Memorias De Un Soldado
by GabriellaNivans
Summary: Piers Nivans era un joven que guardaba los mejores momentos de su vida por lo que escribió un diario y consiguió un baúl para guardar cada fotografía, carta y sobretodo una libreta con todas sus memorias, además aprovechaba cada instante de su vida, morir le dejo una petición a Paige Nivans de que entregara dicho baúl a la persona que amaba haciendo cumplir con un pequeño reto.
1. Aclaraciones

Querido lectora y lector:

Primero que nada quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Capcom solo me limito a hacer fics de Resident Evil.

Los géneros de este fic serán drama, romance y yaoi, para los que hayan leído La Fuerza Del Amor aparecen los personajes de Paige, los padres de Piers entre otros personajes inventados por mí.

Quiero aclarar que comenzaré a subir cuando ya tenga aproximadamente 5 capítulos de Memorias De Un Soldado para no hacerlos esperar por un tiempo indefinido porque ya no contaré con el mismo tiempo de antes por eso las actualización creo que serán cada dos semanas y la mayoría de la historia será narrada en primera persona y en ocasiones en tercera persona.

Espero que disfruten de la historia y sea de su agrado.

Más información pueden visitar mi página de Facebook que es Gabriella, pueden encontrar el link de la página y de mi cuenta en Facebook


	2. Prólogo: Después De La Tormenta

_Prólogo_

 _Después De La Tormenta_

 _"Solo se tiene una vida y hay que aprovecharla porque en cualquier día se pierde todo inesperadamente"_

 **D** esde que sus miradas se encontraron pudieron sentir una conexión especial, esto los llevo a enamorarse completamente uno del otro, era un sentimiento muy puro el que pudieron sentir ambos hombres, sin embargo todo se puede ir desvaneciendo hasta llegar a un día inolvidable donde todo su amor se perdió, no es que haya una ruptura sino una tragedia, la cual impactara mucho sus vidas.

Con el tiempo Piers fue aprendiendo a guardar cada pequeño recuerdo al lado de su novio, por eso consiguió un pequeño baúl en el cual fue guardando poco a poco los obsequios que ha recibido por parte de Chris hasta el punto de comenzar un diario y dejárselo cuando él ya no estuviera con vida, se escuchaba muy deprimente, pero era su deseo ser recordado por Chris cada día para que continúe viviendo en su memoria y corazón.

Sin embargo, su último recuerdo no pudo ser guardado en lo absoluto tras haber perdido su vida en una misión donde trató de darle preferencia a Chris, quien es el legado de la BSAA y depende el mundo de Chris. Por esas razones le pidió a Paige que le entregara el baúl a Chris, era su única petición que dejo establecida a su hermana, quería que sus memorias siguieran vivas a pesar de ya no existir. Cuando Paige hablo con Chris, no lo vio del todo bien se le podía ver bastante deprimido y cabizbajo porque perdió a su compañero de trabajo y de vida, era una perdida devastadora para Chris Redfield, nunca pensó en encariñarse con alguien en tan solo cuatro años.

—Mi hermano, me pidió que te entregará esto. — dijo Paige, sacando el baúl de una bolsa y lo puso sobre el escritorio de Chris. — Fue su último deseo antes de morir, sé que es difícil porque yo también estoy pasando por ese sufrimiento al igual que mis padres, pero Piers siempre me decía que vivirá en los corazones de las personas que él amo.

Chris cogió un poco de aire antes de pronunciar una sola palabra, sentía una culpa terrible ya que pudo hacer algo respecto, pero Piers cometió una estupidez al inyectarse del Virus C para salvarle la vida.

—Gracias Paige. — exclamó Chris seriamente. — Estas en lo correcto y más porque lo amaba.

Paige asintió con la cabeza.

Se despidió de Chris puesto que tenía que regresar a la universidad, por otro lado Chris estaba solo en su oficina con una taza de café frio y el baúl de Piers, ahora comprendía porque Piers siempre tomaba una foto cuando salían y escribía pequeños fragmentos de frases.

Dio un sorbo a su café, hizo una expresión de disgusto al sentir un sabor horrible porque se había enfriado.

Miraba el baúl y sentía un hueco en su corazón con tan solo recordar a su novio, tantas aventuras, citas, peleas y misiones que pasaron a lo largo de cuatro años, cogió el valor para abrirlo por algo se lo estaba obsequiando Piers después de haber fallecido hace dos semanas. Abrió el cofre y se encontró con varias cartas, fotos y un diario dentro, cogió las fotos y vio la fotografía de aquel día cuando fueron con Claire al zoológico.

Una lágrima se escapó de su ojo. Lo extrañaba en estos instantes siempre tan positivo Piers, que en ocasiones llegaba a enfadarle porque a toda situación le encontraba el lado bueno.

Siguió revisando la caja hasta que encontró una carta con su nombre, le dio curiosidad leerla por lo que abrió el sobre y comenzó a recordar a Piers, jamás lo iba a olvidar.

 _Querido Chris:_

 _Cuando estés leyendo esto, es porque Paige Nivans te hizo entrega de mi objeto más preciado por mi corazón y además, ya no estoy a tu lado Chris para ti es difícil aceptarlo, pero debes de asimilar mi muerte porque es algo que me haría muy feliz, lo único que pido es que me sigas recordando en tu corazón porque ahí estaré viviendo a tu lado, pero continúa con vida mereces la felicidad y puedes amar a otra persona que no sea yo, en el amor todo se vale Chris._

 _A tu lado he aprendido bastante cosas como yo lo he hecho contigo, el día que desapareciste mi vida se volvió un caos porque no sabía qué hacer, hice bastante cosas para encontrarte y mi sorpresa fue que estabas en un bar bebiendo todo el día para no recordar tu pasado por favor no lo vulvas hacer._

 _Siempre te amé Chris a pesar de que tuvimos algunas peleas por cosas estúpidas, como las recuerdo._

 _PD: Por favor a partir de que leas esto comienza a recordarme hasta que cumpla un año de haber muerto, sé que se escucha muy masoquista de mi parte, pero es la única forma para que puedes superarme y comenzar una vida nueva amando el recuerdo de nuestro amor._

 _Adiós,_

 _Te amo, Chris Redfield_

Volvió a guardar la carta en el cofre quería conservar las últimas palabras de Piers, aunque fueran escritas en un pedazo de papel para él tenían demasiado valor e iba a cumplir el deseo de Piers continuará con su vida y leería dicho diario durante un año.

Ahora, él haría un gran sacrifico recordar a la persona que más había amado ¿Cómo pudo la vida quitarle a la persona que más amaba? Nunca se sintió tan atraído por aquel joven que desde un comienzo atrapo toda su atención ya que lo consideraba uno de los mejores soldados de la historia de la BSAA. Unas lágrimas volvieron a escapar de sus ojos azules con solo recordarlo, él se percata que perdió bastantes cosas para estar al lado de ese chico no le importó abandonar a la familia, la cual ya tenía formada y tuvo que pagar una sola consecuencia su exesposa le pidió el divorcio bajo sus condiciones tuvo que coger la peor decisión de su vida dejar de ver a su único hijo porque Jill no quería ver a ese niño sufrir cuando se entera que su padre tenía un romance con otro hombre.

Puso su mano sobre su frente quedó pensando en lo que ha acontecido aún no puede creer en la muerte de Piers Nivans ¿Por qué tuvo que ir a ese sitio? Si no hubiera ido Piers estuviera a su lado disfrutando una victoria más en su carrera militar, lanzó todo lo que había en su escritorio a excepción del baúl de su novio sentía demasiada rabia y frustración porque no pudo hacer nada al respecto si solo hubiera hecho algo para ayudarlo en esas pésimas condiciones todavía tendría una oportunidad más, pero de una manera diferente ya que sería un hibrido, aunque a Piers no le gustaba terminar de esa manera.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente por Beth la asistente de Chris tenía una expresión de temor en su rostro por lo sucedido, Chris se levantó de su asiento y cogió el baúl para salir de su oficina no soportaba estar un minuto ahí. Su corazón estaba destrozado por la muerte del joven soldado sabía que nada lo regresaría a su lado por eso iba a leer ese diario durante un año era una promesa que le haría a Piers.


	3. 01: La Primera Mirada Enamora

_01_

 _La Primera Mirada Enamora_

 _"El recuerdo de cuando te conocí por primera vez siempre vivió en mi corazón, aunque es tan escaso recupere lo que mi mente guardaba"_

 **S** iempre he quiero seguir los pasos de mi padre como él lo hizo con mi abuelo, desde que tenía la edad de seis años tenía claro mi sueño y era formar parte del ejército una vez que ya era todo un soldado descubría que tenía una gran habilidad, la cual era ser francotirador en eso era bastante bueno. Pero, como todo sueño no era permanente ya que en tan solo poco tiempo termine desilusionándome de Las Fuerzas Especiales Del Ejército hacía mis ejercicios sin tener ninguna complicación, sentía un vació aún en mi interior no entendía ¿Qué me hacía falta en aquel momento? Hasta descubrir la BSAA donde saque solicitud deseaba demostrar todo mi entrenamiento para poder salvar el mayor número de vidas, además de que mi superior del ejército se dio cuenta de la situación fue quien me recomendó asistir.

Mi padre no estuvo muy contento que digamos cuando le di la noticia, es decir en parte si lo estuvo y otra no, él quería verme triunfar como su padre y abuelo, yo era diferente sentía que perdía el tiempo ahí por eso cogí esa drástica decisión, la cual estuve pensando durante un año. Ese año donde no hice nada más que ver películas, leer alguno que otro comic y soportar las obsesiones literarias de Paige, no tenía ningún inconveniente con mi hermana porque me daba mucho apoyo cuando llene la solicitud. Por otra parte, mi madre ella estaba encantada de que fuera a la Academia de la BSAA solía decirme "No estarás lejos y no estaré tan preocupada por ti" Mi madre tan buena persona siempre quería verme en casa porque aún vivía con mis padres a pesar de la edad que tenía, de hecho me facilitaba las cosas no tendría un apartamento descuidado.

En fin, mi madre conducía su coche para llevarme a la Academia como toda una sobreprotectora, quería traerme el coche por si tenía que ir algún bar puesto que siempre hay salidas nocturnas, no tuve un conflicto con ella, apenas estaba procesando la noticia sobre mi sexualidad y no quería atormentarla más todavía no le decía nada a mi padre porque mi madre me pidió que no le dijera nada, sé que me lo dice por mi bienestar.

Mi madre detuvo el coche enfrente de la Academia esto me hacía recordar mi etapa de estudiante, me miro a ver con una mirada triste le di un abrazo y me despedí de ella antes de bajar del auto. Sentía mariposas en el estómago por los nerviosos que tenía es como empezar desde cero en este nuevo comienzo, no debo de arrepentirme en lo absoluto debo de mejor ante todo.

Caminaba hacía la entrada veo varios soldados hablando y fumando unos cigarrillos ¿Está permitido? Porque tengo entendía que hay un reglamento de lo que se puede hacer y no, probablemente la BSAA tenían otro tipo de reglamento. Mientras hacía mí recorrido en busca de mi habitación donde pasaría alrededor de un mes entrenándome para aprobar el examen sabía que era capaz de lograrlo, de pronto todo se volvió una oscuridad al tropezarme esto provoco que cayera al piso y alzó mi mirada pude encontrarme con un hombre alto de cabello castaño y ojos azules, quien me miraba con preocupación, rápidamente extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme del pis, me levante del piso con la ayuda de aquel hombre ¿Quién era aquel hombre tan apuesto? Será difícil trabajar a su lado porque en verdad es demasiado sexy para mí.

— ¿Estas bien novato? — me pregunto el hombre alto.

Parpadeo varias veces para regresar a la realidad quedé atrapado en mis pensamientos fantaseando con aquel hombre alto, disimuladamente miré su mano izquierda puede percatarme que estaba casado que decepción que ya me había emocionado y de hecho la idea de conquistarlo. Debía de darle una respuesta rápida para no hacerlo sospechar

—Por supuesto que sí, no ha sido nada. — respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa sobre mi rostro.

El hombre hizo una sonrisa dulce.

—Vale, entonces luego nos vemos. — dijo el hombre, dándome una palmada en la espalda y después de aleja.

Me gire para ver hacía donde iba, sus ojos me parecían algo curiosos por su color, de hecho comenzaban a gustarme ¿Qué cosas estoy pensando? No podía sentirme atraído por un hombre y mucho menos sin conocerlo. Sacudí mi cabeza de esos malos pensamientos era un hombre casado y posiblemente con hijos no quería destruir un hogar. Continuaba mi camino hacia mi dormitorio, una vez que llegue abrí la puerta para encontrarme con dos literas y una mesa al centro, un poco diferente era a los dormitorios del ejército, sin embargo estaban mejor. Puse mis maletas sobre la cama de abajo jamás me agrado dormir en la parte de arriba ya que tenía un ligero trauma tras haberme caído un día, recuerdo las burlas de mis compañeros, fue tan horrible y doloroso aquella vez.

Observaba por la ventana tenía una hermosa vista desde aquí, aunque fuera solamente la pista de correr, pero se veía fantástico el lugar, ahora, me preguntaba ¿Quiénes serían mis compañeros de dormitorio? Claro, si iba a tener ya que no soy de Nueva York sino de otra ciudad y muchos soldados de la BSAA tenían sus casas en la ciudad.

De repente, el sonido de mi móvil me sacó de mis pensamientos debía ser mi madre que se detuvo en alguna estación de gasolina para preguntarme como estaban las cosas, sentía que se preocupaba demasiado por mí ya era todo un adulto madura y capaz de coger mis decisiones, aunque tarde un año si es tan importante. Le contesto el mensaje a mi madre, no quiero hacerla que me llame cada dos horas para saber si estaba bien.

 **De Mamá a Piers**

 **¿Ya hiciste amigos? ¿Cómo va todo? Voy de regreso a casa, haz que papá se sienta más orgullo de ti.**

Puse los ojos en blanco.

 **De Piers a Mamá**

 **Toda va bien, todavía no hago amigos mamá. Eso será después debo de concentrarme en mi entrenamiento.**

Le di enviar al mensaje.

—Los nuevos reclutas por favor dirigirse al auditorio donde habrá una reunión. — dijo una voz a través de un micrófono.

Salí de la habitación, me incorpore al pasillo donde iban caminando varios soldados, me sorprendía ver bastantes personas, de hecho esto representaba competencia para mí, sin embargo tenía una ventaja y era mi entrenamiento militar desde que era un adolescente y la carta de recomendación. Seguí a los soldados porque no sé dónde se encontraba el auditorio nunca había estado aquí.

» «

Posteriormente de seguir a los demás soldados, llegue a una sala enorme llena de asientos, lo bueno es que no perdí mi primer día de la Academia porque en el ejército me pasó eso, era una historia un poco tonta si se le puede llamar así el simple hecho era que me perdí buscando la unidad a la que iba a permanecer fui víctima de burlas ese día ¿Qué estaba pensando? Enfoco mis pensamientos a otras cosas más importantes, busque un asiento en donde pueda escuchar todo el sermón sin interrupciones suele ser un poco aburrido porque no me gusta la teoría sino la acción. Al encontrar el asiento apropiado me encuentro con un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color avellana hice una sonrisa amistosa.

De la nada, veo aquel hombre con quien tuve la caída, me sonrojo con solo pensarlo ¿Qué dirá de mí? No creo que nada, además ¿Quién le daría importancia? Era tan vergonzoso estar aquí viéndolo después de eso, ahora me entro una curiosidad por saber quién era ese hombre, lo único que puedo decir su esposa es tan afortunada por tenerlo a su lado por tener a un hombre sensual y sexy, aquí van otra mis pensamientos pervertidos.

— ¿Pueden poner atención? — pregunto el hombre mientras acomodaba el micrófono del podio.

Los soldados hacían mucho ruido atrás era como regresar a la escuela secundaria donde existían esos grupos tan clichés, yo nunca forme uno de ellos puesto que era diferente a los demás chicos de mi escuela, siempre me habían considerado un unicornio, lo cual no logré comprender con exactitud, el chiste es que tenía que ver con mi sexualidad desde que tenía la edad de trece años comencé a interesarme hacia los chicos al principio tenía miedo por contárselo a mis padres, pero ellos lo cogieron un poco bien, mi madre me acepto con una sola condición que no tuviera demostraciones públicas con mi novio y mi padre todavía no lo sabe, no quería verlo decepcionado de mí como decía mi madre.

— ¡Van a hacer cien abdominales si no se callan! — grito el hombre cabreado, lo entiendo a la perfección hacían mucho ruido atrás.

Un silencio invadió el auditorio, todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, siempre una amenaza falta para que ese tipo de gente comprendiera la situación. Dirijo mi mirada hacia el hombre, quiero saber quién era porque estaba interesado en conocerlo, y así podría ligarme después del todo no eso no lo haré nuevamente mis pensamientos impuros.

—Al fin guardan silencio, ahora sé que hacer para próxima vez. — exclamó el hombre con felicidad —. Cada uno de ustedes saben el motivo de porque hoy se encuentran el Academia y para otros simplemente ha sido el destino—. Muchos ustedes ya me conocen porque han escuchado la historia de Raccoon City, pero para los que no me conozcan les diré mi nombre de todas maneras, soy Chris Redfield, capitán y entrenador de los nuevos reclutas.

Estaba boquiabierto, era el legendario Chris Redfield por supuesto estaría encantado de ser entrenado por él, he escuchado demasiadas historias sobre él, ahora si estaba nervioso.

—Voy a dividirlos en grupos de diez personas, puesto que en mi lista son alrededor de cien personas por lo que habrá diez grupos. — continúo diciendo Chris. Oh rayos quiero formar parte de su equipo y quiero que sea mi mentor. Siempre tengo la mala suerte de no ser elegido —. Cada entrenador comenzará a nombrarlos y se irán con él.

Todos asintieron.

Cada entrenador comenzó a nombrar a diez reclutas, esto provoco que fuera recordando mis tiempos de estudiando porque me sentía muy nervioso como si fuera a recibir mis calificaciones de Matemática, nunca logre entenderle a la perfección, pero no las necesito, cuando se llegó el turno de Chris estaba ansioso de saber si estaría entrenando con él.

—Piers, Piers Nivans. — lo escuche decir mi nombre.

Con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro camino hacia él para formar parte de la fila, él extendió su mano para estrecharla con la mía cuando nuestras manos se juntan me sonrojo bastante ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Sé que en el pasado he salido con chicos, y esto diferente es como si hubiera una conexión entre los dos y en eso nuestras miradas se juntaron y de nuevo sentí algo.

—Bienvenido a mi equipo de entrenamiento. —dijo Chris.

Asentí.

Ahora, podre conocerlo muy afondo, lo cual tengo deseando desde que conozco su historia en todo esto era increíble todo lo que había pasado en su vida, además del hecho que ha adquirido experiencias y fue un cambio drástico para él dejar de ser un policía en una ciudad pequeña para ser uno de los fundadores de la BSAA.

» «

Regrese a mi habitación seguía estando anonadado por saber que Chris Redfield me iba a entrenar sabía que era un excelente soldado ya que he escuchado demasiado sobre él simplemente esperó no terminar cayendo por amor porque Chris estará tan guapo. Me recuesto en la cama vaya ¿Quién lo diría? Piers Nivans recuperando lo que dejo atrás por una informidad sé que aquí puedo destacarme y mañana en el entrenamiento seré el mejor de todos eso espero porque tengo bastante tiempo que no práctico nada en lo absoluto durante ese año que estuve descansando me levantaba a las doce de la tarde tengo el recuerdo que un día me la pase durmiendo todo el día hasta las seis de la noche que fue cuando me levante asustado había pensado que ya había pasado una semana que dormí.

Solté una ligera risa con solo recordarlo. Miró por la ventana de mi dormitorio y veo a lo lejos a Chris caminando mientras platicaba con una mujer de cabello rubio ¿Quién será? ¿Será su esposa? No conozco mucho de la vida privada de Chris solamente se lo básico para estar aquí entrenando para convertir en un soldado de la BSAA sin quitar mi vista de Chris veo que abraza a esa mujer, no tengo ningún problema porque no tendré un romance con un hombre supuestamente casado.

 _Nota Mental: Debo de preguntar y/o investigar si mis sospechas con verdaderas, del contrario podré coquetearle_.

Bajo mi cabeza al ver que Chris miró hacia mi dormitorio ¿Se habrá dado cuenta? No lo creo o eso deseo creer tanto tiempo sin sentirme nervioso ¿Qué será? Porque no puede ser amor ya que se da poco a poco entre dos personas debe de ser solo atracción física, sí no debo de imaginarme cosas ni mucho menos hacerme falsas ilusiones.


	4. 02: El Entrenador Redfield

_02_

 _El Entrenador Redfield_

 _"_ _Siempre estuviste motivando cuando apenas podía hacer los enteramientos, aquellos tiempos cuando mi amor era inocente por ti"_

 **C** hris nos había pedido que corriéramos alrededor de treinta minutos sobre la pista de enteramiento, la cual se me hacía imposible porque apenas en la primera vuelta me sentía agotado, no despego mirada del enfrente sé que puedo hacerlo, pero esto se debe a que no estuve en constante enteramiento tras haber dejado el ejército, estuve un año perdiendo mi tiempo leyendo los comics de Batman y leyendo los libros de Paige, que por obligación lo hacía ella siempre me decía "Eres un inútil Piers, no estás trabajando ponte hacer algo de utilidad" en ocasiones me hacía recordar a mi madre. Con esa frase continúo corriendo sin cesar hasta llegar al último lugar en el entrenamiento, joder esto es devastador para mí último lugar, quien lo diría.

Me detuve para coger un poco de aire, estaba sudando y exhausto por la primera vuelto a pesar, de que son las siete de la mañana sentía un poco de calor el día de hoy, tengo que agradecer que no es verano sino estaría en una lucha contra el sol, escucho el sonido del silbato de Chris, estará enfadado conmigo.

— ¡¿Por qué te detienes novato?! — me grito Chris cabreado — ¡ Es de débiles dejar el enteramiento! ¡Si no quieres estar aquí, puedes coger tus cosas e irte a casa!

Con tan solo llevar un día aquí puede comprender que Chris le molesta la gente perezosa e inútil eso lo sé por algunos rumores que ya corrían de cada entrenador de la BSAA.

— ¡Sino continuas harás cien flexiones! — grito Chris.

Cogí un poco de aire y continúo trotando sobre la pista debía de resistir tres vueltas aproximadamente, aunque no creía soportarlas, era mucho para mí y sé que Chris es un buen entrenador y jefe por lo que he escuchado de él. Todo este sacrificio tendría un beneficio, y quiero que mi padre este orgulloso de mí de que aún continuo con la tradición Nivans.

Posteriormente de dar alrededor de tres vueltas a la pista, no sentía para nada mis piernas era como tener dos cubos enormes de gelatinas, apenas podía caminar hacia el gimnasio donde aún estaría entrenando, Chris estaba a mi lado ayudándome a caminar porque no podía dar un paso más, él me miraba con preocupación y comenzó hacerme las clásicas preguntas (¿Que padecimiento tienes? ¿Tienes alguna enfermedad? ¿Tomas algún medicamento?) Que hacen los entrenadores a todo contestaba un no como respuesta no sufría de alguna enfermedad solamente de inutilidad como decía Paige.

Llegamos al gimnasio ya siento curiosidad de que tortura va idear Chris por el día de hoy, todos hicimos una fila horizontal y Chris iba a dar otro sermón de masoquismo, sé que simplemente hago esto porque quiero superarme, además de que esto me hace continuar conociendo chicos sexis, es decir son prohibidos ya que algunos son casados o no son gays, era lo que más me lastimaba por el momento.

—Sé que es duro el entrenar, pero yo quiero formar gente que logre sobrevivir a la primera misión, odio ver morir gente porque llego a encariñarme mucho con cada ustedes. — dijo Chris —. En ocasiones puedo ser estricto, pero lo hago por su bienestar de cada uno de ustedes.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Así que vayan a beber algo de agua para continuar entrenando, tienen aproximadamente diez minutos. — explicó Chris —. Nivans, por favor quédate. Quiero charlar contigo.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Solo espero que no sean regaños por demostrar debilidad en cuanto al entrenamiento porque si me hace enojar lo pondré en su lugar.

—Siento si fui algo duro contigo. — comentó Chris —. Pero, quiero que formes parte de mi unidad, vi tu hoja de inscripción y me has sorprendido bastante, además de tu carta de recomendación.

Parpadeo varias veces ante sus palabras.

— ¿En serio? — le pregunto anonadado por sus palabras.

—Claro, tienes un talento innato según tu carta de recomendación por eso tengo fe en ti. — explicó Chris seriamente —. Tú puedes lograrlo, pero no entiendo porque se te dificulta estos entrenamiento para ti deben ser fáciles.

Suspire.

Otra razón de haber cogido un tiempo de descansado era porque estaba harto de ver morir a cada uno de mis compañeros de equipo, no era tan sencillo verlos sufrir antes de su muerte por lo que opte darme un merecido descanso como todo joven adulto que soy, sí en ese lapso de tiempo fui algo perezoso e inútil me la pasaba encerrado en mi alcoba jugando algún videojuego.

—Quise cogerme un descansado y quería demostrar mis habilidades. — conteste directamente.

Chris no se asombró para nada por mi contestación debe ser algo común para él si eso debe ser no tengo de que preocuparme en estos momentos. Veo que él suspiro antes de charlar otra vez conmigo si lo deje impactado con mi respuesta estaba siendo sincero mis padres me enseñaron a no mentirles en lo absoluto, pero en ocasiones terminaba haciendo lo opuesto.

—Vale, ve a beber agua porque haré que recuperes ese tiempo perdido soldado. — replicó Chris.

Rodó los ojos.

Ahora, que sabe quién rayos soy me estará jodiendo todo el tiempo aunque si quiero superarme y destacarme en la BSAA debo de dar lo mejor de mí, es decir si tengo momentos de pereza extrema y otros de energía debo de recuperarme yo mismo para lograr lo que vine hacer aquí. En fin, me dirijo hacia la máquina expendedora que hay, inserto la tarjeta que me dieron para poder asesar a cualquier lugar de aquí, deslizo la tarjea y doy clic en la imagen de la botella de agua.

Al recibir la botella de agua escucho el silbato de Redfield era muy molesto escucharlo me hacía recordar al entrenador Brown tan molesto que es, además siempre hacia burla a los cadetes que apenas podían resistir sus entrenamientos de masoquismos porque los de él eran verdaderamente un sufrimiento no le importaba si te desmayabas por hacerlos, en cambio Chris era más consciente de eso y al parecer le importábamos.

Regrese a mi lugar que era en la fila horizontal que había, Chris nos dirigía una mirada de "Ustedes pueden hacerlo" Con recordar sus palabras me sonrojo un poco él tenía fe en mí en que lo puedo lograr, sacudo mi cabeza para olvidar esa frase y al elevar mi mirada me encuentro con Chris.

—Piers, estas distraído no escuchaste nada de lo que dije. — exclamó Chris.

Debía ser una broma de Chris porque siempre pongo atención cuando estoy distraído, pero a lo mejor si estaba pensando en sus hermosos ojos que no me percate de eso para la próxima ocasión voy a fingir lo bastante bien.

—Lo siento. — dije sinceramente.

Chris cogió un poco de aire.

Al parecer estaba un poco decepcionado de mí porque no lo escuchaba, pero estoy dispuesto a asumir mi castigo.

—Por eso vas a entrenar conmigo. — dijo Chris.

Me quedo anonadado ¿Es posible? ¿Acaso me va a entrenar el mejor hombre de la BSAA? Cree que estaré distraído más seguido para que este hombre me entrene más seguido, esto será divertido después del todo. Chris y yo nos dirigimos hacia la caminadora, solo espero que no comience a torturarme porque no sé hasta dónde soportare.

Subo a la caminadora y Chris la programa a una velocidad que apenas puedo soportar sé que es una venganza por no poner atención, sin embargo no lo merezco. Duré aproximadamente media hora en la caminadora después fuimos a levantar pesas, lo cual será muy incómodo, me recuesto sobre el asiento que había, cogí un poco de aire comenzaba a darme por derrotado hubo algo que me motivo seguir con el masoquismo de Redfield y era no escuchar sus gritos. Me reincorporo para continuar con esta tortura al final del día sé que lo lograré.

» «

Durante toda la semana había sido los mismo ejercicios de siempre, todavía Chris no nos podía a practicar con armas de fuego ya que no quiere que cometamos un error, el equipo que toco era un desastre eso no me hacía sentir lo pésimo que soy, Chris me comentó que puede que tenga mis habilidades dormidas por haber descansado todo un año, yo también lo creo solamente debo de esforzarme para hacerlas despertar.

Recuerdo que era un sábado por la mañana decidí levantarme temprano para ir adquiriendo mis habilidades poco a poco, sé que Chris es un buen entrenador porque lo he visto pudo hacer despertar mis músculos en esta semana simplemente estaba oxidado por ser un perezoso. Silenciosamente salí de mi dormitorio lo compartía con un chico llamado Daniel me llevaba bien con ese sujeto mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacía un ligero calentamiento para poder correr por la pista y lograr destacarme. Al estar afuera comenzaba a trotar me dirigía hacia la pista muchos dirán que es una locura lo que se le hizo curioso fue ver a Chris con su ropa de entrenamiento a plena mañana antes de salir de mi alcoba consulte la hora y apenas eran las cinco de la mañana.

— ¡Tú puedes! — me grito Chris.

Un rubor apareció sobre mi rostro. Continúe trotando hasta aventurarme a un bosque donde estaba un sendero, Chris seguía dándome apoyo jamás había conocido a alguien como él, aquí vamos de nuevo tuve que detenerme, ya no podía continuar corriendo sentía mis piernas temblar de lo agotado que estaban, comencé a respirar profundo y a sacar el aire para coger fuerzas no podía darme por vencido otra vez.

— ¡Animo Piers! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Continua! — gritaba Chris.

No podía hacerlo estaba cansando que quería tirar la toalla y regresar a casa con la gran marca que trae consigo desde aquel día.

—No puedo hacerlo. — comenté agotado.

Chris se detuvo enfrente de mí, me observaba fijamente a los ojos y pude notar en su mirada desilusión lentamente se acercó a mi rostro y lo cogió pudo ver un sonrojo ¿A qué se le debía eso? Esquive la mirada de Chris, no quería cometer algún error y mucho menos sentir emociones enfrente de él.

—Mírame a los ojos. — suplico Chris.

Moví la cabeza, no estaba en mis planes toparse con los ojos azules de Chris, no quería arruinarle la vida en lo absoluto.

— ¡Mírame a los ojos! — suplico otra vez Chris.

Gire mi mirada hacia los ojos de Chris tan perfectos y hermosos sus ojos que no podía resistirse a sacar una sonrisa boba de su rostro, siempre hacía esto con algún chico de su interés, sin embargo ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él? Me pude fijar en otro hombre y no en Chris.

—Te estoy mirando. — exclamé tratando de no sollozar.

—Eres débil, novato. — replicó Chris con desilusión —. Eres como un cachorro débil que no puede hacer, sé que eres capaz de superarte. No debes de darte por vencido sino no quieres estar aquí, coge tus cosas y regresa a tu casa.

No pude evitar sollozar enfrente de él estaba siendo excesivamente débil como Chris lo había mencionado soy como el cachorro débil de una manada, antes no era así hasta que tuve la estúpida idea de quedarme en casa mejor, detesto ser un desastre enfrente del legendario Chris Redfield. Por otro lado, pude ver a Chris abrazarme de consuelo por haberme dicho aquellas palabras tan duras, solía gritarnos así en cuanto a los entrenamientos por algo era estricto en los entrenamientos ya que quería vernos con vida y no ver nuestra muerte, el cual era una tortura lo comprendo porque yo he pasado por eso.

Él se separó de mí por unos segundos nos quedamos observándonos mutuamente a los ojos, de pronto poco a pocos nuestros labios se fueron rozaron sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo cuando nuestros labios se unieron intensamente era una sensación que me encantaba sentir en estos momentos, a pesar de los riegos que había posiblemente Chris era un hombre casado, pero no pasará nada si simplemente hay un beso, además falta confirmar ese hecho ya que puedo sacar mis teorías y no sean ciertas. Me aparto de Chris antes de aferrarme y ser débil tan él, no quiero tener una aventura con un hombre que creo estaba casado, Chris me observa por la manera en que me separé de él.

No dije nada en lo absoluto y nuevamente comencé a correr hacia la pista, quería despejar mi mente de ese recuerdo pecador de mi mente ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Nunca me había metido con un hombre casado, ahora no lo veré igual después de esto al principio era mi entrenador, pero él me había besado ¿Por qué fui débil? Siempre soy débil cuando se trata de amor. Debía de concentrarme en mi objetivo aquí y solamente ha sido un tropiezo en mi estancia aquí, nadie impedirá que lo logre.

Trataba de respirar de lo agotado que estaba por haber corrido a ese velocidad, entré a los vestidores y me recosté en la banca que había por unos segundos apareció la escena del beso con Chris, un sonrojo apareció en mi rostro. Joder, no debo de comportarme así ante un hombre que se hace de respetar en lo absoluto. Escucho ruidos venir hacia mí rápidamente me levantó para fingir que nada ha ocurrido, abro la puerta de mi casillero para sacar una toalla y limpiar el sudor que corre por mi frente, un grupo de soldados reían y hablaban sobre conquistas de una sola noche, a mí en lo personal no me ha gustado tener sexo ocasional por una noche con chicos es como ser una persona promiscua sin importarle los sentimientos de los demás siempre trató de dar lo mejor de mí en una relación, además he mantenido una regla no tener sexo hasta llevar saliendo seis meses con un hombre sé que es algo cruel, pero es mejor porque así me percato que sus sentimientos son similares a los míos por eso casi no tengo citas porque siempre me buscan para follar sin tener ningún tipo de romance primero.

Cerré la puerta de mi casillero y veo a Chris apoyado entre los casilleros de los demás soldados, no sé cómo responder ante esto solo tuve un beso ocasional y yo no fui quien lo dio sino Chris, no debo de ser un cachorro débil otra vez puedo controlarme para poder llevar una linda amistad con él solo puedo ofrecerle eso hasta no descubrir si no está casado con esa mujer rubia.

— ¿Podemos hablar en mi oficina? — preguntó Chris seriamente.

Asentí.

Caminaba con la mirada agachada, no quería que nadie viera mi sonrojo era tan vergonzoso porque somos dos hombres y probablemente sería víctima de tabús sociales, no quiero que Chris sea víctima de eso, además es un hombre casado aparentemente.

Llegamos a la oficina, mi corazón latía como si fuera mi último día en la Academia no quiero decepcionar a mi padre más de la cuenta, sé que soy la oveja negra de la familia Nivans por mi preferencia sexual. Chris abrió la puerta y me llamo mucho la atención la decoración _Vintage_ posiblemente la haya decorado junto con su esposa. Va ser difícil olvidarme por completó de Chris porque todos los días lo veo y sobretodo más por el famoso beso que me dio.

—Toma asiento. — dijo Chris señalando la silla color café — ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—No, gracias. — respondí. ¿Por qué me trata como si nada hubiera sucedido? Sé que él me beso por algo y quiero descubrirlo.

—Vale. — dijo Chris, mientras se servía un pequeño vaso de Whisky—. Quiero pedirte una disculpa por mi actitud en el entrenamiento y sobre todo por mi falta de respecto por haberte besado de esa manera, lo siento—. No se va a volver a repetir, soldado.

Cerré los ojos por un momento para pensarlo, si lo iba a disculpar porque todos merecemos ser perdonados y no me parece justo que no recibiera mi perdón.

—Claro, aceptó tus disculpas. — dije sinceramente. No podía permitir que mis emociones manejaran el problema del beso porque terminaría siendo más débil de lo que soy.

Chris sonrió.

—Dejemos esto atrás. — dijo Chris finalmente —. Tienes que mejorar en los entrenamientos, porque si no volverás a repetir el curso.

Asentí.

Sé que debó lograrlo por mi padre, además Chris confía en mí y debo de hacerlo aun más, debo de dar lo mejor de mí para poderlo lograr. A partir de la mañana venceré ese obstáculo llamado pereza porque me he vuelto tan inútil por estar descasando todo un año.

—Gracias, entrenador. — dije —. Voy a dar lo mejor de mí.


	5. 03: Confusión De Amor

_03_

 _Confusión De Amor_

 _"El amor es un sentimientos que todos sentimos por una persona y lo vamos demostrando con acciones"_

 **C** ogí un poco de aire antes de comenzar a trotar de nuevo, debía de dar lo mejor de mí, le hice una promesa al entrenador Redfield y debó cumplirla sin importar las consecuencias si es que llego a desmayar por trotar. Me detuve en el mismo sitió de siempre, estoy realmente enfadado conmigo por ser tan fracasado, me recargue en el árbol para reponer fuerzas en eso escuche el silbato de Chris, aquí vamos de nuevo.

Giró mi mirada hacia él puedo percatarme que Chris tenía pegada su playera al cuerpo, lo cual hacía resaltar sus músculos y se veía estúpidamente sensual, creo que voy a babear por verlo de esa manera. Cierro mis ojos y regreso a la realidad, es antimoral pensar así de un hombre con un anillo en su dedo. Fingió recuperar un poco de aire, aunque de cierta manera es lo que estaba haciendo antes de tener pensamientos eróticos de Chris Redfield.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Nivans? — me preguntó Chris un poco preocupado.

No despego mi mirada del suelo, no quiero parecer un degenerado porque me estaba atrayendo demasiado el entrenador Redfield, y lo peor apenas tengo la idea de quién es.

—Sí, estoy bien. — respondí, con la mirada hacia la tierra.

—Mírame a ver a los ojos y dímelo otra vez. — insistió Chris.

Joder, no podré hacerlo ya que terminare escurriendo de baba por verlo con esos músculos bien formados que tenía. Reúno las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo, si termino babeando por él, me daré de baja por en la Academia. Alcé mi mirada hacia Chris puede verlo tan sexi y sensual, ya Piers concéntrate.

—Estoy bien, entrenador Redfield. — dije nerviosamente.

Chris cogió mi mentón tuve que sonrojarme por el contacto visual que estábamos teniendo en aquel momento, nuestros labios se iban acercando poco a poco, no quiero otro beso por parte de él puesto que terminare siendo débil por el amor, además de que el deseo y la lujuria me está llegando en este segundo. Nuestros labios se rozaron tiernamente haciéndome que sintiera una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo aquella sensación que agradaba bastante, de pronto nuestros labios se unieron apasionadamente sentía como olvidaba la problemática antimoral que estaba cometiendo, puse mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Chris lo deseaba mucho en este instante quería que fuera para mí solamente, en el amor siempre era egoísta.

Las manos de Chris recorren todo mi cuerpo hasta que llegó a mi miembro, sus manos lo acariciaban encima del pantalón deportivo que traía puesto, sentía demasiada excitación que no pude evitar dar un gemido. Me separó de Chris bruscamente y sonrojado a la vez, salí huyendo como el día de ayer ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Acaso tenía crueles intensiones conmigo? No iba acceder ser su amante, no puedo destruir un hogar ya formado.

Con lágrimas de mis ojos me dirigía hacia un camino sin rumbo fijo, quería que la tierra me tragara y no volver a ver a Chris a los ojos. Él había hecho una promesa y no la cumplió ¿Qué pretende hacer conmigo? Soy demasiado menor para él, bueno técnicamente en el amor se decía que no importaba la edad sino el sentimiento tan mágico que existe.

Solo quiero desaparecer de la vida de Chris Redfield…

 **A** brí los ojos de un sobresaltó ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Acaso fue un sueño? Me gustaba saberlo porque cometí un error permitir otro beso por parte de Chris, y lo peor todavía me estaba tocando ¿Por qué? Mi mente degenerada me estaba haciendo eso, me levantó de la cama al ver que todavía no se pone el sol. Debo de dar lo mejor de mí, a pesar de que es domingo nadie se levanta a correr porque todos son unos flojos como yo.

Sin hacer ningún ruido saco mi ropa deportiva del armario y me cambio en eso me percato que tuve una erección ¿Cómo fue posible? Agh, todo por el puto sueño erótico con Chris, es decir solamente tocaba esa parte privada no era para que me hubiera excitado mientras dormía, ahora que lo pienso pudo ser posible ya que era un sueño húmedo ¿En qué rayos estoy pensando? Abroche las cintas de mis tenis y salí de mi dormitorio, debo de pensar en otras cosas y no en cosas degeneradas.

Salí del edificio. Comienzo a hacer calentamiento para aventurarme el mismo recorrido de siempre debo lograr superarme en esta prueba sino terminare estancado aquí por un tiempo indefinido. A lo lejos puede ver a Chris llegar con su ropa deportiva, maldición debo de perderlo de vista, comencé a trotar hacia el bosque no quiero charlar con él después de haber fantaseado eróticamente con él.

 _Nota mental: Debo alejarme de Chris Redfield hasta tener claro mis sentimientos, no puedo andar fantaseando con un hombre, el cual creó que está casado._

Me aventuró por el bosque, mi respiración se va cortando lentamente, sigo los consejos del entrenador Redfield para lograrlo y veo que con cada segundo puedo sentir como va cambiando en mí, lo estaba logrando pasé el árbol donde siempre me quedaba por falta de oxígeno y llegue hasta la pista.

Veo a Chris aplaudiéndome desde lejos ¿Me habrá visto? Oh, joder trae una playera entallada a los músculos como en mi sueño, la única diferencia era que no estaba sudando todavía.

— ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti, soldado. — exclamó Chris con felicidad.

—Gracias, entrenador Redfield. — dije.

Chris me dedico una sonrisa.

— ¿A dónde vas soldado? — preguntó Chris.

—A darme una ducha, tengo pendientes por hacer. — le contestó.

Caminaba de una manera rápida para alejarme de él, no quiero tener un verdadero momento pervertido con Chris.

« »

Mientras me duchaba no dejaba en pensar en Chris Redfield, nunca en mi vida tuve tanta intriga con un hombre mayor que yo la mayoría de los chicos con quien salía eran de mi misma edad o un poco grandes, pero no era tanta diferencia en cuanto a la edad, creo pensarían que sería el hermano menor de él. Cierro la llave de la regadera, cogí una toalla y la enredo sobre la parte baja de mi cuerpo había algunos hombres aquí que salían sin nada les gustaba ser exhibicionistas en mi opinión, cuando solía verlos desnudos cubría mi rostro para evitar cualquier mal entendido con ellos. De repente, veo a Chris sin camisa y tuve que sonrojarme por completo, despistadamente voy a los vestidores ¿Cómo puede andar sin camisa con esos músculos? Debería ser ilegal andar por las duchas y vestidores sin ropa.

Camino rápidamente hacia mi casillero donde dejó siempre mi ropa, aunque no falta el estúpido que abre los casilleros para esconderte la ropa a mí en lo personal no me ha pasado dado que aprovecho venir antes que el resto de los soldados. De mi casillero sacó unos jeans y una playera color verde militar, era de mi agrado dicha combinación. Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta de mi casillero veo a Chris con la toalla enredada en la parte baja de su cuerpo, un leve sonrojo apareció en mi rostro y decido darme media vuelta e irme antes de demostrar mis sentimientos.

—Piers. — dijo Chris en un tono de autoridad.

Me detuve con solo escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre, su voz tan autoritaria y tan sexi, sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos impuros. No me volteó a mirarlo a los ojos porque se perfectamente que estaba semi desnudo en su debido caso sin ropa completamente.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó a Chris.

—Tenemos que celebrar que has logrado superarte. — respondió él.

No voy a estar a solas con él.

—Tengo planes ya. — comentó. Sé que le estaba mintiendo al entrenador Redfield, sin embargo evitaba un tropiezo.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? ¿Dormir? ¿Comer?— pregunto Chris sarcásticamente —. Por favor, hay mejores cosas por hacer que dormir, eres tan joven y tienes que vivir tu vida.

Já, si supiera la triste realidad de mi vida. No puedo salir a divertirme de antro porque ni amigos tengo casi no tengo debido a cuando les comenté sobre mi verdadera preferencias sexual sintieron como un miedo al saber que era gay y a partir de ese momento perdí a muchos amigos, mi madre solía decirme que los verdaderos amigos siempre están cuando tú los necesitas y fue cuando abrí los ojos vi que en realidad no tenía amigos estaba solo, a pesar de estar rodeado de gente me di cuenta que eran por puro interés me buscan por ser destacado en mis clases, además mientras estaba en el ejército conocí a un tal Dylan Collingwood, quien solo quería estar jodiendome la puta vida ya que era el mejor francotirador de la unidad, y ese imbécil se aprovechaba de mi talento para coger ventajas en ciertas cosas, pero cuando me salía del ejercitó para él las cosas cambiaron.

—Prefiero quedar en mi dormitorio mientras pierdo el tiempo en estupideces. — afirme con seguridad —. Aunque, si en ciertas ocasiones salgo a divertirme.

Chris se encogió de hombros.

—Eres difícil, me encanta los retos. — Me comentó Chris—. Quiero que me lo pruebes soldado, sino lo haces tendrás una cita conmigo.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. Era increíble que Redfield fuera tan insistente, no me lograra convencer del todo, me alejó de él. No tenía ánimos de salir con él, de hecho prefería la soledad de mi dormitorio mientras leía algún libro de Paige que me empaco por desgracia, pero como me retó a salir lo haré para comprobárselo.

« »

Más tarde en ese mismo día mis compañeros de dormitorio me invitaron a ir a un antro, el cual se encontraba cercas no me reúse en ir puesto que le podía comprobar al entrenador Redfield que si salgo a divertirme a mis 21 años de edad, sí soy como un cliché de joven, es decir no voy a fiestas muy seguido a beber porque termino ebrio y cometo estupideces de las cuales me ando arrepintiendo por completo.

Max conducía su coche hacia el antro mientras Daniel se le ocurría cambiarle al estéreo del coche, hay veces que me pregunto ¿Qué rayos hago aquí? Al recordarlo se me pasa porque debó de probarle a Chris Redfield que si soy un joven que se divierte.

Llegamos al antro en media hora, al salir del coche se podía escuchar la música sonar hacia fuera, creo que estará genial la diversión, aquí. Tuvimos que hacer una fila larga de espera para que revisaran nuestras identificaciones, el gorila de la entrada quito el listón para que pasaremos y al abrir las puertas veo una multitud de gente bailando por todas partes, unas reían, bebían y tenían momentos de…. Bueno mejor no lo mencionaré.

— ¡Vamos, Nivans por unas cervezas! — grito Daniel.

Asentí.

Fuimos hacia la barra donde estaba el bartender preparando una bebida, y nos miró a ver con una sonrisa es como si ya conociera a Daniel que extraños ¿Será su novio? Nah, lo creo Daniel no se ve esa clase de chico que sea gay. Retiró lo dicho al verlo besarse "discretamente" con aquel hombre ¿Qué… rayos? Parpadeo un par de veces, en lo personal para mi es algo natural, y no lo juzgaré porque al fin encontré a alguien con quien pueda hablar.

— ¿Qué quieren de deber? — pregunto el bartender como si nada hubiera sucedido entre Daniel y él.

—Santiago, tu sabes perfectamente lo que quiero. — respondió Daniel con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

—Un tequila en camino.

El bartender le guiño el ojo a Daniel.

—Nivans, ¿Qué vas a pedir? — me preguntó Daniel.

No tenía ni idea de que bebida pedir no sabía que vendían en un antro, solo he tomado cerveza y ya para salir de la situación le diré que me recomiende una.

—No tengo ni idea. — le dije sinceramente.

Daniel se quedó pensando por un momento y le susurró al oído a su novio sentía curiosidad por lo que le había dicho solamente esperaba que no fuera nada malo. De pronto, giró mi mirada hacia el antro puedo percatarme que la mayoría de las parejas con gays y algunas heterosexuales, ¿Qué? ¿Daniel me trajo a un bar mixto? Rayos, estaré en serios problemas porque no quiero causar controversias en la Academia.

—Nivans, tu bebida. — me dijo Daniel.

Miré la bebida, la cual era color verde y servido en una copa con forma triangular ¿Qué clase de poción es esta? Era como las pociones de las brujas en los cuentos de hadas, sin embargo la única diferencia era que era una bebida alcohólica por el aroma que me llegaba.

—Que la disfrute, va de cortesía. — comentó el bartender con una mirada alegre.

Tome la bebida y la miró por última vez sin seguir dudando. Le doy un trago y sentía un sabor amargo recorrer mi garganta hice una mueca de disgusto, escuchó reír a Daniel junto con su novio, me da una palmada en el hombro izquierdo para demostrarme un poco de apoyo.

Sin dudarlo le di un trago a aquella bebida, su sabor era un poco amargo con un toque a pepino. En mi opinión no estuvo para nada mal el haber probado la posición de los cuentos de hadas, estuvo tan deliciosa que sin percatarme me la había acabado. Por otro lado, Daniel junto con su novio me miraron asombrados porque en tan solo dos minutos me termine aquella bebida alcohólica, el bartender me ofreció otra bebida y esta era diferente a la anterior.

—Santiago, deja de ofrecerles bebidas. — replicó Daniel un poco molesto—. ¿Es la primera vez que bebes? — le pregunto su compañero preocupado.

Deje el vaso en la barra y miró a ver a Daniel, su expresión facial era de preocupación con un poco de enojo a la vez ¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto? Sabía perfectamente que estar en un antro como esto era para divertirse y beber hasta perder la cordura, además no quería tener esa cita con el capitán Redfield ya que era un hombre casado probablemente y prefería mantener una distancia hacia él.

—Creo que sí. — Respondí ante su pregunta—. Recuerdo solo beber vino tinto en las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo, pero nunca he estado en un antro.

Daniel y Santiago se encogieron de hombros ante esa respuesta. Sé que era normal el disfrutar de una bebida como estás porque veía a muchos de mis compañeros del ejército comentaban sobre sus fiestas en la adolescencia y de cuán populares eran, en cambio yo era un adolescente un poco "anormal" si se le puede decir porque prefería quedarme en casa cuidando a Paige o entrando para mi carrera militar siempre aheleaba seguir con la tradición Nivans y el hecho de todo es para escapar temporalmente sobre mis gustos, una parte de mí decía que continuara y otra parte decía que lo reprimiera todo para no decepcionar a nadie.

Suspiro.

No continuaré pensando en mi pasado puesto que ya quedo atrás y debo de vivir en el presente.

—Deja pasar un tiempo para que puedes continuar bebiendo. — Comentó Santiago—. Te lo digo por experiencia y siempre se lo digo a mis clientes. Deja pasar como media hora y disfruta del ambiente mientras, ve y divierte la noche aun es joven.

Alzó una ceja.

¿Me estará diciendo indirectamente que tenga sexo? Porque eso entendí de esa frase que me dijo Santiago, pero okey iré a divertirme y disfrutar de la noche así olvidaré por un momento a Redfield con sus sensuales músculos y aquella barba que tenía, la cual hacía resaltar mucho ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? Me aventuró por el antro con la compañía de Daniel y no se a donde fue Max debe de estar ligándose a una chica para una conquista de una sola noche si eso debe ser.

Vimos una mesa despejada cercas de unas de las ventanas, optamos por sentarse ahí mientras Daniel bebía su tequila y yo resignado a dejar pasar más tiempo por haber bebido como un borracho fuera de control.

—Háblame sobre ti. — Dijo Daniel — ¿Por qué estás en la Academia? No es porque quiera meterme en tu vida, claro si quieres decírmelo — termino de decir tímidamente.

Sonreí.

—Antes era un soldado en el ejército, pero sentía que no cumplía con mis expectativas por eso decidí unirme en la BSAA. — dije —. He escuchado que el entrenador Redfield, trata a su unidad como si fueran una familia, y quede impactado al saberlo — hice una pausa antes de decir hablando—. Además, quiero demostrar de qué ha servido todo mi entrenamiento por esa razón, estoy en la Academia.

Estaba siendo sincero con mis palabras, de hecho era el verdadero motivo del porque me encontraba aquí. No era por un simple gusto sino demostrarle al mundo de que ha servido todo mi entrenamiento y salvar el mayor número de vidas que pueda.

—Wow, nunca esperé que fueras todo un militar Nivans. — afirmó Daniel —. Mi motivo aquí es poder luchar contra el bioterrorismo porque perdí a alguien especial un día.

—Lo lamento mucho. — Dije con honestidad, sé que es perder a una personita por esa cuestión—. Sé que es pasar por algo así, yo también he perdido a alguien en un ataque de bioterrorismo.

No deseaba revivir aquella herida ya sanada con el tiempo. Aquella persona tenía mucho por delante en su vida antes de ese suceso, por eso vivía mi vida al máximo porque no se sabe cuándo todo se puede perder, claro con a mi manera pasando tiempo con mis padres y con Paige (sobre todo con ella, ya que siento una culpa por haber perdido a Phoebe aquel día. Ese día ha acompañado mi vida).

—Yo perdí a la persona que tanto amaba en ese entonces, fue antes de conocer a Santiago. — Comentó Daniel —. Pero, no hablemos de eso porque nos vamos a deprimir, hay que seguir bebiendo. Creo que ya puedes pedir otra bebida, Piers.

Que mejor idea tuvo Daniel con seguir bebiendo en esto estaba de acuerdo con él, era mejor continuar adelante que detenerse en un simple suceso, el cual no se volveré a repetir una vez más.

De pronto, vimos a Santiago dirigirse a nuestra mesa con dos bebidas alcohólicas, vaya creo que si beberé como si no hubiera un mañana. Santiago puso las dos bebidas sobre la mesa y se despidió de nosotros, será otra cortesía del novio de mi compañero podía ser posible.

Ambos cogimos nuestras bebidas y dimos un brindis.

 **«** **»**

No tenía ni la menor idea de cuantas bebidas llevaba, pero de una cosa si estaba completamente seguro, la música del antro me hacía bailar a su ritmo con la compañía de una joven de cabello rubio no recuerdo muy bien su nombre, es decir su apariencia era tan hermosa es como si su belleza fuera única era como una cereza única en un pastel, bingo su nombre es Sherry ahora que puedo recordarlo.

Sherry tenía sus manos sobre mi cuello mientras bailamos al ritmo de aquella canción, me estaba gustando dicha canción a pesar de que fuera sonido, nuestras miradas estaban conectadas haciendo crear un vínculo entre los dos, tanto como ella y yo estábamos pasado de copas honestamente perdí la cuenta de cuanto bebí, aunque no me importa me gustaba la sensación que sentía recorrer en todo mi cuerpo creo que era uno de los efecto del alcohol.

Cada minuto cambiábamos de paso de baile, tenía mis manos rodeando el cuerpo de aquella joven mujer. Nuestros cuerpos estaban demasiado juntos al igual que nuestras miradas no podía dejar de mirar ese azul de sus ojos que hacían recordarme a Chris Redfield, con su mirada que me hace volverme loco en tan solo unos segundos.

Quite mi mirada de Sherry para evitar cometer una estupidez, en mi mente todavía seguía pensando en Chris, esto provoco que tuviera una alucinación porque creía que lo estaba viendo justamente en el antro. Nuevamente posó mi mirada hacia Sherry, quien me dedica una sonrisa. De repente, veo a Chris dirigirse hacia donde estaba bailando con Sherry.

—Sherry, vamos Claire debe de estar preocupada por ti. — replicó Chris con una suave voz.

—No, quiero irme. — afirmo Sherry —. Estoy divirtiéndome. Acabo de conocer a un chico al fin.

Chris rodó los ojos.

Chris no se había percatado que Sherry se refería a mí hasta después de cinco segundos, puso su mirada sobre mí. Rayos, las cosas se saldrán de control tenía que hacer algo al respecto disimuladamente me despide de Sherry y comencé a caminar rápidamente, no quiero ver a Chris en estos momentos. Era incomodo que nuestro encuentro fuera así, además estaba ebrio. De repente, sentía que alguien cogió mi brazo, me giro de una manera rápida y mi mirada se encuentra con la de Chris.

— ¿A dónde piensas ir? — Me preguntó Chris—. Mírate apenas tienes equilibrio para caminar y así piensas conducir, estas realmente demente Nivans —. Deja que te lleve a tu casa.

—Preocúpate por Sherry, ella necesita de tus cuidados. — le reprochó a Chris.

Chris puso los ojos en blancos.

—No es necesario, su padre está aquí para llevarla a casa. — Comentó Chris—. Además, estas a mi cargo soldado. Eres mi responsabilidad mientras estés en la Academia.

— ¿Con que soy tu responsabilidad? — pregunte curiosamente —. No quiero ser tu carga Redfield, déjame seguir mi camino —. Posible tu esposa se esté preguntando donde estás a estas horas de la noche — ¿Acaso le dirás que estuviste en un antro?

Mis palabras fueron crueles ante Chris, pero sino soy odioso con él terminare cayendo profundamente enamorado más de lo que estaba. Era un imbécil y odioso con la persona que amo ¿Qué gran ironía?

—En primer lugar no soy casado y segundo quiero llevarte a casa antes de que termines asesinándote en un accidente de coche. — replicó Chris.

¿No es casado? ¿En serio? ¿Entonces el anillo de su mano izquierda de que es? Podía ser de castidad, bueno entonces tendré que cambiar de mi comportamiento ante él para poder ganarme su corazón era un alivio saberlo después del todo, vaya no me sentiré culpable porque pensaba que iba a destruir un hogar.

— ¿En serio? Pruébamelo. — dije estúpidamente.

Chris sonrió.

Extendió sus brazos hacia mí y me cargo como un costal de papas ¿Qué le pasaba? Comenzaba a golpear su espalda para que me bajara de una maldita vez, pero Chris no lo hizo, me ignoraba por completo mientras me quejaba estaba siendo vergonzoso todo esto. Sin percatarme llegamos a un coche por supuesto debía de ser el capitán Redfield. Me suelta justamente en el asiento del copiloto en mi interior comienzo a maldecir porque sé que terminaré haciendo una locura y veo que Chris sube al asiento del conductor.

—Te llevaré a tu casa, ¿Dónde vives? — preguntó Redfield.

Solté una carcajada ante esa pregunta. Mi casa quedaba lejos de la ciudad, y por eso me encontraba con un dormitorio en la Academia, terminaré regresando después del todo ahí.

—No soy de aquí. — contestó con una sonrisa.

—Vale, te llevaré a mi apartamento. — replicó Chris firmemente.

—Con tu esposa. — dije sarcásticamente —. Mal pensará las cosas ¿Sabes? Creará que soy tu joven amante porque ella es lo suficiente mayor se podría decir y estás en la fase de querer salir con alguien más joven.

Veo a Chris molestarse un poco cuando le dije sobre "su esposa" ya que he escuchado rumores, aunque estos pueden ser mentira siempre tengo que prevenir cualquier cosa como esta, no quiero ser el amante de una persona sino merezco algo mejor.

—Ya te dije, Piers que no soy casado. — afirmó Chris.

Quisiera creerme esas palabras tan hermosas entrenador Redfield, pero sé que al final serán mentiras muy hermosas para poder establecer una relación conmigo, es decir terminaré cayendo en sus brazos sin importar la situación sé que mi corazón desea ser correspondido y no ser destrozado.

 **«** **»**

Durante el trayecto del camino teníamos una ligera discusión sobre el tema si era un hombre casado, él lo negaba por completo. No si creeré después del todo no estaba seguro, honestamente no estoy en condición de pensar porque el alcohol me estaba haciendo demasiado efecto por lo que decidí ignorar a Chris por un rato.

De reojo miró la hora en el estéreo del coche de Chris y eran alrededor de la dos de la mañana, joder ¿Qué acabo de hacer? Solo tendré dos horas para dormir porque debía de entrenar. Recargo mi cabeza sobre el asiento del copiloto, sin darme cuenta la mano de Chris estaba sobre la mía, me sonroje levemente tras haber sentido dicha sensación cálida recorrer mi mano.

Miró hacia la ventana y veo que llegamos a una casa de dos pisos. Nunca pensé conocer la casa del entrenador. Cuando apagó Chris el coche, decidí bajarme del coche por cuenta propia, sin embargo perdí el equilibrio y caí al césped; escuche una risa a mis espaldas y era Chris.

—Vamos, soldado. — dijo Chris mientras me cargaba otra vez como un costal de papas.

Entramos a la casa, puede escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse a nuestras espaldas y subimos las escaleras, mientras rodeo el cuello de Chris con mis brazos me gustaba aquella sensación que sentía. Llegamos hacia la habitación y me recuesta delicadamente en su cama sigo sin quitar mis brazos de su cuello y sin dudarlo más uní mis labios contra los suyos hasta que termine cayendo dormido en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **«** **»**

El recuerdo de ser cargado por Chris era tan borroso, me dolía la cabeza con el simple hecho de recordarlo, además de aquel beso que le di por la culpa del alcohol ¿Qué había hecho? Era demostrar más atracción por Chris ¿Por qué lo hice? Siento una culpa invadir en mi corazón porque sé que he hecho algo malo y antimoral.

Suspiro.

Trato de moverme, pero algo me lo impedía siento unos brazos rodear mi cuerpo al parecer se trataba de un hombre con unos fuertes brazos, de una manera disimulada giro mi mirada y me quedo boquiabierto al ver que se trataba de Chris abrazándome mientras dormía ¿Qué hacía en su cama y más sin camisa ambos? ¿Acaso tuve sexo? Me quito la sabana de encima y al parecer no hice nada estupidez anoche aparentemente.

— ¿A dónde vas? — pregunto Chris un poco adormilado.

—A la Academia. — contesté —. Debo de ir a entrenar.

—Piers, es domingo.

Me quedo congelado, no sé qué decir al respecto.

—Lo sé, entrenador. — replicó —. Solo, es que tengo cosas que hacer.

— ¿Cuáles? ¿Soportar los efectos del haber bebido? — preguntó Chris —. Nunca esperé que fueras a divertir así para evitar tener una cita conmigo, soldado.

—Dudaste de mí, entrenador. — comentó —. Debo de tener de hablar con mi familia por Skype.

—Vale, puedes usar mi computadora y pasar el domingo conmigo.

—No lo haré, apenas te conozco y me pides hacer ese tipo de cosas—. Primero deseo conocerte a la perfección Chris.

—Por eso te pido una cita.

Redfield era un caso perdido tendré que aceptar esa cita porque nunca me dejará en paz hasta que le dé un sí como respuesta, simplemente espero no cometer ningún error o terminar haciendo daño a otras personas.

—La acepto. — dije —. ¿A dónde iremos?

—Eh, no lo sé. Nunca pensé llegar tan lejos. — afirmó Chris.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Te llevaré a donde tú quieras, Piers. — comentó Chris.

—Vamos, entonces llévame a Paris. — dije.

—Se realista, Nivans.

—Quien te entiende, capitán.

Chris soltó una carcajada ante mis palabras, me volverá loco en tan poco tiempo, pero sé que mi corazón no lo permitirá en lo absoluto.


	6. 04: La Selección

_04_

 _La Selección_

 _"La motivación que siempre me diste, me ayudo bastante para lograr mi sueño, solo espero no decepcionarte"_

 **L** as siguientes semanas fueron pesadas por el entrenamiento físico y bélico que llevamos, Chris quería lo mejor de nosotros porque estaba próxima la fecha del examen de admisión. Durante ese tiempo logre despertar mis habilidades aprendidas en el ejército dado que Chris todos los días me daba motivación para lograrlo y así fue como termine logrando, él estaba tan orgulloso de mi ya que mi habilidad como francotirador le sorprendió bastante hasta el punto de considerarme en su unidad en la BSAA con solo saberlo una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, no puedo creer que volví a hacer la persona de siempre y no me sentía como un inútil como solía decirme Paige o mi madre.

Cogí mi arma asignada para demostrarles a los superiores mi talento innato que despertó en esta Academia, fije mi objetivo y dispare sin fallar en mi primer intento, me sentía orgullo por no haber fallado, escucho indicaciones de Chris para un nuevo disparo, pero a una distancia más lejana. Aprieto el gatillo y disparo a dicha distancia logrando perfectamente mi objetivo.

Todos los soldados que estaban me aplaudieron por no haber fallado, de reojo miró a ver a Chris, quien estaba sonriendo por mi éxito en esta prueba, sé que no lo decepcione después del todo.

Dejo mi arma sobre la mesa donde se encontraba y regreso a mi respectivo lugar que era la fila de los que habían realizado el examen.

Quisiera que mi madre y padre estuvieran aquí para que vieran cuan feliz en estos momentos, sé que regresaré a casa con una buena noticia. También mi hermana Paige estaría orgullosa de mí porque sus palabras me ayudaron bastante bien en cuanto a esto y otra parte le agradezco a Chris por hacerme entrenar sin parar todos los días a las cinco de la mañana.

Después de medio día me encontraba en los vestidores de la BSAA mientras esperaba mis resultados de la prueba, además del hecho que quería estar solo y no quise ir a mi dormitorio porque estarían Daniel y Max charlando sobre cómo les fue en su prueba, en lo personal no quería perturbarme con pensarlo sé que me fue bien ya que no falle en ninguna prueba, aunque las apariencias engañan sobre todo.

Me recuesto sobre una de las bancas para relajarme un poco después del todo me sentía agotado, cierro mis ojos y en eso una oscuridad aparece ante mí. Un poco asustado abrí mis ojos y me encuentro con Chris mirándome fijamente ¿Qué le sucede a este tipo? No entiendo porque tiene tanto intereses en tener una cita conmigo, sino soy una persona interesante.

— ¿Qué sucede entrenador Redfield? — pregunto.

—Vamos, Piers — respondió Chris—. Ya no me llames así, solo dime Chris o Capitán.

Alzó una ceja ¿Por qué quiere que le diga Capitán? Oh ya entiendo ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido en darme cuenta de eso? Chris traía un folder amarillo en sus manos y puede ver en la portada que decía "Resultados de los nuevo reclutas" parpadeo un par de veces ¿Es posible? De nuevo miro a ver a Redfield y tenía una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

— ¡Felicidades, soldado! — Exclamó Chris con orgullo—. Bienvenido a la BSAA, desde ahora formaras parte de mi unidad.

¿Qué estaré en la misma unidad que él? ¿Qué clase de brujería era esto? Bueno, no seguiré quejándome del entrenador Redfield o más bien el Capitán Redfield dado que fui seleccionado ¿Qué fui seleccionado? Ahora, que lo pienso bien no puedo creerlo mis padres estarían orgullosos de mí en cuanto les diga la noticia.

—Gracias, sin su ayuda no lo hubiera logrado ya que mis habilidades estaban dormidas — comentó.

—Soldado, no tienes que agradecerme nada — afirmó Chris—. Lo hiciste por ti mismo, y es lo importante.

Le doy abrazó a Chris de agradecimiento. Realmente estoy feliz por haber logrado quedar en la BSAA, muchas personas que me rodeaban me decían que era muy complicado lograr entrar porque solo escogían a los que tuvieran el mejor desempeño.

—Aww, que tierna pareja hacen chicos — bromeó Jamie.

Me separó de Chris rápidamente con un ligero rubor sobre mi rostro, veo a mi mejor amigo sonriendo sin cesar ¿Qué hace él aquí? Pero, me alegra saber que Jamie estaba aquí tanto tiempo sin verlo y por fin lo veo.

—Jamie, ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto emocionado.

—Solo vengo a visitar a un viejo amigo, después del todo no nos hemos visto en buen tiempo — respondió Jamie.

—Bueno, los dejo solos — dijo finalmente Chris—. Piers, te mandaré un correo con la información sobre lo que ocupas en la BSAA junto con tu horario—. Hasta luego.

Pude ver como Chris iba desapareciendo por los pasillos hasta quejarme completamente solo con Jamie. Ahora, debo de enfrentarme a la realidad Jamie hará preguntas sobre Chris Redfield, las cuales no pienso responderlo en lo absoluto hasta tener claro mis sentimientos hacía él ya que todo es confuso en estos momentos. Lo único que me intriga en estos momentos es la llegada inesperada de Jamie.

— ¿Quién era aquel hombre? — me interrogó Jamie mientras hacía una mirada que conocía a la perfección.

—Mi futuro amor… Digo Capitán — dije confusamente.

Rayos, había metido la pata en esto, por supuesto que Chris era mi futuro amor puesto que aparentemente no es casado y puedo tener una oportunidad con él. Ahora, Jamie hará preguntas muy acosadoras en lo personal.

—Conque a eso vamos — replicó Jamie—. Tienes un buen gusto, pero dudo que sea gay.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Si supiera que Chris Redfield me había invitado a una cita y acepte para que me dejará en paz mencionando lo de la cita al parecer se le había olvidado a Chris que bueno que sucedió, aunque siento que después va a decirme algo al respecto de eso, pero sé que no sucederá nada entre los dos ya que si fuera así Chris me demuestra su amor por mí entonces no es amor y no me hago ilusiones falsas dado que no quiero salir lastimado de la peor manera.

Le di un ligero golpe a Jamie por lo que había dicho y me limito a mover la cabeza, por otro lado él se queja por mi acción que hice.

 **»** **«**

Jamie me ayudo a empacar mis cosas para regresar a casa de mis padres, era increíble como paso el tiempo dentro de la Academia pudo decir que me la pase bastante genial hice amigos con la misma orientación sexual que tengo y sobretodo conocía a un hombre, de quien estaba perdiendo la cordura por el enamoramiento ¿Quién lo diría? Sí, mi madre llega a saber que solo viene a la BSAA para tener novio le daría un ataque sé que para ella es un proceso largo de aceptación dado que era de las personas que estaban en contra de las relaciones homosexuales, pero al final del día mi madre termino cambiando poco a poco de opinión.

Tuve que avisarle a mi mamá que ya iba de regreso a casa, ella quería venir a verme como realizaba mi examen, pero por cuestiones de su trabajo no pudo venir en cambio mi padre tenía que dar clases a los nuevos soldados para el ejército. No me siento para nada solo y mal porque ellos no estuvieran mi lado, entiendo a la perfección la situación de ambos y no puedo quejarme, además tengo a mi mejor amigo a mi lado apoyándome.

—Jamie, ¿Podrás llevarme a casa? — le pregunto mientras caminaba hacia su coche. — ¿Jamie? — volví a preguntar.

Tras no haber recibido ninguna respuesta puede ver que mi querido amigo se quedó mirando a mi futuro amor digo… Capitán. Quedo boquiabierto al ver que Chris estaba abrazando a una mujer de cabellera rubia, algo en mi interior me decía que en realidad Chris era un hombre casado, aunque no debía de sacar conclusiones antes de juzgarlo sin saberlo a la perfección, es decir el día de la borrachera que tuve me aseguro en que no era casado quisiera creerme esas palabras y sé que mi moral me dice otra opuesta.

—Lo siento, me distraje, bien a tu novio siéndote infiel frente a ti— bromeó Jamie.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, puedo llevarte a la casa Nivans — dijo finalmente mi amigo.

Mientras caminábamos hacia el coche pude escuchar el sonido de mi celular, rápido lo saco porque podía ser alguien de la familia y en eso veo que era sin menos el mismísimo Chris Redfield. Alzó mi mirada de una manera disimulada y lo veo escribiendo en su celular y al mismo tiempo que ignoraba a la mujer rubia oxigenada.

 _De Chris a Piers_

 _¿A dónde vas soldado?_

 _De Piers a Chris_

 _A casa de mis padres, hasta luego. Porque veo que está ocupado_

 _De Chris a Piers_

 _No lo estoy, tengo el tiempo libre para ti_

 _De Piers a Chris_

 _Capitán, no lo creo y tengo pendientes por hacer debo de regresar a mi casa ya que cuando vaya a trabajar mi tiempo será suyo, pero solo en horas de trabajo_.

Me sonrojo con lo ver esos mensajes ¿Cómo me puede decir esas cosas? Bueno, a lo mejor quiere conocerme mejor o simplemente desea hacerme pasar un mal rato. Para no ser un maleducado con mi capitán, le responderé dicho mensaje de una manera en que deje de joderme por un buen rato.

 _De Chris a Piers_

 _Oh vamos Piers, no todo en la vida es trabajar, divierte conmigo un rato, soy tu capitán después de todo y debes de obedecerme_

 _De Piers a Chris_

 _Gracias Capitán, pero sabes que no me gusta salir demasiado_

 _De Chris a Piers_

 _¿Podrías hacer una excepción solamente ser yo quien te invite?_

 _De Piers a Chris_

 _No lo sé, capitán ¿Qué tal que su esposa se enoje con usted?_

Espero que con eso sea suficiente e inmediatamente me envía otro mensaje ¿Cómo fue que me encuentro por Facebook? Debe ser por mi e-mail y él de una manera ilegal visito el departamento de recursos humanos de la BSAA e hizo solicitación de mi expediente ya que Chris sabía sobre mi talento innato que tengo.

 _De Chris a Piers_

 _En primer lugar no soy casado, Piers lamento decepcionarte. Así que no hay un problema para que podamos salir los dos juntos._

 _De Piers a Chris_

 _Rayos, no tengo otra alternativa acepto su cita, pero será en otro día. Tengo que irme a mi casa, adiós._

— ¿Qué sucede, Piers? — me preguntó Jamie.

—Nada. Vamos, será un viaje largo — contestó.

—Vale.

Jamie le quito el seguro de las puertas a su coche y subimos a él para regresar a mi ciudad natal donde me estarían esperando mis padres y mi hermana con emoción por la noticia que les tengo.

 **»** **«**

Durante el viaje de regreso a mi casa no podía sacar de mis pensamientos a Chris y a la mujer rubia ¿Quién será? Nunca tuve el placer de conocerla, es decir no es que quiera coger mucha importancia a lo acontecido sino conocer acerca de los miembros de la BSAA, bueno también quiero saber quién es esa mujer, me frustra no saberlo.

Para escapar de mis pensamiento le subo un poco al volumen y miro a ver de reojo a Jamie, quien lucía tan tranquilo mientras conducía quisiera ser como él en estos momentos trasmitía tranquilidad y no preocupación por algo estúpido.

Trato de disimular mis emociones ya que él seguirá acosándome con el mismo tema de mi enamoramiento por Chris Redfield no puede ser posible que me haya atraído él ¿Por qué tuvo que ser Chris? Pudo ser Daniel, quien si es gay, aunque tiene novio y es un poco atractivo para mi gusto ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Por qué tengo pensamientos gays sobre chicos? Sacudo mi cabeza y despejo mi mente de esos pensamientos impuros sobre chicos, lo sé debo de aceptarme tal y como soy, y sé que desde mi descubrimiento he fantaseado con hombres.

— ¿Sigues viviendo donde mismo? — me pregunto Jamie sin despegar su mirada del volante.

—Sí, todavía vivo con mis padres — contestó.

—Deberías comprarte un apartamento — comentó Jaime—. Podríamos vivir juntos y hacer fiestas, sabes cómo en la universidad. Bueno, tú no estabas… donde estaba con hombres y me divertía.

Ya me imagino como serían dichas fiestas de mi amigo en esos tiempos de estudiante, si Jamie no es tan tranquilo como aparenta serlo; ambos somos muy opuestos y no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo logramos ser los mejores amigos.

—Jamie, tu sabes perfectamente porque — dije sinceramente—. No puedo tener un apartamento propio todavía ya que depende de mi padre si quiere comprarlo, además no gano un sueldo suficiente para endeudarme con una casa y los muebles.

—Podría pagar la mitad — comentó Jamie.

—No, por eso las amistades se acaban por cosas como estas—. Y te lo digo porque a Paige le paso algo similar.

Jamie se encoje de hombros.

—Sí, no quiero que mi amistad termine de esa manera — dijo Jaime—. Has estado a mi lado en los momentos más difíciles y por eso merecemos seguir siendo amigos

Son ciertas las palabras de Jamie en esto. Estuve a su lado cuando le dijo a sus padres sobre su homosexualidad y el rechazo que sufrió, ese momento fue el más doloroso de la vida de mi amigo nunca lo había visto tan devastado por algo hasta ese instante. Jamie tenía algo similar conmigo y era que ambos hemos perdido a amigos por nuestra preferencia sexual cuando pasamos por una situación difícil conocemos quienes son nuestros verdaderos amigos y en este caso me di cuenta en quien ya no podía confiar.

» «

Posteriormente del largo viaje en coche para llegar a la casa de mis padres, Jamie lucía un poco nervioso se podía decir que su nerviosismo es porque mi padre hizo preguntas muy privada cuando le comenté que Jamie era gay.

—Mientras este mi mamá, todo estará bien — le dije a Jamie.

Jamie asintió.

Estaciono su coche enfrente de la casa y ambos bajamos, en eso vi a Paige que se quitó de la ventana y bajo corriendo por las escaleras para abrir la puerta principal podía ver que estaba ansiosa por saber mis resultados en la BSAA, al haber aprobado los exámenes y formar parte de la unidad de Chris era todo un privilegio para mí en lo personal.

Abrace a mi hermana y entré a la casa para ver a mi madre, quien estaba en la cocina apagando la estufa.

—Piers, has regresado — dijo mi madre con felicidad —. Quiero que me des detalles de tu estancia en la BSAA.

— ¡Jamie! — exclamó Paige de felicidad.

—¿Trajiste a Jamie? — preguntó mi madre—. Sabes cómo se pondrá tu padre si lo llega a ver en esta casa.

Puse los ojos en blancos.

—Mamá, te avise cuando venía a casa — respondí sinceramente.

—Vale, pero no me haré responsable si tu padre llega a un nivel extremo con Jamie — dijo mi madre en un tono resignado.

Asentí.

Espero que la cena no se vaya a convertir en un drama.

» «

Éramos toda la familia y Jamie cenando lasaña hecha por mi madre, al parecer mi padre no estaba muy de acuerdo con la visita de Jamie debido a su preferencia sexual, ahora con esto sé que mi propio padre me rechazará el día que le diga sobre eso, no quiero imaginarme ese día donde todo cambie drásticamente.

Di un sorbo a mi copa de sangría.

— ¿Cómo te fue, Piers? — preguntó mi padre.

—Muy bien — contesto —. Aprobé el examen de la BSAA, de hecho ya sé para quien trabajaré, será para Chris Redfield.

Mi padre por poco se ahoga cuando menciono el nombre de mi capitán y miró a ver a mi madre ¿Qué estará pasando aquí? No quiero saber que lo hayan conocido o sepan algo de él y comiencen en darme un sermón sobre eso.

— ¿Sabes quién es? — me pregunta mi madre anonadada.

—Sí, estuvo el incidente de las montañas Arklay — respondí —. También hizo muchas misiones para llegar ser el legendario Chris Redfield ¿No?

—Afirmativo — dijo mi padre —. Es un privilegio trabajar con un militar que ha logrado demasiado en su carrera y es un honor para la familia Nivans….

Deje de escuchar a mi padre por unos segundos ya que iba a comenzar con sus palabras sobre la familia Nivans para mí es importante lograr superarme y demostrar de qué han servido todo lo que he aprendido en el ejército y utilizarlo en salvar el mayor número de vidas junto con Chris.

—Así que no debes de avergonzar a la familia — término de decir mi padre —. ¿Qué hace Jamie aquí? No me había fijado que él estaba aquí con nosotros —. Te pido educadamente que te vayas de mi casa ahora mismo.

—Solo vine a cenar y festejar a mi mejor amigo — se defendió Jamie.

—Piers, lo invito a cenar — dijo mi madre.

Mi padre se molestó con la sola presencia de Jamie en la casa no comprendo el motivo del porque si mi amigo no ha hecho nada en lo absoluto, además no trajo a su pareja y no estaba faltando al respeto a la casa como solía decir Daryl (Mi padre) pudo ver que había una cierta mirada de odio hacia mi amigo, lo cual provoca que Jamie se vaya de la casa por culpa de mi padre. Detesto esto de mi familia que se opongan y sufran de homofobia.

—Papá, que grosero de tu parte — se queja Paige mientras se levanta de la mesa.

— ¿A dónde vas jovencita? Yo nunca dije que podías ir de esa manera — dijo mi padre cabreado.

Me limito a mirar a mi padre e hice lo mismo que Paige, sin embargo iría a buscar a mi mejor amigo para aclarar toda esta situación. Esto me da entender que mis padres no me darían su apoyo, es decir mi madre ya sabe sobre mis gustos, aunque dudo mucho que me apoye cuando se lo diga a mi padre después de ver lo que hizo con Jaime ya perdí la confianza y me invade el miedo a hacer rechazado por las personas que amo.

Salí de la casa y ya no estaba el coche de Jamie, se había ido gracias a la boca de mi padre con su rechazo hacia los gays, la ventaja es que ya tiene el karma y es conmigo, a pesar de que no lo he hecho oficial es considerado como un castigo para Daryl Nivans, técnicamente no lo veo mucho como un castigo o karma como he dicho sino como una manera de que mi padre cambiara su opinión sobre esto.

En fin, lo bueno de este es día fue que formo parte de la BSAA y trabajaré para Chris, es lo único que me motiva ahora y no puedo dejar que lo de Jamie me afecte demasiado, aunque en parte me da tanto coraje que mi padre lo discrimine por el simple hecho de ser gay, a mí no me parece justo eso.


	7. 05: Primer Día

_05_

 _Primer Día_

 _"Las cosas no salen como tú las has planeado y suelen ser las que menos esperabas_ "

 **E** l sonido de la alarma de mi despertador provoca que me despierte y lo apague, me volví a cobijar debido a que en la noche anterior no podía dormir de los nervios que sentía, además del hecho que pensaba como sería mi primer día de trabajo y estuve en el sofá del living mirando televisión mientras Paige me platicaba sobre el libro que había terminado de leer el día anterior, lo cual provoco que nos durmiéramos alrededor de las 3:30 de la mañana.

Deje pasar las tres alarmas que había puesto hasta que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe por una presencia desconocida, sentí como mi colchón se iba levantando poco a poco haciéndome caer por completo al piso helado de las mañanas.

— ¡Soldado, ¿Qué horas son de estar durmiendo?! — Grito mi padre un poco enfadado —. Son las ocho de la mañana y tú labor es a las seis de la mañana.

Me levantó del suelo de un sobresalto ¿Ha dicho las ocho? Estaba retrasado y Chris me había pedido ser puntual en el trabajo para que me asignara las tareas que iba a desempeñar durante la semana de prueba maldición ya tenía un punto negativo en cuanto a la puntualidad.

Hice mi rutina por las mañanas (bañarme, arreglarme, desayunar y lavarme los dientes) Salí a toda prisa de la casa de mis padres con las llaves del coche de mi madre, quien se quedó preocupada porque iba a conducir hasta Nueva York, le quite el seguro de las puertas y subí al coche en eso mi celular vibro.

 _De Chris a Piers_

 _Soldado, ¿Dónde te encuentras?_

 _De Piers a Chris_

 _Estoy en medio del tráfico y no puedo mantener una charla con usted capitán._

 _De Chris a Piers_

 _Venga Piers, date prisa tienes una hora de retardo y no querrás eso en tu historial militar._

¿Cómo puede ser posible que se haya metido con mi historial militar? ¿Por qué Chris me hace todo esto? No entiendo nada de esto y porque a mí, ¿Por qué me quiere en una cita? Todo es confuso, de hecho es lo de menos en estos momentos ya que debo de concentrarme en el tráfico matutino, el cual es un dolor de cabeza.

Tarde en medio del trafico alrededor de una hora y media, todo fue porque un sujeto iba en su motocicleta a toda velocidad y termino en un accidente fatal no quiero describirlo. Con la mirada fija sin despegarla del volante mientras escuchaba el sonido de mi móvil por los mensajes (Eran de Chris) y tuve que frenar bruscamente ya que un coche color negro de lujo con la música a un volumen fuerte, se había pasado una señal de tránsito, veo que se trata de un hombre de cabello castaño, quien iba acompañado de una mujer pelirroja.

El hombre me hace una seña obscena.

Debería darle vergüenza porque estaba acompañado de su novia o esposa « _No tengo la menor idea, pero es lo de menos»._ Continúe con mi recorrido hacia la BSAA y a lo lejos veía el mismo coche parecía que tuviéramos el mismo destino dicho día.

Cuando llego a la BSAA muestro mi credencial de identificación que me dieron para poder ingresar a las instalaciones, una vez hecho esto busco un estacionamiento cercas de la entrada, lo cual es inútil porque todos llegaron dos horas antes que yo. Tuve que dejar mi coche hasta la esquina del estacionamiento consideraba que estaba demasiado lejos para mi gusto, pero no podía hacer nada en lo absoluto.

Tenía que caminar alrededor de unos cinco minutos para entrar a la recepción que había, pude ver a la misma mujer que iba en el coche a toda velocidad y a su lado estaba el hombre grosero que no pudo contenerse en hacer ese tipo de señas.

—Beth, ¿Sabes si Chris ha llegado? — preguntó la mujer pelirroja.

—Sí, pero se encuentra ocupado con los nuevos reclutas— contestó la joven recepcionista—. Joven ¿En que lo puedo ayudar? — me preguntó Beth.

No sabía que responder ante esa pregunta dado que la pelirroja y yo buscábamos a la misma persona.

—Buscaba a Chris Redfield — respondí.

—Oh, debes de ser Piers Nivans — afirmó Beth—. De hecho, me pidió que fueras directamente a su oficina en el cuarto piso, y está al final del pasillo. Que disfrute su trabajo con nosotros, bienvenido.

—Gracias — le dije en un tono amable.

No puedo creer que haya tanta amabilidad en los trabajadores de la BSAA al parecer son ciertos los rumores que dicen de la BSAA cuenta con un servicio de calidad.

Me despedí de Beth y busque algún elevador que pudiera usar porque aún no me han dado mi recorrido en las instalaciones por lo que espero no perderme aquí ya sería suficiente esto ya que en el ejercito que paso algo similar, no quiero recordarlo en lo absoluto porque fue uno de mis peores días.

Encontré el elevador y di clic para que las puertas se abrieran, pero no obtuve respuesta ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar este tipo de cosas? En eso sentí una mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo y mi corazón comenzó a latir sin cesar.

—Al fin, llegas soldado— me dijo Chris.

Suspiro.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Tenemos trabajar por hacer — volvió a decir Chris.

Parpadeo un par de veces.

—Atrapado en el tráfico de la mañana — contesté—. Le voy ser sincero, me quede dormido por eso se me hizo tarde.

Chris soltó una risa con mi respuesta. Honestamente no le iba a mentir de la peor manera para después ser el mentiroso de la unidad por lo que preferí serle sincero a pesar de las consecuencias por esto.

—Vamos, Piers te perdonaré por eso. Solamente por ser tu primer día— dijo Chris.

Me sonroje por eso.

No esperaba que Chris Redfield fuera tan amable y tan buena persona, ahora entiendo los comentarios de los demás soldados sobre el capitán, todos lo admiraban por su gran personalidad que tenía, además lo consideraban como un líder entre ellos.

—Gracias — fue lo único que dije en aquel momento.

Posteriormente de ese momento con Chris me encontraba en su oficina acomodando unos papeles de una misión, no entiendo porque hago esto en mi primer día si se supone que soy un soldado y no el asistente personal de mi capitán. Lo bueno, es que no le hizo nada a mi historial militar por el momento no debo de bajar la guardia ante esto porque en cualquier instante puede coger ventaja de esto.

Dejó el folder sobre el escritorio de Chris, y me dedica una dulce sonrisa de su parte. Al parecer trabajar en la BSAA sería un poco más relajado que en el ejército porque no tenía la misma presión. En fin, una vez que termine tuve que acompañar a Chris para que me diera un pequeño tour personalizado ya que a mis otros compañeros se los tuvo que dar antes, no me molesta mucho porque entiendo que lo hizo por respeto a los que sí llegaron temprano y esto me paso por ser un simple perezoso por las mañanas.

 _Nota mental: ¿Qué rayos voy hacer en inverno? porque me estaría muriendo de frio literalmente y siempre termino durmiendo de más._

Chris comenzó a darme mi recorrido por las instalaciones de la BSAA. En el primer piso se encontraba las oficinas (Secretarias, auxiliares y un pequeño comedor), pude conocer un poco a Beth, la chica de la entrada tras haber pasado el primer piso, nos dirigimos al segundo piso donde no había nada de importancia solamente había más comedores y eran bastante amplios, lo cual Chris omitió parte de este sitio, ya en el tercer piso había más oficinas (Donde se encontraban los militares que tenían una función importante).

 _Nota mental: No le estoy dando importancia a esto, aunque era bueno saberlo._

Ya pasando la parte más aburrida del tour, nos encontramos nuevamente en el piso cuatro donde estaba la oficina de Chris Redfield y la de todos los superiores. En los siguientes dos pisos se encontraba el almacén de armas y el equipo necesario para cada misión, además en una parte oculta se encontraba el laboratorio de investigación de la BSAA, cuando estaba ahí me quede anonadado porque tenían armas biológicas ahí, las cuales las estaban estudiando para poder encontrar la forma de combatir con ellas y usar el armamento adecuado. Esta fue mi parte favorita del día nunca pensé que tuvieran la tecnología disponible para poder hacer esto, y al subir a la azotea vi todos los transportes aéreos que contaba dicha organización.

— ¿Qué opinas Nivans? — Me preguntó Chris—. ¿Te quedarás permanente con nosotros?

No sabía que decir en aquel momento ya que sonaba a prometer que me daría en la BSAA, lo cual si estaba dispuesto a quedarme porque tenía mejores beneficios que estar en el ejército, de hecho tengo una buena opinión de este trabajo. No puedo pedir más de lo que ya tenía en esta vida, simplemente quería seguir con la tradición Nivans sin romperla claro hice algo riesgoso al salir del ejército, sin embargo aquí estaría mejor y lo hice para demostrar todo lo que había aprendido en mi vida.

—Estoy sin palabras, Capitán — afirmó con toda sinceridad.

Chris sonrió.

— ¿Te quedarás en mi unidad? — volvió a preguntarme Chris.

—Sí, me quedaré en su unidad — respondí con seguridad en mis palabras.

Chris me abrazo de felicidad por mi respuesta, estaba tan sonrojado en aquel momento porque me cogió por sorpresa, mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más al sentir el cuerpo de Chris contra el mío ¿Qué me está sucediendo? ¿Por qué? Me apartó de él bruscamente no quiero que haya algún malentendido aquí y más porque su esposa lo podría ver, aunque según Redfield no es casado, sin embargo eso lo confirmaré en mi estancia.

— ¿Qué sucede Soldado? — me preguntó Chris.

—Nada — fue lo único que dije—. ¿Todavía iremos al bar?

—Por supuesto ¿Qué te parece hoy en la noche? Para celebrar tu primer día en la BSAA.

Asentí.

Después del todo aceptaré salir con Chris porque es una no- cita sino una simple salida de amigos era una buena idea puesto que puedo conocerlo mejor y saber unas cosas sobre su vida privada.


	8. Especial: Lágrimas De Un Corazón Perdido

Nota: Este capítulo será narrado en tercera persona, y transcurre después de la muerte de Piers.

 _Capítulo Especial (1/?)_

 _"Trato de ser fuerte, pero el dolor termina ganando"_

 **Actualmente**

 _Chris_

 **N** o pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, cada página que leía se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y sentía un gran golpe en su corazón por conocer la opinión de Piers desde que lo conoció, además se sentía tan culpable por haberle mentido de una manera tan horrible se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, nunca pensó que alguien le fuera entregar parte del corazón inocentemente como Piers Nivans.

Recordar viejos recuerdos del pasado lo hacían recordar su primera impresión de Piers, la cual fue bastante buena nunca en su vida conoció a un soldado con un talento innato como Nivans, tan carismático, tan noble, tan inocente, tan puro porque con todo esto lo marco para siempre ¿Cómo pudo arruinar a una persona con esas cualidades? Todo por su culpa se seguía culpando desde aquel día donde empezó esta relación prohibida.

Pero, no podía concentrarse en eso y sobre lo marco que lo dejo había cosas en él que nunca logro cambiar sino las mejoro más de lo que estaban las habilidades del soldado; dentro del campo de batalla Piers siempre solía reaccionar con rapidez si había algún cambio durante la misión, era serio y decidido se le estaba olvidando que también les daba palabras de apoyo a los demás soldados que se sintieran nerviosos y/o lo requerían por la situación que se encontraban.

Cerró el diario de su amante, lo dejó debajo de su almohada para que nadie lo fuera a encontrar ya que en ocasiones solía recibir pequeñas visitas de su hijo, es decir Jill le había permito ver al niño con unas condiciones en específico, lo cual acepto Chris dado que deseaba ver a su hijo después del todo, no quería verlo crecer sin tener la presencia paterna porque sabía perfectamente que se sentía crecer sin ninguno de sus padres.

Se levantó de la cama con pereza. Desde la muerte de Piers había llevado una vida un poco desorganizada por ejemplo llegaba tarde a su trabajo, no dormía casi por las noches por la depresión que sufría desde ese día y casi no se alimentaba como debía ser.

Miró la hora del reloj de su habitación eran alrededor de las doce de la tarde y todavía seguía en pijama, su dormitorio estaba compleméntamele oscuro ya que tenía las persianas cerradas para no recibir la luz solar por las mañanas.

Se dirigió al baño quería darse una larga ducha y despejar su mente por unos minutos, no entendía porque la muerte de Piers lo había cambiado drásticamente. Al llegar se miró al espejo hace tiempo que no lo hacía, su expresión facial lucía cansada y deprimida, tardo en percatarse que se encontraba una foto de Piers en el espejo. Cogió dicha foto y la observo por unos segundos, la puso en su lugar nuevamente, sin embargo en esta ocasión la puso al revés no quería seguir mirando aquel rostro después de lo sucedido en dicha misión.

Abrió la llave de la regadera para que fuera saliendo el agua caliente mientras se quitaba la ropa. Le dolía parte de la espalda por la gran tensión que llevaba desde ese trágico día.

Tras haber durado alrededor de una hora en la regadera, se encontraba en la cocina del apartamento de Piers (Termino con el apartamento de Piers porque había sido petición del joven soldado) cuando recibió la noticia no se lo creía y mucho esperaba porque tenía planeado irse a vivir temporalmente con Claire mientras conseguía una casa donde habitarla, esto se debió a su divorcio con Jill.

Abrió la alacena para prepararse algo de comer, se percató que estaba vacía al igual que el refrigerador ¿Qué estaba pasando en su vida? Se estaba descontrolando pesimamente ¿Qué pensaría Piers de esto? Probablemente se esté lamentando o más bien estaría decepcionado de la manera en que termino, Piers siempre lo había admirado por todo lo que había logrado en la vida ¿Dónde estaba el legendario Chris Redfield? ¿Hundido por la pérdida de su novio? No podía ser posible la forma en que termino viviendo, además de ser una persona importante en la actualidad.

Fue hacia el sofá para recostarse unos momentos en eso escucho el sonido del teléfono de la casa como siempre no tenía ánimos de atenderlo como los días anteriores, de hecho las únicas que todavía confiaban en él era su hermana menor, León y Barry (Este último le parecía extraño) dejo que el teléfono sonará hasta que la contestadora atendió.

—Hola Chris. Soy Claire, entiendo que no quieras hablar con nadie en estos momentos por lo sucedido con Piers, pero ya han pasado varias semanas desde ese día. Sé que es difícil de superarlo, es decir te has estado aislando de las personas que más en eso me incluyo. Ya no te he visto y nada… Bueno que estoy diciendo si lo menos que quieres escucharme, solamente espero tu llamada de nuevo, Christopher.

 _Beep_

Parpadeo varias veces, se levantó del sofá para revisar la contestadora y tenía alrededor de 50 mensajes de voz ¿Tantos? Debía ser una broma, dio clic para escuchar algunos de los mensajes.

Hoy 8:00 a.m

—Buenos días Capitán Redfield. Habla Beth, la recepcionista de la BSAA, solo para decirle que estamos de su lado entendemos perfectamente el dolor que está llevando cada día en su vida, pero lo necesitamos a nuestro lado apoyando a los demás. Sin usted es descontrol ya que el reemplazo que consiguió Barry temporalmente es todo un desastre. Necesitamos que vuelva pronto y le deseamos que se recupere pronto.

 _Beep_

Hoy 9:10 a.m.

—Chris. Soy Barry ¿Dónde rayos has estado metido? Te necesito conmigo soldado. Debes de ser fuerte haz pasado por cosas peores y siempre logras superarlas. Ánimos Chris, confió que tú puedes salir de esta situación a Piers no le hubiera gustado verlo derrotado de esa manera. Hazlo por Piers.

 _Beep_

Hoy 11:00 a.m.

—Hola Chris. Es increíble que te esté hablando y es porque Claire me obligo hacerlo.

(Pausa, a lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de Claire)

—En primer lugar León, yo no te obligue a hacerlo. Bueno literalmente sí, pero no es así. Te hice una sugerencia y tú solo llamaste a mi hermano.

—Ya escuchaste Chris a tú hermana. Lo que quiero decirte es que continúes con tu vida, tienes cosas por hacer. Hazlo por Piers, porque si él te viera todo derrotado se estuviera decepcionado de ti ya que te has vuelto un completo inútil ¿Qué estará diciendo Piers de ti en estos momentos? Estaría enojado contigo, y es como si su muerte no haya valido absolutamente nada porque sigues encerrado en tu mundo, Chris. ¿De que sirvió que muriera Piers? Si, ibas a terminar de esa forma has que haya significado algo y cumple su promesa.

(Pausa, en esta ocasión se escuchaba Claire teniendo una pequeña pelea con León por lo sucedido)

—Chris, lo lamento mucho el comportamiento de León en este momento. Estoy tan avergonzada por esto, que te lo voy a recompensar cuando te vuelva a ver, aunque León fue sincero con sus palabas debes de cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a Piers aquel día en su funeral y continúa con la BSAA necesitan de ti.

 _Beep_

Dichos mensajes eran de este día puesto que el resto eran de los días anteriores Chris no los escuchaba seguido, no tenía humor para estar recibiendo llamadas y mucho menos atendiéndolas.

Borró todos los mensajes que tenía, ya no quería seguir escuchando a sus amigos diciéndole las mismas cosas de siempre estaba cansado de lo mismo cada día y repetir lo mismo ¿Cómo podía salir de aquella oscuridad en que se encontraba? Si estaba en un agujero negro sin ninguna salida e indicio de una luz, era como si se hubiera extinguido para siempre la luz de su vida.

Estaba cansado de vivir lo mismo cada día.

Estaba cansado de extrañar a Piers.

Estaba cansado de que recibir aquellos mensajes sin que nadie comprendiera.

Estaba cansado….

Se dejó caer en el sofá y cogió un poco de aire.

 _«Piers, como te he extrañado cada día. Me arrepiento de todo el daño que te hice en el pasado, lo siento tanto»._

— ¡Chris! — Gritó Jill desde el otro lado de la puerta—. ¡Abre la puerta! ¡He traído al pequeño James! ¡Es sábado y tienes que convivir con tu hijo!

— ¡No es un buen momento, Jill! — gritó Chris desde el sofá.

Le estaba siendo honesto a Jill, no quería abrirle la puerta en esta ocasión como la semana pasada tampoco lo hizo llevaba días evitando a todo el mundo mientras se refugiaba en su dolor y en las memorias de Piers. Muchos dirían que no es sano en la manera en que vivía su vida actual, sin embargo se sentía mejor estando alejado de las demás gente era como que disfrutaba de su soledad, además era como un castigo por todo el daño que hizo en el pasado a dos personas en especial tantas mentiras que dijo en ese entonces como se arrepiente de haberlo hecho si antes no hacer las cosas bien como debían ser, no era difícil pedirle el divorcio a Jill antes de comenzar ese romance con Piers.

— ¡James tiene tiempo que quiere verte! — Volvió a gritar la mujer—. ¡Pero entiendo que no quieres vernos, nos vemos hasta la próxima semana a ver si estas de mejor humor!

Pudo escuchar los tacones de Jill alejarse. Cerró los ojos temporalmente y unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos nuevamente, hizo esto de alejar a su único hijo puesto que no quería que lo viera derrotado y sufriendo por un hombre ¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar a un niño de tan solo 5 años de edad? Era difícil hacerlo ya que le crearía confusión al respecto.

Abrió los ojos bruscamente por el sonido del teléfono estaba cansado de todos los días escucharlo sonar a cada hora del día esta sería la última llamada que recibiría. Otra vez la contestadora atendió la llamada.

—Saludos Chris. Soy Paige Nivans. Hace tiempo que no hablo contigo desde que te entregue la caja de mi hermano, he escuchado rumores que se te has asilado de las personas que te rodean en especial a los que tú quieres. Piers seguirá en tu corazón y cada vez que lo recuerdes vivirá de nuevo, sé que es difícil mis padres están destrozados por la noticia, pero han ido a un grupo de apoyo por si te interesaría ir, Chris. No estoy diciendo que tengas serios problemas, sino que necesitas recuperarte de este golpe bajo en tú vida y recuperar lo que era tuyo en el pasado. Hazlo por Piers y el pequeño James Redfield.

 _Beep_

Paige, tan buena persona e inteligente que era.

Después de haber recibido el mensaje de Paige. Dejó pasar las horas hasta que anocheciera y fueran casi las once de la noche dado que no había gente afuera, cogió la decisión de salir por primera vez en todo este mes casi no salía del apartamento por estar cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo a Piers a parte del deseo que tenía, el cual consistía que continuara en la BSAA, pero esta no ha logrado cumplirla del todo, se ha vuelto un desastre en eso.

 _«Piers, lamento mucho no estar cumpliendo tu deseo. Sé que soy un fracasado por no hacerlo, lo siento mucho»._

Cogió las llaves del coche y salió del apartamento.

No se había percatado que habían pintado el piso donde vivía, era como si hubiera pasado años encerrado y todo ha cambiado. Cerró la puerta y se fue directamente al elevador para ir a su coche donde daría un pequeño recorrido en la ciudad para despejar nuevamente su mente y pensamientos.

Conducía su coche por las calles desiertas de la noche, no había ningún coche en especial y mucho personas. No tenía definido su destino, pero de una cosa si estaba seguro el destino lo llevaría un lugar donde fumaría un cigarrillo.

Paso por algunos lugares donde solía verse con Piers y en su cabeza pasaban varios flashback de algunas citas con Piers como lo extrañaba y le dolía más saber que nunca lo volvería a ver más en la vida porque se encontraba en un sitio mejor lejos de los problemas con su padre y donde no seguiría sufriendo por amor.

Sin percatarse llego a las afuera de la ciudad donde fue la última noche antes de la misión en la cual perdió la memoria, ¿Cómo no olvidarlo? Si a partir de ese día fue inolvidable cada suceso que paso.

Desearía poder regresar al pasado para cambiar todo y hacer las cosas bien, era imposible pedirlo no podía hacer ya nada, las cosas estaban hechas ya y debía asumir las consecuencias.

Estaciono su coche cercas de unos árboles para observar la luna con las estrellas, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro porque recordó otro momento con Piers al parecer eran ciertas las palabras de Paige con decir que Piers vive en el corazón de los demás.

Saco un cigarro junto con un encendedor, era el momento oportuno para fumar. Prendió el cigarrillo y saco humo por su boca, ahora que reflexionaba acerca de todo se percató que " _se estaba escondiendo de su pasado"_ como solía decirle Piers cuando lo encontró todo ebrio en ese bar de mala muerte de Edonia, debía de dejar de esconderse y enfrentar la realidad si eso haría ya no seguía en su habitación acostado en la cama cada día lamentándose por la muerte de Piers Nivans ya no lo haría daría una vuelta a la página y comenzaría un nuevo capítulo en su vida.

Apagó el cigarrillo y subió a su coche nuevamente en esta ocasión iría a casa de su exesposa a pedirle una disculpa por no haber aceptado la visita de su hijo. En esta ocasión reviso la guantera donde se encontró una foto de Piers y él.

¿Cómo fue tan estúpido por no saber valorarlo a su debido tiempo? ¿Por qué estaba huyendo de su pasado? Era para no revivir las heridas que había ahí, además no siempre estaría huyendo en cualquier momento tendría que enfrentarse a la triste realidad de su vida como la recuperación de su amnesia en aquella misión.

 _« ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Sí, Piers quería abandonar la última misión que hicimos juntos. Sí tan solo lo hubiera escuchado, él seguiría con vida y nada de esto pasaría»._

Rompió en llanto otra vez.

Golpeo el volante del coche y comenzaba a maldecir una y otra vez por aquel pensamiento que tuvo. En parte, era cierto todo por su sed de venganza hacia el clon de Ada Wong si tan solo no se hubiera cegado no estaría viviendo cada día este dolor que lo llevaba atormentando.

Respiro profundamente y exhalo aire, quería tranquilizarse un poco de nada había servido su salida nocturno ya que empeoro más sus sentimientos de culpa. Limpió sus lágrimas derramadas para poder hablar con Jill, pero lo único que no podía ocultar eran sus ojos hinchados de tanto sollozar, además no le preocupaba mucho porque todos sus compañeros sabían de lo sucedido, aunque su hijo podía hacer preguntas sobre su aspecto. Miró a ver el reloj del coche y eran las 11:30 de la noche a esta hora estaría dormido James.

Conducía por las calles bajo la luz de la luna.

Al llegar a su antigua casa vio las luces encendidas, lo cual era un poco extraño dado que Jill solía dormirse a las diez de la noche después de un día agotador de trabajo, al menos cuando él solía vivir con ella; estaciono el coche enfrente del garaje antes de bajarse vio salir a un hombre de dicha casa ¿Quién era aquel sujeto? Aquel hombre era alto, cabello castaño y moreno (Tenía características de latinoamericano)

—Hasta luego, Carlos — se despidió Jill de beso de aquel hombre.

¿Carlos? Hace años que había escuchado aquel nombre, pero no tenía la menor idea que quien fuera, solamente recordaba cuando Jill le platico su batalla con némesis y de un mercenario de _Umbrella_ , claro era Carlos Oliveira ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Jill se había despedido de él y miró hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Chris, la mujer rubia se quedó boquiabierta con verlo afuera de la casa.

— ¡¿Chris?! —gritó Jill atónita.

El hombre bajo del coche y abrazo a la mujer a pesar de lo que había sucedido en el pasado entre ellos cogieron la decisión de comenzar desde cero, aunque Jill todavía tenía un poco de resentimiento.

—Lamento mucho lo de la tarde — se disculpó Chris—. No quería comportarme de esa manera, he estado…

—No te preocupes, Chris — lo interrumpió Jill—. Entiendo que estas en un momento de depresión, de hecho Claire hablo conmigo cuando paso todo lo de Piers, y tuviste casi la misma reacción de cuanto me creías muerta, Chris.

—Gracias por entenderme.

Jill sonrió.

—Entra a la casa, te invito una rebanada de pastel mientras charlamos — replicó la mujer rubia.

Chris asintió.

Entro a la casa de Jill pudo ver que todavía su antiguo hogar seguía como antes de haberse ido. Se sentó el sofá del living a esperar a Jill mientras iba por una rebanada de pastel con café le haría bien comer algo ya que en estos días no se había alimentado adecuadamente. De pronto, escucho unas pisadas bajar las escaleras y vio que era su hijo en mameluco y sosteniendo un osito de peluche.

—Mami, hay algo en mi habitación — dijo James mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Chris sonrió.

— ¡Chris! ¡¿Puedes hacerme el favor de revisar la habitación?! — gritó Jill desde la cocina.

— ¿Papá? — pregunto James adormilado.

—Si — respondió Chris.

El niño se acercó a él para pedirle que lo cargara en sus brazos por lo cual Chris asintió.

Subió a las escaleras de la casa con precaución. Cuando llego a la habitación del niño vio que había algo en la ventana.

—Papa, ahí está — dijo el niño asustado.

Chris se acercó hacia la ventana y vio una gran araña, no era nada muy importante como pelear con BOWS, es decir para un pequeño si era lo peor.

—Vale, me hare cargo de eso —afirmo Chris.

De un golpe mato a dicha araña enorme, lo cual provoco pavor en el niño y se refugió detrás de Chris, quien no pudo limitar a sonreír al ver a su pequeño, ¿Cómo pasaba el tiempo? No podía creer que ya James Christopher Redfield tuviera ya cinco años de edad, era increíble como pasaba el tiempo.

—No sucede nada — dijo Chris.

— ¿No regresará otra vez? — preguntó el pequeño con miedo.

—No lo creo —. Cuando me necesites estará a tu lado, no importa si es una emergencia o no, pero cuenta con mi apoyo.

El menor sonrió y abrazó a Chris, esto provoco que sintiera un golpe en su corazón por todo el daño que le hizo a su familia en el pasado ¿Cómo pudo ser una persona sin remordimiento? Se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho, ahora sufría las consecuencias de sus actos.

— ¿Me lo prometes? — volvió a preguntar el menor.

—Por supuesto que sí, te lo prometo — contestó Chris con sinceridad.

Tras haber tenido aquella conversación con su hijo, se quedó unos minutos a esperar que el niño conciliara el sueño. Con lo mirarlo podía ver inocencia en aquel pequeño, sonrió con solo verlo y le dio un beso en la frente, se levantó de la cama y bajo las escaleras para poder comer la rebanada de pastel que le prometió Jill, sería un momento muy extraño ya que desde lo acontecido las cosas no habían vuelto a la normalidad, lo aparentaban pero no era así.

—Gracias por pasar unos minutos con James — comentó Jill mientras servía dos tazas de café.

—De nada, me gusto pasar un tiempo con él — dijo Chris.

—Deberías visitarlo más seguido—. James te necesita a su lado, para él es triste ver a sus compañeros con un papá y más cuando son actividades de padre e hijo. Bueno ¿Por qué te digo eso? Si ya sabemos dónde quieres estar—. Dime ¿A qué has venido?

Chris suspiro.

—Quería pedirte disculpas por no abrirte la puerta todo este tiempo— afirmó Chris—. Desde la muerte de Piers me ha cegado completamente el dolor, no puedo con esto de las muertes de las personas que quiero demasiado. Lo mismo me sucedido cuando creí que te había perdido hace seis años.

Jill le dedico una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, me hablo de eso Claire — dijo la mujer—. También cuanto perdiste la memoria tenías a Piers preocupado. Y antes de morir hablo conmigo personalmente, sabes yo pensaba que él te había seducido, pero no fue así. Fuiste tú quien hizo todo esto, no es el punto que quiero hablar contigo sino que me pidió si llegará sucederle algo… — hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando—. ¿Estás leyendo su diario? Porque me hablo de eso, y si no has llegado a una parte crucial de su vida, no puedo decirte su mensaje que me dejo.

—Sí, lo he estado leyendo— respondió Chris—. Solo he leído cuando apenas me conoció y cuando le pedí esa cita en el bar.

Jill dio un sorbo a su café.

—Entonces tendrás que esperar para que pueda decírtelo— replicó la mujer rubia—. En otras noticias, necesitas regresar a la BSAA porque tu reemplazo es una vergüenza para la organización. Tienes que volver a ser el Chris de antes con eso me refiero al legendario o al infiel.

Chris rodó los ojos ante ese comentario de Jill, tenía razón en lo que decía acerca sobre volverá ser el mismo de antes esa frase le hizo recordar a Piers en la última misión cuando lo rescato de aquel bar donde solamente se la pasaba bebiendo todo el día.

—Venga Jill, ¿Podrás decirme lo de Piers? — Le suplico Chris—. La próxima semana regresaré a la BSAA, lo hare por Piers porque le hice una promesa que continuaría con mi legado.

—No puedo decírtelo, Chris. Debes de descubrirlo por tu cuenta propia— insistió Jill—. Espero verte pronto en la BSAA y ocupando tu puesto.

El haber venido a casa de su ex esposa solamente le trajo una noticia inesperada de Piers y dejándolo completamente en duda ¿Qué habrán sido sus palabras? Lo malo es que no podía leer el final del diario ya que implicaría romper la promesa que le hizo a Piers, sin embargo tenía una ventaja podía recordar cada día a su amado mientras esperaba descubrirlo.


	9. 6: La NO Cita

_06_

 _La NO Cita_

" _Siempre supiste como convencer para salir contigo a pesar de las consecuencias"_

 _1 De Agosto 2009_

 **E** l día se había pasado demasiado rápido que fue como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a pesar de que no hubo ninguna misión como yo me lo esperaba, pero Chris me había dicho que en ocasiones el mundo estaba libre de bioterrorismo, es decir si había días tranquilos y en cualquier momento puede llegar la emergencia de partir a dicho lugar. En fin, mi primer día de trabajo termino y nada salió mal como pensaba y mucho menos estuve cercas de Chris era lo bueno ya que en ocasiones solía ver a la rubia… digo a Jill entrar a la oficina del Capitán entiendo que todo era por cuestiones laborares y puede ser que para charlar con él por cosas personas porque le vi un anillo en la mano izquierda a Jill, lo cual significa que debo de preocuparme, aunque no demasiado para no levantar sospechas enfrente de Chris.

Sé que estaba juzgando mal a Chris antes de conocerlo a la perfección así que me limitaré a dar comentarios acerca de Jill puede ser que no sea su esposa y la mujer este casada con otro soldado de la BSAA casi estaba seguro de eso dado que las mujeres que son militares quieren estar cercas de su esposo ya que en cualquier momento lo podían perder en el campo de batalla no era fácil vivir cada día como si fuera el último porque llega un momento en que te cansas de la misma rutina de siempre a mí me paso algo similar por eso me salí del ejército y me cogí unas merecidas vacaciones de un año fue un año bastante agradable puesto que podía salir con mis amigos a divertirme y podía pasar tiempo con mis padres en especial con Paige «La loca de los libros», quien siempre suele tener muchas vacaciones en la escuela donde estudiaba.

Suspiro.

Giro hacia la derecha mientras me guiaba con la dirección que me dio Chris del bar restaurante donde nos íbamos a ver para celebrar mi primer día de trabajo, en lo personal me parecía algo absurdo celebrarlo si mañana tenía que levantarme temprano para ir a trabajar y cubrir mi puesto como soldado hubiera preferido venir un día antes de mi descansado para así reponerme de la desvelada, pero como suele decirme Paige _"No hay que cerrar los ojos para no dormir porque cuando muramos tendremos el tiempo suficiente"_ me parecían algo fuerte frase y ella tenía razón con eso me daba a entender que debía de disfrutar mi vida porque no sabía con exactitud cuándo sería mi último día y en la forma en que moriré porque siendo un soldado de la BSAA aumenta la probabilidad de morir a temprana edad a pesar de tener un talento innato.

Continuo conduciendo y siguiendo las indicaciones del capitán Redfield, puedo ver el centro comercial que me había mencionado antes de irme del cuartel eso significaba que estaba a punto de llegar a la NO cita porque no es una cita si lo fuera me lo hubiera dicho ¿O no? Ahora en esta ocasión giro hacia la izquierda para entrar al estacionamiento del bar puedo ver que no hay mucha gente porque es miércoles ¿Quién tiene la idea de beber en miércoles? Obviamente Chris Redfield ansioso por estar molestarme, y nunca olvidaré ese beso que me dio mientras estaba en la Academia siendo un estudiante, un leve sonrojo apareció en mi rostro ya no me acordaba de eso, y espero que no vaya a besarme otra vez porque ahora sí renunciaré a mi trabajo de soldado para irme a la universidad y estudiar criminología como había pensado (Claro si no quedaba seleccionado en la BSAA) estacione mi coche y para mi suerte cercas del auto de Chris ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto? Claro, en lo personal considero a Chris un hombre atractivo y sexi «Rayos», por supuesto que me llamaba mucho la atención, pero no sé siento que no tengo ninguna oportunidad para ser su pareja, además del hecho que pueda que tenga novia y yo aquí intentándomelo ligar en estos momentos.

Apagó mi coche para bajarme. Miró la hora en mi móvil y son apenas las 8;30 de la noche buena hora para comer algo aquí ya que muero de hambre por no haber cenando en mi casa y mi madre que había preparado una cena riquísima para festejar mi primer día de trabajo, tuve que decirle que el capitán Redfield organizo una salida para celebrar que formamos parte de su unidad «No le dije que vendría solo» en cambio mi padre estaba orgulloso porque tendría de amigo a una persona importante en la lucha contra el bioterrorismo.

Cogí algo de aire.

Subo el cierre de mi chaqueta al sentir una corriente de aire frió pasar cercas de mí.

Llego a la puerta del bar restaurante y veo que hay bastante gente aquí bebiendo y comiendo ¿Es normal? Tenía la idea de que no vendría muchas personas al ser miércoles, sin embargo en las televisiones que tenían puede ver que había partido de beisbol, al menos ya tenía la idea de la excusa de Chris para verme en esta noche.

A lo lejos del bar lo veo sentado en una mesa que estaba cercas de la ventana mientras bebía una cerveza. Una sonrisa aprecio en mi rostro al verlo, camino hacia la mesa y al llegar le dedico otra sonrisa.

—Hola, capitán — salude.

—Venga, Piers llámeme solo Chris — afirmó él.

Sonreí otra vez.

Cogí asiento enfrente de Chris y él me entro el menú para que pidiera algo de comer, lo bueno de este lugar es la comida con la bebida ya que en el antro donde fui con Daniel y Max fue una locura termine totalmente ebrio y bailando con una joven de nombre cereza.

Comienzo a leer el menú y simplemente había ordenes de alitas de pollo, hamburguesas y sándwiches son pocas opciones las que tenía por lo que optaré pedir una hamburguesa con unas papas a la francesa, dejo el menú para ver el de las bebidas no quiero pedir nada fuerte porque solo es una cena y no una fiesta para emborracharse excesivamente.

La mesera llego para coger la orden Chris al parecer pidió unas alitas de pollo con otra cerveza y yo pedía la hamburguesa con una soda, puedo ver que Chris se quiere reír porque no pedí nada de alcohol. La mesera recogió los menús y se retiró de la mesa.

— ¿No te gusta beber? — me preguntó Chris.

—No, no me gusta y tengo malas experiencias por eso — contesté sinceramente y recordando aquel día que Chris me saco del antro.

Chris soltó una carcajada.

—Lo siento, recordé el día que fuiste de fiesta con Daniel y Max — murmuró Chris.

Fantástico, él nunca olvida las cosas que suceden y espero que no recuerde el beso que me dio ese día, lo cual me causo pesadillas todavía y sobretodo sueños eróticos con Chris me da vergüenza tenerlos porque lo tengo que ver a diario, es complicado después de soñar esas cosas pervertidas de él.

— ¿Qué ha sido de ellos, Capitán? — pregunte curiosamente.

—Daniel logró pasar los exámenes y forma parte de la unidad Delta liderada por Barry — respondió Chris—. Max no logro quedar porque le dio un ataque de pánico en medio del examen. Es una pena que no haya quedado, se veía que tenía todo el potencial para formar parte de la BSAA, traté hablar con O 'Brian, pero no quiso así ya que no puede hacer nada.

Me daba un poco de tristeza al saber que Max no lo había logrado porque como ha dicho Chris tiene todo lo necesario para formar parte de la BSAA, pero si me acuerdo haberlo visto con un ataque de pánico en medio del examen práctico.

—De hecho, sí. Tiene todo lo necesario, pero yo creo que estaba nervioso y por eso le dio el ataque de pánico — comenté.

—Todos los reclutas se ponen nerviosos en el examen práctico, pienso que se debe a que hay demasiada gente y tienen miedo de fallar en los tiros — afirmó Chris.

Varios minutos después la mesera llego con nuestra orden y al parecer la señorita se equivocó con mi bebida y me trajo una cerveza al igual que Chris, ya no me quejaré porque la pobre anda entregando bebidas por la cantidad de gente que hay en dicho lugar.

Nuevamente pude escuchar una ligera risa por parte de Chris, ya lo pensaba todo es porque me trajeron una cerveza y no soy de beber alcohol, además tengo que conducir dos horas para llegar a mi casa, en estado de ebriedad no puedo hacerlo estaba propenso a causar un accidente de auto.

—Bueno hay que dar un brindis porque eres uno de los seleccionados de la BSAA y es un orgullo tenerte en mi unidad con ese talento innato que tienes ¿Cómo le hiciste para aprender a disparar sin fallar? — dijo Chris.

—Sencillo, en mi adolescencia fui a una escuela militar porque todos los hombres de mi familia lo son militares y yo quería seguir con la tradición por eso comencé a practicar desde temprana edad para cuando me alistará al ejercito fue un poco más fácil usar las armas que nos proporcionan — dije —. De hecho, cuando ingrese a la academia de la BSAA tenía mi talento dormido por haber pasado un año de descansado, me arrepentí de eso porque perdí tiempo valioso.

—Me recuerdas a mí — comentó Chris—. Cuando empezaba mi carrera militar solo tenía diecisiete años me aliste a las fuerzas áreas, pero me tuve que salir por un conflicto que tuve.

—Pero, usted no se ve una persona conflictiva — afirme con seguridad.

—Lo sé, Nivans. Pero, fueron mis cualidades que lo estropearon todo porque tuve un conflicto con mis superiores—. Lo bueno es que pude encontrar otro trabajo en los STARS, ya sabrás probablemente lo que paso después.

Sí, tenía una ligera idea con lo sucedido después y fue el desastre de Raccoon City, no obstante anteriormente fue el incidente de la mansión Spencer nadie creía lo ocurrido ahí y Chris hizo todo lo posible para ser escuchado es lo único que me entere.

—Se un poco sobre lo sucedido —comenté mientras le di un sorbo a mi cerveza, sentí un sabor amargo recorrer por mi garganta haciendo sentir la sensación de ardo, hice un gesto de desagrado y Chris lo noto rápidamente—. Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a beber.

—No hay problema soldado — me dijo Chris—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? Es lo único que no he investigado sobre ti.

—Primero me vas a aclarar una cosa — dije—. ¿Cómo sacas información? Sé que León te debe favores, pero ¿Qué tipo de favores?

Chris sonrió en esta ocasión.

—Respondiendo la primera pregunta es por medio de Hunnigan ya te había hablado de ella, es como un siri para León— dijo Chris—. Y por último, León le salvo la vida a mi hermana en Raccoon City, y estuve en deuda con él por eso le hice favores a cambio y él me hace favores también—. Le pedí de favor que me investigará sobre ti y me dio un expediente, aunque solo se limitó a darme sobre tu carrera miliar y pocos datos personales.

Abro los ojos como dos platos me parecía impactante todo esto ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Ahora, debo de cuidarme a quien le doy mi información personal ya que puede volverme a pasarme esto.

—No se quedé decir — dije atónito, realmente me sorprendía mucho saber esto nunca pensé que alguien fuera a espiarme de esa forma—. ¿Con que propósito lo hiciste?

—Quería conocerte mejor — replicó Chris—. Desde el primer momento en que te conocí me llamaste mucho la atención y quería saber más sobre ti.

Un leve sonrojó apareció en mi rostro y tuve que recordar aquel beso en la academia debía olvidarlo porque a lo mejor Chris no se acuerda de ese día y tal vez lo hizo por impulso.

—Sé que te he dejado sin comentarios, Piers — dijo Chris—. Prometo a no espiarte de nuevo y por eso pagare lo que vayas a pedir de aquí incluyendo la comida de ahorita como una manera de disculpas.

Asentí.

—No te he contestado la pregunta, tengo veintitrés años — contesté—. ¿Otra pregunta Chris?

—No, gracias por aclarármelo — respondió Chris.

Después de las preguntas de Chris, terminamos de cenar para pedir una ronda de cervezas más, la cual sería la última para irme a mi casa no deseaba terminar en un estado de ebriedad ligero porque tenía que conducir como lo he dicho anteriormente.

Dejando atrás eso continuamos bebiendo mientras reíamos al parecer Chris era un hombre con un buen sentido del humor y divertido fuera del trabajo y en la BSAA se preocupaba por el bienestar de cada uno de los soldados, es lo que me encanta de su personalidad. No pude evitar reírme de una anécdota que Chris me contó de su primer día en las fuerzas áreas aparentemente todos pasamos por un momento mal en nuestros trabajos y más cuando eres nuevo por lo que tuve que contar mi vergonzoso día en el ejército, lo cual provoco que él también soltará una carcajada porque fue algo muy estúpido lo que me ocurrió.

—Pensaba que era el único que le pasaban cosas así— dijo Chris.

—No, capitán también hay personas que le pasan cosas similares — dije.

—Me divertí mucho contigo Piers, pero lamentable nos tenemos que ir van a hacer las doce de la noche y tenemos trabajo por hacer.

Parpadeo varias veces puesto que no creía que fueran las doce de la noche ¿Tan pronto se pasó el tiempo? Miró el bar y casi no había personas porque ya se había terminado el partido de beisbol, era increíble como paso el tiempo charlando con el capitán Redfield, es decir puedo decir que me divertí con él, si me pide volver a salir de esta manera aceptaría con mucho gusto.

En eso escucho el sonido del móvil de Chris posiblemente sea su esposa, pero cuando atendió me di cuenta que se trataba por una cuestión laboral y era que teníamos que ir a la sede para una misión, mi parte favorita ha llegado simplemente espero regresar de nuevo a casa si confió en mi puedo hacerlo.


	10. 07: Paige Nivans

_07_

 _Paige Nivans_

 _"Tener una hermana es complicado, pero siempre sabes que te estará apoyando"_

 _30 De Septiembre 2009_

 **N** o podía de dejar de escuchar los gritos de Paige al estar dentro de la librería, sentía que la mayoría de los empleados la conocían por su gran obsesión a la literatura por lo que me daba algo de vergüenza, sin embargo era porque había salido unos libros que ella deseaba tener, no me iba a meter demasiado en eso por lo que opte de salir de la tienda para ir a la fuente de sodas a esperar mientras hacía sus compras literarias.

Lo que me pregunto ¿Cómo termine atrapado en esto? Era fácilmente de recordar, todo comenzó en la mañana alrededor de las cinco de la mañana para ser exactos mi padre como tenía la costumbre de levantar a todos tempranos cuando había necesidad de dar un aviso importante porque así se acostumbraba en el ejército. Resignado me tuve que levantar de la cama y cuando llegue al living mi padre tenía una expresión facial de preocupación ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Solamente debía ser una cuestión familiar para ver a mi padre de aquella manera, nunca se dejaba ver derrotado por alguna cosa y en esta ocasión debía ser algo muy grave.

—En la noche recibí una lamentable noticia para la familia — dijo mi padre—. El tío Nathaniel sufrió un accidente mientras hacia un operativo en Irak y se encuentras hospitalizado, he decidido viajar a Irak donde se encuentra para hacer los trámites de transferirlo a los Estados Unidos.

No puedo creerlo que le había pasado a mi tío tan buen soldado que era, aunque todos estamos expuestos a sufrir este tipo de cosas no era nuestra elección decidir cuando íbamos a tener estos percances en la vida y era mejor estar bien con las personas que amabas y aprovechar ese tiempo.

—Daryl, lo lamento tanto — dijo mi madre—. Puedo acompañarte si quieres por si se necesita algo. O no se Daryl.

Mi padre asintió.

—Vale, compraré dos boletos de avión para irnos, y Piers cuida por mientras a Paige — dijo mi padre.

De pronto, mire a Paige que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y eso solamente significa una cosa "Día de compras literarias" puedo aprovechar en ver las tiendas y descansar un poco.

Esa misma mañana mis padres lograron encontrar boletos disponibles para viajar a Irak, me parecía que no era muy seguro por la situación en que se encontraban, pero bueno cada quien no iba a pelear con mi padre, además ellos estarán un tiempo indefinido de viaje por lo que puedo invitar a Jaime para charlar sobre Chris y pedirle uno que otro consejo.

 _Nota mental: Tengo que continuar con mi búsqueda sobre si Chris es casado o no, aunque siento que voy a perder la cabeza por amor._

— ¡No puedo creerlo _Corazón Prohibido_ ha salido ya! — Exclamó Paige con tanta felicidad—. ¡Necesito comprarlo! ¡Al igual que este! Me encantan las historias románticas entre miliares.

Alzó una ceja.

¿Qué me estaba tratando de decir Paige? Sentía que era algo indirecto hacía mí, es decir ella todavía no sabe sobre mis gusto solo lo sabe mi madre, lo dejaré pasar como un malentendido. Poco a poco me voy alejando de ella para que continuara en esta multitud de gente comprando libros a mitad de precio, ahora entiendo porque hemos venido, salí huyendo de la tienda para ir a la fuente de sodas donde pude ver a mi mejor amigo sentado comiendo un helado de chocolate con su hermana, se me había olvidado que tenía una hermana más o menos de la edad de Paige y creo que su nombre era Jennifer, el cual no lo recuerdo muy bien que digamos, mejor no lo saludo porque deseaba hablar con él a solas por lo que opte ir a otro lado… Digamos a perder por unos minutos en el centro comercial.

Termine visitando tiendas mientras Paige hacía la fila para pagar los libros que ha adquirido, mientras caminaba de regreso escuche una voz femenina conocida, no podía ser posible que sea ella y más con él ¿Por qué me pasan esas cosas a mí? Me di prisa para llegar a la librería a acompañar a mi querida hermana y ver pasar a la rubia de la BSAA (Jill Valentine) junto al Capitán Redfield, creo que he confirmado mi teoría sobre él, a pesar de que él lo niegue todo.

Debía de alejarme de él para no seguir perdiendo la cabeza por él.

Debía de alejarme de él para no romper una relación.

Debía de alejarme de él.

Trato de evadirlo y concentrarme viendo los libros que Paige cargaba en sus manos y pude percatarme que ella miraba al Capitán Redfield al parecer las mujeres de este sitió se quedaban babeando por él. Lo único que le faltaba a mi día de descanso ver a Chris en el centro comercial y pasando cercas de una librería.

—Es… tan… No sé cómo describirlo… Podría ser perfecto — dijo Paige.

Lo único que quería era salir de este lugar e irme a casa lo antes posible antes de tener un encuentro incómodo con ese par. La ventaja de este lugar es que avanzaba la fila hasta el momento de pagar me quede boquiabierto en ver en la cantidad que había gastado Paige, no le diré absolutamente nada, en cuanto ella cogió la bolsa salimos a toda prisa para evitar encontrarme con el capitán, pero fue imposible puesto que terminamos tropezando por completo, lo cual era vergonzoso y lo que quería evitar me estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Estas bien, Nivans? —me pregunto Chris.

Me ruborice un poco.

—Claro que lo estoy — respondí mientras me levantaba del suelo. Ayude a Paige a levantar los libros que habían salido volando por los aires después de esto en eso sintió una mirada a mis espaldas _«Maldito Chris déjame de mirar mi trasero»_ —. ¿Qué sorpresa encontrarlo por aquí? — le pregunte.

Chris sonrió.

—Solo acompañaba a Valentine a hacer algunas compras — contestó—. Además, como es amiga de mi hermana venimos en busca de un regalo para el bebe que va a tener.

—Perdón que me meta en la plática, pero soy Paige la hermana de Piers — se presentó mi hermana con una intensión que ya conozco a la perfección y tendrá un plan en mente—. Puedes comprarle uno de eso peluches de pusheen todos los bebes aman a los gatos.

No puede ser… Paige hablando de gatos, en ocasiones me parecía un poco infantil mi hermana, pero ha de ser porque apenas tiene solamente dieciséis años y yo soy mayor que ella, si haré nuevamente que nunca dijo eso como si nada hubiera pasado en estos momentos.

— ¿Gatos? Interesante — dijo Chris—. Nunca lo pensé, pensaba en darle un traje especial de la BSAA.

Todos miramos a ver a Chris a los ojos por esa idea que tuvo.

—Chris, por favor no atormentes todavía al bebe de Claire — suplicó Jill—. Aún no nace todavía y tú ya estás pensando en esas cosas. Primero deja que nazca él bebe para ver después su futuro, no sabes si va a seguir con los pasos de sus padres.

Chris puso los ojos en blanco ante las palabras de Jill.

—Es cierto, Chris — dije—. Puedes darle algo como lo que ha dicho Paige, o dinero también.

—O puedes ir a la tienda de _My Baby Sweet_ * que está en el segundo piso — sugiere Paige—. Bueno, es algo costosa esa tienda… o libros para niños… Se me acabaron las ideas.

—Tranquila, hay problema — dijo Chris. — Pero, gracias por su ayuda, iré a ver esa tienda..

—Chris, fue la tienda que rechazaste porque no querías pagar más de diez dólares por un maluco — intervino Jill—. Vayamos al centro comercial que esta por la casa de León, ahí podemos encontrar más variedad.

Chris suspiro.

—Valentine, lamento informarte que ya fui a esa tienda y no me gustó nada — dijo Chris—. Además, no conducimos tres horas para nada ¿Cierto?

—Vale, Chris vayamos en busca del regalo— comentó Jill—. Hasta luego, Piers y fue un gusto conocerte Paige. — se despide Jill de nosotros dejándonos solos con Chris.

— ¿No va ir con su esposa? — preguntó Paige.

— ¿Mi esposa? Oh, no ella no es mi esposa, solamente es una amiga — contestó Chris—. Me despido de ustedes para ir con Jill antes de que se percate que no estoy a su lado, nos vemos Piers y fue un gusto conocerte Paige.

¿Una amiga? Ahora resulta que la rubia… perdón Jill ya no le voy a decir rubia porque en cualquier día del trabajo le puedo decir algo así "Hey rubia, Chris quiere vernos" como que no es lo correcto, al menos puedo ver que Chris estaba siendo honesto porque mientras hablaba con mi hermana analice su mano izquierda y no traía puesto un anillo como Jill que ella traía uno color dorado, puedo quedarme tranquilo por un tiempo hasta hacer mi investigación sobre esa polémica en mi vida.

Por otro lado, miro a ver a Paige que tenía una sonrisa que conozco a la perfección espero que no haya estado pensando en juntarme con Chris como pareja ya que ella es capaz de hacerlo por los libros que lee en su tiempo libre, de hecho una vez intento que Jaime saliera con el chico de las nieve cuando apenas teníamos veintiún años y por poco lo logra.

Conducía de regreso a casa, no podía sacarme de los pensamientos a Chris y aquellas palabras que dijo sobre Jill me hacían pensar una y otra vez ¿Sera cierto? ¿Por qué soy tan indeciso con este sentimiento? Antes no me pasaba algo así antes, siempre que he amado e ido directamente al corazón de la persona, pero en esta ocasión es todo distinto siento como pánico y miedo al acercarme a Chris Redfield, desconozco los motivos del porque es como si algo me lo impidiera para prevenirme de algo o tal vez será mi instinto que me estaba tratando de decir que mejor lo olvidará dado que había algo extraño en él.

Suspiro.

Giró hacia la izquierda para entrar a la calle principal, cada vez que hago un señalamiento publico pienso en el capitán Redfield, es como si mi corazón lo dejará ir por completo, sé que es difícil olvidar a alguien de quien te ha gustado porque todavía no puedo considerarlo como enamoramiento, eso ya sería una situación grave en mi vida. Por estar perdido en mis pensamientos por poco choco el auto de mi madre alcancé a frenar bruscamente y el conductor me grita obscenidades, no le hice caso en lo absoluto continuó mi recorrido y en mis pensamientos algo me estaba diciéndome aléjate de Chris, sé que ignorare a mi moral así que debo de dejar eso atrás.

Aquí voy de nuevo a pensar en Chris Redfield, ¿Cómo pudo decir que Jill era su amiga? Si, por Beth y otros soldados han comentado sobre su situación "amorosa" por decirlo así, solían decir que eran novios desde hace al menos tres años y ya después no supieron si se casaron o no puesto que se corría ese rumor casi nadie de la BSAA sabia sobre la vida privada de Chris, lo cual dejaba mucha intriga por saberlo, creo que haré esa investigación en estos días para tranquilizar mi mente de eso.

Llegue a la casa donde pude ver que todo estaba como lo habíamos dejado hace dos horas atrás, bajamos del coche y pude ver que Paige estaba abrazando sus libros que compro, espero que no vayan a ser de temática homosexual porque a mi padre le dará un paro cardiaco si se entera que su hija le encanta leer esa temática ya que un día Paige me lo confesó, esto creo que fue un día de fiesta que tuvo con Jennifer (La hermana de Jaimie, si estaba correcto el nombre de la chica) y llego toda ebria y fue cuando me lo confeso puesto que tuve que recogerla de la fiesta, además del hecho de mentirles a mis padres sobre la situación.

—Sabes, harías bonita pareja con Chris — afirmó Paige. En cuanto abrí la puerta me ruborice—. Aunque, hay algo extraño en él que no logro entender.

Sí, yo también me había fijado en ese aspecto de Chris. Él me estaba ocultando algo de su vida personal y temía decírmelo, enfrentaré la cruel realidad a pesar de lo que sea, no me importaría saber si Chris era casado así dejaría de hacerme faltas ilusiones con él.

—Paige, no digas esas cosas — le dije—. Es casado y tú no lo sabes.

—Claro que no lo es — replicó mi hermana—. Sí, él fuera casado no hubiera tratado así a la rubia y hubiera dicho que era su amiga.

—Puede que sí, sea cierto Paige, pero es más mayor que yo.

— ¿Eso que tiene? Para el amor no hay edades, además si él te llegará a amar te lo demostraría y fuera sincero.

—Tiene casi cuarenta años, Paige.

Mi hermana se quedó boquiabierta.

—Ya me imagino en su juventud como se debía de ver tan sexi y posiblemente bastantes conquistas — dijo Paige—. Pero, a pesar de esa edad que tiene, sigue siendo sexy y más con sus músculos.

—Paige, estás hablando de mi mentor y Capitán — comenté.

—Del cual estás enamorado, ¿No es cierto?

¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Será que soy tan obvio? No puedo creerlo, ahora si tendré problemas en la BSAA y con Chris sobre este tema, seré la deshonra de la familia si llegará a pasar algo así. Aún no puedo considerar que este enamorado de Chris y más porque solamente lo considero atractivo y sexi como dice Paige.

—No — mentí.

—Lo pude ver en tu mirada, cuando lo miras te delatas solito — afirmo Paige—. Lo sé por tantos libros que he leído sobre romance y… Jaime me dijo que eras gay, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

Agh. Maldito Jaime ¿Por qué rayos le dice eso a mi hermana? Sí, mi madre me pidió discreción ante todo.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? — le pregunte.

—Hace un año — contestó Paige—. No tienes de que preocuparte, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Sé que Paige es confiar porque me lo ha demostrado en otras ocasiones cuando la he necesito bastante.

—Eso espero, Paige — dije—. Sobre Chris has acertado, desde que entre a la academia he sentido unos sentimientos extraños hacía él, sé que me estoy enamorando de él, pero no quiero hacerlo porque hay algo en mi mente que me dice aléjate y mi corazón dice amalo más.

—Sigue a tu corazón. Puede que tengas miedo porque es tu superior y son militares, pero si tienen discreción como dice mamá cuando ve esas marchas que hay sobre los gays y esas cosas. Pueden tener su romance y ambos son felices, pero a escondidas ¿Me explico?

—Sí, Paige.

No puedo creerlo estaba escuchando a una adolescente de dieciséis años de edad dándome consejos de amor ¿Quién lo diría? Es como una locura, tal vez tenga razón mi hermana porque siempre es honesta conmigo y nunca me mentiría, creo que seguiré su consejo de escuchar mi corazón a pesar de saber que hay consecuencias muy dolorosas si Chris llegara a ser casado no sabría que hacer puesto que sería una verdadera locura ser el amante de esa persona, y es lo peor que puede existir no es nada agradable engañar a otra persona con el fin de poder estar con dos a la vez, no es para nada sano eso ya que los tres estaríamos dañándonos psicológicamente, ni siquiera deseaba pensar en eso todavía.

Debo de despejar mi mente de todo esto y hacer caso omiso de esto, simplemente me estaba atormentado con algo que no conozco bien a la perfección por lo que estaré planeando mi investigación hacia Chris Redfield, ese día será el más largo de mi vida ya que estará espiándolo como él lo hizo conmigo, pero en esta ocasión será por mí mismo y no porque un tal León me daba favores por salvar a mi hermana.


	11. 08: Corazón Incontrolable

_08_

 _Corazón Incontrolable_

 _"Mi amor hacía ti, me está causando problemas por lo que debo de arreglar mi inquietud"_

 _29 De Diciembre 2009_

 **L** os siguientes meses han pasado drásticamente como agua, no puedo creer que ya casi se termine el año y yo aquí con mis sentimientos hacía Chris Redfield, era difícil sacarlo de mis pensamientos ya que cada vez me intrigaba demasiado saber a acerca de su vida y saber si era casado o no sinceramente se me hacía raro ver a un hombre soltero casi de cuarenta años, al menos que sea divorciado o inclusive viudo, pero no lo creo es casi imposible que eso sucediera.

Dejando atrás mis sentimientos hacia Chris… No he escrito mucho en este diario desde el día de la librería con Paige puesto que he tenido bastante trabajo, lo cual me agrada porque significaba que puedo poner en práctica mi talento innato, además lo único impactante que me ha pasado durante ese tiempo que estuve ausente fue que mi padre decidió apoyarme para comprar un apartamento en Nueva York y eso fue por petición de mi madre dado que siempre que conducía alrededor de dos a tres horas para trabajar le preocupaba que fuera a tener un accidente de coche y pues teniendo una casa cercas del trabajo era un beneficio para mí, aunque tuve que dejar a mis padres y Paige en la otra ciudad donde vivía, pero voy en mi día de descanso a visitarlos.

Suspiro.

Esta mañana era la más tranquila de todas en las oficinas de la BSAA no habíaUnidos no ha solicitado nuestro apoyo para algún operativo por lo que me hacía estar al lado de Chris sin hacer nada en lo absoluto y se convirtió en un día aburrido.

—Nivans — dijo Chris—. ¿Qué planes tienes para la noche?

Esa típica pregunta me hacía Chris todos los días cuando tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero como siempre solía rechazarlo, no puedo salir con un hombre que no conozco muy bien que digamos a pesar de tener un año de servicio y trabajando en la unidad de Redfield me puede percatar que a Chris le interesaba que cada soldado sobreviva en las misiones porque para él es como una segunda familia, además de que me he enterado que es muy sobreprotector con su hermana menor por cierto pude averiguar su nombre y es Claire Redfield.

—Capitán, ya se lo he dicho cada día — contesté—. No puedo, tengo pendientes por hacer en la noche.

—Venga, Piers siempre me dices lo mismo. Tienes que descansar algún día y divertirte conmigo — comentó Chris—. De hecho, según para ti soy casado y no es así. Soy soltero para tu información.

Quisiera creer que esas palabras fueran ciertas.

 _Nota mental: Debo de dejar de ser tan desconfiado con Chris, siento que tal vez estoy exagerando las cosas con él._

—Será otro día — dije.

Chris suspiro.

— ¿Cuándo podré salir contigo, soldado? — me preguntó Chris.

—Pronto llegara ese momento — le respondí a Chris.

Honestamente, si quiero salir con él y ser su novio, aunque no lo sé. No puedo seguir con la enorme duda de saber si es casado o no, como siempre me dice que es "soltero" puedo deducir que es divorciado diremos ese término para no ser crueles con Chris por si acaso llegará ser viudo.

Chris sonrió.

—Venga, estaré esperando impacientemente ese día, Piers — me dijo Chris por última vez. Se levantó de su asiento para irse a su hogar ya que había terminado su turno, yo me tenía que quedar a esperar un armamento especial para la unidad así que no podía dar por terminado mi día aquí en la BSAA—. Cualquier cosa que pase y necesites ayuda, no dudes en llamarme vendré lo más rápido posible—. Que tengas una buena noche, Piers. Nos vemos mañana.

—Buenas noches, Capitán — me despedí.

Chris salió de la oficina.

Siento un gran alivio verlo que se ha ido ya al fin; saco mi móvil para enviarle un mensaje a Paige de que ya puedo subir a la oficina ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Sencillo, Paige y yo ideamos un plan para conocer más sobre Chris, lo cual hoy lo vamos a llevar a cabo ya que voluntariamente me ofrecí a esperar el nuevo armamento mientras espió la computadora del Capitán, sé que estaba por cometer espionaje, pero no me importa porque quiero confiar lo que me atormentaba demasiado.

Espere a Paige alrededor de unos diez minutos para ser exactos, no la culpo porque estuvo esperando a que Chris se fuera de la oficina por más de dos horas en el coche, de pronto la puerta se abrió y era justamente Paige con una gran sonrisa y vestía de negro, ella se cogía en serio todo esto y la investigación de Chris gracias a ella se estaba llevando esto sino estaría en mi habitación arrepintiéndome de haber rechazado a Chris cada día de mi vida por temor de estar haciendo lo incorrecto.

—Tenemos cinco minutos para hacerlo e irnos de aquí antes de que alguien nos descubra espiando la computadora de tu futuro novio — afirmó Paige, mientras cogía asiento y prendía la computadora.

Asentí.

— ¿Cuál crees que sea la contraseña? — me preguntó Paige.

—Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea — respondí.

—Mmm, veremos cual ponemos.

Paige trataba de adivinar la contraseña de Redfield y tardo al menos dos minutos en descubrirla, no puedo creer la contraseña que tenía su computadora era una vergüenza, pero por eso se supone que solamente una persona la debe de saber.

—Lo hemos logrado — comenté.

—No hay que celebrar hasta investigarlo — replicó Paige.

Ella tenía razón.

Paige revisaba en las carpetas de documentos que tenía Chris al parecer todas eran informes sobre misiones, operativos y ataques bioterroristas, no era nada relevante todo esto hasta encontrar una carpeta que decía "Reclutas 2010" Paige dio clic sobre en dicha carpeta y empezamos a ver documentos en _Word_ con nombres de cada soldado que solían estar en la misma unidad conmigo, pero lamentablemente no lograron sobrevivir.

Continuamos con la búsqueda y no había nada, los cinco minutos que habíamos planeado se convirtieron en cuarenta minutos, comenzaba a decepcionar porque no encontraba lo que necesitaba saber en eso el teléfono de la oficina sonó debían ser los que traerían el armamento especial.

— ¿Chris? — dije—. No, aún no ha llegado—. Se supone que debió de haber llegado, si me iré a mi casa, Chris—-. No, traigo mi coche este día, además tu esposa se va a molestar contigo, lo sé que enfado con eso, pero… tengo la duda—. ¿Qué cosa? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Claro que no estoy espiando su computadora Capitán, usted la dejo encendida y la tuve que apagar—. ¿Qué? No, no quiero espiar sobre su vida—. Vale, acepto solo lo hago por mi expediente militar, hasta luego.

Suspiro.

Joder, él descubrió que lo estaba investigando ¿Cómo se enteró? Al menos que la computadora haya tenido alguna alarma de silencio y le llego a Chris la alerta de un intruso, me frustra que no haya salido de acuerdo al plan de Paige y tenga que pagar por esta locura amorosa, maldición que coraje me daba saberlo, bueno al menos sé que solamente serán unos tragos en el mismo de bar, aunque yo preferiría nada de esto por mi estúpido miedo que tengo de enamorarme más de Chris Redfield, creo que debo de arriesgarme porque si no nunca conoceré la verdad del Capitán tal vez, si me estaba diciéndome la verdad y yo por miedoso lo estaba negando su corazón.

— ¿Qué paso hermanito? — me preguntó Paige. Salí de mis pensamientos y la miré fijamente, no sabía cómo decirle lo sucedido y que obviamente Chris se había percatado—. ¿Fue tu futuro novio?

—Descubrió todo Chris — afirme—-. No, tengo ni la menor idea de cómo lo hizo. Sabe lo que venimos hacer en su computadora y me amenazo con tocar mi expediente militar sino voy a beber unos tragos con él.

—Divierte con él, comienzo a pensar que si deberías ir directamente hacia Chris y no estándote torturando cada día. A lo mejor es lo más sano al comienzo de una relación.

—Gracias por todo Paige, te llevaré a mi apartamento para irme a la cita con Chris.

— ¿Quién se hará cargo del armamento?

—Será otro soldado de la BSAA.

Salimos de la oficina de Chris. Sigo atónito porque él se percató de esto cuando vaya al bar le preguntaré como lo supo y podrá mi corazón descansar en paz porque tengo pensando en averiguarlo haciéndole preguntas mientras lo embriago.

Después de dejar a Paige en mi apartamento, me dirigía hacia el bar donde había quedado de verme con Chris siento que todo esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo manipulador dado que siempre él me ha estado chantajeado con marcar mi expediente militar, no puedo creer lo que estaba haciendo _«Piers, deja de pensar en eso, solo te estás torturando»_ Giro hacia la derecha y a lo lejos puedo ver el coche de Chris, vaya él siempre es tan puntual cuando se trata de mí, ahora que lo pienso durante este año en el cual llevo trabajando para Chris solamente me pone la suficiente atención hacia mi persona lo que más me impacta es que recordándolo bien salí como alrededor de cinco veces al bar restaurante y él siempre me ha tratado de una manera especial que hace enamorarme más, ya hoy será el día en que deje mi miedo a ser amado por Chris Redfield posiblemente corresponda a mi corazón para tener una historia hermosa de amor.

Estaciono mi coche cercas del coche de Chris. No puedo de dejarme de quejarme en mi mente sobre esto, debó de hacerme la idea de que Chris era soltero y si eso, piensa en otra cosa que no sea en eso. Bajó de mi coche para entrar al restaurante bar donde quedamos de vernos hace unos minutos atrás. Entro al lugar y a lo lejos veo a Chris sentando mientras leía el menú.

Sonrió.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? — le dije.

—Coge asiento soldado — comentó Chris.

Asentí.

—Sé que estabas en mi oficina con Paige — afirmó Chris—. ¿Por qué estaban revisando mi computadora? Te puedo acusar con los superiores de robo de información y fácilmente de vas directamente a la cárcel un largo tiempo junto con tu hermana, no es por asustarte soldado, pero son las reglas de la BSAA—. En estos momentos debería de estar levantando un reporte, y no lo voy hacer, Piers.

Mi corazón latía sin cesar por escuchar esas palabras de Chris a pesar de que se escuchaban crueles y ¿Por qué no habrá levantado el reporte como ha dicho? ¿Será porque soy su mejor amigo? O tal vez mejor soldado, sin embargo quien sabe.

— ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Debería ser justo conmigo y no dejarlo pasar así como si nada — comenté.

—Primero contéstame la pregunta que te hice, Nivans — replicó Chris un poco molesto.

En eso apareció una camarera para ordenar algo de cenar, por lo que pedí una hamburguesa con champiñones y Chris también pido lo mismo que yo, de beber pedimos una cerveza. La mesera cogió la orden y se retiró dejándonos solos.

—Quería saber si eres soltero — dije sinceramente, ya me cansaba de mentirme a mí mismo sobre esta poemática en mi vida—. Por eso le pedí ayuda a Paige y entramos a tu computadora para saber más sobre ti.

—Piers, me lo hubieras preguntando antes con mucho gusto te hubiera respondido cada pregunta y claro que si soy soltero, por eso te invito a salir soldado — replicó Chris.

¿Invitar a salir? ¿Cómo novios? Creo que lo estoy malinterpretando todo aquí en estos momentos de la emoción de saber que es soltero como él me ha dicho desde que nos conocimos por primera vez en la Academia.

— ¿Cómo una cita? — pregunté estúpidamente.

—Algo así — contestó Chris un poco ruborizado—. Ahora sí voy a responder tu pregunta, no te reporte con los superiores porque me agradas bastante, Nivans y estoy interesado en ti.

¿Qué me está tratando decir? ¿Le gustaré? No lo creo, no debo de hacerme falsas ilusiones con Chris debo de estar malentiendo todo. De pronto, regreso la mesera con nuestras órdenes y las cervezas en una cubeta con hielo, le dimos las gracias y se retiró.

— ¿Cómo interesado? — volví a preguntar.

—Nivans, dejemos eso atrás y disfrutemos de la cena, antes de que me arrepienta y te reporte — contestó Chris.

Sonreí.

Me gustaba su chantaje de ahora.

Me gustaba la manera en que me miraba.

Me gustaba todo de él.

Dimos un brindis porque después de dos largos meses acepte salir con él. Reíamos y disfrutábamos de la hamburguesa, ahora comprendo porque Chris ordena esto cada vez que venimos porque esta tan deliciosa la hamburguesa que ordenamos esta noche. Le di un sorbo a mi cerveza y por poco me ahogo por un comentario de Chris, este hombre me hacía reír en cualquier momento e incluyendo en las misiones para quitarnos la tensión.

— ¿Estas bien, soldado? — preguntó Chris.

—Sí, lo estoy — respondí con una sonrisa boba.

—Me gusta tu sonrisa.

Me sonrojo bastante ¿Acaso me estaba coqueteando? Vale, seguiré haciéndolo para ver hasta donde llegamos con esto.

—No, como la suya Capitán — replicó.

—Venga, Piers — dijo Chris—. Terminemos de comer para caminar un rato por aquí.

Continuamos cenando en el restaurante con los gritos de los hombres que estaban viendo la repetición del partido de Futbol Americano, a mí en lo personal casi no me llamaba la atención, pero cada quien tenemos que respetar los gustos de cada quien es lo que he aprendido a tolerar todo esto. Chris seguía haciéndome reír hasta que la mesera le llamo la atención al legendario Chris Redfield.

—Señor, por favor cuide su comportamiento sino lo sacaré del bar — replicó la mesera un poco molesta.

Tal vez, ella pensaba que Chris estaba todo ebrio porque se comportaba de esa manera, es decir no era estaba del todo pasado de copas sino era su comportamiento así me gustaba verlo reír sin parar cada día en la BSAA, me hacía enloquecer bastante y no puedo sacármelo de mis pensamientos.

Chris asintió y se retiró la mesera un poco molesta probablemente sea que ella trataba de ligárselo y termino Chris ignorándola por ponerme atención a mí, eso puede pasar ya que Chris era un hombre atractivo.

Terminamos de cenar y Chris pago todo lo que ordenamos de mala gana por la actitud que había cogido la mesera hacía él, porque antes de salir pidió hablar a solas con Chris por lo que pude escuchar era para conseguir una cita, él termino rechazándola por completo diciéndole que era su novio, lo cual nunca me lo esperaba que fuera a utilizarme de esa manera, aunque me agradaba eso puesto que tenía una ventaja y nadie podía quitármelo o eso creía yo.

Salimos del bar restaurante y caminamos por la calle en busca de nuestros coches, hablamos sobre nosotros, además lo que me capto mi atención fue escuchar que Chris si era soltero era lo que me gustaba bastante de esta salida y más porque tenía un cierto intereses por mí, y si lo pude notar desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos. De pronto, él cogió mi mano de una manera disimulada y me sonroje.

—Tengo miedo de que te vayas a perder — me dijo Chris—. Eres muy atractivo soldado y te puede robar una mesera como esa.

—A ti te quería secuestrar, Capitán — solté bruscamente.

Chris se rió.

Me miro a ver a los ojos directamente, aquella mirada me hacía enloquecer no entiendo el porqué de todo esto, poco a poco nuestros labios se fueron unieron para dar un cálido y tierno beso. Me separo de él por temor, pero deseaba sentir otra vez sus labios sobre los míos, es decir no quería ir tan rápido en esto quería que todo se fuera dando lentamente.

—Lo siento, soldado— se disculpa Chris.

—No hay problemas — comenté—. De hecho, me gusto la sensación que sentía en ese momento.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Mi corazón me estaba traicionando frente a Chris, espero que no me vaya a rechazar y reportar con los superiores porque estaré en graves problemas.


	12. 09: El Beso Prohibido

_09_

 _El Beso Prohibido_

 _"Lo peor que pude hacer es corresponderte aquel beso, Chris"_

 _30 De Diciembre 2009_

 **A** ún mi rostro seguía sonrojado por aquel beso. No puedo creer que me haya besado de esa manera ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho el capitán? Quiero retirarme de ahí, pero no podía de lo atónito que estaba por ese beso, me gustaba la sensación que sentí cuando nuestros labios se unieron. Rayos, no puedo decir esas cosas del Capitán Redfield aparte de que es mi jefe y superior, sé que me ha aclarado que no es casado por lo que estaba de acuerdo en que ya era soltero del todo porque mi mente no me dejaba descansar hasta descubrirlo, es decir Chris siempre me decía que era soltero y debía de confiar en él después del todo.

Una vez más nuestros labios se unieron bruscamente haciéndome sentir una fuerte electricidad recorrer todo mi cuerpo hasta el punto de sentirla en mi corazón, puse mis manos alrededor del cuello de Chris y él puso sus manos sobre mi espalda dándome caricias ligeramente encima de la ropa.

Debía ser un mal sueño otra vez como el que tuve en la academia, abrí los ojos y pude percatarme que realmente nos estábamos besando otra vez, volví a cerrar los ojos para seguir correspondiendo aquel beso.

De pronto, el móvil de Chris comenzó a sonar sin parar por unos segundos más lo ignoro por completo hasta que el sonido de volvió algo insoportable por lo que nos tuvimos que separar de una manera brusca para que el atendiera la llamada.

—Jill, ¿Qué sucede? — dijo Chris por el celular.

Conque la rubia lo estaba buscando. Otro punto negativo para que no me agrade Jill por haber interrumpido mi momento con Chris ¿Por qué lo busca? ¿Acaso si será la esposa de Chris? No lo creo, porque Chris no es un hombre mentiroso por su historial que llevaba.

—No puedo ir ahora, tengo demasiado trabajo— mintió Chris—. Lo sé, Valentine. No puedo salirme ahora, estoy esperando el armamento especial y necesitan a alguien ahí—. Puedes llamarle a León para que te lleve, no me estés gritando Jill—. En estos momentos estoy muy ocupado—. No puedo dejar solo a Nivans en la oficina esperándolo, porque no le he dado la capacitación suficiente para ese tipo de arma, Jill—. No metas a Claire en esto, tú sabes… —. Me colgó el teléfono.

Alzó una ceja.

—Capitán, debería ir con Jill — comenté.

—No. No es urgente, solo quiere ir a la tienda a comprar alimento para bebes, y no puedo ir yo hacerle el favor— dijo Chris.

—Entonces es casado.

Chris suspiro.

—Venga, Piers ya vas con eso de nuevo— replicó Chris—. No soy casado y no tengo nada que ver con Jill, si eso piensas—. Jill, es madre soltera y no tiene el apoyo necesario para su bebe entonces como soy su amigo me pide en ocasiones ayuda.

¿Será cierto? Técnicamente parece tener algo de lógica sus palabras. Debería confiar más en Chris y no en mis pensamientos que me estaban torturando para crearme confusión sobre Chris.

Asentí.

—Vale, Capitán — dije.

—Piers, no hagas ese gesto — comentó Chris—. Me haces sentir culpable por eso, y es como si hiciera algo malo contigo, soldado.

Sonreí.

—Claro que no hiciste nada malo — dije sonriendo estúpidamente, mientras le planteo otro beso a Chris en los labios a lo que él correspondió rápidamente.

Chris me recargo sobre la puerta de su coche mientras seguía besándome, no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo es como si estuviera soñando con los ojos abiertos ya que era tan sorprendente aquel beso y más porque había correspondido sobretodo yo le regrese el beso después de haber recibido la llamada de Jill. Tenía mis brazos alrededor de cuello, mientras Chris pasaba una y otra vez sus manos sobre mi espalda haciéndome sentir una sensación agradable en todo mi cuerpo. No me importaba que la demás gente nos mirada y nos juzgaran puesto que para el amor no importa si es una forma diferente de amar, lo que debe de ser de suma importancia es sentir el sentimiento del amor.

Me aferraba cada vez más a Chris, no quería separarme de él porque tenía miedo de regresar a la realidad y saber que nada de esto era real, pero en el amor había que arriesgarse para poder ser amado.

Nuestros labios se separaban y se unían lentamente, me separo de Chris para coger un poco de oxígeno, nuevamente uno mis labios contra los de él, en esta ocasión Chris se apartó de mi para comenzar a besar mi cuello y dándole pequeñas mordidas, las cuales hacían que me sonrojada por completo, sentía que mi rostro ardía como un tomate por aquellos besos que recibía en mi cuello.

—Vayamos a tu apartamento — me susurro Chris en mi oído, haciendo que mi piel se erizaba—. Para estar solamente tú y yo solos—. Vamos, yo te llevo.

Lo miré a ver fijamente a los ojos, sentía bastante deseo de seguir continuando con esto, pero había algo que me lo impedía por completo no lograba explicarme en qué consistía aquel impedimento posiblemente sea mi moral diciéndome que estaba mal esto, sin embargo Chris ya me había dicho que era soltero no tenía de que preocuparme más.

—Traigo mi coche, Capitán — dije—. No puedo dejarlo en este lugar por mucho tiempo, porque es prestado.

Chris suspiro.

— ¿De tu novio? — me interrogo Chris.

—No, Capitán — contesté todo sonrojado por la pregunta tan directa que me había dicho—. No tengo novio, soy soltero como usted comprenderá Capitán.

Él sonrió.

—Vale, iremos por coches separados — comentó. Saco las llaves de su coche y me volvió a mirar a los ojos—. Te sigo porque no sé dónde vives, soldado.

Asentí.

Fui en busca de mi coche a toda prisa, no podía creer que mi corazón me gano por completo estaba siendo débil ante del cariño y amor de otro hombre a pesar de estar en todos mis sentidos. Cuando encuentro mi coche, subí de una manera rápidamente ya que ansiaba llegar a mi apartamento con la compañía de Chris, la ventaja de vivir solo era que nadie podía interrumpirlos sin ningún motivo.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento entramos de una manera brusca para que nadie los viera o eso creíamos en aquel momento, una vez adentro le ofrecía a Chris algo de beber por lo que acepto un vaso de whisky que tenía, me encantaba que él estuviera aquí no podía creer que tuviera una oportunidad con el Capitán Redfield, además del hecho que me ponía nervioso por estar a solas con él después de aquel beso afuera del bar- restaurante y ahora que lo recuerdo el beso de la academia.

¿Qué estaba pensando? Despeja tu mente y actúa como si no te importaba mucho eso. Abro la alacena y de ahí saco una botella grande de whisky, sé que no acostumbro a beber alcohol, pero el whisky fue un regalo de mi amigo Jamie, que por cierto no entiendo porque me la regalo. En fin, saco un vaso y sirvo un poco de whisky. Le entregó dicho vaso a Chris y él me dedica una sonrisa.

—Hermoso apartamento — comentó Chris.

Sonreí.

—Gracias — dije.

Chris le dio un trago a su vaso de whisky.

—Pensaba que me acompañarías a beber unos tragos más — dijo Chris.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante esas palabras. No tenía la intensión de beber y más viniendo de un bar, quería estar en mis cinco sentidos puesto que no quería cometer una estupidez bajo la influencia del alcohol porque suelo hacer muchas, bueno como aquella vez que estaba bailando con Sherry que por cierto hace unos días tuve el gusto de conocerla sin estar ese estado cuando la conocía al parecer ella no recordaba ese día, lo cual me dio tanto gusto saberlo y hace poco nos hicimos amigos por parte de Claire.

—Chris, no quiero beber mañana tenemos trabajo — replicó.

—No, sí digo que estuviste trabajando doble turno por esperar el armamento especial y si no lo haces soldado, anotaré en tu expediente militar… — interrumpí a Chris, ya no quería seguir escuchando aquella frase tan amenazadora que suele decirme.

—Vale, beberé unos tragos contigo — afirmó.

Chris volvió a sonreír.

Termine llevando la botella de whisky que tenía al living para disfrutar de unos tragos obligados por el Capitán, vaya siempre consigue convencerme de este tipo de cosas o tal vez sean mis sentimientos hacía él porque son muy intensos los que tenía por él, no lograba ya controlarlos por completo es como si Chris me enamoraba cada minuto de mi vida con alguna sonrisa, no lograba explicar aquellas emociones que me hacía sentir Chris.

Le di a mi trago de whisky todavía tenía la conciencia suficiente en cambio en el caso de Chris era todo lo contrario ya estaba totalmente ebrio parecía que le gustaba beber alcohol cada día de su vida como si fuera el último día.

—Me gusta estar a tu lado — murmuro Chris.

Él continúo bebiendo de la botella y tuve que sonrojarme por eso. Agh que me estaba pasando, contrólate Nivans sino cometerás más estupideces de las que ya has hecho como terminar a lado de su superior, el cual se encuentra completamente ebrio para irse a casa con su supuesta esposa Jill Valentine (Según es madre soltera), pero él siempre suele decirme que es soltero tal vez si me esté siendo sincero, no debo de ser desconfiado.

—Igual a mí — comenté—. De hecho, usted me hace sentir en mi casa cuando voy a trabajar, nunca he tenido un jefe que nos traté como lo haces tú Chris.

—Venga, Piers — dijo Chris—. Es porque ustedes son importantes y mi misión es que cada uno de ustedes sobreviva. Estoy cansado de ver cada día morir a gente por esta guerra interminable que enfrentamos, por eso los trato como mi familia y en especial a ti Piers.

— ¿A qué se refiere Capitán?

— ¿No es obvio?

Me quede dudando aquella pregunta realmente no comprendía a lo que se refería Chris podía significar muchas cosas y no soy adivino para saberlo.

—No lo sé — afirme.

Chris suspiro.

Antes de pronunciar una sola palabra le dio otro trago a la botella y me miro a ver a los ojos fijamente.

—Piers, desde el primer momento que te conocí sentí algo especial por ti— comentó Chris—.No tengo las palabras para poder explicarlo porque no puedo hacerlo, por eso te bese aquel día en la academia para confirmar lo que me sucedía en ese entonces y pude sentir una conexión entre los dos. No sé si logro que me entiendas.

Mi corazón latía sin por escucharlo decir eso ¿Acaso el whisky le habrá llegado hasta el cerebro? Porque físicamente Chris se veía todo sonrojado y ebrio por haberse terminado casi toda la botella que tenía, creo que él terminará quedándose a dormir aquí ya que no puedo permitir que Chris conduzca en ese estado que se encuentra, ahora me toca a mí ser sobreprotector con el capitán.

Cogí aire antes de pronunciar una sola palabra.

—Sí, logro entenderte—dije—. A mí me paso algo parecido cuando nos conocimos por primera vez hasta llegue el punto de soñar con usted, sé que suena algo loco — no pude terminar de hablar porque Chris me había robado un beso, sus labios sabían exageradamente a whisky y hacia que me embriagara rápidamente. Se apartó de mí y me miro a ver a los ojos una vez más, en esta ocasión pude notar algo diferente en su mirada.

—Te amo, Piers — susurro Chris en mi oído.

Me tensé por completo y un gran sonrojo apareció en mi rostro por aquellas palabras.

—C-capitán — dije en un hilo de voz—. No puedo…. Creerlo ¿En serio? Es porque usted está ebrio.

Chris volvió a sonreír.

—Lo es, soldado — replicó Chris con una gran sonrisa.

Me volvió a besar intensamente en los labios por lo cual correspondía a pesar de saber que Chris estaba ebrio, no era aprovecharme de la situación sino para poder tranquilizar mis emociones al día siguiente y comenzar desde cero porque nadie puede decirte "Te amo" estando ebrio, aunque existe el rumor de que los ebrios y los niños son los que dicen siempre la verdad.

De pronto, se apartó de mí para caer dormido en la alfombra de mi apartamento había acertado en que Chris se quedaría a dormir. Me levantó del suelo para buscar una cobija y una almohada para que no pasara nada de frio estando aquí, solo espero que no recuerde lo sucedido de esta noche y así estaré tranquilo ya que los ebrios no suelen recordar lo sucedido cuando estaban bebiendo espero que con Chris funcione, es decir no sé qué decirle sé que lo amo, pero para mí es difícil admitirlo, dejaré de quejarme y esperaré el día siguiente puesto que es cuando sabré si recordó o no.


	13. 10: La Familia Nivans

_10_

 _La Familia Nivans_

 _"Siempre en el momento indicado recibes sorpresas"_

30 De Diciembre 2009

 **L** o que restaba de la noche no pude conciliar mi sueño debido al beso prohibido con Chris, mi mente y corazón no dejaban de pensar en eso mientras trataba de dormir en las pocas horas que tenía a pesar de saber que no iría al trabajo trataba de descansar, pero no pude lograrlo por lo que me encontraba en el sofá mirando a Chris dormir era tan hermoso mientras dormía, aún sigo atónito por sus palabras al estar ebrio no sé si creerle o dejarlo en el pasado en lo personal considero que es mejor dejar las cosas como estaban ya que posiblemente no recuerde nada en lo absoluto y solamente me estaré lastimando.

Cogí un poco de aire.

Me levantó del sofá para mirar por la ventana y despejar mi mente, durante el tiempo que traté de dormir lo que hacía era contar ovejas, mirar un rato la televisión e inclusive bebí un vaso de leche caliente para poder hacerlo y no obtuve resultados. Cuando llego a la ventana veo mi reflejo y puedo percatarme que tenía unas ojeras horribles debajo de mis ojos, si Chris me llega a ver así me estará dando órdenes de que me duerme a su lado con solo pensarlo me sonrojo un poco.

Escucho el sonido de un móvil debía ser el de Chris puesto que tenía diferente timbre al mío de una manera silenciosa cogí su chaqueta, la cual se encontraba cercas de donde me encontraba, reviso los bolsillos y di con el teléfono, en la pantalla puedo ver el nombre de la rubia ¿Qué era esto? ¿Acaso no le dije dónde estaría? ¿Sera casado? No es normal que Jill lo esté buscando a estas horas y más por la mentira que dijo anoche afuera del bar-restaurante, tenía el presentimiento de que todo el tema de "soy soltero" era una vil mentira, aunque puede existir la posibilidad de ser verdad ya que se estaba dando mucho eso de la mujer independiente, deje sonar el teléfono por unos segundos y cuando dejo de timbrar lo apago por completo para no recibir ninguna llamada de Jill. La razón de que no atendí la llamada fue que no tengo yo que darle explicaciones a ella sino era el deber de Chris como su "mejor amigo".

Dejo el móvil en la chaqueta y continuo mirando por la ventana, de pronto observe un coche familiar entrar al estacionamiento subterráneo ¿Qué era esto? Rayos, mis padres están de visita y ¿Por qué no me avisaron? Maldición, ahora que explicación les daré sobre el capitán Redfield en mi apartamento y más con ese estado en que se encuentra, bueno técnicamente estaría pasando por fase de la resaca, la cual es una tortura por lo que me ha contado Jamie.

— ¿Chris? — pregunté en voz baja. Mi intención era despertarlo para que saliera de mi apartamento lo antes posible de que mis padres llegaran a subir—. ¿Capitán? ¿Está despierto?

Chris se quejó mientras dormía.

—Jill, lo está buscando — dije directamente.

En cuanto dije esa frase Chris se levantó de un sobresalto, pude ver en su rostro que lucía cansado y con resaca era evidente sus síntomas después de haber bebido de esa forma la noche anterior.

— ¿Qué te dijo? — me preguntó Chris.

—No contesté su teléfono — respondí—. Pero, debería irse a su casa, porque tendré visita.

—Venga, Piers apenas estoy despertando y ya me estas corriendo de tu apartamento — afirmó Chris —. Dime ¿Qué paso anoche? Y ¿Cómo termine en tu apartamento?

Suspiro, pero una parte de mí se alegraba de saber que Chris no recordaba el momento en que nos besamos de esa manera y sobretodo lo más importante que me dijo que me amaba, era bueno saberlo que no recordaba nada en lo absoluto.

—Estabas demasiado ebrio para irte a tu casa, Capitán — mentí—. Respondiendo la primera pregunta, fuimos al bar de siempre tu comenzaste a reírte como un loco por lo que la mesera te saco del bar y terminaste en mi apartamento bebiendo una botella de whisky tu solo—. Después de quedaste dormido abrazando la botella, por eso está a su lado.

Chris rio por ver la botella a su lado.

—Vaya, creo que entonces si me divertí como si no hubiera un mañana — replicó Chris.

De repente, escucho que alguien estaba tocando la puerta. Maldición, era demasiado tarde para que Chris se fuera, debía inventar alguna excusa enfrente a mis padres en especial a mi padre porque malinterpretara las cosas porque nunca he salido con una mujer, bueno intente hacerlo, pero pude entender que no era lo mío.

—Piers, somos nosotros tus padres — dijo mi madre.

—Tendré el privilegio de conocer a tus padres al fin — comentó Chris.

—Chris, te pediré un favor — afirme—. Los conocerás, pero con unas condiciones no mencionaras nada de qué quieres conquistarme como sueles hacerlo en el trabajo y por favor. No me dejes en vergüenza.

Chris asintió.

—Lo prometo — dijo Chris.

Solo espero que sea cierto. Me dirigió a la puerta para abrirla y en cuanto lo hice vi a mis padres con Paige, menos mal viene la loca de los libros porque ella me salvará si Chris comete alguna estupidez frente a mis padres, ahora solo me quede inventar la mentira que les diré por la visita del Capitán Redfield.

—Hola, no los esperaba por aquí — dije anonadado.

—Estábamos por la ciudad viendo las posibles universidades a las que puede entrar Paige y decidimos pasar a visitarte — comentó mi madre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pude ver que Paige saludo a Chris desde donde se encontraba y mi padre se percató de eso.

— ¿Quién es él? — preguntó mi padre.

—Papá, por favor entren a la casa y les explico — afirmo.

Mis padres y Paige entraron a mi apartamento. No sé qué me tenga esperado el destino en estos momentos porque esto si se va a descontrolar fácilmente ya que mi padre le hará preguntas a Chris sobre su visita aquí, miró hacia el sitio donde el capitán estaba dormido y al parecer la botella de whisky vacía no se encontraba al igual que la cobija. Mis padres cogieron asiento en el sofá mientras Paige fue a mi cocina (Tal vez a ver qué hay de comer).

—Bien, papá y mamá les presento a Chris Redfield, es mi mentor y capitán — dije—. Solo vino a decirme que tendré el día libre por haber trabajado doble turno ayer, pero como no respondí el teléfono vino a verme ¿No es verdad, Chris?

—Oh, claro que sí. Le di el día libre por su alto desempeño que ha demostrado. Fue un gusto conocerlos y debo de irme porque tengo unos pendientes que hacer, hasta luego — dijo Chris despidiéndose y saliendo del apartamento.

Me da un poco de gusto que se haya ido de mi apartamento para que no continué habiendo tensión en el ambiente y puedo sentirme relajado. A mis padres les ofrece un vaso de soda, el cual aceptaron con mucho entusiasmo mientras Paige había preferido robarme el helado de la nevera, no la culpo porque con lo que ha dicho mi madre sobre buscar universidades para Paige me da la impresión de que se quedará a vivir conmigo temporalmente, la acepto con mucho gusto puesto que Chris no podrá venir tan seguido y más a beber de esa manera, me preguntó ¿Qué le dirá a Jill sobre esto? Aunque, Chris dice que no es su esposa y no es común que una mujer te esté llamando para pedirte favores de su hijo.

—Esta deliciosa la nieve — exclamó Paige de felicidad.

Mi madre solo se limitó a mover la cabeza y mi padre a observarla.

—Paige, no venimos a robarle comida a tu hermano — comento mi madre —.Venimos solo a visitarlo, después de ver las universidades de literatura.

—Hija, la verdad no entiendo porque esa carrera si no vas a tener trabajo, prefiero pagarte la carrera de criminología.

Paige puso los ojos en blanco.

En parte si estaría de acuerdo en que Paige estudiara literatura porque es sueño desde pequeña ya que ella solía escribir pequeños fragmentos de poemas y tenía lo necesario para lograr su sueño de convertirse en escritora profesional.

—Papá, confía en mí — comentó Paige—. No quiero ver cadáveres a diario, no es lo mío. A mí me gusta escribir y quiero ser escritora, no criminóloga. —. Siento si no fui el segundo hijo varón que deseabas papá para continuar con la tradición militar como lo hace Piers.

—Papá, ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? — dije.

No quería ver a Paige cabreada por ese tema, sé que mis padres se preocupan por su futuro, pero deberían dejarla decir sobre su vida, además ella tenía mi apoyo porque ha demostrado estar a mi lado a pesar de mi condición sexual.

—Claro que si — dijo mi padre.

Lo único que quiero saber es el motivo de su visita inesperada nadie puede venir así de la nada, al menos sé que sean tus padres quienes vengan de visita sorpresa, no los estaba corriendo sino quería saberlo casi no vienen a visitarme y yo usualmente suelo conducir alrededor de dos a tres horas los fin de semanas para verlos.

—Piers, tenemos un motivo para visitarte — dijo mi madre—. Tú padre y yo hemos estados preocupados porque no nos has presentado ninguna mujer hasta ahora…

—Mamá, por favor — comenté—. Sé que no he salido con ninguna mujer y es porque no quiero ilusionarla y verla porque cada día vivo en constante peligro, y puede llegar el momento en que yo muere—. Sé que soy cruel conmigo mismo, pero soy sincero.

Mi padre suspiro.

—Piers tiene razón — me defiende Paige—. Él siempre está en peligro y por eso no quiere salir con nadie. No quiere sufrir por amor. Y mamá tú sabes a lo que me refiero con eso.

—Megan, ¿Qué quiso decir nuestra hija? — pregunto mi padre.

—No quiere que Piers salga lastimando porque esta propenso a sufrir infidelidades de su pareja — respondió mi madre.

—Vale, con eso estaré bien y con no saber que mi único hijo de quien estoy orgulloso resulte como su amiguito Jamie—. No tengo nada en contra de él, pero es antinatural todo eso, no pueden estar dos personas del mismo sexo juntas—. Así que Piers por favor no me decepciones.

—Por supuesto que sí, señor — respondí.

De pronto, el celular de mi padre suena tal vez sea algo de su empleo nuevo que tiene con mi tía Jaqueline porque mi padre se volvió un veterano jubilado del ejército. Espero que sea eso y me deje solo. No puedo creer en sus palabras que había dicho, llegaron al corazón fuertemente, siento una culpa inmensa porque ya lo decepcione sin que él lo supiera, tenía otro motivo para alejarme del capitán, es decir no quiero seguir fingiendo ser alguien quien no soy yo, solamente quiero amar sin que nadie me juzgará de la familia y sobretodo ese amor fuera sincero e inocente. Por lo que puedo escuchar en la conversación que mantuvo mi padre de trabajo entendí que debía regresar a la empresa donde trabajaba, lo cual me daba tanta alegría saberlo, antes de irse mi padre me dejo una orden de llevar a mi madre y Paige a casa mientras él se iba a ver la emergencia que surgió.

Conducía hacia mi casa después de ese momento incomodo en mi apartamento por las palabras de mi padre. Había un silencio en el coche entre los tres solamente podía escuchar el radio con música de rock, la cual le fascinaba a Paige en especial, no conocía eso de mi hermana creo que el irme de casa me estaba afectando un poco porque mi padre últimamente ha cambiado drásticamente por lo que puede ver, Paige ya no era aquella adolescente que necesitaba protección al 100% sino ya se estaba convirtiendo en una adulta y por último mi madre le preocupaba mi condición sexual, sé que para los padres estos temas son tabús y controversiales dado que son considerados antinaturales como ha dicho mi padre en sus palabras hirientes, no lo culpo no tiene ni la menor idea de que lo que me sucede con ese tema, además me odiaría como lo hace con Jamie, de hecho no entiendo porque es su odio hacia él si no ha hecho nada malo en especial sino solo salir del armario y ya.

Por otro lado, tenía la problemática con Chris Redfield con su llamada que tuvo en la mañana de Jill había algo curioso en eso. Primero Chris suele decirme que es "soltero", segundo afuera del bar recibí una llamada de Jill diciéndolo que la lleve a comprar alimento para bebes ¿Acaso el bebe será de Chris? Es raro porque después dijo que Jill era madre soltera, pero trae anillo de matrimonio lo que nos quiere decir que tiene esposo ¿Quién será? ¿Acaso Chris? Además, Chris no trae nunca anillo de casado por lo que me deja con la duda y por último la llamada pérdida de la mañana donde Chris tuvo prisa de irse a ver qué pasaba con Jill ¿Serán amigos con derechos? Puede ser y Jill esté malinterpretando las cosas.

Tantas cosas en mi cabeza.

Giro hacia la derecha para coger el camino por la carretera, mientras veía que Paige tomo el rol de DJ de mi coche cambiándole al radio cada cuatro minutos en busca de una canción, miré por el retrovisor y veo a mi madre con una expresión facial de preocupación, sé que es por lo que ha dicho mi padre y le preocupa ese tema en particular.

—Paige, bájale el volumen quiero hablar con tu hermano — dijo mi madre.

Paige asintió.

—Hijo, siento lo de tu padre — comentó mi madre—. No le he mencionado sobre lo de tu sexualidad para no causar un conflicto. Piers, tienes mi apoyo incondicional así que dime la verdad ¿Quién era ese hombre en tu apartamento?

—Su futuro novio, prometido y esposo — dijo Paige bromeando.

Mi madre quería reírse con esas palabras de mi hermana al igual que yo, la verdad si quería que Chris fuera mi novio, sin embargo tenía esa enorme duda sobre su estado civil.

—Es el legendario Chris Redfield, y trabajo en su unidad en la BSAA — contesté—. Nos trata como si fuéramos su familia porque siempre garantiza que todos regresemos con vida.

—Nunca conocí a un militar que se preocupara por eso, me da gusto saberlo que se preocupe por sus vidas así no tendré que estar preocupada mucho cuando sales de misión—. Tengo miedo de recibir la noticia de… que hayas fallecido.

—Mamá, eso no sucederá.

—Espero que sea cierto, hijo—. Ahora dime que intensiones tienes con Chris.

—Ninguna — comenté rápidamente.

—Es mentira, mamá. Piers ama a Chris desde que lo conoció y no se atreve a ligárselo — afirmó Paige.

— ¿Qué? Piers, por dios. Es tu superior no puede ser posible, arruinaras el puesto que tienes.

—Lo malo es que él también me ama — afirmó—. Me lo dijo ayer en la noche mientras bebíamos unos tragos en el bar donde solemos ir después del trabajo—. Siento que es mentira porque estaba ebrio cuando me lo dijo y… yo no le dije nada porque cayó dormido en mi apartamento.

Mi madre abrió los ojos como dos platos al escuchar todas mis palabras que le estaba diciendo.

— ¿Cómo durmieron juntos y tuvieron…? No quiero imaginármelo, Piers ¿Qué hiciste? — me pregunto mi madre.

— ¡Mamá! Claro que no me acosté con él y no dormimos juntos — replicó—.Solo lo lleve a mi apartamento porque no tenía ni idea donde vivía y no lo iba a dejar conducir ebrio.

— ¿Seguro? No te avergüences en decirme que sí tuvieron sexo.

Paige soltó una carcajada.

—Mamá, claro que sí lo hicieron porque en la cocina vi una cobija y una botella de whisky vacía — dijo Paige—. Ambos estaban bebiendo whisky y de lo ebrios que estaban no recuerdan nada.

Joder, ¿Por qué Paige me hacía esto? Sé que me estaba lanzando indirectas de Chris, no diré nada porque no me pondré a pelear con mi hermana de diecisiete años de edad.

— ¿Es cierto eso Piers? — Preguntó mi madre—. Te he dicho que no conduzcas ebrio para ir a tu casa, mejor bebe en tu apartamento o en casa de un amigo ahí estarás más seguro que en la calle.

—Mamá, solo me bebí una cerveza — replicó—. Fue Chris quien se acabó la botella, él solo. Le gusta beber demasiado. Y se quedó dormido en mi apartamento.

—Vale, pero ten cuidado con Chris —. Paige ¿De dónde conoces a Chris? Vi que se saludaron.

Paige suspiro.

—Lo conocí en el centro comercial cuando fui a comprar libros con la compañía de Piers — afirmó Paige—. Entonces, Piers me lo presentó y todo quedo hasta ahí porque estaba acompañado de una mujer rubia.

—Curioso e interesante — respondió mi madre—. Bien, analizando todo ¿Por qué no son pareja? Debes intentar coquetearle más y a ver si se hace tu novio, porque tendrías beneficios.

No puedo creer que haya tenido esta conversación con mi propia madre dándome consejos para ligarme a Chris, si es él quien me busca a cada rato para coquetearme e invitarme a beber unos tragos. Creo que si me vuelve a decirte "te amo" le voy a corresponder sin importar los riesgos.

—Lo haré, mamá. Aunque, él siempre me coquetea — dije.

—Ahí lo tienes, hermanito solo falta que le correspondas y ya. Antes que se vaya con la rubia — dijo Paige.

—La rubia se llama Jill, y es su amiga.

—Cuidado con esas amiguitas porque son las peores — dijo mi madre—. Dile con tiempo que lo amas y estén juntos antes que se vaya con esa tal Jill.

Mi madre tenía razón en sus palabras que me decía, le voy hacer caso en esta ocasión dado que casi no suelo escucharlo y cometo errores muy comunes, pero de esos errores se aprenden cosas diariamente, solo espero que Chris no resulte ser casado como creo que es.


	14. Especial: Recuperando Lo Perdido

Nota: Este capítulo será narrado en tercera persona, y transcurre después de la muerte de Piers.

 _Capítulo Especial (2/?)_

 _Recuperando Lo Perdido_

 _"Después de la tormenta tenemos que volver a ver la luz del sol"_

 **Actualmente**

 _Chris_

A veces solía pensar ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Piers siguiera con vida? Las cosas hubieran sido mejores para ambos, libres de mentiras y engaños, era lo que deseaba Piers en una relación como pudo leer en su diario, ahora se arrepentía por haberle dicho que era "soltero" si tan solo hubiera sido sincero con Piers sobre su relación sentimental con Jill y en que realidad era su esposa, tal vez las cosas fueran diferentes para los tres, sin embargo el daño ya estaba hecho y no podía cambiarlo en lo absoluto, debía de pagar las consecuencias de sus actos por eso termino solo en el apartamento de Nivans y deprimido, él solo se buscó este castigo solamente le quedaba ser fuerte ante este golpe difícil.

Cerró el diario de su amado. Lo guardo debajo de su almohada para seguirlo leyendo después puesto que ahora debía regresar a la BSAA a trabajar porque había escuchado por parte de Barry y Jill que su reemplazo era todo un desastre en el ámbito laboral y militar. Si Piers no estará muerto ocupara su puesto como Capitán ya que Chris deseaba retirar de las armas por un tiempo indefinido estaba cansado de seguir luchando por el bioterrorismo ya que no tenía fin la lucha, pero le hizo una promesa a Piers y es continuar su legado en la BSAA.

Cogió su chaqueta de la BSAA y salió de aquella habitación de la que se encontraba hoy se supone que iba ser su regreso a su trabajo, solamente esperaba que todo saliera bien y nadie comenzará a juzgarlo puesto que cuando fue el funeral de Piers la mayoría comenzó a crear rumores sobre él y ese fue un motivo para que abandonara la BSAA temporalmente.

Cuando iba a salir del apartamento escuchó el sonido del teléfono por lo que dejo sonar la contestará no tenía el humor para atender la llamada y mucho menos escuchar las palabras típicas de sus amigos y las pequeñas discusiones de Claire con León.

—Buenas días, Chris — saludó Sherry—. Claire, me pidió que te llamara porque tuvo que salir de urgencia para ir al hospital junto con León, no pudo decirlo porque todo pasó muy rápido—. También quiero decirte que entiendo el dolor que estás pasando, yo sé que es el perder a alguien especial, tú sabes cómo perdí a mis padres en la tragedia de Raccoon City y el fuerte dolor que estuve llevando cada día de mi vida. Pero, no nos queda de otra que continuar adelante porque a esas personas que perdimos les gustaría vernos seguir con nuestras vidas y recordarlas con nuestro corazón—. Lo que quiero decirte Chris, Piers seguirá estando vivo, pero en tus recuerdos y a él le hubiera gustado verte continuar con tu legado en la BSAA, él te admiraba mucho y se preocupaba por ti bastante, cuando perdiste la memoria, Piers fue quien te ofreció de voluntario para buscarlo y traerte de regreso a casa. Solo has que su muerte haya valido la pena y continuo con tu vida Chris—. Hasta luego, y que tengas un buen día.

 _Beep_

Sabías palabras de Sherry al igual que las de Barry, Claire, Jill y sobre todo las de León que fue un poco rudo con sus palabras, pero él estaba siendo honesto. Todos le estaban diciendo que continuará con su legado y vida porque a Piers le hubiera gustado verlo cumpliendo su promesa y era justamente lo que haría en esta mañana.

Posteriormente de haber mantenido una charla con Jill y a haber visto a su único hijo, le motivaba a seguir adelante en especial por James, él no podía ver que su padre se daba por derrotado puesto que no le daba buen ejemplo al niño, bueno técnicamente ya no era un modelo a seguir para su hijo por todo el daño que causo y aún estaba a tiempo de repararlo.

Decidió salió del apartamento para continuar con su vida.

Mientras conducía su coche y hacia los señalamientos de transito no podía evitar mirar hacia el asiento del copilo, donde usualmente Piers iba bebiendo café en el termo que solía llevar con él en ciertas ocasiones ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido por no darse cuenta lo valioso que era Nivans? Nunca nos damos cuenta de las cosas que tenemos y lo valiosas que son las personas hasta que las perdemos, por eso debemos de aprovechar todo lo que tenemos ya que no sabemos cuándo lo podemos perder con exactitud. Lo único que le quedaba a Chris eran sus recuerdos con el teniente Nivans y el diario que estaba leyendo cada día como otra de las promesas que le hizo.

Sin percatarse se pasó una luz en rojo del semáforo de la avenida principal, continuo conduciendo para no ser visto por algún coche patrulla, sin embargo su intento fue inútil dado que había un oficial de tránsito cercas de la zona. No iba a pelear con el policía aceptaría la multa que le impusieran.

El oficial tocó la ventana de su coche, y Chris bajo el vidrio para poder charlar con el policía, sabía perfectamente que le dirían ya que hace tiempo atrás él también fue policía, aunque con diferente cargo, pero conocía con exactitud del proctólogo que llevaban en estos casos.

—Su permiso para conducir y papeles — le pidió el policía.

Chris asintió.

Reviso en la guantera para sacar los papeles de su coche junto con su permiso de conducir, al buscarlo se pudo encontrar una pertenencia de su novio por lo que varios flashbacks pasaron por su mente solamente se limitó a suspirar y a sacar los documentos que le pidió el oficial, una vez que los encontró se los entrego para que los revisará con sumo cuidado.

—Vaya, usted es Christopher Redfield — afirmó el oficial, reviso los documentos y comenzó a hacer la multa—. No crea que por ser alguien importante no lo multaré porque todos somos iguales ante la ley y no puedo permitir que haya abuso de autoridad.

Chris solamente se limitaba a escuchar al oficial. Cuando el policía término de escribir la multa se la entregó a Chris y esté partió hacia otro rumbo dejando completamente a Chris solo.

Miró la multa que le dieron, la guardo en la guantera junto a la cadena estilo militar de Piers ¿Cómo termino aquí? Sí se la había entregado hace tiempo atrás. Cogió la cadena y la miró fijamente sintió una impotencia porque no pudo hacer nada al respecto para salvarle la vida al joven soldado.

Suspiró.

Debía de superar la muerte de Piers sino esto haría que se asilara de todas personas que lo rodean como lo ha estado haciendo durante estos días, para él era difícil llevar esto porque muchas personas comenzaron a opinar sobre su relación prohibida que estaban llevando hasta el día de la tragedia.

Guardo la cadena en la guantera y continúo su camino para ir a trabajar. No tenía expectativas de cómo sería su regreso como Capitán y entrenador de los nuevos reclutas, todo podía suceder dado que su último día en la BSAA todos lo trataron de la peor manera que pudiera existir para él.

Detuvo su coche en la entrada del estacionamiento de la BSAA, miraba fijamente aquel edificio donde había pasado la mayor parte de su vida, desde lo sucedido en Raccoon City su destino ha sido pelear contra el bioterrorismo, ahora que lo pensaba se había cogido un merecido descansado tanto tiempo peleando sin lograr resultados porque al parecer en estos años ha ido incrementado la tasa del número de víctimas, por eso siempre se preguntaba ¿Valdrá la pena luchar por todo esto? Se sentía desmotivado al no encontrar resultados positivos a la causa.

Cogió un poco de aire.

Recargo su cabeza sobre el asiento. Se encontraba indeciso al entrar no sabía con que se iba a encontrar a pesar de que Jill y Barry casi le suplicaban que regresara a la BSAA a su puesto ya que su reemplazo era todo un desastre dirigiendo en las misiones por lo que había escuchado decir por ahí.

 _"¿Qué me dirán los demás soldados?, Si cuando supieron mi relación con Nivans comenzaron a odiarme y a decir que ganaron apuestas" "¿Cómo serán las cosas por el tiempo que me he ido?"_

Suspiró.

De pronto, el sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos haciéndolo dar un sobresaltó de susto no se esperaba escuchar el sonido. Lo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta al parecer era un mensaje de Jill.

 **De Jill a Chris**

 **Sé que no te gusta que te moleste, pero es urgente Chris. Me acaban de llamar de la escuela de nuestro hijo y al parecer le ha sucedido algo, la profesora no me dio detalles.**

 **Te espero en la escuela.**

Chris bufó.

Lo único que le faltaba en este día que ha decido retomar su vida de antes, bien así le daría tiempo de hacerse los ánimos de regresar a la BSAA. Prendió su coche para ir a la escuela donde se encontraba James ¿Qué le habrá pasado a su hijo? En el tiempo que estuvo viviendo con su familia nunca tuvo ningún problema con el niño, debe de ser que apenas este demostrando la ausencia de padre, la cual Chris odiaba porque sabía a la perfección que se sentía no tener a tus padres a tu lado cuando más los necesitabas.

Conducía de una manera un poco rápida, sin embargo tenía sus debidos cuidados para no ser multado nuevamente por otro oficial, ya tenía suficiente por los ciento cincuenta dólares que tendría que pagar cuando recibiera su primer pago después de su regreso a la BSAA.

Tardo aproximadamente alrededor de treinta minutos en llegar al preescolar donde se encontraba su hijo estudiando, en cuanto llego se encontró con su ex esposa esperándolo afuera del coche.

—Chris, no esperaba que vinieras — comentó Jill anonada al ver a Chris.

Solamente se limitó a suspirar.

—Lo hice por James, sé que necesita a un padre y estoy dispuesto a demostrárselo — replicó Chris.

Jill sonrió.

—Vamos, Chris — dijo Jill.

Ambos entraron al preescolar donde se encontraba James. Fueron directamente a la dirección donde se encontraron con la maestra de tercer grado de su hijo y en especial con la directora, ambas lucían con una expresión de asombro en sus rostros, Chris pudo ver a su hijo con varios moretones al igual que otro niño.

—Pasen a mi oficina — dijo la directora del preescolar.

Jill y Chris asintieron.

Entraron a la oficina para escuchar un sermón de lo acontecido con James y aquel niño, Chris por lo que pudo observar se percató que tal vez ambos niños tuvieron un conflicto por una cosa insignificante y por eso fue la pelea entre los dos.

—Me alegra verlos — comenzó a decir la directora—. Señora y señor Redfield, le tenemos lamentables noticias sobre su hijo, tan buen comportamiento que había demostrado en este tiempo que ha estado en nuestra institución para después arruinarlo con una pelea a golpes con otro niño.

Chris estaba boquiabierto al igual que Jill por las palabras de la directora del preescolar.

—Hemos hablado con los niños por separado para escuchar ambas versiones — continúo diciendo la directora—. Al parecer James inicio la pelea por unas galletas oreo, sé que es absurda la pelea. Pero, no puedo dejarlo pasar aunque sea por eso—. La maestra Ackerman también ha encontrado algo anormal en el comportamiento del niño.

—Por supuesto que si — dijo la maestra Ackerman—. James ha estado aislado del resto de los niños, y ha estado dibujando cosas extrañas — la profesora sacó de un folder los dibujos del pequeño James—. ¿Tienen problemas en casa? Porque he visto a James un poco deprimido.

Jill suspiro.

—Profesora Ackerman, Chris y yo estamos en el proceso de divorcio por cuestiones muy personales — respondió Jill—. A James le ha afectado mucho la noticia de nuestra separación porque todas las noches lo escucho sollozar. He hablado con él sobre la situación, pero no sé qué más hacer al respecto.

La profesora Ackerman suspiró.

—Señor Redfield, ¿Por qué no ha estado con su hijo? — Preguntó directamente la profesora—. Sé que no debo de meterme en esto, pero me parece algo cruel con el pobre James.

—Problemas personales — respondió Chris.

En realidad estaba siendo sincero con la profesora, durante este tiempo ha estado distanciado de las personas por su fuerte depresión, además también se distancia de James para poder estar al lado de Piers antes de lo sucedido aquel día.

La profesora Ackerman elevó una ceja.

—Señor Redfield, ¿Sabe cuántas veces he escuchado decir a algunos padres esa mentira? — interrogo la profesora.

—No estoy mintiendo — afirmó Chris.

—Es cierto, señorita Ackerman — defendió Jill— . Chris, ha estado distanciado por la fuerte depresión que tiene por una perdida.

Con solo escuchar "una perdida" el flashback de la muerte de Piers se le vino a la mente, aún no había superado la muerte del joven soldado todavía ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer? Si le hizo daño a la persona que más amaba con todo su corazón y le mintió de la peor manera que pudiera existir diciéndolo que es "soltero" Vaya ¿Cómo Piers pudo creerlo todas sus mentiras? En fin, la señorita Ackerman posó su mirada hacia Chris y Jill.

—Ahora, entiendo porque la distancia — dijo la profesora.

—Señor Redfield, entendemos que esté pasando por esa situación. Pero, debe de tratar incorporarse poco a poco en la vida de James — dijo la directora—. Él necesita de un padre en estos momentos. Si no quiere pasar tiempo con James al menos esté al pendiente del niño, él se lo agradecía.

Esas palabras llegaron al corazón de Chris ¿Acaso estaba descuidando a su hijo? Lo que él quería evitar hacer dejar abandonado y sin padre a su propio hijo porque sabía que se sentía no tener una figura paterna a tu lado, ya que cuando Chris era solamente un niño perdió a sus padres en un accidente de tráfico por lo que tuvo que cuidar a Claire.

—Lo haré — dijo Chris—. No quiero que James crezca sin la presencia de un padre en su vida.

Posteriormente de tener la charlar con la directora y la profesora Ackerman. Chris aún seguía pensando sobre las palabras de aquellas mujeres, estaban siendo honestas con él al igual que sus amigos desde la muerte de Piers, ha estado asilándose por completo de la sociedad por la fuerte depresión que llevaba con él.

Salió del preescolar con la compañía de Jill y la mujer le dedico una sonrisa de despedida, tenían tiempo que no tenían una conversación sabía que también la había engañado de la peor manera diciéndole mentiras hermosas y crueles a la vez. A Chris le sorprendía como pudo mentir para verse a escondidas con Piers era increíble hasta donde había llegado con esta infidelidad.

Subió a su coche nuevamente y estaba dispuesto a regresar a su trabajo sin preocuparse por lo que dijeran los demás soldados de la BSAA, reconocía su error en esta relación prohibida y tenía que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, pero ya era tarde para remediar las cosas sobre eso solamente le quedaba pagar por sus errores.

Una vez más se encontraba mirando el enorme edificio de la BSAA, seguía indeciso de entrar a dichas instalaciones. _«Debo de hacerlo por Piers. No puedo dejar que mi pasado me siga atormentado»_ Cogió el suficiente valor y estaciono el coche en el estacionamiento que tenía asignado, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer ¿Era posible? Chris veía tan lejano este día en que recuperaba lo que era suyo. Cuando estaciono su coche, bajo de su coche era un manojo de nervios en estos momentos, no sabía que esperar a su regreso todo podía suceder en este día.

Camino hasta el ascensor. A lo lejos vio a Beth llegar con varios folders en su mano.

— ¡Chris! — Gritó la recepcionista de felicidad al verlo— . No pensaba encontrármelo por aquí ¿A qué se debe? Va ver que los soldados se pondrán contentos por verlo aquí.

Estaba tan sorprendido por las palabras de Beth, nunca pensó que sería bien recibido en su trabajo.

—Beth, me tanto gusto verte después de tanto tiempo — dijo Chris—. Estoy dispuesto a regresar a mi puesto como Capitán.

Beth se quedó boquiabierta.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó anonadada Beth.

—Sí, Beth — respondió Chris.

Las puertas el elevador se abrieron y ambos subieron, mientras charlaban sobre algunas cosas de la BSAA, al parecer Beth estaba poniendo a Chris al tanto de lo que ha estado pasando en el tiempo que no estuvo en el trabajo. No podía creer que habían sucedido bastantes cosas y él encerrado en su apartamento sufriendo depresión por la pérdida de Piers, era increíble que en estos meses hayan pasado cosas increíbles.

—Gracias Beth — dijo Chris, antes de salir del elevador junto con la recepcionista.

—Gracias a usted por haber regresado y le entregó este sobre — dijo Beth—. Lo estuve guardando para usted y nadie sabe de la existencia de esto, solo guárdelo bien—. Se me estaba olvidando no diga quien se lo entrego porque es confidencial.

Chris se quedó extrañado por las palabras de la recepcionista ¿Por qué le decía todo esto? ¿De qué será ese sobre amarillo que le estaba dando? La mujer se despidió de él dejándolo completamente solo, por otro lado, Chris se dirigió a su oficina.

Cuando llegó a su oficina cerró la puerta con seguro no quería ser interrumpido por nadie aún primero que nada quería revisar aquel sobre amarillo que le había entregado Beth sentía una enorme curiosidad de saber de qué se trataba ¿Por qué no se lo dio antes? Posiblemente sea porque estuvo aislado de todas las personas que lo rodean. Se sentó en la silla que había en su escritorio y de una manera cautelosa fue abriendo el sobre, una vez que lo hizo vio varias fotografías que lo dejaron boquiabierto era un reporte de la retención de la guerra civil en Edonia que realizó con el teniente Nivans y aparte era de su desaparición por la amnesia post-traumática que había sufrido en ese entonces ¿Qué era esto? ¿Cómo Beth había conseguido esto? Al menos que lo haya robado a los superiores, pero ¿Por qué? Si Beth no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo. Continúo revisando y saco varios papales al parecer era un reporte sobre lo sucedido ¿Quién lo habrá hecho? Comenzó a leer el reporte que venía en dicho y más se quedó anonadado al ver que fue escrito por Piers ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué Beth se lo entrego?

 _Reporte Nivans_

 _La desaparición del Capitán Redfield_

 _Después de lo sucedido en Edonia, Chris recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, el cual lo dejo inconsciente tuvimos que llamar a emergencias y fue atendido en un hospital cercado de ahí. Más tarde llego información por parte del hospital que Chris había desaparecido, uno de los médicos nos dio su diagnóstico al parecer sufre de amnesia post- traumática nada grave según el médico que lo atendió solamente era temporal, pero ¿A dónde habrá ido Chris? Tuve que pedir información a las otras ramas de la BSAA y mandar un aviso de que había desaparecido del hospital tras un accidente de la misión._

 _Unos días después recibí un_ e-mail _de Sheva Alomar, agente de la BSAA de África diciéndome que podía contar con ella en la búsqueda de Chris Redfield, a lo que yo acepte todo su apoyo._

 _Pasaron tres meses buscando a Chris con el apoyo de la BSAA, cuando pasó ese lapso de tiempo cerraron la búsqueda, en lo personal me negué por completo a que se hiciera eso debíamos de buscar al Capitán Redfield porque la BSAA lo necesita con el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas y dirigiendo a los demás en su unidad._

 _Búsqueda Independiente_

 _He decidido seguir con la búsqueda del capitán, mis superiores decían que todo era por la relación sentimental que estamos llevando a escondidas, en lo personal si lo hacía por eso porque lo amaba y también porque era el futuro de la BSAA dado que tenía una trayectoria larga en el bioterrorismo y la BSAA dependía de él._

 _Inicie mi búsqueda por el lugar de lo sucedido como lo habían hecho mis colegas, sé que no averiguaron nada ahí, pero puede que encuentre alguna pista del Capitán por lo que opte en regresar al hospital donde Chris estuvo hospitalizado, hable con los administrativos para poder tener acceso a las cámaras de vigilancia y ver hacia qué lado había huido Chris, la ventaja de haber hablado con ellos me dieron la autorización de revisarlas; claro, con la supervisión de los guardias de seguridad. Cuando me enseñaron el video pude ver que Chris salió por una sala de emergencias que se encuentra en el piso cuatro del hospital, la cual lo llevo al estacionamiento de urgencias y de ahí fue cuando todos lo perdieron de vista._

 _Teniendo ese video comencé a sacar teorías sobre lo sucedido, no se a donde habrá ido estuve unos días buscándolo, pero al no encontrar resultados me rendí por completo. Sentía que mis intentos estaban siendo de poca utilidad por lo que decidí regresar a casa a darme un merecido descansado ya que no lo he tenido. Al llegar Jill me contacto en decirme que no estaba solo en la búsqueda me sorprendió mucho que al fin tenga contacto conmigo porque teníamos una pésima relación por lo acontecido, ella me dio otra pista y era que a Chris le gustaba ir a los bares nunca pensé en buscarlo en esos lugares._

Chris dejó de leer el reporte ya no podía más sentía una visión del pasado con solo leerlo, guardó las hojas en el sobre y cogió las fotos al parecer eran de sus tiempos donde se la pasaba ebrio y negando su pasado. Dejó las fotos en el sobre para verlo más tarde en su apartamento.

Prendió la computadora que había en su escritorio y en eso escuchó el tocar de la puerta.

— ¡Adelanté! — gritó Chris desde su lugar.

Pudo escuchar que se introdujo una llave para abrir dicha puerta, en cuanto se abrió se quedó anonadado al ver que se trataba de Barry que sostenía un vaso de plástico de la cafetería.

—Chris, ¿Por qué no me avisaste que has regresado? — preguntó Barry un poco decepcionado—. Para haberte organizado una bienvenida entre todos, pero bueno la fiesta tendrá que esperar—. ¿Qué te hizo regresar? Me da tanta felicidad volverte aquí entre nosotros y regresando a tu vida de antes.

—Fue inesperado — respondió Chris—. La vida me hizo regresar a mi trabajo y también James porque lo he sacado de mi vida sin importarme si llegue a lastimarlo, aparte de que Jill me llamó para ir a una charla con la directora del preescolar diciéndome que James sufre abandono de mi parte.

Barry suspiró.

—Siempre lo diré debiste de haber terminado esa relación prohibida, pero sabía que nunca me escucharía por eso te estaba apoyando sabiendo que estabas haciendo algo grave — comentó Barry.

Barry estaba siendo honesto con Chris desde el momento en que se enteró de la relación toxica se podría decir con Piers Nivans le estuvo siendo que terminaran lo antes posible para evitar una pérdida dolorosa y por no haberlo escuchado estaba pagando por eso.

—Lo sé, Barry — replicó Chris.

—Vale, no vine a juzgarte — dijo Barry—. Solo vine a darte la bienvenida de nuevo porque Beth me dijo que ha regresado porque ese tal Jamie Park es todo un desastre ocupando tu puesto.

¿Jamie Park? No podía ser que el mejor amigo de Piers haya ocupado su puesto y fuera un desastre, claro debía de suponerlo porque se ve que no tenía la experiencia necesaria para desempeñar un puesto como el que tenía en la BSAA. Lo bueno es que regreso a tiempo antes de una tragedia terrible.

—Le diré a Beth que haga la solicitud de despido — afirmó Barry—. Les diré a los superiores que has regresado, pero ¿Estás seguro que no volverás a desaparecer?

Chris asintió.

—No lo haré, Barry — dijo Chris con seguridad.

Barry se despidió de Chris y salió de la oficina dejando completamente solo a Chris, no podía creer que haya regresado a la BSAA después de tanto tiempo aislándose de las personas poco a poco pensaba en recuperar su vida como solía ser antes, aunque sería diferente porque Piers no estaría a su lado. Solo debía de aprender a no contar con el joven soldado y lo demás estaría bien.

En el transcurso del día había recibido saludos de bienvenida por parte de sus compañeros de la BSAA. Barry había ido a hablar con los superiores sobres su regreso y tuvieron de acuerdo por lo que le asignaron una compañera de trabajo y era sin nada menos su ex esposa Jill Valentine para colmo, no le molestaba mucho en lo absoluto porque anteriormente había trabajado con ella desde Raccoon City, sabía a la perfección que ella lograría sobrevivir en cualquier misión a pesar que lo sucedido en el arresto de Wesker aparento estar muerta por haberle salvado, sintió un golpe en el corazón con solo recodarlo lo mismo sucedió con el Teniente Nivans, no debía de meter los sentimientos en el trabajo debía de separarlos para poder laborar sanamente era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Se había enterado que Jamie recibió su carta de despedida y no se quejó en lo personal se enteró por él que estaba en el puesto para que nadie más lo ocupara haciendo referente a la promesa que le hizo a Piers aquel día donde lo perdió.

Suspiró.

De pronto, el sonido de su móvil lo sacó de sus pensamientos lo sacó de su chaqueta y reviso la pantalla al parecer era un mensaje de texto de su hermana hace un buen tiempo que no la veía al verla decepcionada por tener un romance con otro hombre, ese día sintió una pésima vergüenza y salió lo antes posible del funeral de Piers ya no quería ser juzgado por sus seres queridos como le había sucedido con la sociedad.

 **De Claire a Chris**

 **¿Dónde estás? Fui a tu apartamento para ver si querías abrirme y me llevo la gran sorpresa que no estás. Espero que no hayas a emborracharte como sueles hacerlo cuando sufres por estas cosas, no es la mejor solución a Piers no le gustaría verte así.**

Claire siempre se había preocupado por él y capaz de buscarlo sin importar los peligros que corra como lo sucedido en la Antártida, supo que su hermana fue demasiado valiente también en Raccoon City.

 **De Chris a Claire**

 **No estoy emborrachándome en estos momentos todavía no. Regrese al trabajo porque quiero recuperar mi vida de antes, y quiero verte Claire nos vemos en mi apartamento en la noche.**

Dio enviar el mensaje.

Estaba dispuesto a arreglar sus errores del pasado y era el momento adecuado para hacerlo, todo iba a salir a la perfección eso esperaba todo a su debido tiempo para que salieran correctamente las cosas.


	15. 11: Entregando Un Corazón

_11_

 _Entregando Un Corazón_

 _"A veces hay que asumir el riesgo, aunque sepas que terminara doliendo"_

 _12 De Enero 2010_

 **L** levo todo el fin de semana pensando en ilusiones de amor con Chris Redfield hasta llega a aparecer en mis sueños he tratado de sacarlo de mis pensamientos porque sé que era un hombre prohibido a pesar de que siempre me decía "soy soltero" he tratado de seguir con mi investigación para saber si realmente es verdad por lo que opte en buscar a Claire, la hermana menor del capitán cuando estaba a punto de conocer la verdad algo se interpuso porque Claire tuvo que salir de la ciudad por un mes por cuestiones de trabajo, pero ella no estaba sola sino acompañada por León, al menos ella podrá estar descansando de su hermano.

¿Por qué sigo atormentándome con esto? Si, ya había investigado a Chris con la ayuda de Paige y lo único que obtuvimos fue ser descubierto por él y todavía me insistía en que era soltero. Se escuchan hermosas sus palabras porque me hacen que confíe en él, aunque hay una parte de mí que me dice detente no te acerques a él era como si me estuvieran prohibiendo ser el novio de Chris Redfield.

Me frustraba toda esta situación la ventaja de esto es que contaba con el apoyo de tres personas importantes en mi vida, si estaba hablando de mi madre, quien al parecer a ella le interesaba mucho que saliera con Chris desconozco el motivo, luego tengo a Paige que sus intenciones son buenas y le importa mi felicidad como también lo Jamie, aunque en ocasiones Paige y Jamie forman un escándalo con sus teorías sobre ¿Qué pasaría si Chris fuera mi novio?

Siento que en ocasiones no me entienden sobre lo que estaba pasando y más con el dilema que tenía sobre la situación civil de Chris, no quería destruir un hogar y mucho menos quitarle el padre a un bebe recién nacido por lo que había escuchado decir entre los soldados de la BSAA sobre el hijo de Jill.

Esas cosas hacen que me detenga para poder conquistar a Chris.

Esas cosas hacen que rechace las citas que deseo tener con Chris.

Esas cosas hacen que no quiera entregarle mi corazón a Chris.

Si esas tres personas supieran lo que estaba pasando en este tiempo que llevo conociendo al Capitán Redfield las cosas serían distintas o eso creía yo en ese momento, no puedo saber que pasar en mi futuro, pero era consiente que todo ya estaba escrito en mi destino.

Cogí un poco de aire.

Despeje mi mente antes de que llegará el Capitán y me viera distraído en el trabajo, debía de terminar el reporte que me solicito Chris cuando llegue esta mañana. Lo último que supe de Chris es que tenía una reunión con sus superiores al respecto de un asunto de privacidad, no me quería meter en ese tipo de cosas personales de Chris por lo que decidí seguir escribiendo el informe.

Durante las dos horas que estuve escribiendo el reporte que me pidió el Capitán Redfield, no tuve ningún pensamiento de él hasta que termine del trabajo en estos momentos odiaba pensar en Chris Redfield.

Aquí estaba yo de nuevo con mis pensamientos sucios referentes a él como los sueños eróticos que estaba teniendo otra vez con Chris eso me sucedía en la Academia y ahora han regresado esos sueños que tanto odio tener porque ya no puedo mirar a los ojos al Capitán después de esas cosas sucias que hacíamos.

Me levantó de la silla para mirar por la ventana y respirar algo de aire fresco espero a que me ayude a olvidar temporalmente toda esta crisis dramática que estaba llevando. Abrí la ventana y sintió una corriente de aire golpeando mi rostro, miró hacia el campo de entrenamiento de los soldados y a lo lejos veo a Chris dando órdenes, sé que a él le preocupaba que cada uno de nosotros sobreviviéramos en cada misión, sin embargo en ocasiones era imposible. De pronto, Chris me saluda a lo lejos _«Rayos, se ha dado cuenta que lo estaba mirando»,_ pensé. Me sonrojó por completo y lo saludo sin pensarlo.

Esta situación con Chris me estaba frustrando, no soporto más esconderle mis sentimientos ya quiero decirle algo así _"Chris, desde hace un tiempo he estado experimento ciertas emociones por ti y llegue a la conclusión de que Te amo",_ honestamente no sé con exactitud cuándo llegará ese momento, pero siento la enorme necesidad de decírselo ya sin importarme mucho los riesgos que pueda correr.

Odio sentir amor por otra persona, no es la primera vez que me sucede algo así, podía decir que era la segunda vez que me sentía así por otro hombre, la primera fue cuando apenas iba ingresando a la Academia militar donde conocí a Dylan Collingwood con él corrí un riesgo terrible porque mi corazón termino roto en miles de pedazos. Suspiró. Sabía que con Chris podía suceder lo mismo, mi madre solía decirme que en el amor se tenía que correr riesgos porque si no lo hacíamos podíamos perder a la persona que deseamos compartir nuestro corazón.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió bruscamente, di un sobresaltó de susto porque no me lo esperaba, me giró para ver quien había entrado y me llevó la sorpresa que es el capitán Redfield.

—Soldado, ¿Has terminado el reporte? — me preguntó Chris.

—Lo he terminado, sólo falta imprimirlo — respondí.

Chris asintió.

Chris fue hasta mi computadora para imprimir el reporte, los superiores siempre solían pedir doble copia de esto una consistía en que fuera digital y otra en físico. Varios minutos después Chris logró imprimirlo y me mira a ver con una expresión que conozco a la perfección.

—Venga, tenemos trabajo por hacer. Tenemos que ir a la Academia de la BSAA a entregar este reporte, es donde se almacena toda esta información — dijo Chris.

Lo único que hice fue asentir a sus órdenes.

Cuando me subí al coche de Chris, recordé que en la Academia fue donde me enamoraré de él para mi suerte estaba regresando a ese sitio, en donde aprendí a volver a luchar para salvar vidas y recordar el motivo porque escogí tener una carrera militar.

Durante el recorrido para ir a la Academia, Chris intentaba tener una conversación conmigo, en lo personal yo correspondía a su charla sobre mi opinión de mi estancia en la BSAA, ya llevaba casi un año trabajando en esta organización no gubernamental y en lo personal me agrado estar aquí trabajando para el Capitán Redfield, me sentía más cómodo en la BSAA que en el ejercitó porque ahí tenía un futuro incierto por cada misión que hacía, mi superior no me hacía sentir una seguridad como lo hace Chris al tratarnos como su segunda familia, es lo que admiró de él. Chris hace todo lo posible para que cada uno de nosotros lograra regresar con vida.

—Piers, he estado pensando esto durante estos días — dijo Chris—. Pensaba en invitarte a desayunar. Claro, después de entregar el reporte porque apenas serán las diez de la mañana.

¿Chris me está invitado a desayunar? Era raro, porque siempre solía decirme "Vamos por unos tragos" y terminaba siendo un desastre, pero no voy a rechazar esta invitación ya que le diré a Chris mis sentimientos por él, ya era el momento de decírselo, además ya no soportaba más ser correspondido.

—Con gusto iré con usted — dije sin dudarlo en esta ocasión.

Chris frenó de una manera brusca su coche al escucharme decirme aquellas palabras, le estaba siendo sincero porque si quería hablar con él sobre cuestiones personales y aprovechando su invitación es donde se lo diré.

—Nunca pensé que aceptarías mi invitación — dijo Chris anonadado—. Pensaba que nunca llegaría tan lejos porque siempre me rechazas.

—Lo rechazo para que no se malinterprete las cosas, además de que no quiero salir porque estoy cansado después de un día largo de trabajo — afirmó.

Estaba siendo honesto con Chris a pesar de que también lo evadía porque no si en realidad es casado o soltero, pero iba a correr un riesgo.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido — replicó Chris.

Chris me dedicó una sonrisa.

Él siguió conduciendo su coche hacia la Academia, al parecer desde la sede de la BSAA hasta la Academia de entrenamientos era alrededor de hora y media en coche por la distancia larga que había, lo que no he comprendido es ¿Por qué están separadas? Posiblemente para tener una mejor seguridad.

Habíamos llegado a la Academia, Chris estaciono su coche un poco alejado de la entrada principal. Ambos bajamos del auto y caminábamos mientras hablábamos de esos días en que tenía mis habilidades dormías por haber estado en casa de mis padres perdiendo un año tan valioso de vida, pero no me siento culpable por haberlo perdido de esa manera encerrado en mi habitación con la compañía de Paige o Jamie. Lo que no puedo creer es que Chris haya despertado mis habilidades en tan poco tiempo, fue lo que me sorprendió bastante.

Caminamos por el pasillo hacia las oficinas hasta encontrar la oficina del director de la BSAA, Chris me pidió que me quedara afuera de la puerta ya que la secretaria solo dio acceso a uno de nosotros por cuestiones de política de la organización.

Al esperar veo a Jill pasar por los pasillos, ahora que lo pienso ella nunca está en los operativos y misiones que se realizan solamente estaba en la parte administrativa por así decirlo, no lo entiendo y tampoco no he visto que visite muy seguido a Chris, tal vez si lo estaba juzgando mal después del todo. Suspiró. Eso me ha hecho aprender que no debo de sacar teorías de una persona antes de conocerla a la perfección.

Chris no tardó mucho con el director de la BSAA, por lo que en cuanto salió nos hicimos de una manera rápida para desayunar antes de que saliera más trabajo dado que en estos días han sucedido demasiadas tragedias por causa del bioterrorismo.

Después de habernos escapado de esa manera de la Academia, nos encontrábamos en uno de los restaurantes que solían frecuentar los agentes de la BSAA, en lo personal nunca he venido a este lugar ya que siempre acostumbraba a desayunar en mi apartamento. Buscamos un lugar para sentarnos, y Chris escogió una mesa cercas de la ventana.

— ¿Qué te parece? — me preguntó Chris, mientras cogía asiento.

—Perfecto — contestó.

En eso aparece una mesera con dos menús en su mano y los deja en la mesa. Cogí el menú para comenzarlo a leer, no tenía ni idea de que ordenar en estos momentos, pero pronto me decido por un platillo de desayuno, opte en pedir unos panqueques con huevo, dejó el menú sobre la mesa y miró a ver a Chris.

—Veo que has decidido que vas a desayunar — dijo Chris.

Asentí.

Ambos dejamos los menús sobre la mesa y en eso llego a la mesera para tomar nuestra orden, Chris pidió por los dos y resulto que ambos pedimos el mismo desayuno, no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Cuando se fue la mesera, Chris aprovechó en mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

—He querido hablar contigo desde hace tiempo — comenzó a decir Chris —. Por eso te invitaba a salir a solas, pero siempre me rechazabas. No te culpo por hacerlo, entiendo porque lo hacías—. Crees todavía que estoy casado con Jill y no es así, la verdad si soy soltero.

Sabía que daba a demostrar eso, sin embargo no podía evitarlo, mi madre solía decirme cada vez que me llamaba que debía de aprovechar en decirle a Chris mis verdaderos sentimientos porque en cualquier momento pueda que este con alguien más.

—Lo sé, pero es por la edad que tiene Capitán — dije directamente.

Chris soltó una ligera risa.

—Venga, Piers. No estoy tan viejo como crees — afirmó Chris—. No siempre es así, tengo otro ejemplo de soltería y es León, quien es amigo de Claire, ya has visto cuando va a la oficina para pedirme permiso de que dejé salir a mi hermana, pero no le doy mi autorización porque que León aún está enamorado de la dama de rojo.

¿Dama de rojo? Nunca había escuchado hablar de ella, debe de ser alguna mujer que le gustaba vestirse de ese color de pasión por así decirlo. Aunque Chris tenía algo de razón en prohibirle a León salir con Claire dado que León estaba enamorado de otra mujer no puede corresponderle a Claire sabiendo que él amaba a otra persona, es una situación complicada porque debes de olvidar a esa persona que nunca te correspondió.

—Capitán, usted tiene razón en hacer eso — comenté—. A pesar de que usted es sobreprotector con su hermana, pero en esto si lo acepto. No puede León salir con ella si todavía amaba a otra mujer.

—Por fin encuentro a una persona que está de acuerdo en esto — replicó Chris con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Todos dicen que soy demasiado sobreprotector con Claire, y sólo lo hago por su bien no quiero verla sufrir después.

Sonreí.

La mesera apareció con los desayunos que ordenamos hace como veinte minutos; se volvió a retirar dejándonos otra vez más completamente solos. Mientras desayunábamos mantenía una conversión con Chris sobre algunos gustos que tenemos pude encontrar que Chris también era fan del rock como yo.

He estado evadiendo la charla que quería tener con Chris era complicado decírselo directamente, no lo entiendo ¿Por qué me sucede esto? Era como si estuviera enamorado por primera vez ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Sí, en el pasado ya experimente eso o tal vez haya tenido una confusión sobre la diferencia del estar enamorado al sentirme atraído por alguien posiblemente sea eso.

No entiendo ¿Cómo rayos no pude decirle a Chris? Era tan difícil decírselo, tenía que tener el valor suficiente para decírselo sino en cualquier momento lo puedo perderlo porque dejaría que Jill tuviera algo con Chris, bueno a quien engaño en ese entonces sentía celos por la rubia y ex compañera de Chris ya que se encontraba en rehabilitación por cuestiones que aún no conozco, eso lo descubrí por medio de Beth porque ella me lo comentó un día que estábamos bebiendo café en la mañana.

Salimos del restaurante, pero antes Chris se ofreció a pagar lo que había pedido para desayunar, lo cual me extraño en lo personal porque yo estaba dispuesto a pagar lo mío.

—Capitán, estaba dispuesto a pagar lo mío — dije.

—Venga, Piers no me digas capitán — dijo Chris—. Solamente dime Chris, siento que es muy formal que me llames capitán—. No tienes de que preocuparte porque desde ahora yo pagaré nuestras salidas.

— ¿Por qué lo dice? — preguntó anonadado ante esas palabras.

Ambos subimos al coche, yo ansiaba saber el porqué de esas palabras se podían interpretar de otra manera que puede llegarse a confundirse. Los dos al mismo tiempo cerramos la puerta del auto y Chris prendió el coche para irnos ahora de este sitió.

— ¿Chris? — volví a preguntarle.

Sentía una enorme curiosidad de saber el significado de esas palabras, seré honesto con la interpretación esa frase a lo que yo pude comprender fue que este desayuno era como una cita, la cual no era oficial después del todo ¿Acaso era la primera cita? No, era casi imposible eso.

—Piers, no por dónde empezar — afirmó Chris—. Desde hace un tiempo siento que me estoy enamorando una vez más en mi vida y creo que es de ti.

Me sonrojó con esa frase.

— ¿Seguro? ¿No estas equivocado de persona? — le pregunté a Chris atónito por sus palabras.

—No, Piers — volvió a decir Chris—.Cada noche pienso en ti y todas las mañanas me levantó pensando en que te volveré a ver porque cada minuto que paso contigo, olvido mis problemas con la vida y me siento tan feliz estando a tú lado—. De hecho, lo sucedido cuando fuimos a beber y terminamos en tu apartamento aquellas palabras fueron verdaderas, sé que estaba con el efecto del alcohol, pero no era así—. Estaba diciendo la verdad, las veces que te besado he sentido una conexión especial contigo.

—Chris… — dije en un hilo de voz.

—Es una locura.

—No, es eso—. Es porque he pasado casi un año enamorado de ti, y sigo teniendo miedo porque temó a que seas casado y destruya un hogar — replique sinceramente.

Chris suspiró.

—No soy casado y soy soltero — insistió Chris—. No lo estás haciendo, quiero corresponder a tu corazón, Piers. Sé que para ti soy casado y no soltero, pero te estoy siendo honesto con mis palabras, en verdad te amo y no haría nada que te lastimara—. Quiero pasar cada minuto a tu lado como sea posible, en esta vida he aprendido que debemos de aprovecharla sin importar consecuencias, es decir saliendo conmigo no estás destruyendo un hogar.

Tan hermosas sus palabras a pesar de que sentía un miedo por corresponderle y entregarle mi corazón, sé que estaba demasiado indeciso con aceptar a Chris en mi vida, pero correría ese gran riesgo de mi vida, asumiré las consecuencias si llegará a salir lastimado de la peor manera que pueda existir en la vida, solo se vive una vez y estaba dispuesto a ser el novio de Chris Redfield.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novio? — me preguntó Chris directamente y sin dudarlo.

Suspiró.

—Chris Redfield, aceptó ser tu novio — respondí sin pensarlo.

He decidido lo que deseo para mí en estos momentos sin importarme mucho las consecuencias de lo que vaya a sucederme desde ahora, puede que en Chris aprovecho que estaba distraído en mis pensamientos para robarme un beso, el cual me agradado bastante, correspondí a ese beso que tanto anhelaba tener siendo el novio de Chris, aunque era el beso del fruto prohibido, aún sentía la sensación de que algo andaba mal con Chris y no lo logro entender o inclusive descubrirlo.

Chris estaba siendo honesto conmigo y yo por siempre estaba cegado por no querer en aquellas hermosas y dulces palabras.

Debía de preocuparme menos y seguir adelante con esta nueva relación que tenía, era lo mejor para mí que estarme atormentando con una teoría que no puedo comprobar.

Desde ahora dejaré esa teoría lejos para amar a Chris sin importare los riesgos que pueda tener.


	16. 12: Viernes Por La Noche

_12_

 _Viernes Por La Noche_

 _"Cada noche es corta cuando la pasó contigo"_

 _26 De Enero 2010_

 **E** ra un viernes por la noche en la sede de la BSAA y lo peor de este día era la enorme cantidad de trabajo que ha existido en estos días, se podría decir que desde el primer día que comencé a salir con el Capitán no hemos tenido tiempo para salir como novios, lo cual en ciertas ocasiones me preocupa porque no tenemos una comunicación estable más que en las mañanas en que Chris suele pasar por mí para irnos al trabajo, mientras hablamos de ciertas ocasiones y en las noches por supuesto hacemos lo mismo, lo cual no es lo mismo a tener una cita y así poder tener un romance estable. En lo personal no he hablado de cómo me siento al respecto con Chris, espero poderlo hacerlo cuando sea hora de irme a mi casa, no he encontrado ningún momento adecuado por así decirlo para poder charlar con él.

Suspiró.

Regresando a la noche de trabajo que tenía y a las horas extras, las cuales no me iban a pagar solamente lo hacía por Chris ya que lo amaba demasiado, además del hecho que estaba pasando "tiempo" con él. Termino de imprimir los resúmenes mensuales de las misiones y operativos que llevábamos acabo, lo guardo en un folder y lo dejó en el escritorio del Capitán en estos momentos se encontraba en una reunión con los superiores.

De pronto, escucho el sonido de mi móvil debía ser Paige, otra vez con sus teorías de Chris aún no le digo nada sobre mi relación sentimental con Chris siento si llegará a decirlo eso a mi madre y a Paige harían un drama porque hay algo raro en mi madre porque es como si ella quisiera deseara que saliera con Chris para poder comprobar algo, la verdad no entiendo a mi madre en eso. Sacó mi celular de la chaqueta de la BSAA y en la pantalla veo un mensaje de Jamie, ahora que lo pienso a él tampoco le he mencionado mi situación sentimental con Chris, y no pienso hacerlo porque le dirá a Paige.

 **De Jamie a Piers**

 **No he sabido nada de ti, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Crees poder ir a beber unos tragos?**

Puse los ojos en blanco ante ese mensaje. No iba a beber en esta noche porque posiblemente la pase con el Capitán Redfield.

 **De Piers a Jamie**

 **He estado ocupado con el trabajo y estoy trabajando horas extras**

Di enviar dicho mensaje.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió por Chris, quien traía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer eso significa que podré irme a casa y a descansar para un nuevo día de trabajo mañana.

—Piers, me alegra verte — dijo Chris, cerrando la puerta de la oficina—. Mientras venía caminando pensé en que podríamos pasar un momento juntos esta noche.

Me gustaba la idea que tenía Chris era justamente lo que deseaba en esta noche en pasarla con él.

— ¿A dónde iríamos? — le pregunte a Chris.

—Estaba pensando en pasar por unas cervezas y unas pizzas para ver una película en tu apartamento — respondió Chris.

—Me gusta tu idea, Chris.

Nos dimos prisa para salir pronto de la oficina y no ser vistos por alguno de los superiores, cuando llegamos al coche Chris condujo hacia un _7-Eleven_ para comprar unas cervezas, mientras aprovechaba en hacer el pedido de la pizza por el celular. Guardo mi móvil al terminar de hacer el pedido, en eso veo a Chris con dos bolsas de puro alcohol ¿En que habrá pensando? No, entiendo ¿Por qué por su mente pasa el beber? Debe ser porque tiene mucho estrés si eso debó de creer.

Chris subió al coche y puso las bolsas en la parte trasera del coche, cuando cerró la puerta me robo un beso en los labios y sonrió ligeramente. ¿Por qué me está siendo esto? Este hombre cada día me volverá loco de amor a pesar de que en estas dos semanas hemos estado distanciados por cuestiones laborales.

Cuando llegamos a mi apartamento, bajamos del coche de una manera rápida para no ser visto por alguien el edificio además de que el repartidor de pizzas llegaría en cualquier momento por el pedido que hicimos al subir a unos de los elevadores que había, Chris aprovecho en robarme otro beso más en cuanto las puertas se cerraron en aquel momento estaba tan cegado por amor que no me daba cuenta de que había entregado mi corazón sin importarme nada en lo absoluto. Cuando Chris se apartó de mí, me miró a ver a los ojos fijamente con una expresión de culpabilidad no lo entiendo ¿Por qué se siente tan culpable? ¿Será por Jill? Claro, él es soltero ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? En estas dos semanas estuve pensando una y otra vez sobre su situación civil por lo que decidí arriesgarme con la idea de que era soltero, de hecho Chris demostraba serlo por el tiempo disponible que tenía para las misiones y en especial en esta noche que ambos estamos juntos. Es algo que no entiendo, pero no debo de preocuparme hasta que todo se comience a romper en pedacitos ¿Por qué pienso eso?

En eso las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salimos de ahí, sacó las llaves del apartamento para entrar, en eso escucho el sonido del teléfono de la casa, entró de una manera rápida dejando atrás a Chris y atendí la llamada.

—Hola — dije —. Mamá, si acabo de llegar a casa—. La verdad he tenido mucho trabajo y mañana no es mi día descansado, espero pronto tenerlo para ir a visitarlos—. Yo también te quiero, mamá. Hasta luego.

Colgué el teléfono y Chris me estaba observando fijamente, mientras movía la cabeza hacia los lados.

—Eres un mentiroso, soldado — replicó Chris—. Mañana es tu día de descanso, y le mentiste a tu propia madre.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No es para hacerte sentir mal — volvió a decir Chris.

—Lo hizo porque pensaba desvelarme contigo viendo un maratón de películas, claro. Bebiendo una cerveza y comiendo una rebanada de pizza — comenté con una sonrisa.

—Buena propuesta, Nivans.

Sinceramente no estaba siendo mentiroso con mi madre, le estaba diciendo la verdad ya que mañana tenía un trabajo especial que me asigno Barry, no me quiso hablar mucho sobre eso hasta verlo temprano, era raro que solo me hubiera dicho a mí y no a Chris porque se supone que el Capitán Redfield tenía un cargo más alto que el mío, posiblemente sea para algo de menos importancia, sin embargo no se lo iba a decir a Chris porque Barry me pidió confidencialidad ante esto, lo cual respeto en lo personal y no diré nada en lo absoluto.

Después el pequeño regaño del Capitán, escuchamos el tocar de la puerta y justamente era el repartidor de pizzas por otro lado, Chris pagó las dos cajas de pizzas y le dio una buena propina al repartidor.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en el sofá, mientras cenábamos una rebanada de pizza y bebiendo una cerveza, estábamos viendo una película de terror en el televisor no recuerdo bien el nombre de dicha película ya que cuando puse el canal había comenzado. No puedo creerlo todavía era increíble que Chris Redfield estuviera a mi lado, y más siendo mi novio aún sigo anonadado por todo esto, desde el día en que me confeso sus sentimiento nunca lo esperé ya que creía que era casi imposible de suceder en mi vida.

Dejo mi plato en la mesita del centro y me recargo en el sillón en eso Chris aprovecha por poner su brazo alrededor de mi espalda, lo cual asentí alegremente y puse mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

Conforme iba avanzando la película comenzaba a asustarme en lo personal, ahora recuerdo porque no veo esta clase de películas aparte de que son basadas en hechos reales es lo que me espanta más. Termine recostado en las piernas de Chris y cubriéndome mi rostro cuando salía la niña levitando o poseída ¿Por qué terminamos viendo esta película? De una manera disimulada observo a Chris a quien no le da miedo ¿Qué pasa con este hombre? Debería de estar en la misma situación que yo en estos instante, pero esto a lo mejor debía a que de tantas cosas que le han pasado en la vida como la lucha contra el bioterrorismo han hecho a un Chris bastante fuerte, con eso me refiero que resiste cualquier golpe bajo en su vida y en especial no le asusta nada.

Continué viendo la televisión y seguía manteniendo mi rostro cubierto con las manos para no ver ninguna escena tan espantosa, sentía que iba a tener pesadillas con esto, quito mis manos al escuchar que había pasado la escena del exorcismo en eso apareció otra escena la niña empezó a hablar con otro tono de voz, su físico había cambiado drásticamente por lo acontecido y podía ver a la gente de su alrededor toda asustada. Yo también lo estaría si estuviera ahí y aparte viendo todo eso en el televisor me producía miedo.

No sé cuándo termino la tortura que estaba recibiendo, es decir era lo único interesante en el televisor puesto que en algunos canales había pornografía es increíble que pasen eso, pensaba que era un rumor de Jamie diciéndome que en cierta hora de la noche pasaban programas de alto contenido sexual o simplemente películas de bajo presupuesto ahora le creo a mi mejor amigo. En los créditos de la película decía "Basado en un hecho real" lo sabía, nunca me engañan esas películas de terror. Por otro lado, Chris cogió el control y comenzó a cambiarle.

—Estuvo intensa la película — dijo Chris. Comenzó a acariciarme el cabello suevamente.

—Sí — dije, sonrojado al ver que él se percató de mi miedo.

—También observe que tenías miedo, no es la primera vez que lo demuestras — afirmó Chris, con eso quede anonadado—. En algunas misiones veo que temes por tu vida y te preocupo demasiado.

¿Cómo se había percato de eso? Si, trataba de hacerlo menos obvio ante sus ojos y ocultar mis sentimientos hacía él. Puede que Chris se dio cuenta de que estaba estúpidamente enamorado de él y por eso me trataba de una manera especial algunos soldados sentían envidia de eso me daba cuenta. Sobre mi preocupación por Chris era porque no quería verlo morir ya que lo amaba con todo mi corazón y el otro motivo era que el Capitán era el futuro de la BSAA por eso lo hago en preocuparme demasiado por él.

—No lo sabía — dije—. Pero, la verdad si me preocupo por ti Chris, eres el futuro de la BSAA y sin ti no sería lo mismo.

—Venga, Piers. No es para tanto — dijo Chris.

—Claro que sí, Capitán. Nunca antes en un trabajo me trataron como si fuera de la familia.

Chris me abrazó cálidamente y me da un suave beso en los labios después de dicho abrazó. Nos separamos para coger una lata más de cerveza y comenzar a dar un pequeño brindis sobre el inicio de nuestro noviazgo y en especial porque era nuestra primera cita.

Perdía la cuenta de que cuantas cervezas me he bebido en esta noche, estaba recostado en el suelo a lado de Chris diciendo cosas sin sentido, las cuales no recuerdo bien, solo estábamos riéndonos sobre cada cosa que decíamos al beber un trago más de cerveza. Sabía que esto pasaría en esta noche por eso también le dije a mi madre que estaría ocupado con trabajo.

Entre las latas de cerveza que había en toda busco otra para seguir bebiendo al parecer ya no contábamos con ninguna lata que gran fastidio. Suspiró. Miré a ver a Chris, y se encontraba dormido con una lata a su lado ¿Cómo le hace para terminar así? Me acercó a él para darle un ligero beso en los labios mientras duerme, fui en busca de una cobija para cubrirlo del frio de la noche cuando regrese con la cobija escucho el sonido de su móvil por curiosidad lo saco de su chaqueta que se encuentra en el sofá en la pantalla veo «Jill Valentine» ¿Por qué le habrá enviado un mensaje? Debe ser por su hijo, no es la culpa de Chris que sea madre soltera y necesite apoyo en ciertas ocasiones.

 **De Jill a Chris**

 **¿Dónde estás? Te he estado llamando a la oficina para que puedas pasar a la farmacia por un paquete de pañales para James. No puedo ir yo porque me siento mal, espero que pronto conteste este mensaje.**

No puedo creer que esta mujer siga buscando a mi novio, sé que Chris y Jill son buenos amigos desde Raccoon City aunque eso no justifica que lo esté llamando cuando su hijo necesité algo. Debía de relajarme, y responderé ese mensaje para que deje en paz a Chris por esta noche porque es mío además no lo pensaba compartir con Jill.

 **De Chris a Jill**

 **Estoy ocupado con una reunión de último momento, puedes llamarle a León o a Claire para que te ayuden. Lo lamento tanto, Jill.**

Di enviar ese mensaje.

Apagó el celular de Chris y lo regreso a la chaqueta que traía puesta. Me recuesto a su lado, lo abrazo y aprovecho en darle otro beso en los labios puedo ver que una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

 _«Chris Redfield no pienso compartirte con nadie ni con Jill, mi amor hacia ti es egoísta. Si Jill te sigue buscando, le pondré un detente para que se aleje de nosotros dos porque hemos entregado nuestro corazón ciegamente ese ha sido mi caso.»_


	17. 13: Chris, el sobreprotector

_13_

 _Chris el sobreprotector_

 _"El problema de una persona sobreprotegida es que en el futuro no pueda auto defenderse y demuestre inseguridad en algunos aspectos de su vida personal"_

 _15 de abril 2010_

 **T** odos en la BSAA decían que Chris Redfield era tan sobreprotector con las personas que amaba intensamente en especial con su hermana menor, a quien no deja tener ninguna relación sentimental. Muchos creían que era porque tenía miedo de perderla en el futuro dado que era su única familia, pocos sabían sobre el pasado del Capitán y en lo personal no conocía mucho sobre ese suceso tan inesperado y trágico que pasaron Los Redfield cuando eran solamente unos niños.

Este día no fui a trabajar porque Chris me había dado una semana libre con una sola condición aún no puedo creer que haya aceptado sabiendo lo que podía suceder con esa idea tan alocada, la cual consistía en espiar a CLEON (Claire y León) en la cita que tendría, después de la gran victoria que obtuvo León por mi parte al fin tuvieron tiempo para poder tener su merecida salida que tanto deseaban ambos. Lo único que no me agrado fue la alocada idea del Capitán en espiarlos a donde fueran.

Espero que Jill no se vaya a enterar de esto porque si no haría un melodrama al respecto como la última vez que la vi, no dejaba de acosar a mi novio en todo ese rato que estuvimos en la Academia con la actividad ¿Cómo no olvidarlo? Si, estuvo abrazando y besándose con Chris, posiblemente sean amigos con derechos o algo parecido por la gran cercanía que tenían.

Me miró al espejo por última vez y reviso que traiga acomodada la corbata del traje de pingüino que debía traer por la clase del restaurante donde iremos trataba de hacerme la idea de que era una cita más con el Capitán con lujos y no era así todo era por una misión de un hermano sobreprotector. Por último, acomodo mi saco y salí de la habitación al escuchar tocar la puerta principal del apartamento, abrí dicha entrada y veo a Chris luciendo un traje de pingüino, se veía sumamente sensual y sexi vestido de esa manera. Limpio la saliva que escurrió de mi boca al verlo así vestido, era tan hermoso, apuesto y sexi, quien lo diría Chris Redfield siendo un sex símbolo ¿Qué cosas pervertidas estaba pensando? Despeje mi mente de esos pensamientos sucios hacia Chris.

No quiero tener una erección frente de él como en la Academia de la BSAA porque sería una vergüenza total hacerlo aquí y además no hemos planeado ni mucho hablando sobre el tema del sexo en la relación ¿Qué cosa estaba pensando? No quiero sexo con Chris todavía… digo mejor me enfoco en lo que estaba pasando en estos instantes.

—Piers, traes saliva aquí —dijo Chris estirando su mano hacia mi boca para limpiar el resto de saliva que tenía.

Me sonroje por completó.

—Te ves hermoso, soldado — volvió a decir Chris.

En eso aprovecho en darme un delicado beso en los labios, el cual correspondí sin dudarlo más. Chris se separó de mí dedicándome una ligera sonrisa y me dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Es hora de irnos a uno de los restaurantes más costosos — dijo Chris.

Asentí.

Salimos del apartamento, cerré bien la puerta y nos dirigimos hacía el elevador por desgracia estaba fuera de servicio últimamente se encontraba descompuesto y optamos bajar las escaleras de emergencia que contaba el edificio, mientras bajamos los escalones mantenía una conversación con Chris acerca de lo que haríamos esta alocada noche espiando a Claire con su cita con León.

En mi opinión consideraba que ellos dos merecían estar juntos por el fuerte sentimiento que sentía León por la mujer porque ningún estaba dispuesto a luchar con un hermano muy sobreprotector como lo era Chris Redfield, era como si yo no quisiera que Paige saliera con algún chico, si la dejaría que fuera feliz mi hermana, aunque en su caso era más complicado que encontrara pareja por sus gustos extraños que tenía y tenía la ligera impresión que terminaría viviendo sola en un apartamento con un gato y estando escribiendo alguna historia donde el protagonista es militar, gay y está enamorado de su superior ¿Algo similar a lo mío? Claro que sí, creía capaz a Paige de esa gran locura.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento subterráneo, buscamos el coche para irnos al restaurante donde estaría Claire con su cita, solamente esperaba que Claire no se fuera a molestar conmigo por esto. Una vez que encontramos el coche subíamos para dar marcha a una cita incomoda que tendría Claire Redfield.

La noche era joven con la luna brillando junto con las estrellas, me gustaba esta salida nocturna, aunque fuera para arruinar una cita, pero podía tener una "cita" con Chris en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad lo único que me preocupa es ¿Cómo pagaremos la cuenta de ahí? Si los platillos deben de tener un elevado precio por la gran categoría que presentaba el lugar.

En media hora llegamos al restaurante y pude ver una pequeña fila de coches para que el valet parking los estacionara, no quiero imaginarme la reacción que tendría Claire si llegara a vernos. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué Chris me dijo a mí? Pudo haberle pedido ayuda a Jill con esto, si son tan amigos, ahora lo recuerdo ella no puede por él bebe que tenía en ese entonces, mala suerte para la rubia.

—Piers — dijo Chris sin despegar la mirada del frente—. Quiero que digas que venimos a hacer negocios.

Asentí.

—Para que no piensen que somos novios, ¿No? —dije.

Chris movió la cabeza de afirmación.

En esta época aún no se aceptaban del todo las relaciones entre parejas del mismo sexo porque era considerado como una enfermedad o como una decisión por un hecho traumático nos orilló a esto, la verdad no era así consista en una nueva forma de amar a otra persona de nuestro mismo género. A muchas personas les parecía algo sucio y asqueroso esto, como lo era para mi padre si el llegará a saber de mi verdadera sexualidad estaría muerto literalmente me rechazaría sin importarle que era su hijo.

—No le dije a Jill de esto porque tiene que cuidar de James — replicó Chris.

—Lo sé — comenté.

Llegamos a la entrada principal del restaurante, ambos bajamos del coche y Chris le entregó las llaves al valet parking. Entramos al restaurante y quede sorprendido por la gran decoración que tenía ya que podía ver candelabros, figuras de vidrio cortado y las mesas con un toque elegante.

Uno de los meseros del lugar nos indicó que lo siguiéramos hacia una de los meses el lugar, buscaba por todos lados a Claire y no la encontraba esperaba que no nos fuera a encontrar antes ella de lo esperado porque todo terminara de una peor manera. Llegamos a una mesa que tenía detrás una enorme planta, el mesero puso dos cartas de menú sobre la mesa y se alejó.

—No pidas nada que rebasen los veinte dólares — susurró Chris.

Cogí el menú, no tenía la menor idea de que pediría de cenar porque Chris quiere que no sea algo costoso, reviso detalladamente los platillos que ofrecían y pasaban de los cincuenta dólares ¿Qué clase de novio quería Claire? Era obvio León trabajaba para el gobierno de los Estados Unidos y tenía un alto sueldo a comparación de Chris y de mí que apenas sobrevivíamos con lo que ganábamos.

Lo que podía pedir era una ensalada de frutas que no pasaban de los veinte dólares y algo que conocí de Chris es que no evitaría beber alcohol en esta salida como de costumbre solía estar ebrio.

—Pediré una ensalada de frutas — dije—. Si hay presupuesto podemos pedir alguna botella de vino.

Chris sonrió.

—Me leíste la mente, soldado — dijo Chris.

Le dedico una sonrisa a Chris. En este momento le iba a dar un suave beso en los labios, pero no era el lugar apropiado para hacerlo ya que mucha gente nos juzgaría.

Ambos dejamos el menú sobre la mesa, y comenzamos a tener una charlar sobre el pasado militar de Chris cuando solía trabajar para Las Fuerzas Áreas, era increíble que con diecisiete años haya comenzado con su carrera para convertirse en los mejores soldados que he conocido en mi vida, sin embargo, dicha conversación me generaba una enorme curiosidad de saber cómo era antes del Capitán.

— ¿Crees poder mostrarme alguna foto? — le preguntó a Chris sin dudarlo.

En eso apareció el mesero para tomar nuestra orden siempre pedí la ensalada de frutas porque no acostumbraba a cenar demasiado y Chris pidió un sándwich gourmet, al final si ordeno también una botella del mejor vino del lugar sin importarle mucho el precio que digamos no tenía nada encontrar de eso ya que Chris no iba a terminar ebrio eso esperaba.

De pronto escuche la voz de Claire un poco nerviosa, miré hacia atrás y pude ver que traía puesto un elegante vestido negro, con un pequeño escote, ya me estaba imaginando la reacción que tendría el Capitán al ver a su hermana vestida de esa manera. Seguía distrayendo con que me enseñara una fotografía de él cuando era joven y Chris demostraba la misma respuesta "No". Sentía que me estaba ocultando algo por no permitir ver dichas fotografías.

Suspiró.

Varios minutos después el mesero regreso a nuestra mesa con lo que habíamos ordenado, cuando se retiró Chris se percató que su hermana había llegado al restaurante. Ahora, empezamos con la misión "Cleon" el nombre me agradaba porque quedaba a la perfección por los nombres que tenían.

Veo que Chris se bebió de un solo trago la copa de vino ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Era cierto lo que decían en la BSAA sobre la sobreprotección de Chris hacia Claire jamás pensé que fuera a enloquecerlo por completo. Trataba de idear una manera de distraerlo por un momento, sin embargo, no funcionaba del todo dado que se concentraba en León quien no dejaba de coquetearle a Claire y diciéndole lo hermosa que se veía con aquel atuendo. Se podría decir que León realmente se encontraba interesado en la pelirroja, que tierna historia de amor, aunque probablemente exista algo más entre Chris y León por la forma en que se odian mutuamente debió de pasar una situación que los llevo a esto en el pasado.

— ¿Todo en orden? — le preguntó a Chris.

—No, soldado — contestó Chris.

—Debería tranquilizarse ya que ellos dos se encuentran detrás de nosotros — susurré.

La ventaja de la planta detrás de mí no permitía que nos descubrieran tan fácilmente es decir si Chris no continuaba demostrando su enojo por esto porque podía suceder en esta noche.

—Lo sé, pero no soporto ver a León agarrando la mano de mi hermana — se quejó Chris.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante esa queja. No era para preocuparse porque León no estaba haciendo nada malo en realidad donde sí debería ser un problema para Chris es cuando León tocará una parte privada o le faltara al respeto a Claire, mientras no debería.

Parte de la noche Chris se la paso quejándose sobre León no le encontraba nada malo a esa cita solo veía a dos enamorados saliendo al fin esta situación me volverá loco por lo que reviso el menú de bebidas para pedir algo de beber pude percatarme que vendían _shot_ de tequila y opte por encargar uno de preferencia me gustaría que dejarán la botella conmigo para seguir sirviéndome tequila.

Le di un pequeño trago a mi copa de vino y seguía escuchando las quejas de Chris las cuales eran: _"Ese infeliz está tocando a mi hermana", "No, León lo hagas eso" "¿De qué estarán riéndose?", "Te odio, León", "Si, le haces algo a Claire mintiéndole por lo de Ada, te mataré" y "Dile que quieres olvidar a Ada"_. Chris me estaba volviendo loco con sus quejas hacia León.

— ¿Quién es Ada? — preguntó con una enorme curiosidad.

—La perra de rojo — respondió Chris dándole otro trago a su copa de vino—. Esa mujer solamente enamoro a León para sacar beneficios y así robar información confidencial del gobierno, cuyo fin es desconocido todavía—. León creía que Ada estaba enamorada de él porque lo que hizo ilusiones falsas sobre esa relación las cuales terminaron destruyéndolo por completo. Porque León se la pasaba bebiendo por días y sufriendo una depresión hasta ahora lo he visto que ha ido saliendo poco a poco de eso—. Por lo que yo creo que eso invito a Claire a salir para olvidar a Ada.

No sabía que decir al respecto me sorprendía bastante esa pequeña historia sobre León, aunque se merecía la felicidad con una mujer como Claire, ya que ella se veía que era una mujer tan inocente y con sentimientos bastantes puros.

—Nunca me imaginé algo así — comentó.

—Es la triste realidad de León — afirmó Chris.

— ¿Cómo conocido a Ada? — pregunté.

—En el incidente de Raccoon City — respondió Chris—. Fue como amor a primera vista porque León hizo lo posible para buscar a Ada hasta que la encontró en una misión que tuvo hace tiempo atrás. Ahí aprovecho en decirle sus sentimientos por lo que Ada acepto ser la novia de León—. Eso lo supe gracias a Claire, ella me lo contó y después lloro sin parar—. Debes de tener una ligera idea del porqué, soldado.

Honestamente Chris estaba en lo correcto sabía porque Claire tuvo esa reacción y el motivo consistía en que Claire estaba enamorada de León desde un principio jamás tuvo la valentía de decírselo por esa cuestión del romance de León con Ada, por lo que actualmente León accedió salir con la pelirroja, no creo que haya sido para olvidar a Ada o quien sabe la verdad no conozco las intenciones de León.

—Ya entiendo — dije.

Chris sonrió.

Dimos otro sorbo a nuestra copa de vino dando un brindis.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba en el restaurante que vinimos porque veía a Chris todo rojo por el alcohol que había bebido a lo largo de esta velada donde espiamos a Claire y León, al parecer ellos solamente se limitaban a reír sin parar por cada anécdota que contaba León a la mujer. Se veían tan tiernos juntos que me daba gusto verlos como pareja algún día.

De repente, Claire y León se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos, por lo que Chris termino alterándose un poco tuve que llamar al mesero para que viniera a traernos la cuenta para seguir a la feliz pareja. Chris pago los cien dolores que había dicho y salimos lo antes posible del restaurante para seguir a su hermana.

No puedo creer lo que estábamos haciendo, pero para Chris significaba algo en especial, cuando el Valet parking le entró el auto subimos de una manera rápida y así poder continuar con el operativo CLEON. Mientras, Chris conducía un poco ebrio por las copas de vino lo ayudaba a perseguir el coche de León por toda la calle principal. La ventaja de esta noche que no había revisión de coches por la policía sino ya estaríamos en problemas legales por esa cuestión.

Vimos que el coche en que subió Claire entró a un estacionamiento de un edificio bastante lujoso de podría decir, vaya ese León tenía demasiado dinero bastante obvio porque trabajaba para el gobierno de los Estados Unidos y tenía un buen salario.

—Maldita sea — se quejó Chris.

Me limité a observarlo y no dije nada en lo personal. No quería pelear con él por esta situación en que estábamos veo que Chris giro el coche para ir al estacionamiento de aquel edificio.

Suspiró.

Será un gran espectáculo que veré por esta noche jamás había visto al Capitán reaccionar de esa manera tan extraña y sobreprotectora ahora entiendo varios comentarios de algunos de los soldados sobre la relación entre Chris y su hermana algunos solían decir que el Capitán sentía atracción por Claire dada la situación en que vivieron desde muy pequeños puede ser posible esa teoría ya que Paige me ha leído cada novela sobre incesto que hasta parecen creíble, además si se dan este tipo de casos. Aunque no creo que Chris sea capaz de eso porque más bien es como el todo de Claire puesto que es su hermano mayor y padre, debió ser tan difícil ese momento tan triste de esos hermanos. Pensando bien todo esto ¿Qué diría Jill? ¿Sabrá de esto? Posiblemente si, por lo sucedido en el Paintball que dejara atrás la rivalidad que sentía por León.

Hay tantas cosas que desconozco de la vida privada del Capitán Redfield dado que lo único que sé es sobre su hermana menor y sobre su situación civil, aún me hacía dudar en varias ocasiones y todo fue por el beso que le dio Jill aquel día ¿Cómo no olvidarlo? Si cada vez lo recuerdo claramente, maldito Chris ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada? Había algo extraño ahí y que yo no me he enterado. Creo que volveré a hacer mi investigación sobre Chris con la ayuda de Paige y Jamie, ellos me ayudaran eso espero que no terminen arruinando todo.

De pronto Chris hizo frenar su coche de una manera brusca haciéndome que por poco me golpeara la cabeza contra la ventana, y alzó mi mirada hacia enfrente en eso veo a Claire y León agarrados de la mano de una manera coqueta, el amor las cosas que nos hacía cometer por la persona de quien estábamos enamorados, entiendo perfectamente esos sentimientos porque estaba por esa fase con Chris.

Miró de reojo a Chris quien se encontraba tan rojo del coraje por dicha escena realmente ya comenzaba a preocuparme por él. Puse mi mano sobre su hombro para darle un poco de apoyo de la situación y supiera que estaba a su lado a pesar de que era una verdadera locura este momento.

Poco a poco vimos cómo se iba a alejando la feliz pareja de nuestra vista por lo que decidimos bajar del coche y seguirlos hasta el elevador, nos escondimos detrás de una camioneta, mientras se cerraban las puertas de los lejos puede ver que iban al piso número veinticuatro vaya ya me imagino lo que debía de estar sucediendo durante la espera. No le dije nada de eso a Chris para evitar un conflicto con él por la situación en que nos encontrábamos ambos.

Cuando el elevador llego al piso veinticuatro fuimos hacia el ascensor y dimos clic hacia uno de los botones para que las puertas se abrieran tuvimos que esperar al menos un minuto, y subimos no podía creer lo que estábamos a punto de hacer en estos momentos ¿Acaso era posible? Quién lo diría Piers Nivans acompañando a su novio a cometer una locura en su vida. Al cerrar las puertas escuchábamos una canción de fondo, la cual era agradable para mi gusto, pero para Chris era todo lo contrario.

Las puertas se abrieron justamente en el piso adecuado ya no sabía que iba a suceder exactamente porque veía demasiado molesto a Chris, solo esperó no entrar al apartamento de León con una escena de sexo frente de mí, aunque era muy pronto para eso. Caminábamos de una manera rápida por el pasillo y no sabíamos cuál era el apartamento de León podía cualquiera de estos hasta que escuchábamos risas y el sonido de dos copas chocando ¿Tan fuerte era el ruido? Me extrañaba el haber podido escuchar todo eso.

Chris fue hacia el apartamento número 508 dónde provenían esas risas, respiro profundamente antes de abrir dicha puerta que se encontraba abierta, me daba un poco de miedo de que fuera el apartamento equivocado, observe que Chris traía una pistola entre su ropa ya que la saco de su sacó ¿Qué estaba pensando él? De una manera silenciosa me acerco a él para impedir cualquier locura del Capitán Redfield.

—Capitán, no es lo correcto — susurró en su oído.

—Tengo que hacerlo, la vida de Claire está en juego — replicó Chris.

—Mentira, Chris —. Ella se encuentra bien sino ya hubiera pedido ayuda y es lo bastante mayor para cuidarse por su cuenta.

Suspiró.

— ¿Qué tal que León vaya a violar a mi hermana? — preguntó Chris en voz baja.

—No va a pasar eso — respondí—. Pero, tú dejaste que Jill te violara aquel día ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada? Si, eres mi novio y ella no es nada para ti ¿O no?

Nuevamente aparecieron esos malditos celos por Jill Valentine, pero estaba en todo mi derecho de hacerlo porque beso y abrazo a mi novio era injusto que enfrente de mí lo hiciera por eso saque el tema ya no soportaba más saber que esa perra andaba detrás de Chris. En eso vi a Chris sonrojado por esas palabras que dije sobre Jill y sobre una violación eso si era un caso así.

—Venga, Piers deja de estar celoso por Jill — afirmó Chris—. Ella no es nada para mí, solo es una amiga. Puedes estar tranquilo, amor.

Acepte las palabras de Chris por el momento, sé que estaba siendo demasiado celoso con él porque Jill hacía cosas que no debía hacer. Dejando atrás mis celos por Jill, me enfoque en la locura que haría el Capitán.

Comenzamos a escuchar quejidos y pequeñas risas dentro del apartamento ya me imagino que estaba sucediendo una escena muy romántica y caliente por así decírselo.

—Creo que es momento de entrar ya — dijo Chris.

—No, quiero ver escenas tan ardientes y sexuales — me quejé.

Chris puso los ojos en blanco ante ese comentario.

—Vale, lo haré porque eres un niño todavía — afirmó Chris.

No era tan niño como solía decirme Chris en ese entonces solamente tenía veintidós años de edad y en unos días más iba a cumplir los veintitrés años, vaya que pronto se pasa el tiempo cuando me pongo a pensar en eso era como si la vida se pasara como agua.

—No soy tan niño — dije.

En eso se escuchó un gemido por parte de Claire, rayos si estábamos afuera del apartamento adecuada en eso Chris le quitó el seguro a su arma y entró a lo bestia a dicha casa.

— ¡Deja de tocar a mi hermana! — gritó Chris mientras amenazaba con su arma.

Tanto León y Claire alzaron sus miradas hacia Chris por lo sucedido, estaba tan sonrojado de estar en esta situación tan incómoda. De una manera disimulada observo la escena de supuesta violación por parte de León hacia Claire, pero en realidad ese gemido fue de dolor porque a la pobre pelirroja se cortó con una copa de vino y ahora tenía parte del vidrio incrustado en su dedo.

—Chris, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? — preguntó León molesto por la situación.

—Impidiendo una violación — insistió Chris.

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritaron León y Claire.

Estúpido y sensual Chris ¿Por qué cometiste esa locura? Ahora estas en un gran problema por lo visto.

—No es normal que a la primera cita vengan al apartamento — afirmó Chris—. Claire, vámonos de aquí y ya no volverás a salir con este pervertido.

Me encojo de hombros ante ese comentario pude escuchar las quejas de Claire al respecto, no puedo creer que haya terminado en esta locura del Capitán.

—Hasta luego, León — se despide Claire tristemente—. Sabes que tengo que irme.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, entiendo lo que está pasando con el loco de tu hermano — dijo León—. Hasta luego, mi hermosa pelirroja.

Chris apretó los dientes ante esas palabras.

— ¿Cómo le puedes decir eso? — Se quejó Chris—. Si, lo mismo decías de Ada.

Puedo escuchar una discusión entre León y Chris sobre el tema de Ada, aquella mujer que he escuchado mencionar a pesar de que no se quien sea. En eso Claire del apartamento de su amado cabizbaja por lo acontecido sabía que para ella era difícil toda esta situación de Chris siendo demasiado sobreprotector a nadie le gustaba estar privada de su libertad que tenían.

—Piers, ¿Qué haces aquí? — me pregunta Claire.

—Viene a cuidar a Chris antes de que hiciera una gran locura — respondí —. Veo que no pude impedirla.

Claire sonrió.

—Pero, has hecho mucho por mi hermano — replicó Claire—. Siempre lo cuidas y te lo agradezco mucho, la verdad no sé qué haría él sin ti porque te quiere demasiado no deja de hablar sobre ti en todo el día hasta hay veces que Jill se queja conmigo sobre eso.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó atónito.

—Claro que sí.

A lo lejos se podían escuchar la discusión de León con Chris, lo que más capto nuestra atención fue el disparo que se escuchó provenir del apartamento entramos de una manera salvaje y vimos que el disparo fue hacía el televisor de pantalla plasma, León se quejaba una y otra vez por lo que acababa de hacer Chris.

— ¡Christopher Redfield! ¡Pide disculpas y baja el arma ya! — exclamó Claire en un tono muy enojado.

Chris asintió ante la orden de su hermana, guardó su pistola en el sacó de vestir y le pidió disculpas a León por lo acontecido esta noche había sido una verdadera locura todo esto nunca pensé que él sería capaz de esto, lo cual me ha dejado impactado

Éramos los tres en el coche de Chris nadie hablaba en estos momentos por lo que me limité a mirar por la ventana del asiento del copiloto Claire había optado por irse atrás e ignorar a su propio hermano no la culpo por su actitud era de esperarse. Chris enloqueció fatalmente y más por el alcohol que traía en el cuerpo era lo que detono esos disparos en el apartamento de León.

—Claire, discúlpame por haber actuado de esa manera — se disculpaba una y otra vez Chris en este lapso que llevaba conduciendo y miró por el retrovisor.

Claire suspiró y continúo con su silencio en el coche.

En eso sonó el móvil de Chris ya esto se arruino más porque sería Jill jodiendo a Christopher con el tema del bebe eso pasaba de moda por así decirlo ¿Por qué todo se le ocurre de noche? Jamás lo llama en el trabajo, lo cual era extraño que no lo hiciera Jill.

— ¿No vas a contestar Christopher? — preguntó Claire seriamente.

—No, es importante — respondió Chris.

—Claro, no es importante James ¿Qué tal si está enfermo?

—No lo está porque Jill me lo hubiera dicho.

Abro los ojos como dos platos por la conversación ¿Acaso James era hijo de Chris? No podía ser posible o tal vez era como él solía decirme Jill era madre soltera que necesitaba apoyo en estos momentos porque no contaba con una pareja.

—Voy a hablar seriamente con ella por lo sucedido de esta noche — afirmó Claire —. Para que entrés en razón porque no estás pensando claramente, traes al pobre de Piers que es un niño a tus locuras porque piensas que todo hombre me va violar según tú y no es así. Le debes mucho a Piers puesto que no deja que cometas una locura más fuerte como esta, pero con este si te pasaste hermanito.

—Lo sé, Claire — dijo Chris—. Se ha vuelto parte de mi vida como alguien más de mi familia y por eso siempre lo invito a salir para recompensarlo.

—Aunque no quiera salir siempre me convence — dije.

— ¿A dónde van siempre? — preguntó Claire curiosamente.

—A terminar ebrios sin recuerdos — contesté la pregunta.

— ¿Qué? Chris, ¿Por qué llevas al niño a beber? — se quejó Claire.

—Venga, Claire somos hombres y nos gusta las cervezas — se defiende Chris.

—Pueden ir a comer algún lado o inclusive en tu casa Chris ¿Por qué no has llevado? Tienes que presentarle a James — insistía Claire.

¿La casa de Chris? Nunca pensé en eso ¿Por qué no me llevaba? Será porque estaba escondiendo algo, si todo tiene que ver con Jill la supuesta madre soltera y ¿Por qué debía de conocer a James? Tal vez si mi teoría de Chris era verdad y él se encargaba de alimentar mi corazón con sus hermosas mentiras que me decía sobre su vida privada.

—No es necesario hacer eso, Claire — comentó Chris —. Sabes que no puedo llevar visitas desde ese día en que termine golpeando a Carlos en el rostro.

—Cierto, sino fueras tan borracho no pasarían esas cosas — afirmó Claire.

—No estaba borracho ese día — replicó Chris.

—Oh, ahora recuerdo eran celos porque Carlos estaba coqueteando con Jill esa noche — volvió afirmar Claire.

Aquí vamos de nuevo los hermanos Redfield van a discutir de nuevo sobre esa noche en que Chris estuvo celoso porque Carlos coqueteaba con Jill, mientras yo sentía espinas clavándose en mi corazón con cada palabra que hacían referencia a la rubia, trató de despejar mis pensamientos porque quería sollozar por todo esto, pensando y analizando las palabras de Claire tenían sentido ¿Por qué Jill lo buscaba tanto? Claro, se trataba de su esposo posiblemente y necesitaba ayuda con James. No quiero ser indiscreto con ese tema porque ya era suficiente lo acontecido de esa noche.

Lo único que deseaba era llegar a mi apartamento y recostarme en la cama a olvidar esta mala noche, Chris me estaba decepcionando, es decir no debía de hacerlo antes de escuchar una buena explicación de él porque era lo correcto en esta relación.

— ¿Quieres dejar de hablar de Jill y de James? — se quejaba Chris.

—No lo haré, hasta que aceptes a León en mi vida — replicó Claire—. Mientras no te dejaré en paz—. Hablando de Jill, ¿Sabe de tu locura?

Chris suspiró.

—No lo sabe — comentó Chris descaradamente.

— ¡Lo sabía! — exclamó Claire.

—Le dije que iba estar con Piers en su apartamento.

Claire alzó una ceja.

— ¿Haciendo qué? — interrogo Claire.

—Viendo películas de terror — respondió Chris.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí, y siempre termina acabándose mis botellas de whisky que tengo — afirmó con seguridad.

—Eres un alcohólico, Chris.

— ¿En qué parte te dejó, soldado? — me preguntó Chris.

—Aquí está bien — contesté. Me refería a la puerta principal del edificio donde vivía.

—Vale.

Chris estaciono su coche para que yo bajara, me despedí de los hermanos lo bueno es que ya estaba en mi casa y no seguiría escuchando sus discusiones mañana hablare con Chris sobre la conversación Claire para que me aclarara las cosas de una vez por todas no estaba dispuesto a vivir una gran mentira.

Una vez dentro de mi apartamento, me recargo en la puerta y di una gran bocanada de aire que noche tan más alocada tuve este día. Pero, en parte fue divertida ver al Capitán de esa manera enojado por una cita que tuvo su hermana y sobretodo la pequeña venganza de Claire, en eso si estaba de acuerdo con ella merecía ser feliz con el hombre que amaba y nadie debía de impedírselo Chris debía de hacer la idea de que su hermana tenía que abandonar el nido para formar su propia familia.

Me recuesto en mi sofá y siento algo duró de una manera brusca me levantó para revisarlo en eso encuentro mi diario ¿Qué hacía aquí? Tal vez una fanática de los militares gays lo hizo (Paige) sin mi permiso, abrí mi diario para escribir lo sucedido de esta noche y así jamás olvidarlo de mis memorias.

 _Nota del diario 24 de junio del 2013: Eran tan hermosas esas mentiras que vivía rodeado de ellas sin darme cuenta, lleve un sufrimiento por cada mentira descubierta. ¿Por qué Chris? ¿Por qué me hiciste ese daño? ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta? Me engañabas enfrente de mis ojos y yo lo permitía, fui demasiado estúpido porque te entregué lo más valioso que tenía y te encargaste de destrozarlo sin piedad._


	18. 14: El Regalo Sorpresa

_14_

 _El Regalo Sorpresa_

 _"Después de una pelea siempre buscabas la manera de remediar las cosas porque me amabas lo suficiente, Chris"_

 _16 abril del 2010_

 **E** se día ¿Cómo no olvidarlo? Si, Chris casi terminaba humillándose enfrente de Beth en la noche y todo fue por pedirme disculpas por lo acontecido del día anterior no culpaba a Claire por molestar a su hermano de esa manera ya que Chris tuvo culpa por amenazar a León.

En fin, el reloj de mi cocina marcaba las seis de la mañana y Chris venía algo por mí posiblemente Jill lo estaba regañando por lo sucedido con CLEON, aunque Jill no era la esposa o novia de Chris sino él era soltero no entiendo porque ella se mete en la vida del Capitán, aquí iba de nuevo con mis celos estos me estaban matando sinceramente me hacían malinterpretar las cosas o solo las veía de otra manera, claro eso debía ser.

Chris solía pasar a recogerme para irnos juntos al trabajo y así pasar algo de tiempo ya que en ocasiones no tenía el tiempo suficiente para salir conmigo por el trabajo, Chris era uno de los soldados que más trabajaban desde que la rubia desapareció Chris se anotaba en cada misión que fuera posible por lo que se ganó un gran reconocimiento dentro de la BSAA y de esa manera encontró a Jill, quien lo diría.

El sonido del tocar de mi puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos esperaba que fuera Chris y sobre lo sucedido anoche no estaba cabreado con Chris sino un poco sorprendido por su actitud. Abrí la puerta y Chris me recibió con un beso en los labios de una manera inesperada.

—Lo siento, soldado — se disculpó Chris.

Chris seguía pegado a mi nariz y rozándome los labios tiernamente, mientras manteníamos una conversación sobre lo sucedido de esa noche al parecer Chris lucía arrepentido por su actitud que cogió en esa noche que ha decidido en darme el día libre ya que ambos lo pasaremos juntos como una muestra de disculpas.

— ¿A dónde iremos? — preguntó con curiosidad.

—A Manhattan — respondió Chris.

— ¿Cómo vas a justificar nuestra falta?

—Porque iremos por trabajo a recoger un expediente.

¿Un expediente? ¿Será una mentira? Porque nadie viajaría al otro condado por un simple folder más que fuera de vida o muerte, pero me hubiera avisado Barry de esto ya que hace tiempo me pidió mi ayuda para investigar a Chris sobre una supuesta vida doble ¿A quién estará engañando? ¿A Jill? Imposible porque no son nada.

—Le mentí a Barry — volvió a decir Chris—. No le iba a decir que voy a salir con mi novio como recompensa por acompañarme en una locura ¿Verdad?

Sonreí.

Chris aprovecho en besarme nuevamente y no pude evitarme sonrojarme. Este hombre cada instante que pasaba me hacía enloquecer locamente de amor y más con los celos que me daban por la rubia.

Ambos estábamos en el coche esperando que el semáforo se pusiera en siga, la única conversación fue la mentira de Chris hacia Barry sabía que eran buenos amigos desde que Chris era un adolescente con solo saberlo me da tanta curiosidad de ver una foto de él de antes porque solían decir que era muy diferente ¿Cómo sería Chris de joven? Ya me lo imagino, sin esteroides que dañaran su cuerpo como lo era actualmente por su gran venganza hacia Wesker.

Recuerdo que una noche me la pasé desvelándome para chatear con Claire sobre el pasado de Chris no le pregunté nada de Jill ya que no quería tener problemas primero que nada deseaba ganarme la confianza necesaria y así poder hacer cualquier pregunta. Lo único que conocía de Chris era lo básico su historial militar, un poco sobre como cuido de Claire, sus gustos por el rock y la bebida alcohólica, su favorita era el whisky y vodka, y lo cuando era niño quería ser Capitán de un barco increíble ¿No? En esa conversación le pedí a Claire una foto de Chris por lo que ella me respondió _"Chris, tiene todo en su casa deberías de ir algún día y así verlas tú mismo"_ Nuevamente ese tema, la casa de Chris en lo personal si me gustaría ir a conocerla, aunque tenía una sensación que me decía detente, Piers.

De reojo miró a Chris y trae puestas unas gafas color negro para el sol de la mañana que no permitía ver por los fuertes rayos que tenía y del hermoso amanecer que estaba viendo en estos momentos a lado del hombre que amo.

El semáforo se puso en siga para ir a Manhattan, en este tiempo que llevó en Nueva York no he conocido mucho esta zona dado que anteriormente vivía en Boston ¿Qué haríamos todo el día ahí? Chris supuestamente tenía algo planeado y no quiere decírmelo, no lo obligaré hacerlo.

— ¿De qué quieres conversar? — preguntó Chris sin despegar su mirada del frente.

 _«De muchas cosas Chris quisiera saber más sobre tu relación Jill y en especial James ¿Era tu hijo? ¿La rubia era tu esposa? ¿Me has estado engañando?», pensé_. No podía decírsele eso porque estaría creando otra vez una pequeña discusión del tema, sin embargo, ya tengo de qué podré conversar con él.

— ¿Cuándo me vas a mostrar una foto tuya del pasado? — le preguntó.

Chris rió.

—Algún día, soldado — contestó Chris.

—Va en serio, Capitán — replicó.

—Cuando regresemos a tu apartamento

—Mejor llévame a tu casa.

—No puedo llevar visitas desde ese día.

— ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre ese día?

Chris asintió.

Puede observar que no se le veía demasiado convencido por esa pregunta que le hice, sentía que Chris me ocultaba algo más de su vida privada por lo que era mejor hacerle preguntas indirectas sobre su privacidad no sabría cómo reaccionar si mi teoría fuera verdadera era algo que me asustaba.

—El motivo de esa discusión fue porque Carlos no dejaba de mirar el escote que traía Jill en su vestido — comenzó a decir Chris—. Todo comenzó porque era mi cumpleaños y como siempre terminaron haciéndome una fiesta sorpresa entre Claire y León para que vea que es un buen partido para mi hermana, es decir directo a lo que pasó—. A León se le ocurrió invitar a Carlos, nunca me he llevado muy bien con él por cuestiones personales—. Cuando la noche iba avanzando todos estábamos casi ebrios por como termino esa fiesta, todas las fiestas terminan así. Entonces Jill estaba cercas de Carlos platicando en eso veo que él mira los senos de Jill ¿Cómo pudo faltarle al respeto a una mujer? Me enoje y tuvimos una pelea a golpes.

— ¿Por eso no puedes llevar gente? — preguntó.

—Sí y por muchos motivos más.

— ¿Eres casado? Porque siento que me estás mintiendo.

Ya no lo soportaba más Chris me estaba tomando el pelo por todo esto y con sus excusas del porque no me lleva a su casa, y todo era por la culpa de Jill, la rubia que anda detrás de Chris ¿Acaso compartía casa con ella? Tenía dos opciones estaba casado con Jill por eso tuvo ese conflicto con Carlos ya que le andaba coqueteando a su mujer claro, Chris era un hombre posesivo y sobreprotector con las personas que amaba hasta hacía lo posible para que no saliera dañadas por terceros.

Veo que Chris abrió los ojos como dos platos ante mi pregunta directa ahora queda ver conque mentira saldría o eso creía yo en estos momentos posiblemente tal vez estaba siendo demasiado celoso con Chris y era un egoísta en el amor.

Chris cogió aire antes de hablar.

— ¿Por qué lo crees? — Me interrogo Chris—. Te he estado diciendo que no soy casado. ¿Lo dices por las llamadas de Jill? ¿Por James? Dame una explicación del porqué sigues insistiendo con esto.

La reacción de Chris fue algo inesperada y a la vez se le veía molesto por mi pregunta creo que hice algo equivocado con esa estúpida pregunta, sé que he sido muy insistente desde que nos conocimos sobre eso, pero no era normal que a su edad todavía estuviera soltero, aunque se estaba dando poco a poco la soltería hasta los cuarenta años, es decir Chris debía de tener aspiraciones a una familia y por eso eligió a Jill. Creo que me estaba equivocando con eso, en fin, debía de dejar de juzgarlo.

—Sí, ella siempre te está llamando cuando estamos juntos y terminas yéndote con esa… — me detuve para no seguir insultando a Jill.

—Dilo, ¿Esa qué? — preguntó Chris enojado.

—Esa zorra roba novios — me quejó sinceramente—. Eso es Jill porque anda detrás de ti como si fueras su novio o yo que sé.

Nunca había sido tan celoso en una relación sentimental hasta ahora que salía con Chris, él me hace ser tan celoso de una mujer hasta tener malos pensamientos referentes de ella ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Quiere decir que mi amor por Chris es sincero? Lo amaba ciegamente y eso me estaba afectando no quería ver la realidad porque su amor me tenía en una especie de transé que no me hacía reaccionar de una forma clara ante todo esto, veía los peligros y prohibiciones de este noviazgo. Mi corazón no quería perder a Chris quería seguir siendo amado con él a pesar de estar pasando por esta situación tan difícil.

Dejaré de hacer preguntas y comentarios hacía Jill Valentine ya no la mencionaré dado que estaba causando demasiados conflictos con Chris, mejor olvidaré lo acontecido esta mañana.

—Venga, Piers te lo he dicho es madre soltera y necesita de mi ayuda — afirmó Chris con seguridad—. No sabía que estuvieras tan celoso de ella, me agrada saber que eres demasiado posesivo de mí así que se jamás dejarás por ningún motivo. Me recuerdas a mí.

¿Qué estaba diciendo Chris? ¿Soy posesivo? No estaba tan equivocado, yo no soy así cuando me enamoro ¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando? Me estaba convirtiendo en otra persona que no era antes. Desde que he salido con Chris en algunas cosas de mi vida he estado cambiando drásticamente, desconozco los motivos que lo hago como por ejemplo antes solía visitar a mi madre cada fin de semana o día de descansado, ahora no lo hago tan seguido porque prefiero pasar ese día con el Capitán solamente me limitó a hablarle a mi madre por teléfono y ya.

—No tienes de que preocuparme — dijo Chris dándome un ligero golpe en el hombro—. Nunca me iría de tú lado y jamás te engañaría.

Asentí.

Ya no me quejaré más de Jill Valentine he dicho era lo mejor que podía hacer en estos momentos dejar de quejarme y sacar teorías referentes a eso.

Suspiró.

—Lo siento tanto Chris por haber reaccionado así — me disculpo—. No debía de ser tan malo con Jill.

—Todos sabemos que Jill es un dolor de cabeza — dijo Chris—. A mí también me tiene cansado con sus llamadas del bebe por eso las he estado evadiendo y más porque estoy a tu lado—. Así que no te disculpes. No hiciste nada malo.

Había solucionado las cosas con Chris después de una pequeña crisis que tuvimos por culpa de Jill, me daba tanta emoción ya no seguir peleando con él, me enfocaré en este día que pasaremos juntos como novios sin tener la presencia del fantasma de Jill Valentine.

Alrededor de media hora habíamos llegado a Manhattan para un desayuno que tendríamos en uno de los restaurantes, a mí no me gustaban los lujos ni nada de eso lo importante era la buena comida y pasar un agradable momento con la persona que amábamos. Chris detuvo el coche en uno de los estacionamientos y en eso se atrevió en robar un ligero beso en los labios para posteriormente se separase de mí con una dulce sonrisa.

Bajamos del coche y Chris trató de agarrarme de la mano por lo que yo me negué en lo personal porque había varias familias por aquí y no quería ofenderlos porque vivíamos en una sociedad cerrada que no aceptaban a ninguna persona que fuera arcoíris por así decirlo para evitar conflictos lo hice. Chris no dijo nada y entramos a dicho lugar.

Veo que el restaurante tenía una decoración hogareña que me atrapaba intensamente y me gustaba. Buscamos una mesa donde sentarnos y Chris siempre elegía la que estaba junto a la ventana, en mi opinión me agradaba la idea de ver la calle mientras disfrutábamos de un delicioso desayuno.

— ¿Qué te parece? — me preguntó Chris.

—Hermoso — respondí.

En eso apareció una mesera que dejó el menú en dicha mesa y se alejó poco a poco, cogí el menú para conocer los platillos que ofrecían y en eso veo los precios no era nada parecidos al restaurante de anoche porque aquí si tenían costos accesibles para sus clientes.

— ¿Qué vas a ordenar soldado? — preguntó Chris.

—No lo sé — contestó—. Puede que unos _hotcakes_ con un huevo y con una taza de café.

—Vale, pediremos lo mismo entonces.

Ambos dejamos los menús sobre la mesa para esperar a la mesera que regresara a tomar la orden. No tenía ni idea de que haría con Chris todo un día completo jamás pensé que sería posible pasarlo con Chris.

Disfrutábamos de unos ricos hotcakes mientras reíamos sin parar por una anécdota que contaba Chris veía que la gente del lugar nos miraba a ver de manera un poco extraña porque éramos dos hombres desayunando juntos, a mí no me importaba que dijera la sociedad de nosotros y mucho menos esas familias que cada día van cambiando drásticamente.

Di un sorbo a mi taza de café.

Seguía escuchando a Chris y riéndome a la vez. No puedo creer que haya hecho esa locura con Claire cuando eran unos adolescentes me sorprendía un poco escucharlo decirse, era imposible que Chris fuera un fanático del rock y le gustaran las motocicletas como a Claire. Por otro lado, trataba de contarle sobre mí a pesar de que sea un poco aburrido le conté sobre el año sabático que me cogí y lo que hice en realidad no salí de viaje ni mucho aprendí cosas nuevas solamente pasaba tiempo con Paige, mis padres y Jamie aprovechaba el tiempo que tenía disponible para ellos porque pronto estaría ocupado cuando tomará bien mi decisión fue lo que hice ahora cogí una decisión y fue unirme a la BSAA donde he visto de que ha servido todo mi enfrenamiento que aprendí. Sabía que mi misión era salvar vidas y luchar contra el bioterrorismo.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar Chris pagó la cuenta y ambos salimos de una manera rápida en eso aprovecho en cogerme de la mano, me sonroje un poco y en esta ocasión no me negué a corresponder me gustaba sentir la calidez de la mano de Chris hacía que mi corazón latiera sin parar de la gran emoción que sentía al respecto. Chris me abrió la puerta del coche para subiera y en eso me aprovecho en darme otro beso en los labios y correspondí a ese beso de una manera intima no quería que algunas de estas familias nos vieran porque comenzarían a juzgarme por mi verdadera orientación sexual que tenía, ya era suficiente escuchar a mis padres que era antinatural este tipo de relaciones. Nos separamos rápidamente y Chris cerró la puerta del asiento del copiloto, en eso escucho mi móvil sonar me extrañaba porque normalmente solía llamarme Paige, mis padres o Jamie, lo saco de mi chaquete y veo en la pantalla un número que jamás había visto.

Alzó una ceja.

— ¿Todo está bien? — preguntó Chris subiéndose al coche.

—Sí — contestó.

Ignoré por completo el mensaje que recibí no debía ser para importante, pero no falto poco para que el celular de Chris también sonará aquí vamos de nuevo es Jill llamándolo sobre una necesidad que tenía James. Ya no me quejare más.

—Es Jill — dijo Chris.

Me mostro su celular con el mensaje de la rubia, y ahí estaba nuevamente pidiéndole un favor para James.

 **De Jill a Chris**

 **¿Puedes pasar por un chupón? James lo perdió y no deja de llorar desde hace veinte minutos.**

—No iré porque mi día es dedicado para ti — comentó Chris—. Veamos que excusa le pondré, tengo una idea que posiblemente funcionara—. Le voy a decir Jill, en estos momentos no puedo ir porque tuve que salir de la ciudad con Nivans por cuestiones del trabajo. Luego te lo explico—. Le diré así me dejará en paz.

Veo que Chris envió ese mensaje a Jill.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, amor — comentó Chris y en eso me dio un beso en la mejilla de mi rostro—. ¿A dónde quieres?

—No conozco mucho por aquí — afirmó.

— ¿Cuándo visitas una ciudad que lugares te gusta visitar?

—Los museos y los centros comerciales.

— ¿Las librerías no?

—No, pero con Paige iría a verlas todas porque siempre compra más de dos libros.

—Pobre Paige, ¿Qué ha sido de ella?

—Estudiar para hacer el examen de admisión para la universidad de Nueva York, ella quiere ser escritora.

— ¿Quiere decir que se mudara contigo?

—Puede que sí

Después de haber tenido esa conversación habíamos ido a uno de los museos de Manhattan y a los más populares lo bueno que el día de hoy la entrada era gratuita porque luego tiene un alto costo para poder ingresar, Chris me había traído al _Museo Metropolitano de Arte_ nunca había venido a este museo antes y me gustaba la idea de estar aquí en este día de trabajo porque estaba vació el lugar.

Fuimos a la sección de pinturas de _Leonardo Da Vinci_ la pintura que más destacaba en el museo era _La Monalisa_ y _la última cena_ ahora entiendo mucho a mi madre cuando hablaba de esta última, sinceramente era una belleza ver todas estas pinturas, me estaba imaginado la reacción que tendría Paige en este lugar. Continuamos viendo diversas pinturas de origen europeo, asiático e inclusive estadounidense, me sorprendía la enorme cantidad de pinturas y esculturas que tenían en dicho museo.

Ahora, nos fuimos a la sección de fotografías este lugar era enorme y ofrecía una variedad de opciones para ver y así pasar el tiempo aquí. En ese tiempo que estuve viendo el arte no pensaba en ninguno de mis problemas eran como si no existieran en mi vida. Me entretenía en la sección de _Alfred Stieglitz_ las cuales consistían en paisaje del siglo XX a principios.

—Chris, mira esta fotografía — comentó.

No recibí respuesta.

— ¿Chris? — preguntó.

A lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Chris hablando por el celular, no quería tener una discusión por culpa de la rubia por lo que continué mi recorrido hacia la biblioteca de libros antiguos _«A Paige le hubiera gusto ver esta sección, algún la voy a traer», pensé._ No duré mucho en la biblioteca porque no era mucho de mi interés como lo era para mi hermana, por lo que decido ir a la sección del arte egipcio, una vez ahí quede asombrado porque tenía una decoración tan llamativa.

Sinceramente no sabía la hora que era, pero de una cosa estaba seguro debía de buscar a Chris porque tal vez recibió una llamada del trabajo, regrese a la sección de fotografía y ya no estaba Chris ¿A dónde habrá ido? Solo espero que no haya sido con Jill.

Cogí aire.

Me siento en una de las bancas que hay para observar las fotografías ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Maldita sea, saco mi celular para ver la hora y eran alrededor de las doce del día se me había pasado la mañana tan pronto no podía creerlo. Decido enviarle un mensaje a Chris para saber de su paradero porque no voy a permitir que se deje manipular por Jill.

Dije que no iba a empezar a juzgar a Jill, solo que no me agradaba la rubia y mucho menos que anduviera de acosadora con mi novio. Nunca entendía el porqué de ese desprecio que sentía por Jill era una mujer que desde el primer instante en que la conoces te cae lo bastante mal y evitas hablarle, lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo puede tener amigos que la quieren? Sí es odiosa y anda ligándose a Chris indirectamente con sus frases como en el Paintball que lo beso y abrazo ese hecho me hacía demostrar que eran amigos con derechos o simplemente Jill sintió celos porque no sabía que soy de Chris lo único que conoce ella que fingió ser el mejor amigo de Chris y en verdad era más que eso.

De pronto, escucho una pisada venir hacía el lugar donde me encontraba a lo lejos veía a un Chris sudado y traía en su mano derecha las llaves de su coche, puse los ojos en blanco en cuanto lo vi no podía creer que fue a comprar ese estúpido chupón para James.

—Lo siento, Jill me pidió que fuera a ver a James — comentó Chris—. Lo lamento tanto, Piers—. Te lo voy a recompensar.

Me cruzo de brazo y muevo la cabeza hacia ambos lados.

—Sé que no lo lograré recompensártelo, pero solo acepta mis disculpas — dijo Chris.

—Dijiste que Jill no molestaría más — afirme.

—Era urgente.

— ¿Entonces son tu familia?

—Piers, no empieces con esto aquí, vamos vayamos al coche para charlar de esto.

Respiró profundamente y acepte la orden de Chris no quería tener otro conflicto en medio del museo para luego ser vetado de aquí por mi mala actitud. Lo que me molestaba bastante eran las excusas que demostraba Chris sobre Jill y James me gustaría que fuera sincero conmigo sobre esto, en caso de que si fueran su familia no me enojaría ese hecho sino estaría decepcionado de él por haberme mentido de esa manera sinceramente no quería destruir un hogar ya formado porque James se quedaría sin un padre que lo cuidará cuando más lo necesitará.

Seguía cruzado de brazos arriba del coche y Chris intentaba convencerme de que no había pasado nada grave y que James necesitaba ese chupón por el drama que tenía en la casa con Jill. A mí no me importaba saber de Jill lo que ansiaba saber era si era su esposa o era divorciado.

No me importaba mucho que Chris en ese caso fuera divorciado porque tendría mi apoyo y me gustaría convivir con James, a pesar de que era también hijo de Jill. Amaba ciegamente a este hombre sin importarme lo toxica que fuera esta relación con celos, prohibiciones y por supuesto engaños.

— ¿Que soy para ti? — le pregunto a Chris —. ¿Soy tu amante o novio?

Chris suspiro.

— Eres mi novio — respondió Chris.

\- ¿Y Jill? — pregunto atónito.

Chris en esta ocasión se puso un poco nervioso con esa pregunta.

— Fue mi esposa - dijo Chris finalmente —. Te lo voy a explicar todo.

Estaba boquiabierto con esa respuesta, nunca lo espere venir que él tuviera algo que ver con Jill ¿Porque no me lo dijo antes? Así hubiera evitado mal entendidos conmigo y tendría mi apoyo sinceramente. Bueno, ahora estaré más tranquilo sabiendo esto desde ahorita. Dejaría de sentir celos hacia Jill porque Chris era miro finalmente, no lo podía creer que al fin se la verdad de todo esto.

— ¿Porque no me dijiste antes? - pregunto.

—No es algo de lo que me gusta hablar — respondió Chris.

— Vale ahora explícamelo todo.

—Comenzamos tener problemas desde su supuesta muerte que lo único que hice en ese tiempo fue anotarme en cada misión que podía realizar para encontrar alguna pista sobre su paradero o inclusive su muerte.

» Yo me negaba creer que ella había muerto por salvarme en esa misión porque la BSAAA no pudo encontrar el cuerpo de Jill y como no había pruebas seguía negándome y viviendo una frustración. El problema fue que Jill creyó que durante los tres años que estuvo muerta le fui infiel con otra mujer y era una mentira eso.

» Porque no tenía ni tiempo para dormir y descansar cuando ya tenía otra misión. Lo que te puede decir fue que hice una promesa en la tumba de Jill y no puedo decírtelo porque es muy personal. Mientras me encargaba de erradicar el uso de armas biológicas.

» Cuando entré a Jill y regresamos a casa tuvimos a James en una noche. Pasaron los días y me sentía tan feliz de volverla a verla en mi vida, creía que jamás la volvería ver más. Pero, ella estaba demasiado distanciada de mí, cada noche le preguntaba porque, y nunca me contestaba mi pregunta. Hasta que se enteró de que estaba embaraza de James, Jill me confesó que creía que le era infiel desde que desapareció.

» La verdad nunca le fui infiel a Jill durante ese tiempo que duramos casado por lo que ella siguió insistiendo que tenía un romance con Sheva, y nunca tuve nada que ver con ella. Solo fue mi compañera en una misión, desde ahí comenzaron los problemas por eso estamos en trámite de divorcio.

Parpadeo varias veces antes esas palabras ¿Sera cierto? Porque el día del Paintball Jill andaba celosa por la relación que mantengo con Chris hasta el punto de andarme a una espía en ese caso Sherry, por lo que le dije que solamente me preocupaba por Chris. Pero, ¿Por qué? Si estaban pasando por un divorcio lo mejor era mantenerse alejada o posiblemente Jill cree que pueda saber su matrimonio por un error que cometió.

—Ahora entiendo varias cosas — le dije a Chris—. Porque suele llamarte cuando James necesita algo y es que puedes perder la custodia del bebe ¿No?

—Sí, pero lo que puede hacer Jill en que quitarme las visitas hacia James — afirmó Chris.

Suspiró.

—Lo siento, Chris nunca pensé que fuera eso — dije.

Chris sonrió.

—Venga, Piers vamos a pasar el resto del día juntos porque a tu lado se me olvidan esos problemas que tengo — comentó Chris.

Asentí.

Ya no iba a hacer preguntas referentes a Jill porque si era una situación compleja que estaba viviendo Chris. No puedo creer que a Jill la dieron por muerta y era el motivo en que se encontraba en rehabilitación dado que a pesar de eso experimentaron con ella y quería ver la BSAA como se adaptaba el virus a su cuerpo.

El resto de la tarde fuimos al _Central Park_ , a unos edificios de arquitectura y por ultimo a _Time Square_ donde había una multitud de gente y tuve una ligera visión si este lugar llegará a ser víctima del bioterrorismo sería un caos total por la enorme cantidad de personas. Veía que tenía bastante publicidad de diversas marcas de productos, y sobre el tráfico era lo peor porque cuando avanzabas el semáforo siempre estaba en rojo o simplemente los coches no respetaban los señalamientos.

Después de haber sobrevivido al tráfico hicimos un recorrido por todo el _Time Square,_ fuimos a una librería porque Chris sugirió en comprarle un libro a Paige, ya me imagino la reacción que tendrá cuando se lo entregue y comenzara hacerme sus preguntas, después pasamos por unas tiendas y por último como era la hora de cenar Chris decidió en ir unos de los restaurantes que había en lo personal considero que estaba gastando mucho dinero en una salida como esta, hubiera preferido en algo menos costoso por así decirlo porque comenzaba a cansarme de estar afuera todo el día al menos ya eran las seis de la tarde y pronto regresaríamos a casa.

El día a lado de Chris se me había pasado tan rápido que no podía creerlo cuando estábamos juntos el tiempo no lo sentía era como si se congelara y fuera una eternidad. Debía de ser porque lo amaba y me gustaba tener su compañía.

Disfrutábamos de un rico filete de carne acompañado de algunas verduras, mientras reíamos sin parar, su sonrisa y su mirada me enamoraban más por lo que hacía latir mi corazón. Ahora que se la verdad sobre la situación civil de Chris ya no tenia de que preocuparme más de que Jill porque veo que quiere recuperar su matrimonio a pesar de que era tarde para remediar las cosas.

—Mientras, fui a comprar el chupón para James, tuve la oportunidad de comprarte un pequeño regalo — dijo Chris.

¿Un regalo? ¿De qué me estaba hablando? Nunca pensé que alguien me fuera a dar un pequeño regalo y ¿Qué me habrá comprado? Veo que Chris saca una pequeña caja negra de su chaqueta y la puso sobre la mesa, con una curiosidad agarro dicha cajita y la abro quedo anonadado por lo que se encontraba ahí era una cadena de plata con la letra "C".

—Chris, no debiste haberla comprado — dije.

—Quise darte un pequeño detalle y se me ocurrió la inicial de mi nombre porque significa que formas parte de mi corazón y vida — comentó Chris.

Sonreí.

Continuamos cenando en dicho restaurante y en eso Chris aprovecho en ponerme la cadena en el cuello, me sonroje un poco ya que veía que este noviazgo tenía un futuro no como en el caso de Dylan que termino siendo una pesadilla total en cambio las cosas con Chris era diferentes sentía que esta relación iba ser eterna porque ha demostrado que en verdad si le intereso lo suficiente.

—Chris, te amo — susurré en voz baja en su oído.

Chris se ruborizo un poco cuando dije esa palabra, si cuando alguien ya decía en una relación _"Te amo"_ las cosas iban enserio sinceramente yo quería eso, es decir sé que llevamos al menos dos o tres meses saliendo, pero las cosas iban tan rápido que no me podía a detener en pensarlas y reflexionarlas del todo.

—Yo también te amo — susurró Chris.

En eso Chris cogió el menú de las bebidas y las puso sobre mi rostro tapando completamente para que no vieran las demás personas en eso aprovecho en darme un ligero beso en los labios y nuevamente Chris dijo: "Te amo" esas palabras fueron las más hermosas que puede escuchar en ese día y también el saber la verdad de lo sucedido con la relación que mantenía Chris con Jill ya no tenía de que preocuparme después del todo.

Varios minutos después Chris pagó la cuenta del restaurante y salimos a toda prisa una vez más me tomo de la mano para ir al coche ya no me importaba que los demás nos vieran porque era de noche además nadie se fijaría en ese detalle que eran dos hombres enamorados.

Al subir al coche Chris me volvió a besar sin pensarlo por lo que correspondí a ese beso tan prohibido que anhelaba tener. Se apartó de mí y prendió el coche para regresar al apartamento este día había sido uno de los mejores que he tenido siento que con esta salida compenso las otras veces en que no podíamos salir por cuestiones del trabajo.

No quería que este día terminara tan pronto, deseaba que fuera eterno y así nunca dejar a Chris ir de mi lado.

La media hora que estuvo conduciendo Chris me paso tan rápido que ya no podía creer que estábamos afuera de mi apartamento en el estacionamiento, no quería alejarme de Chris solo deseaba pasar la noche con él no de una manera sexual sino de una manera romántico como todas las parejas solían hacer, aunque fuera tan pronto por el tiempo que llevamos saliendo como novios.

Me despedí de Chris antes de bajar del coche y no olvide de darlas las gracias por el regalo y el haberme dedicado un día completó, Chris aprovecho y me jalo del brazo, lo cual provoco que me besará de una manera apasionada por lo que correspondí a ese beso dejando atrás mis pensamientos, puse mis manos alrededor el cuello de Chris y poco a poco termine encima de Chris. Sentía como las manos de Chris recorrían por todo mi cuerpo, me gustaba la sensación que provocaba en mi cuerpo, la calidez y la excitación que sentía.

De pronto, las manos de Chris llegaron a una parte muy íntima encima de mi ropa, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban y eran agitadas por la lujuria del momento, los vidrios del coche ya estaban humedecidos. Chris comenzó a besar mi cuello y a morderlo, me tensé por completo no quería dar un gemido de excitación porque me gustaba esta sensación que mi cuerpo sentía, no quería separarme de Chris, quería que fuera solamente mío.

Desabrocho mi camisa de una manera brusca y correspondí en separarle de mi cuerpo lentamente, las manos de Chris acariciaban mi pecho, mientras nos seguíamos besando, aquellos besos me hacían sentir una enorme electricidad recorrer por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi corazón donde provenían esos sentimientos tan fuertes por Chris Redfield.

Chris Redfield como te amo, haces que mi mundo enloquezca además me has hecho un hombre muy celoso.

Las manos de Chris llegaron hasta mi miembro y comenzó a acariciarle encima de mi pantalón, me sonrojo al sentir una pequeña erección, oh rayos estaba experimentando lo de la Academia aquel día que tuve ese sueño erótico con Chris. De la nada solté un gemido.

Me sonroje por completo.

No podía creer que casi iba a terminar teniendo sexo con mi Capitán era algo que no esperaba venir.

Ayude a Chris en quitarse la camisa y nuevamente nuestros labios se unieron de una forma tierna, seguía teniendo mis brazos alrededor de cuello y Chris continuaba acariciando todo mi cuerpo sin parar hasta que de repente el sonido del celular de Chris interrumpió nuestro momento romántico.

—No conteste, Chris — dije entre besos.

—Tengo que hacerlo, debe ser Jill con alguna noticia de James — dijo Chris.

Suspiró.

Era increíble que me iba a dejar en pleno momento romántico y lujurioso que íbamos a tener en su coche, sin embargo, no me quejaré más lo haré por el pequeño James que apenas era un bebe y no tenía la culpa de los problemas de Chris. Además, ayudaría a Chris en que pudiera ver a su hijo todos los fines de semanas.

—Vale, luego terminamos este momento — dije con una sonrisa pícara.

Chris sonrió y me beso de despedida.

Tuve que dejarlo ir por una buena causa y pronto podré terminar ese momento que comenzamos en su coche.

Hasta luego,

Mi amor.


	19. Especial: Escapando del pasado

Nota: Este capítulo será narrado en tercera persona, y transcurre después de la muerte de Piers.

 _Capítulo Especial (3/?)_

 _Escapando Del Pasado Otra Vez_

 _"Quisiera volver a ser la persona de antes porque extrañaba hacerlo, pero esa parte de él, se fue con su amor"_

 **Actualmente**

 _Chris_

 **C** ogió aire.

Ya no soportaba más leer el diario de su amado porque cada página que leía su corazón le dolía bastante por haberle mentido de esa manera tan horrible que pudiera existir ¿Cómo pudo ser tan cruel? Claro, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era tener una distracción de todos sus problemas con Jill, su relación poco a poco se estaba destruyendo por diversas cuestiones, una de ellas era la barrera que había puesto entre él y Jill desde que conoció a Piers ya no le interesaba su exmujer, otra razón era que Jill se comportaba de forma muy distante cuando la volvió a encontrar después de tres años y por último se alejó de su propio hijo para irse con Piers ¿Por qué fue tan cruel? Ya era demasiado tarde para recuperar el tiempo perdido y evitarlo, ya no podía hacer nada en lo absoluto ahora le quedaba sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Lanzó el diario hacia la pared porque ya no quería continuar leyendo este tormento que estaba llevando por la gran culpa que sentía. Cada fragmento que leía de dicho diario recordaba una y otra vez la relación con Piers y lo prohibido que consistía el romance que mantuvieron alrededor de casi tres años de noviazgo.

Salió de aquella habitación para ir en busca de una botella de whisky o de algún licor que tuviera en la cocina, quería ahogar sus penas bebiendo de esa manera para olvidarlo por un momento todo este sufrimiento que estaba cargando en su alma y corazón. Cuando llego a la cocina vio en la mesa una botella, rápidamente la cogió, le quito el tapón que tenía sin pensarlo le dio un gran trago haciendo que sintiera una ligera quemadura en la garganta por haberlo bebido directamente de la botella. Dejó el whisky sobre la mesa y fue en busca del paquete de cigarrillos que tenía, hoy no tenía ánimos de ir a trabajar por lo que se quería en el apartamento bebiendo y fumando para no estar rodeado de todas esas personas que en algún momento de su vida lo dejaron a un lado por la relación que mantuvo con el joven soldado.

Cuando entró la cajetilla de cigarrillos salió al balcón que tenía el apartamento para que la casa no oliera a tabaco más de lo que ya olía era un olor como a cantina porque se podía oler el alcohol y tabaco en cuanto se entraba al apartamento. Salió al balcón y prendió un cigarrillo.

Miro hacia afuera puedo ver varias parejas que pasaban caminando inclusive pudo ver del mismo género, quien lo diría la sociedad había cambiado tan rápido porque ya casi nadie se molestaba en ver este tipo de relaciones como antes, todavía existían personas conservadores que se oponían a esta nueva forma de amar en este cambio Piers pudo haber sido feliz porque hubieran podido caminar en la calle agarrados de la mano sin importar los pensamientos de los demás.

Suspiró.

Exhalo el humo del cigarro y continuo fumando, mientras sus pensamientos lo seguían torturando nuevamente por la muerte de Piers. No pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas por recordar el último momento de vida de su novio, tan mal que lo trato cuando lo encontró después de haber perdido la memoria, se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

 _¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? Jamás valore demasiado su amor solamente lo utilice para salirme de mi vida, para mí fue una salida de escape en ese momento, nunca me di cuenta que él me amaba ciegamente sin importarle mucho las consecuencias. Al principio de nuestra relación no le daba mucha importancia hasta que comencé a enamorarme de Piers profundamente y fue cuando comenzó a suceder todo esto._

 _Tantas mentiras que le dije para calmarlo y alejarlo de Jill porque tenía miedo de que ella fuera a descubrirlo, pero no tardó mucho en que ella sospechará de todo esto y después el resto de la BSAA se enteró de esta situación haciéndome ver como la peor persona que existiera en el mundo, varios soldados me juzgaron y otros solamente hicieron apuestas porque sabían de mi relación con Nivans._

A su lado tenía la botella de whisky sin pensarlo la cogió y dio un gran trago una vez más. Con solo recordar ese día su corazón y alma se destrozaban en miles de pedacitos seguía sorprendido por la cantidad de mentiras que había dicho para escaparse de ambos romances ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? No sabía cómo pudo ser tan cruel con sus seres queridos, aún no lo podía creer.

¿Cómo volvió a caer en esta depresión? Si apenas estaba saliendo de esa situación claro todo había sido porque leía cada página del diario de Piers y sentía un dolor horrible por esa gran mentira que le dijo que estaba a punto de divorciarse de Jill, y en realidad no era así del todo en esa época del año solamente pasaban por una crisis porque en verdad si Jill creía que le era infiel con Sheva, nunca hubo ningún romance hasta que apareció Piers en su vida, le encantaba lo prohibido, la inocencia y el amor puro por esa razón escogió a Nivans ya que cumplía con esas características que él buscaba en alguien no le importó nada que se tratará de un hombre y tan joven.

Entró de nuevo al apartamento al escuchar del sonido del teléfono de su casa, vio en el identificador de llamadas que se trataba de Jill ignoro por completo la llamada de su exmujer no quería escuchar reproches de ella y sus favores sobre James no deseaba que su único hijo lo viera en esta recaída que tuvo nuevamente por leer el maldito estúpido diario de Nivans.

 _Hoy 1:30 p.m._

 _—Chris, ¿Dónde estás? Fui a tu oficina a buscarte y no estabas. Espero que no estés bebiendo otra vez porque el juez pueda tomar acciones en el caso—. En fin, el motivo que busco es para que firmes los papeles de divorcio, mi abogado los ha conseguido al fin y llámame cuando quieras verme porque ya no soportaré más tus groserías cuando nos vemos—. Sinceramente no te entiendo, Chris un día estás de un buen humor y el otro estás desastroso—. Esta situación se salió de tus manos y tienes que hacer algo al respecto porque no puedes continuar viviendo de esa manera, tu solamente puedes decidirlo y hacerlo porque en ti en está ese cambio de vida que tanto deseas tener—. Hasta luego, Chris._

 _Beep._

Suspiró.

Los papeles de divorcio se había hecho realidad esa mentira que le dijo a Piers hace años atrás. Ahora, estaba pagando las consecuencias de cada mentira y era muy caro ese precio que estaba soportando había terminado solo y sin ningún apoyo, pero ¿Por qué? Sí, antes su vida se encontraba en una plena luz para después pasar a una terrible oscuridad que no podía salir de ahí, tantos intentos fallidos y sin poder salir quería escaparse lo antes posible porque sentía que la oscuridad de sus mentiras lo estaban acabando.

Tanto daño que hizo a las personas.

Tantas espinas encajadas en un corazón.

Tantas heridas que jamás pudo sanar.

Piers, ¿Por qué?

Regreso a la habitación de su amado y se recostó en la cama, en el buró de a lado había dos botellas de whisky y algunas envolturas de unos dulces, no seguía alimentándose como debía hacerlo ya que todo era por el dolor que llevaba encima desde ese 1 de Julio del 2013.

Unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos « _¿Por qué? No le hubiera hecho ese daño y en ese día hubiera insistido tanto en que se salvará en esa misión. No le importo perder su vida por mí y yo tan mal que lo traté cuando nos volvimos a ver después de haber perdido la memoria en aquella misión_ » Ahora no podía hacer nada en lo absoluto, ya estaba muerto la persona que daño sin importarle.

Miro hacia la pared donde lanzó el diario de su examante algunas hojas se salieron del diario y otras solamente permanecieron ahí en su lugar, no quería levantarse de la cama no era por simple pereza sino no tenía el humor para hacerlo. En esta habitación habían pasado tantos momentos juntos y prohibidos con Piers, no pudo evitar sollozar una vez más tenía que salir todo ese dolor encontrado de su corazón.

 _Odio estar atrapado en este dolor pero yo mismo me lo busque enamorando a ese joven novato que tanto me amaba y le preocupaba bastante en cada misión por eso le sucedió ese trágico accidente. Cuando sus padres supieron de todo solamente me miraban y juzgaban la relación, en especial el padre de Nivans._

Nuevamente comenzó a sonar el teléfono de la casa y no pensaba en atender dicha llamada. ¿Por qué tuvo una recaída? En parte había sido por el diario de Piers sin embargo ¿Por qué? Sí, lo había superado hasta se hizo el propósito de ir a trabajar a su puesto como Capitán y entrenador de los nuevos reclutas, y nuevamente se vio en esa depresión.

 _Hoy 1:50 p.m._

 _—Soy Claire, tu hermana y la victima de León, ese no es el punto en que quiero hablar contigo, pero bueno—. Jill me llamo diciéndome que tuviste una recaída y eso que te veías tan contento esa noche en que platicamos y reíamos ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Quieres que te visite? Sé que sueles enfadarte o no abrir la puerta del apartamento, pero puedes contarme conmigo y no te voy a molestar con el tema de James y Jill. Sé que no quieres hablar de eso._

 _(A lo lejos se escuchaba que León estaba molestando a Claire)_

 _— ¡Basta, León! — Se quejó Claire—.Lo siento, León no dejaba de molestarme en estos momentos porque cree que estás mejor solo con ese dolor que llevas, sabes que puedes contar conmigo—. Hasta luego, Christopher._

 _Beep._

Claire fue la única persona que lo apoyo con esta decisión que cogió en su vida a pesar de saber los riesgos que corrían mutuamente es decir, no quiere decir que supo de la gran infidelidad que hizo sino desde que Jill lo corrió de la casa tras conocer la verdad de donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Al principio su hermana no podía creer que mantuviera una relación homosexual con Piers Nivans, aquel soldado de su unidad de trabajo y posteriormente quien se convertiría en tan poco tiempo en teniente por las habilidades que tenía, ella pensaba que era una broma y un malentendido con Jill, sin embargo cuando Piers y él hablaron al respecto de su relación todas las dudas se aclararon para la pelirroja.

Las únicas personas que supieron de este relación fueron: Paige Nivans, Jamie Park, Claire Redfield y por último León Kennedy, quien se aprovechó de la situación para chantajearlo para salir con su hermana, por lo que tuvo que acceder sin ocasionar otra locura como esa noche en que Piers lo acompaño, pero tenía sus motivos para hacerlo.

Hablando de Claire en haberse convertido en el tutor de su hermana fue una gran responsabilidad que tuvo en ese momento, sin duda la acepto porque quería cuidar a su hermana después de haber perdido a sus padres en dos acciones, su padre perdió su vida en una construcción de un edificio ya que era arquitecto y supervisaba a los obreros, su madre falleció una semana después a la muerte de su padre en un accidente de tráfico, por unos años sus abuelos se hicieron cargo de ellos, pero no fue hasta que fallecieron por lo que Chris tuvo que ir madurando poco a poco para cuidar de la pequeña Claire, lo cual en su adolescencia le trajo algunos problemas porque sus compañeros se reían diciéndole "¿A qué edad tuviste a ese niña?" Por lo que simplemente se limitó a escucharlos. Ser un hermano y padre al mismo tiempo era difícil, en ocasiones sentía que decepcionaba a Claire por el solo hecho de sus acciones que cogió a lo largo de su vida ¿Qué le enseño a su hermana? Porque con Piers hizo doble moral fingiendo ser un hombre que nunca fue ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cuáles eran esos motivos?

Suspiró otra vez.

Se levantó de la cama para ver a su hermana, era la única persona que lo podía ayudar en esta situación de oscuridad en que se encontraba desde la muerte de Piers, odiaba sentir esa recaída por la fuerte depresión que llevaba por eso iba a visitar personalmente a Claire, sin importarle que estuviera León presente en esta visita no iba para ocasionar un conflicto como todos los encuentros que han tenido a lo largo de su vida.

Pasó por la pared que había lanzado el diario y lo levantó del suelo, acomodo algunas de las hojas que se salieron, en eso vio un pequeño sobre alzó una ceja extrañado por haberlo encontrado, nunca pensó que hubiera un sobre dentro del diario de su amado sin dudarlo lo fue abriendo lentamente para no romper el contenido de dicho sobre ya que tenía demasiada intriga por saberlo. Cuando por fin lo abrió se quedó anonado, era una carta escrita por Piers y estaba dirigida a él.

 _Querido Chris:_

 _No tengo ni la menor idea si te entregaré esta carta o no, pero la escribiré de todos modos necesito sacar lo que tengo dentro mi corazón en este momento difícil que he estado llevando desde tu desaparición del hospital, bueno ¿Por qué digo si te entregaré? Claro ha de estar no sabes quién soy porque perdiste la memoria._

 _Sé que me hiciste bastante daño y nunca pudimos seguir con esa discusión que tuvimos en el apartamento, me duele decírselo Capitán voy a renunciar a la BSAA cuando lo encuentre no soporto más ver el rostro de los soldados juzgándome por lo que hice, no estaba contemplado en mis planes hacer el amante de alguien casado… Me duele dejar la BSAA porque pude ver una segunda casa para mí, me he encariñado con cada empleado y en especial con usted. La decisión que cogí fue para no seguir lastimándome más de lo que estoy en estos momentos._

 _Es mejor olvidarlo y continuar adelante eso me ha dicho Paige y también Jill me ha pedido que me aleje de su camino que ambos tenía, ella tiene razón Capitán no puedo seguir en esto porque salgo sobrando en este romance prohibido que estuvimos manteniendo además es lo mejor para ambos._

 _Me dueles Chris ¿Por qué te amo tanto? Debó hacerlo por ambos y así dejaremos de estar sufriendo, tú me enseñas que todavía puedo confiar en el amor y que por ahí habrá otra persona esperándome. No quiero ser quien destruya más tu matrimonio con la rubia… perdón con Jill Valentine, escuche la historia de su romance y me parecía tan tierna a la vez romántica ¿Cómo pudiste Chris? Desde un comienzo hubieras sido sincero conmigo, nada de esto nos pasaría, tú fueras feliz con ella mientras yo estuviera en la búsqueda de un corazón, no te culpo del todo ya que es compartida yo también tuve culpa por haber aceptado salir con usted Capitán._

 _Lo hago por nuestro bienestar y porque también te amo, ese amor que siento por ti es el más sincero dado que te dejaré libre para que vuelvas a remedir las cosas con Jill._

 _Adiós,_

 _Chris mi amor prohibido y el agua de mi vida._

 _«Piers, como lo siento. Creo que en el pasado hubiéramos hecho caso e ignorado nuestros sentimientos pero fue inevitable hacerlo solamente quise distraerme de la misma rutina porque extrañaba mi libertad como soltero»_

Acomodo el diario de Piers debajo de la almohada para seguirlo leyendo a su regreso porque estaba dispuesto a ver a su hermana y pedirle apoyo moral en esta situación tan difícil en que se encontraba, sin embargo antes de salir se revisó físicamente y solo pudo ver nuevamente sus ojeras por no dormir lo suficiente, la barba larga y el cabello todo despeinado, no podía permitir que Claire lo viera en esas condiciones porque se decepcionaría de él. Se arregló el cabello y en eso vio una mancha en la camisa que traía puesta _«Maldición, eso me pasa por concentrarme en beber whisky y fumar como si no hubiera un mañana», pensó Chris._ Se quitó la camisa y lanzó al suelo, fue directamente al armario de ahí sacó una playera gris y una camisa de cuadros azules con negro, estaba casi listo para irse a la casa de Claire y León (Ya que se habían ido a vivir juntos) busco una gafas solares para cubrir sus ojeras y Claire no se percatará del hecho que no ha dormido lo suficiente y cuando las encontró se las puso. Por última vez se miró al espejo y estaba listo para irse del apartamento.

Conducía su coche no había encendido el radio para no distraerse con la música porque en ocasiones solían pasar canciones de acuerdo a lo que estaba pasando y no estaba de humor para eso.

Hace días que no salía del apartamento una vez más, se había estado aislando de las personas que quería demasiado en especial de James y Claire esas personitas eran especiales en su vida si a ellos le llegará a pasar algo no sabía cómo reaccionar en esta situación que pasaba.

Hizo todos los señalamientos de tránsito para no llevarse otra infracción como ese día en que decidió salir por primera vez en semanas sobre dicha multa León le hizo el favor de pagársela.

Giró hacia la derecha y el semáforo se puso en rojo, lo cual provoco que frenara. Su mente no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez sobre lo que le diría a Claire cuando la viera no podía decirle "Claire, necesito ayuda esto me está matando lentamente" tenía que ser un poco menos directos, aunque también están bien las palabras que le dirá cuando la vea. En eso miró a su lado izquierdo y vio a Jill arriba del coche de Carlos, no se sentía mal porque Jill ya tenía un nuevo novio era mejor para su exesposa, ya no seguiría aferrándose a él como al principio cuando tenía la ligera sospecha de su traición. El semáforo se puso en siga y Chris continuo con su recorrido. ¿Cómo pudo contactar a Carlos? Claro, él era un mercenario de _Umbrella_ en el pasado y ahora se dedicaba ¿A qué? No sabía mucho de él pero de una cosa estaba segura trabaja para _Terrasave_ ese dato lo conocía gracias a su hermana, quien le dijo hace buen tiempo.

Tardó aproximadamente veinte minutos en llegar donde vivía Claire lo que podía decir el nuevo hogar de su hermana era que compartía apartamento con León al principio se opuso a esa decisión alocada de Claire y como siempre Piers lo convenció, un golpe sintió justo en su corazón. Piers… siempre había estado con él cuando más lo necesitaba a pesar de que lo amaba. En fin, estaciono su coche en el estacionamiento de visitas; bajo del coche y a lo lejos vio a una mujer vestida de rojo solo esperaba que no se tratará de la famosa Ada Wong. Subió las escaleras de emergencia porque no servía el elevador por el mantenimiento que le estaban dando, tuvo que subir alrededor de veinticuatro pisos para llegar esto provoco que su corazón latiera sin parar por la vida sedentaria que llevaba había perdido parte de sus habilidades o era un caso similar al de Piers que las tenía dormidas por esa gran depresión que sufrió.

Cuando llegó al piso que debía de ir, toco el apartamento de León en eso escucho a lo lejos la voz de su hermana.

— ¡Voy! — gritó Claire.

Chris asintió.

La puerta se abrió y Claire quedo boquiabierta al ver a su hermano justamente afuera del apartamento.

—Chris, ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Claire sorprendido—. Entra y me platicas todo lo que quieras.

Chris entró al apartamento de León y saludo al novio de Claire.

—Tengo que irme antes de que me quiera matar — comentó León—. Hasta luego, hermanos Redfield.

León salió de aquel apartamento antes de que Claire pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra tras ver la partida de su novio.

—Él piensa que lo vas a amenazar con una pistola —argumentó Claire—. Como varias ocasiones en que tuve citas con León.

Chris suspiró.

—Claire, no traigo ninguna arma porque si toco una pienso en cosas negativas — afirmó Chris.

— ¿Cómo que cosas? — le preguntó intrigada Claire.

—En dispararle a las cosas — respondió Chris.

Se recostó en el sofá que se encontraba en el living y miró a ver a su hermana.

—Siento tanto odio y culpa por lo que hice con Piers— continúo diciendo Chris—. Vi a Jill con Carlos, creo que ellos están saliendo.

Claire cogió aire antes hablar dado que sabía lo que estaba sucediendo con los dos no sabía cómo decírselo a Chris porque no sabía cómo lo podía coger con el simple hecho de saberlo.

—Sí, ellos llevan saliendo desde hace dos meses — afirmó Claire—.Lo siento, Chris ella ha comenzado una nueva vida.

Sabía que Jill comenzó una nueva vida desde que vio salir a Carlos de su antigua casa y podía ser la figura paterna que busque James porque él no se podía hacer cargo en estos momentos de su hijo.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? — preguntó Claire, mirando a su hermano que había perdido peso en este tiempo de depresión.

— ¿Sabes cocinar? Porque cuando vivías conmigo quemabas toda la cocina — replicó Chris.

Claire soltó una carcajada.

—Aprendí a cocinar — afirmó Claire.

—Vale — dijo Chris.

— ¿Quieres comer algo entonces?

—No lo sé, me da miedo enfermarme de algo.

Claire puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo tomaré como un sí — replicó Claire.

Claire fue hacia la cocina a prepararle algo sencillo a su hermano, no iba hacer nada trabajoso para que posteriormente Chris no comiera, desde la muerte de Piers ha estado dejando atrás algunos hábitos incluyendo los personales por lo que Claire le preparo un sándwich con un vaso de jugo de naranja de cartón.

— ¿Qué te sucedió para que salieras del apartamento? — preguntó Claire, mientras le entregaba un pequeño aperitivo a Chris.

—Frustración — contestó Chris, dándole un bocado a aquel sándwich—. Nada, mal Claire has mejorado.

Claire le dio un codazo a Chris en el brazo mientras se reía por aquel comentario.

—Estás leyendo el diario de Piers — dijo Claire—. ¿Has llegado a la parte de los mensajes que nos enviamos?

—Sí lo he estado leyendo para saber de qué hablo con Jill — dijo Chris—. Todavía no, pero ¿De que hablaban? Lo único que fue que pedía fotos mías del pasado.

Claire sonrió.

—Piers, quería ver fotos tuyas antes de que usarás esteroides, y yo solo decía no puedo porque Chris las tiene — comentó Claire—. Estaba siendo sincera con él.

—Nunca use esteroides, y fue porque entrene mucho — afirmó Chris.

Todos decían que el cambio físico de Chris se debía al uso excesivo de esteroides para poder luchar contra Wesker después de la muerte de Jill que al parecer no fue del todo así que digamos; Chris s0lamente se dedicaba a entrenar sin parar para poder seguir buscando por el estado de negación que entró.

— ¿Y porque no sigues entrando para Piers? — preguntó Claire en esta ocasión.

Se tensó por completo con solo pensarlo. Claire en parte tenía algo de razón con esto porque con Jill se la paso entrenando porque no la creía muerta, pero en esta ocasión eran distintas las cosas dado que vio con sus propios ojos la muerte de su amante, le dolía mucho en el corazón recordar aquella situación tan trágica.

—Él está muerto — dijo Chris—. No, puedo hacerlo porque lo vi morir en aquella misión.

Claire suspiró.

—Me refería en la promesa que le hiciste — afirmó Claire—. Paige, me hablo de eso.

—Sé la promesa, y como he fallado no he seguido con es — comentó Chris—. No puedo seguir una promesa en la que he fallado por completo.

—No lo has hecho—. Aún puedes cumplirla solamente tienes que salir de esa depresión con ayuda de nosotros y podrás regresar a la BSAA.

Chris se quedó anonado por las palabras de su hermana a pesar del daño que hizo a todas esas personas, ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo en esta situación difícil que llevaba desde hace tiempo, sin embargo para eso estaban los hermanos para apoyarse cuando el otro necesita ayuda y ese era el caso con Chris Redfield.

— ¿Cómo podrás ayudarme? — preguntó Chris.

—De muchas formas — contestó Claire—. Puedes ir a terapia con algún psicólogo, buscaré uno que no piensa que tu cambio repentino de sexualidad sea una enfermedad o simplemente al grupo de apoyo como los padres de Piers—. El simple hecho es que debes de empecer desde casa para poder dar ese gran paso, Chris—. ¿Quieres hablar de lo sucedido?

Chris cogió aire.

No quería hablar de Claire ese dolor que llevaba en su corazón desde que enamoro a Piers Nivans, alimento un amor basado en mentiras, prohibición, dolor y sufrimiento ahora él pagaba los daños de esta manera para Chris esto era un castigo por el daño que hizo en el pasado. Con solo hablar de eso iba a revivir viejas heridas de un corazón lastimado y con varios curitas por todo lo que hizo en estos tres años junto con Piers.

—La verdad no, Claire — dijo Chris—. Es difícil de hablar de ese tema tan delicado de Piers.

—Vale, dime ¿Por qué con un hombre? Siempre me dio curiosidad saberlo — comentó Claire.

Nunca se hizo esa pregunta antes en la vida simplemente sabía que las cosas habían sucedido de una manera tan rápido que no pudo reflexionarlo bien que digamos, además en esa época en que conoció a Nivans buscaba liberarse de la misma rutina y por eso decidió tener una aventura con Piers haciéndolo enamorarse una vez más en la vida.

—No lo sé — dijo Chris—. Solo las cosas de dieron, si tuviera que dar una explicación no la tendría porque la aventura con Piers se dio tan rápido—. Solía invitarlo a beber al principio, pero después él me pidió una cita de verdad fue ahí que tuve que acceder al capricho.

— ¿No te sedujo, Piers? — le preguntó Claire.

—Piers, siempre me evitaba porque sabía que era un hombre prohibido porque estaba casado con Jill—. Lo que paso ahí fue una gran mentira que le dije ya que se reusaba en salir conmigo, él no quería destrozar un hogar ya formado por lo que le dije que era divorciado—. Piers creyó esa mentira y sobre su sexualidad si quieres saberla porque todos dicen que Piers el malo de la historia, en realidad no es así el villano soy yo por toda la red de mentiras que dije para salir con él—. Puedo decirte que el teniente Nivans era gay.

Claire se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar esas palabras dado que el joven soldado jamás demostró ese hecho en toda su carrera militar siempre estuvo ocultándolo de los demás y le parecía perfecto ya que se vivía en una sociedad en donde se juzgaban ese tipo de relaciones sentimentales entre personas del mismo sexo. Por otro lado, Chris tenía razón todos creían que Piers era el malo de la historia y en verdad no eras así él fue el villano por haber seducido a Piers desde un comienzo Piers se oponía a tener un romance con él porque creía que era casado, nada equivocado Nivans solo que distrajo esa teoría fueron las mentiras que Chris le decía cada día que le hacía la misma pregunta de siempre "Soy soltero, Piers" lo más cruel de todo fue cuando le dijo que era divorciado dado que esto genero un conflicto entré Jill y Piers hasta llegar a un punto de odiarse mutuamente como recordaba el sobrenombre de Jill puesto por Piers "La rubia" o "La perra rubia" le daba tanta gracia saber que Piers odiaba a Jill desde un comienzo.

—Creía que Piers había sido — replicó Claire—. Ahora, entiendo que fuiste tú el lobo del cuento ¿Por qué Chris? Tenías una vida establecida con Jill y ¿Por qué la necesidad de un amante?

—Quería liberarme de la rutina — afirmó Chris.

—Por eso escogiste a Piers, tu mejor amigo.

—Algo así—. Sinceramente sabía de sus sentimientos hacía por su actitud conmigo y decidí aprovechar eso a mi favor—. En verdad Piers tenía hermosos sentimientos por mí y si llegue amarlo como tal por eso me separé de Jill para estar con él. Debía darle su lugar como la persona que amaba en ese entonces, pero ahora ya no está a mi lado.

Claire abrazó a su hermano para darle más apoyo del ya que necesitaba. Muchas cosas se entendían de esa relación prohibida que llevo con Nivans, al final de toda esa aventura que quiso tener lo amo y por eso demostraba que le interesaba lo suficiente, además desde que Piers le dio las llaves de su corazón todo se volvió un giro drástico en su vida comenzó a sentir sentimientos que ya no había tenido desde hace un buen tiempo lo que entendía era que Piers despertó el amor que todavía conservaba en su corazón dado que con Jill dejo de sentirlo una vez que llego James desde que se casó ese aspecto cambio inesperada era como una obligación estar con Jill en cambio con Piers sentía una gran libertad.

—Chris, ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que tenemos una teoría de que Piers no murió? — preguntó Claire.

Chris abrió los ojos como dos platos.

—Dime ¿Qué sabes? — preguntó intrigado Chris.

—No sé mucho, pero de una cosa estoy segura cuando encontraron el cuerpo de Piers todavía su corazón latía a pesar las mutaciones que sufrió por inyectarse el virus c y el ataúd estaba vació cuando lo enterraron — contestó Claire.

Era imposible que Piers haya sobrevivido a esa mutación y en especial a la explosión que hubo ese día ¿Cómo pudo? No lo podía creer que en algún lugar se encontrará su amado perdido y sin su corazón con más razón debía de aceptar la ayuda de su hermana para salir de esta depresión y comenzar su búsqueda.

—León, me dijo esa teoría porque el gobierno se hizo cargo de algunos gastos — dijo Claire—. Por eso quiero que te recuperes lo antes posible y continúa leyendo su diario porque puedes encontrar varias sorpresas ahí.

Chris asintió.

Ya no sabía que esperarse del diario de Piers cada página que leía era un sufrimiento ¿Qué sorpresa sería? Posiblemente se traté de lo que Piers hablo con su exmujer hace tiempo atrás, esperaba que fuera eso porque ya no soportaba más la intriga de saberlo que fue exactamente lo que dijo Jill.

Tenía la motivación necesaria para seguir recuperándose de esta recaía que sufrió por la pérdida de Piers tenía que buscar respuestas para esa teoría y aceptaría la ayuda que fuera requerida para recuperarse pronto e ir en la búsqueda de Piers Nivans, aquel joven soldado que despertó su corazón para enamorase más a pesar las consecuencias de esa relación prohibida.


	20. 15: Jamie Park

15

 **Jamie Park**

"En la vida nos podemos encontrar con unas amistades falsas y verdaderas, las que son verdaderas hay que cuidarlas porque son las únicas que valen la pena"

17 de junio del 2010

 **E** ra un sábado por la tarde como era mi rutina de siempre, me encontraba trabajando en la BSAA haciendo un papeleo de la misión de esta semana había sido muy cansado debido a que tengo que andar cuidándome de cualquier peligro, se estaban convirtiendo en situaciones de vida o muerte dado que las armas biológicas evolucionaban con cada virus me preocupaba mucho no lograr salir algún día de la misión sin embargo contaba con la ayuda del Capitán Redfield, quien siempre se arriesga para salvarme la vida de cualquier peligro, lo mismo él hacía con cada soldado de su unidad, aunque en ocasiones no corrían con la suficiente suerte ya que terminaban en lo que todo soldado de la BSAA le tiene miedo.

Sacudo mi cabeza para despejar aquellos pensamientos. En lo personal me daba un poco de miedo todo esto, pero no podía hacer nada en lo absoluto cada quien tenía su destino marcado desde un comienzo y eso no lo podemos cambiar, además cada quien elige su camino así que yo elegí ser un soldado de la BSAA para no decepcionar más a mi padre de lo que ya estaría debido a mi orientación sexual, ahora que pensaba eso en algún momento de mi vida tenía que decírselo no podía quedarme callado más con esto como me lo había pedido mi madre cuando se enteró, sé que puede llegarse a enterarse por sus colegas y prefiero ser yo, quien se lo cuente antes.

Suspiró.

Tantas cosas que pasaban en mi vida y no tenía el control de esas solamente podía quedarme esperando a que el destino lo dijera como lo es con mi relación con Chris, una parte de mi corazón me dice que estoy haciendo algo malo y otra parte decía se ciego porque nunca volverás a tener una oportunidad con un hombre así, lo bueno es que sabía la verdad del secreto que ocultaba Redfield era una ventaja.

Termine de teclear lo último del reporte que debía de hacer esta tarde para poder irme a casa, técnicamente iría a ver a mi mejor amigo porque hace un buen tiempo que nos vemos desde que entré a la BSAA mi vida había cambiado drásticamente, simplemente era una rutina cotidiana, ya estaba cansado de trabajar todo el día sin ningún descanso porque cuando se llegaba mi día libre recibía una llamada de Chris diciéndome que había trabajo por hacer, me frustraba mucho no poder relajarme ni en fin de semana, ya me imagino a Paige con lo perezosa que es también se estará quejando todo el tiempo que ya ni puede leer ni mucho menos escribir por la universidad como solía decirme Jamie, bueno en su caso era no poder ir a fiestas con chicos atractivos por eso este día me alejaría de la BSAA.

Cuando terminó el reporte se lo envió por _e-mail_ a Chris para que lo entregue los superiores. Se suponía que él debía de estar aquí laborando, sin embargo tuvo unas cosas que hacer con James y con la... digo con Jill todo ese asunto del divorcio era una situación complicada dado que no podía quejarme con Chris al respecto de algunas cosas debía de contener mis emociones y pensamientos por un tiempo, pronto Chris será completamente mío porque estaba cansado de compartirlo ¿Qué cosas estoy pensando? Me está afectando seriamente el trabajo y el convivir demasiado con el Capitán debía de darme un descanso de él.

Apagó la computadora, guardo mis cosas y salí de la oficina de una manera rápida, lo único que pensaba era salir de aquella oficina que me tenía con pesadillas todas las noche no debería de hacer puesto que me encanta lo que hacía aquí, solo que no me permitía darme un descanso cuando más lo necesitaba.

De una manera rápida fui a mi apartamento para cambiarme de ropa, no podía ir con el uniforme de la BSAA a la casa de Jamie por lo que escogí un atuendo sencillo (jeans, unos deportivos y una playera color negro). Antes de salir escuche el teléfono sonar no tenía humor de contestar porque posiblemente sea Chris con algún trabajo así que dejé que sonara la contestadora.

 _—Hola, hijo ¿Cómo has estado? — dijo mi madre—.Hace unos días que no sé nada de ti ¿Todo en orden en el trabajo? Cuando puedas llámame porque necesito hablar contigo. Besos y cuídate._

 _Beep._

¿Qué habrá pasado? Solo espero que mi padre no se haya enterado sobre mi romance con Chris o me haya visto salir con él por las noches, últimamente mostraba un poco más mi relación con Chris a pesar de que éramos juzgados por la sociedad eso era lo menos lo importante era aceptarnos tal y como somos sin importar nuestra condición sexual.

Ignoro el mensaje de mi madre por uno día, cuando regrese le llamaré para ponerme al día en mi casa, esto de vivir en otra ciudad afecta un poco la relación con mis padres porque ya no podía visitarlos con frecuencia como antes para mí era una costumbre ya todo se lo debo al ejército en donde no podía salir de la base donde me encontraba dado que era movido cada cierto tiempo de ahí y me encontraba en otra ciudad de los Estados Unidos.

Lo más extraño es que Paige no me estaba molestando con Chris ¿Qué habrá pasado con mi hermana? Probablemente se encuentre bien y esté ocupada con su mundo de chicos gays y romances. Por otro lado, pensando bien las cosas Chris ha estado ocupada, lo cual era un punto a mi favor porque así le podía dedicar tiempo a mi amigo Jamie Park, me preocupaba un poco que Chris no haya empezado toda esta semana tratando de invitarme a algún lado, normalmente acepto las citas después del trabajo, pero no ha sido del todo así.

En fin, lo importante es dedicarme un día para mí sin pensar en las preocupaciones cotidianas de siempre.

Conducía por las calles de la ciudad, el tráfico estaba tranquilo está parte de un sábado, escuchaba la radio y me enfocaba en manejar.

Me detengo en un semáforo porque se puso la luz roja, miré hacia mi lado izquierdo, quedó boquiabierto por la escena que veo no puedo creerlo lo que estaba mirando en ese momento ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo él? No lo podía creer, quede decepcionado porque se encontraba en una cita con la rubia, tanto que estaba dejando de odiarla, pero ¿Por qué recuperar su matrimonio? Sí, ya estaban en trámites de divorcios y no había marcha atrás.

Lo único que faltaba en esta semana Chris teniendo una cita con su exmujer ya que no veo al pequeño James por ahí posiblemente esté con Claire arruinándole la oportunidad de salir con León. Suspiró. Trato no mirar hacia la ventana porque están teniendo esos momentos románticos que tenía con él cuando salimos a comer a algún restaurante de la ciudad ¿Por qué hace esto? Creo que he sido víctima de un engaño grave, ahora entiendo una parte de mi corazón que me decía aléjate de Chris para no salir lastimado, no soporte más y termine mirando otra vez por la ventana del coche, quede más atónito al verlos besándose, me limito a mover la cabeza hacia ambos lados estaba decepcionado de Chris ¿Por qué juega con mi corazón de esa manera? Quería estacionar mi coche para bajarme y darle una buena bofetada por esto.

Por unos segundos quede desconectado de la realidad porque estaba con el corazón roto en miles de pedacitos por ver la escena entre Chris y Jill hasta que un coche toco el claxon y reaccione, di marcha para ir a casa de Jamie, tal vez haya sido mi imaginación puesto que no he visto bien a Chris después del todo sí eso debía de ser.

Seguí con mi camino hacia la casa de Jamie, ¿Qué puedo decir de mi amigo? Fácil, era una persona en quien podías confiar porque su sinceridad y sobretodo siempre está ahí para apoyarte a pesar de que no lo hayas escuchado cuando te da su opinión de la decisión que vas coger en ese momento.

De hecho, recuerdo el día que nos conocimos fue en un campamento militar para niños en el cual asistí porque quería irme preparándome para dar el gran paso de mi vida mi sueño siempre había sido formar parte del ejército por lo que me anote en ese campamento en donde conocí a mi mejor amigo, y todo fue porque sus padres lo enviaron con la idea de que se "hiciera hombre" porque Jamie demostraba ser diferente a los demás chicos de su edad por sus gustos que tenía, él siempre demostraba ser un poco femenino por así decirlo ya que le gustaba la moda y era su pasión no lo culpo, su padre creía que con eso ayudaría a que dejará eso atrás, pero no sucedió puesto que Jamie seguía haciéndolo inconscientemente, el punto aquí es que Jamie se sentía deprimido por lo que le estaba sucediendo esto hacía que mantuviera alejado de los demás, un día en ese verano me acerque a conversar con él porque en ocasiones lo escuchaba sollozar y diciendo "No quiero estar aquí" haciendo un berrinche; cuando comenzamos a hablar su actitud fue cambiando con los días hasta que nos hicimos amigos, lo malo es que nuestra amistad solo duró ese verano, aunque puedo decir que un día nos reencontramos y fue exactamente en la secundaria ¿Qué pequeño era el mundo? Porque nunca me imaginé volverlo a verlo y a partir de ahí nos hicimos los mejores amigos.

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro con lo recordarlo.

Estaciono el coche a lado del auto de Jamie y veo que tenía visita, al menos podré charlar con su novio o con quien esté porque él solo invita a aquellos que sean de su agrado. Bajo de mi coche y en eso escucho mi móvil, cierro los ojos por unos segundos espero que no sea Chris dándome ordenes porque después de esa escena no estaba de un buen humor para hablar.

Continué mi camino hacia las escaleras de emergencias, no uso el elevador por un letrero que se encontraba "fuera de servicio" me hacía recordar mi apartamento en donde nunca servía el ascensor. Lo bueno es que tenía condición física para subir escaleras sin cansarme y todo gracias a mi entrenamiento que realizo cada día.

Casi cuando iba a llegar al piso número 24 nuevamente mi celular sonó, esta vez lo debía de revisar ya que era una llamada, lo sacó del bolsillo de mis jeans y veo en la pantalla que se trataba del traidor, maldito Chris Redfield ¿Por qué me hace esto? Le doy rechazar la llamada y veo que hace rato me envió un mensaje de texto, cogí la decisión de ignorarlo por completo. Guardo mi móvil y sigo mi camino. Otra vez volvió a sonar.

Suspiró.

Estaba bien contestaré la llamada para saber que quería Chris en estos momentos.

— ¿Qué sucede, Capitán? — preguntó—. No puedo verlo en este día, tengo pendientes por hacer—. Lo sé, Capitán. Pero usted también está ocupado por lo que veo—. Si me refiero a la rubia aproveche en arreglar su matrimonio y con mucho gusto me alejo—. No estoy malinterpretando las cosas—. Capitán, por favor… — ¿Qué? No vaya a venir, ah pero no sabes dónde estoy eso es lo bueno—. Ni se te ocurra llamar a León para que me rastre porque es ilegal hacerlo—. No creo que te vayan a creer que haya desaparecido, Capitán—. Bueno, hasta luego Capitán.

Caray ¿Qué le pasaba a Chris? ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? Tal vez si se dio cuenta de que vi su momento romántico con Jill, sin embargo no era mi culpa. No debía de preocuparme por eso todavía hasta que le haga un drama a Chris por esto, o sea mañana o en algún día le diré lo que sentí en ese momento.

Sin percatarme estaba pasado frente a la puerta del apartamento de Jamie, toque la puerta varias veces dado que no recibí ninguna respuesta hasta que de pronto, se abrió por John, quien sostenía una cerveza en su mano.

—Piers, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? Pásale para divertirnos un poco — dijo John.

Asentí.

Entre al apartamento y veo a Jamie sentando en el sofá comiendo una bolsa de papas, me extrañaba que John estuviera puesto que se suponía que solamente seriamos nosotros viendo alguna película, mientras charlábamos de nuestras relaciones sentimentales que teníamos.

—Pensaba que no vendrías — afirmó Jamie.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante ese comentario de él.

—Jamie, si iba a venir ¿Por qué no lo haría? — le preguntó.

—Porque siempre estás ocupado con Chris ¿Será por eso? — Respondió Jamie—. No es una queja la que estoy solamente estoy diciendo un poco de verdad.

Sinceramente si he estado distanciado de Jamie desde que conocí al Capitán Redfield porque el tiempo libre que tenía era para salir con Chris dejando atrás otras personas que estaban a mí alrededor como a mis padres a quienes no he visto en un buen tiempo.

—Lo siento, solo aprovecho mi tiempo libre — dije.

Jamie suspiró.

—Vamos chicos no discutan — replicó John—. ¿Quién quiere una cerveza bien helada? Yo sé que a Piers le gustan.

—No es así — comenté.

—Sí, le gusta beber para perder la memoria y así tener un momento romántico con Chris — dijo Jamie.

Alzó una ceja.

¿Qué le pasaba a mi amigo? Él no era así, de hecho cuando conversábamos solía ser amable, sin embargo ¿Qué le ocurría? Solamente espero que no tenga nada que ver con Chris.

—Perdóname, Piers — se disculpa Jamie—. No era mi intensión decir eso, pero tu novio me hace rabiar del coraje.

Me estaba asustando Jamie.

—Iré por tres cervezas — dijo John, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y dejándome completamente solo con Jamie.

— ¿Qué sucede con Chris? — pregunté curiosamente.

Veo que Jamie se queda meditando un momento.

—No quería que te enteraras tan pronto porque no te vas a divertir por estar pensando en lo que te voy a decir — comenzó a decir Jamie—. Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

Asentí.

—Es difícil porque John y yo lo vimos — aseguró Jamie—. Creo que Chris te está mintiendo cruelmente porque lo vi salir con una mujer rubia ayer por la noche.

Rodó los ojos.

Esto no era nuevo para mí sabía que Chris aún seguía frecuentando a Jill por el tema de James, eso no me molestaba, pero sí que me mintiera de esa manera ¿Qué estaba pasando realmente?

—No es nuevo, de hecho los vi juntos hoy — dije en un tono decepcionado.

—Lo siento tanto, deberías de terminar esta relación tóxica porque no te traerá nada bueno para ti — comentó Jamie—. Sé lo que te digo, Piers.

Me recuesto en el sofá. Estas palabras de Jamie llegaron a mi corazón puesto que cuando una persona te dice que estás llevando una relación tóxica es porque realmente está pasando en tu vida y no te has percatado de ese hecho porque te encuentras ciegamente enamorada de esa persona toxica para tu vida y ese era mi caso con Chris Redfield, si terminaba mi relación sentía que mi mundo se acabaría, no sabría que hacer después de eso ¿Por qué dependía tanto de Chris? ¿Qué clase de hechizo de amor me habrá hecho? No puedo creer que si amaba realmente a Chris y me negaba rotundamente a dejarlo, otra vez termine entrando mi corazón ciegamente como lo hice con Dylan Collingwood, quien termino haciéndome daño y todavía lo permití que encajara espinas en mi corazón lo mismo ocurría con Chris no podía evitarlo.

—Agradezco tu consejo, Jamie — dije.

—Ve con tu novio lanza espinas a los corazones — dijo Jamie—. Sé que no me escucharas hasta que tengas un corazón roto, pero sé libre de amarlo porque tu llevas una vida muy difícil porque en estás en el peligro a diario y no sabes cuándo terminaras dejando amando.

¿Cómo lo supo? Sí, ya me conoce a la perfección y sé que me encanta tener espinas de hombres en mi corazón porque yo mismo me busco tener romances tóxicos, no era mi culpa tener esa suerte por más que trataba evitarlo ahí estaba con ese tipo de hombres.

—Piers Nivans ¿Por qué te gustan los romances tóxicos? — preguntó John.

John nos entregó las cervezas y le di un gran sorbo.

—No lo sé, nunca pensé que Chris sería dañino para mí — conteste.

—Ay Piers — dijo Jamie—.Debes de tener cuidado porque puedes tener en el futuro algún novio que sea un asesino serial.

Solté una carcajada. John también hizo lo mismo.

—Está bien preocuparse, pero tampoco exageres amor — dijo John.

—Ve la suerte que tiene a ese paso puede darse el caso — dijo Jamie.

Esas palabras de Jamie me hicieron pensar ya que realmente si debo de tener cuidado a quien le entregue mi corazón porque si puede sucederme algo grave.

—Tienes razón — afirmó.

—Ahí está y no tengo que sentirme culpable —musitó Jamie.

John suspiro.

—Vale, miremos una película y esperemos que llegue la pizza — comentó John.

Veíamos una película de suspenso, al menos no se les ocurrió ver una película de terror como cuando Chris va a mi apartamento y suele abrazarme, miró de reojo a ver a mi amigo que está disfrutando de la cálida compañía de su novio, en estos momentos me hubiera agrado una cita doble aunque Chris la hubiera rechazada porque tenía cosas pendientes con la rubia ¿Cómo terminó todo esto? Quisiera regresar al pasado y seguir con mi rechazó así el amor que sentía por el capitán pero no pude evitarlo quería ser correspondido a ese amor toxico.

Recordando las palabras de John ¿Por qué siempre busco relaciones asi? Es como si me gustara el sufrimiento a pesar de que no era así del todo, yo solo entregaba mi corazón sinceramente y ya no era mi culpa que esos hombres fueran tan engañosos.

De repente, veo a John salirse de la casa de una manera rápida ¿Qué habrá pasado? Normalmente suele decirle a Jamie a donde va posiblemente se trate de un asunto familiar si eso debía ser.

—Creo que fue al hospital a ver a su madre — dijo Jamie—. Desde ayer en la noche internaron a su madre por un malestar y Jennifer le hizo el favor de ir a cuidarla por unas horas para que John pudiera descansar.

No sabía qué decir al respecto de esto.

—Lo siento mucho — afirmó.

—Nah, no hay problema sin John podemos beber tequila — bromeó Jamie.

Ya no quería saber nada de bebidas alcohólicas porque siempre mis salidas con Chris terminaban en una locura que detestaba, se podía encontrar diversión sin beber, pero sé que Jamie lo dijo bromeando para relajar la tensión que había en la atmosfera.

—Ya no hay que beber demasiado — dijo Jamie—. Por lo que le paso a Jeremy, ese pobre hombre termino mal por beber porque termino en depresión y solo se limita a beber todos los días.

—Lo siento por tu primo, Jamie — dije.

—Vamos, Piers no hay problema con eso.

Se volvió un momento incomodo por las palabras de Jamie sobre el tequila y la situación de la mamá de John por ventaja llego el repartidor de pizzas con lo que pidieron en mi ausencia por lo que ayudó a Jamie para pagar la orden porque John se había marchado de aquí por cuestiones familiares.

Disfrutábamos de una rebanada de pizza con una cerveza que había comprado John antes de venir, veíamos una película de suspenso y no dejábamos de sacar teorías del supuesto asesino es increíble como una película tenía mi mente ocupada haciéndome alejar de mis problemas personales.

El resto de la tarde vimos películas de misterio, hombres lobos, vampiros y una romance tanto tiempo que no tenía divirtiéndome con mi amigo, mientras hacíamos comentarios de cada escena que nos parecía realmente estúpida e inadecuada.

Di un sorbo a mi cerveza.

— ¿Piensas casarte? — preguntó Jamie directamente.

¿Casarme? No lo había considerado como una realidad en mi vida.

—No lo he considerado — respondí.

—Lo he pensado con John, es una locura. Lo sé — comentó Jamie.

—Sí, es una locura y más en este época — afirme.

Jamie sonrió y guiño un ojo.

—Lo sé, la cerveza me está afectando — replicó Jamie.

Solté una carcajada.

—Deberías de hablar de eso con John — dije.

—Eso sí, Piers — comentó Jamie—. Propongo un brindis, brindemos porque algún día me case con John y por todas tus relaciones toxicas en especial con Chris Redfield.

—Realmente te está afectando la cerveza — choque mi cerveza contra de la Jamie.

—Lo siento, solo llevo dos y ya me afecto — dijo Jamie.

¿Dos? Vaya, le afecto pronto a mi amigo. Lo bueno es que no termino como Chris como en mi apartamento todo ebrio y abrazando la botella de whisky, nunca olvidaré esa noche porque fue cuando mi madre estaba medio de acuerdo con mi romance con Redfield.

—Recuéstate en el sofá — replique.

No sabía ni la hora que era por lo que sacó mi móvil para verla y quedo boquiabierto al ver que eran las dos de la mañana ¿Cómo paso el tiempo? Esto era una brujería segura porque no puede pasarse tan pronto, joder mañana… digo este domingo acompañare a Chris a una actividad de la BSAA, solo espero que no sea nada de rivalidad con León ya que me agradaba bastante el futuro esposo de Claire.

Veo que Jamie se quedó dormido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en el sofá, busco una pequeña cobija que había para cubrirlo para que no pasará nada de frio a pesar de estar en verano en las noches solía fresca un poco.

Decidí irme a mi casa a dormir, pero antes de irme dejo una nota a Jamie diciéndole que me tuvo que ir por obvias razones. Le deje el papel sobre la mesita del living y en cuanto salí del apartamento alguien cubrió mi boca para que no pudiera gritar ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién será? Por más que intento no puedo zafarme había algo que me lo impedía, esto provoco que sintiera bastante miedo que no pude evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Solo espero que no peligré mi vida.


	21. 16: Paige y Chris

_16_

 _Paige & Chris_

 _"_ _Todos necesitamos de los demás para lograr nuestras metas o simplemente porque estamos en una situación difícil"_

 **20 de agosto del 2010**

 **N** o había tenido la oportunidad de escribir en mi diario hasta en esta noche en que tuve el tiempo necesario para dedicármelo. Sobre lo acontecido después de la visita de Jamie, la persona que cubrió mi boca fue Chris Redfield ese hombre me saco el peor susto de mi vida nunca pensé que hiciera tal cosa hasta inclusive contactado a León para que averiguara mi ubicación exacta, sin embargo no me sucedió nada malo en aquella madrugada únicamente tuvimos un momento de conversación y aclaración de dudas sobre la relación con Jill ya no quería interferir entre ellos dos, a pesar de eso fue un malentendido lo que había visto ese día.

Era un alivió haber aclarado mi mente, además después del todo mis celos habían aparecido ¿Cómo puedo sentir celos por un hombre? No, puedo creerlo Chris hace sacara sentimientos y emociones que nunca me imaginé por completo, debía de controlarlas antes de cometer una locura de amor por él.

¿Por qué el amor era así? ¿Por qué debo de sentir celos? ¿Acaso quería defender lo que era mío? El amor es algo que no entiendo con facilidad será por sus síntomas que trae cuando estás ciegamente enamorado por esa persona, tal vez sea así lo sucedido en mi vida actualmente.

Dejando las cosas del pasado porque ya no tenían sentido recordarlas por su importancia, ya deje de cogerle un grado de importancia por lo que en este día y sin importar que sean la una de la madruga puedo decir que este día fue un caos total con la visita de Paige, mi hermana junto con Chris que todo tan extraño verlos convivir y charlando como si ya se conocieran desde hace un buen tiempo.

En fin, la mañana había comenzado siendo tan tranquila por lo que decidí levantarme un poco tarde para descansar, hice mi típica rutina de todos los días con la única diferencia que no use el uniforme de la BSAA sino mi ropa normal por así decirlo, era mi día libre sin Chris desde hace un buen tiempo ya que siempre estaba a mi lado dándome instrucciones de cómo debía de salir la misión haciendo pronósticos o simplemente haciendo los cansados reportes de lo sucedido, me frustraba mucho hacerlos porque tardaba bastante haciéndolos sin ninguna ayuda del Capitán dado que ha estado ocupado con el asunto de James, su único hijo.

Lo que me sorprendió un poco fue el tocar de la puerta ya que no esperaba a nadie a esta hora de una manera cautelosa abrí la puerta, en caso de que fuera Chris lo dejaría entrar sin preguntarle ¿Qué hacía aquí? Sin embargo, no fue así se trataba de mi hermana Paige Nivans.

—Hola, sé que viene sin avisar pero es urgente — dijo Paige.

Quedé sorprendido por su visita.

—Pasa, Paige — dije.

Paige asintió.

Entró al apartamento y fue directamente al sofá para recostarse. Paige me miró a ver con una mirada que conozco perfectamente.

—Tengo bloqueo de escritora — afirma Paige—. Quede estancada en el capítulo siete de mi novela, y pensaba publicarla mientras termino mi último de bachillerato ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

—Tranquilízate, Paige — comentó—. Toda tienes tiempo para escribir y relájate es necesario que tengas un descanso.

Paige negó la cabeza.

—No lo comprendes — siguió diciendo Paige en un tono molesto—. Tengo que terminar mi libro para publicarlo en una editorial o por cuenta propia sino nuestro padre me mandará a estudiar criminología y yo no quiero eso—. Lo reté en que si una editorial publica mi libro sería escritora y ya te imagines si eso no sucede.

No puedo creer lo que Paige había hecho con mi padre ¿Cómo puede ser posible eso? Sabía que en algún momento tendrían una discusión al respecto sobre la carrera literaria de Paige dado que mi padre no estaba de acuerdo con eso porque decía "te vas a morir de hambre" a ella al parecer no le importa puesto que se trata de su meta que quería lograr, en mi opinión contaba con mi apoyo como ella me lo ha brindado por mi condición sexual.

—Ya me lo imagino — replique—. Te ayudaré con tu bloqueo para que continúes escribiendo.

Paige sonrió.

—Gracias hermanito — dijo abrazándome.

La ayudaría sin importar las consecuencias de esta locura que tendría dicho día.

Le ofrecía a Paige una taza de café clásico con un paquete de galletas ya que era su alimentación fundamental para poder escribir y desvelarse escribiendo, mientras escuchaba música clásica, esto era un poco extraño en ella porque siempre suele poner su rock y así obtener la inspiración este caso era diferente en Paige, probablemente no quiere asustarme con su música, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de género.

Regresando al bloqueo de Paige estuve platicando sobre la trama de su novela y al parecer era de romance homosexual ¿Cómo puede publicar un libro así? En esta época ese género se considera tabú y en el peor de los casos mi padre dará una opinión negativa al respecto.

La novela trataba de un chico (Era yo) que entraba a trabajar en un caso criminal en donde se enamoraba de su jefe (Era Chris) y ya se imaginan el resto de la historia. Mi hermana siempre escribía lo que sucedía a su alrededor dado que solía decirme "Lo bueno de ser escritor es que puedo escribir de lo que me rodea y pudo acomodarlo como me gustaría que fueran las cosas" cada vez me decía eso.

Paige se quedó en el momento en donde el protagonista le quiere confesar sus sentimientos a su jefe, eso me hizo recordar mi situación con Chris aunque en mi caso fue quien me lo dijo directamente en una borrachera que tuvimos en mi apartamento.

—Podrías escribirle que en una cita él le confiesa sus sentimientos a su jefe — comenté.

Paige se quedó pensándolo por un momento, sé que no era una brillante idea porque no soy un escritor sino un soldado que quiere demostrar todas sus habilidades adquiridas para salvar al mundo del bioterrorismo.

—Puede ser — dijo Paige—. Aunque me gustaría que fuera un drama esa escena de la novela — le dio un sorbo a su taza de café y la dejo sobre la mesa.

Se puso a escribir la idea que le dije en su capítulo. Paige no se rendía por ningún motivo porque quería demostrarle a mi padre que si podía triunfar en el mundo literario.

—Haré que Nicolás salga con su jefe, pero cuando trate de decírselo se verá interrumpido para hacerlo — dijo Paige.

Asentí.

—Es buena idea — dije con una ligera sonrisa.

Paige escribía de una manera rápida que me tenía asombrado nunca pensé que tuviera esa habilidad desarrollado y era bueno que siguiera adquiriendo experiencia en esto.

Durante cinco horas Paige estuvo escribiendo el capítulo que necesitaba con mi ayuda había superado un poco su bloqueo. El ambiente del apartamento era sereno con la música instrumental de Paige y la charla tranquila sin ninguna pelea hasta que de pronto, el tocar de la puerta interrumpió todo.

—Posiblemente sea tu novio — dijo Paige con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿No lo llamaste verdad? — le pregunte.

—No, lo llame — afirmó—. Vi que llego un coche aparecido al que tiene, antes de que abras la puerta ten cuidado hermanito, no quiero verte con el corazón roto.

Otra persona que me dice que no desea verme con el corazón roto ¿Por qué será? ¿Acaso no estaba enterado de algo? Creo, que me cogeré un tiempo sabático sin Chris para pensar todo esto, sinceramente esta relación comenzó muy rápido bueno no tan rápido, pero sí estaba saliendo con un hombre que estaba fretando un divorcio.

Sin seguir pensando en eso, me limito a asentir y abrí la puerta por lo que Paige había acertado a que sería Chris.

—Capitán, me sorprende su visita — le dije.

Lo deje pasar al apartamento y cerré la puerta.

—Hola, Chris — saludó Paige.

—Hola, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, Paige — dijo Chris.

—Lo sé, he estado ocupada con mis exámenes — replicó Paige.

—Sí, Paige ha tenido que estudiar para la universidad y le estoy ayudando con un proyecto — dije.

— ¿Qué clase de proyecto? — preguntó Chris curiosamente.

Paige se sonrojo un poco con la pregunta de Chris sé que le daba un poco de pena hablar con los demás sobre sus gustos en especial sobre el proyecto LGBT que tenía en mente publicar y ¿Cómo le diremos esto a Chris? No quiero que tenga una mala impresión de mi hermana al respecto.

—Una novela — respondió Paige—. Quiero comenzar con mi carrera de escritora desde ahorita para tener un poco más de oportunidades.

—Te daré un consejo — dijo Chris—. No dejes que las personas te desmotiven a seguir con tu sueño, podrás escuchar a personas decirte que nunca lo lograras y otras que te darán el apoyo que necesitas.

—Gracias, Chris — comentó Paige con una sonrisa.

Chris le guiño el ojo.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar? — le preguntó a Chris.

Ahora que lo pienso me arrepiento de haberle hecho esa pregunta porque puede responder que quiere ingerir bebidas alcohólicas enfrente de mi hermana y eso no lo voy a permitir ya es demasiado estar bebiendo de esa manera en lo hace Chris probablemente sea por los problemas que estaba pasando con Jill y James pero esa no era la solución solamente era buscar el camino más fácil para no pensar en eso temporalmente a pesar de eso regresaba a la realidad de sus problema, la mejor solución era enfrentarlos de una vez.

—Sí, un vaso de agua estaría bien— dijo Chris.

Alzó una ceja extrañado por su respuesta, ¿Estará bien? Porque normalmente pide whisky o una lata de cerveza de mi refrigerador o sencillamente va directamente al refrigerador y saca lo que quiera.

— ¿Seguro? — interrogó.

—Sí, Piers — contestó Chris.

Fui a la cocina por el vaso de agua desde ahí podía escuchar la conversación que tenía con Paige sobre la novela que estaba escribiendo, al parecer mi hermana no le daba los detalles necesarios por temor a ser juzgada por una persona que casi no conocía al respecto. Sirvo el vaso de agua y regreso al living para entregarle el vaso.

—Gracias, Nivans — dijo Chris agarrando el vaso.

Le dedico una sonrisa.

Era inusual su consumo de un vaso de agua en mi apartamento y demostraba un extraño comportamiento con mi hermana y conmigo, ahora ya lo entiendo es por la visita de Paige que actúa así muy ingenioso Chris con ocultar su verdadera personalidad de ella, mi pregunta aquí es ¿Será con Claire igual? Yo creo que si dado que debía ser un modelo a seguir por su cargo en la BSAA.

— ¿A qué se debe tu visita? — pregunte.

Sé que no le hacía esta pregunta antes sin embargo, al ver que traía el uniforme del trabajo tenía una idea de que podría ser venía a molestar para que fuera a cubrir una misión por ser el mejor francotirador de su unidad.

—Solo venía a visitarte en mi tiempo de descanso — contestó Chris—. Y quisiera hablar en privado contigo, claro si se puede.

Paige suspiró.

—Vale, regresaré en una hora ¿Está bien? — Dijo Paige—. Iré a casa de Jennifer para que me ayude con una idea que tengo.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó sorprendido—. Es mucho una hora, yo diría que con treinta minutos es perfecto y con Jennifer no puedes, ve al nuevo café que abrieron en donde puedes convivir con gatos. Te quedan más cercas que la casa.

Paige se quejó por mi respuesta.

— ¿Por qué eres así? — Dijo Paige—. Ok, iré con los gatos sin ver a mi mejor amiga.

—Paige, no te enojes a tu regreso te daré detalles sobre la relación que mantengo con tu hermano — dijo Chris.

—Es un buen intercambio — comentó Paige—. Lo acepto y hasta luego chicos diviértanse mientras no estoy.

Paige salió del apartamento como si fuera su casa donde llevaba años viviendo por salir de esa manera. Lo que me sorprendió fue que Chris le dará a mi hermana detalles de nuestra relación sin habérmelo consultado ¿Qué le pasa? No me pondré a discutir con él ya que no se dé quiera hablar conmigo a solas.

—Al fin se fue Paige — dijo Chris aliviado.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo? — le preguntó.

Chris cogió un poco de aire antes de decir una sola palabra.

—Necesito a hablar contigo sobre varias cosas — dijo Chris un poco desesperado.

Me estaba preocupando Chris con esa frase podían tratarse de varias cosas tanto positivas y negativas espero que no tenga nada que ver con Jill o James, solo espero que no sea nada de eso de su vida privada.

—No sé cómo empezar para decírtelo, pero Claire ha desaparecido — dijo Chris finalmente.

Era imposible para que su hermana haya desaparecido seguramente se encentre con León en una cita en otra ciudad debido a que Chris no le permitía salir con ningún hombre, solamente fue por unas horas y Chris ya estaba exagerando por eso.

—Chris, ¿Estás seguro de eso? A lo mejor salió en una cita con León — dije con seguridad.

—Negativo, León me contacto para decirme que no la ha visto en cuatro días aproximadamente — afirmó Chris—. Me enoja mucho el haberme enterado hasta ahorita porque León intento actuar por cuenta propia, aunque las cosas no salieron bien.

—Lo siento mucho, Chris — comentó.

Abrazó a Chris para darle un poco de apoyo moral sobre la situación difícil que estaba pasando en estos momentos no quería imaginarme si a Paige le llegará a pasar algo así ya que era un dolor terrible en tener a un ser querido en dicha situación, no le desearía esto a mi peor enemigo en este caso Jill.

Chris no pudo evitar sollozar por lo acontecido con más razón lo seguía abrazando y dando apoyo. Si Chris necesita mi ayuda para encontrar a su hermana estaba dispuesto a dársela porque lo amo mucho y me ocupaba en esto.

—No pude evitarlo —dijo Chris tratando de controlarse en estos momentos—. Hace tiempo que no me sentía así desde la muerte de mis padres, Claire es lo único que me queda en esta vida.

Suspiró.

—No hay problema, es bueno que te desahogues de esta manera sin necesidad de beber — dije—. ¿Has hablado con Jill de esto?

—No sabe de nada — dijo Chris—. De hecho, ya no solemos hablarnos como antes desde que se molestó conmigo porque sigue con su teoría de que tengo un romance con Sheva.

—Vaya, nunca me espere eso. Al menos no sabe de lo nuestro — dije.

Me daba emoción saber que Jill no tenía ninguna teoría de que yo fuera la pareja de Chris en vez de Sheva eso me daba más ventaja para estar a su lado sin la necesidad de tener sospechas encima por parte de ella a pesar de que ella posiblemente crea que sepa algo sobre esto y no es así. Sería un poco interesante cuando Jill se enteré de la realidad de su falsa teoría que tenía en mente.

—Eso nos da ventaja — dijo Chris, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que cubrían su rostro.

—Lo sé, es bueno para nosotros — dije.

—Quiero pedirte un favor Nivans — siguió diciendo Chris—. Necesitó de tu ayuda para encontrar a Claire y sé que puedes hacerlo porque lo has demostrado en varias ocasiones de lo que eres capaz.

—Te daré de mi ayuda, Capitán — afirmó—. ¿Cómo desapareció su hermana?

Chris volvió a tomar aire antes de hablar nuevamente.

—Según la investigación de León, fue después del trabajo— dijo Chris—. Al parecer Claire ese día salió muy noche de trabajar de Terra Save y cuando subió a su coche desapareció porque un sujeto la tomo de rehén—. León encontró también que fue capturada por un posible bioterrorista.

— ¿En dónde comenzaríamos la búsqueda? — le preguntó a Chris.

—No hay prisa aún todavía tienes que pasar el día con tu hermana, sé lo que digo aprovecha el tiempo con ella — dijo Chris.

—Lo escucharé — dije.

Chris me abrazo en esta ocasión.

—Después de esa mala noticia que te di viene una buena — argumentó Chris—. Estaba hablando con Barry y con los superiores sobre su cargo que tienes en mi unidad, y pensamos en ascenderte a Teniente.

¿Qué? No lo puedo, ese cargo era superior al que tenía en este tiempo ¿Cómo es posible? Me sorprende bastante, nunca esperé a tener ese puesto en algún momento de mi vida, sigo sorprendido por esa noticia que me acaba de dar Chris.

—No puedo creerlo — dije atónito—. Jamás me esperé algo así en mi vida, ¿Están seguros?

Chris asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, de hecho estamos impresionados por tus habilidades y por eso decidimos ascenderte, claro, será después de la misión que haremos mañana porque ahí es donde vas a demostrar otra de tus habilidades — afirmó Chris.

Estaba sin palabras por la noticia que me había dado Chris, es increíble el puesto que tendría después de la búsqueda de Claire porque así que la misión era Claire Redfield, además estaba dispuesto en ayudarlo porque su hermana se había convertido en una de mis amigas más queridas y especial que nunca he tenido hasta ahora.

—Por supuesto — dije.

Chris me dedico una sonrisa.

Posteriormente de una hora, Chris había decidido en quedarse un poco más de lo esperado dado que tenía una promesa que hacer, sí contarle detalles a Paige sobre la relación que tenemos, en lo personal no me parecía algo adecuado lo que él haría por eso le sugería que mejor le diera ideas para su novela de militares porque leímos el borrador de Paige y pudimos observar ese hecho, a mí no me molestaba en cambio Chris tuvo una opinión positiva de mi hermana ya que le hizo recordarle a una personita especial que conoció en el pasado.

De repente, la puerta del apartamento se abrió debido a que no le puse seguro y Paige entro con su blusa llena de pelos de gatos, tenía una gran sonrisa por el café que fue sabía lo feliz que estaría yendo a ese lugar en donde tendría la convencía de gatos.

—Ya regrese — dijo Paige con una sonrisa—. Deberían ir a ese café porque puedes convivir con los gatos, mientras comes.

—Veo que te diviertes ahí — dije.

—Sí, ¿y ustedes? — pregunto Paige curiosamente.

—No, porque Claire desapareció y por eso vine para pedirle ayuda a Piers — contestó Chris la pregunta

—Lo siento mucho, sé que Piers la encontrara porque es bueno con eso— comentó Paige—. Porque cuando se escapó cookie Piers la encontró siguiendo los lugares que solía frecuentar hasta fue hablar con los vecinos para que le dieran la información que necesitaba sobre eso—. Por eso, Piers pude ayudarte él hará todo lo posible por encontrar a Claire sin rendirse.

—Wow me sorprende y ¿Quién era cookie? — preguntó Chris.

—Un perro — afirmó.

—El cual murió atropellado por culpa de nuestro padre — terminó de decir Paige.

Chris suspiró.

—Lo siento — dijo Chris.

Paige fue a su mini cueva que tenía para seguir escribiendo su novela de romance militar, ella me había mentido en parte por la trama de la historia por lo que no diré nada en lo absoluto para no tener ningún conflicto. Ella comenzó a teclear en su computadora de una manera rápida que me tenía aterrado nunca la había visto así, tal vez su experiencia se deba a sus clases de mecanografía que llevaba en la secundaria, la cual siempre se quejaba, sin embargo ahora le servía bastante para este gran paso que daría.

—Ella escribe muy rápido — dijo Chris.

—Lo sé, nunca había visto tal cosa antes —afirmó.

—Seria perfecta para escribir los reportes que nadie quiere hacer — volvió a decir Chris.

Esto me daba una idea para que mi padre aceptara un poco la carrera de Paige como escritora. No sabía si era una buena idea o mala, pero debía de intentarlo para saber si funcionaría en el futuro.

—Podemos contratarla para que se dedique a eso — comentó—. A Paige le gusta escribir y así en la BSAA como capturista tendría inspiración para novelas homosexuales de militares. Obviamente sin revelar información confidencial.

—No estaría mal así no escucharía tus quejas cuando te quedas hasta la madrugada trabajando — afirmó Chris.

Paige soltó una carcajada ante eso.

—Debes de verlo cuando mi madre le pide que vaya de compras — afirmó Paige en esta ocasión—. Hace un drama que hasta risa me da.

—Solo fue una vez — replique.

—Piers, era siempre que mamá iba de compras — siguió diciendo Paige.

—Ahora entiendo del porqué de muchas cosas — dijo Chris—. Primero se queja de hacer los reportes; cuando no nos vemos por el trabajo se pone celoso y alucina.

— ¿En serio? — interrogó Paige.

Aquí va de nuevo Chris con ese tema de la rubia no era mi culpa en haber mal interpretado las cosas poniéndome celoso por algo falso, solamente no lo había visto en buen tiempo por cuestiones de trabajo además con su situación civil me hizo pensar en esa alucinación falsa que tuve ese día.

—Sí, me imagino que estaba con Jill — dijo Chris—. Pensó que tuve una cita con ella y le era infiel ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Vaya, Piers ¿Por qué pensaste eso? — Volvió a preguntar Paige—. Es impresionante eso y me dio una idea para mi novela, voy a escribirla.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Porque está en trámites de divorcio y pensé que se estaba reconciliando con Jill — dije.

— ¿Eres divorciado, Chris? — preguntó Paige.

Chris se quedó un poco sorprendido por la pregunta de Paige, y la respondió rápidamente.

—Sí — contestó Chris—. Ya estoy en los últimos trámites porque estamos viendo la custodia de James. De hecho, la semana próxima firmamos el último papel y seré libre para estar más tiempo con Piers.

Quisiera que eso fuera verdad, bueno si lo era porque Chris me había aclarado su situación civil después de aquella salida que tuvimos por Manhattan eso me daba tanto gusto que al fin podría dedicarme más tiempo hasta inclusive lo aceptaría en mi apartamento para vivir juntos como una pareja. Eso sería agradable para mi gusto.

Tendría a Chris sin compromisos ocupado porque Jill ya no lo llamaría tan seguido para chantajearlo con el tema de James, únicamente serían los fin de semanas por ley, vaya nunca me lo imagine hasta ahorita mismo que Paige lo interrogó de esa manera.

—Espero que pronto estés disponible a tiempo completo para mi hermano porque eso de compartir no es correcto — dijo Paige—. Oh, vaya me escuche como mi madre.

Solté una ligera risa.

—No es gracioso, Piers — se queja Paige—. Hay veces que te escuchas como mi padre y es terrible eso.

Me encogí de hombros no deseaba pelear con mi hermana enfrente del Capitán Redfield solo la escucharé en esta ocasión.

—Da gracias a que no soy como Chris cuando está con su hermana — dije—. Lo siento, Chris… no quería…

—Soy demasiado sobreprotector con Claire — afirmó Chris.

Vaya Chris estaba siendo honesto con una realidad. Realmente si era muy sobreprotector con Claire en cuestión de citas.

—Si hasta arruina sus citas con futuros novios — dije.

—Me sorprende ese, entonces soy afortunada — comentó Paige.

—Lo eres bastante — dijo Chris.

Paige sonrió.

Seguimos teniendo una conversación al respecto sobre la sobreprotección que le da Chris a Claire hasta el punto de convertirse en un debate si estaba bien eso o no, Paige decía que no era bien eso porque Claire ya era una mujer responsable por la edad que tenía, además si estaba bien hasta cierto punto en mi opinión puesto que Chris se ha encargado de ocupar los roles de padre y madre a la vez lo cual era difícil de hacerlo.

Sobre Claire Redfield puedo decir que es una mujer bastante valiente y capaz de salir en la situación difícil en que se encuentre desde que supe lo de Raccoon City ha demostrado ser capaz de muchas cosas por su hermano y sus seres queridos especialmente por esa razón Chris debe de confiar un poco más en ella y ver que sabe lo que es correcto.

Cuando terminamos el debate Paige siguió escribiendo su novela LGBT, entre Chris y yo comenzamos a darle ideas para que pudiera seguir con este proyecto y demostrarle a mi padre que si podía llegar a ser una escritora exitosa.

Lo que me sorprende es que el divorcio de Chris estaba a punto a terminar para ser un hombre totalmente libre a pesar de que solamente tendría la responsabilidad de James durante los fines de semanas no me molestaba en lo absoluto dado que el niño no tenía la culpa de todos sus problemas. En cambio sobre la búsqueda de Claire estaba dispuesto a ayudar al Capitán Redfield porque todos necesitamos de la ayuda de los demás.

 _Nota por Paige Nivans 2/Julio/2013: Sabias palabras de Chris Redfield, él siempre decía las cosas como son y esté fue el caso de sus palabras hacía mi hermano, Piers si supo aprovechar su tiempo a mi lado. Me duele mucho su pérdida de mi hermano porque era mi mejor amigo en él podía confiar ciegamente mis secretos y jamás me delató._

 _Gracias, Chris por darle ese consejo a mi hermano a pesar de tu doble moral en ese momento._


	22. 17: Islote de lobos

_17_

 _Islote de lobos_

 _"Siempre estuve apoyándote cuando más necesitabas al igual que tú lo hacías conmigo"_

21 de agosto 2010

 **S** iempre solía estar a tu lado cuando más me necesitabas a pesar de saber el daño que me hacías lo hacía ¿Por qué me hacía esto? Todo era porque estaba ciegamente enamorado de usted, Capitán nunca pude disminuir mi enamoramiento hacía usted ya que era como si fuera mi primer amor que ironía ¿no? Jamás me paso por mi mente que un hombre provocara esto en mí además con los comentarios y consejos de mis amigos seguía en esta relación toxica ¿Por qué lo hacía? Era como si lo necesitará bastante para vivir, pero realmente no era así ¿Por qué? De hecho, no tenía la idea de qué hacer cuando llegará a suceder un momento trágico en este amor ¿Qué haría sin usted? O cuando fuera al revés ¿Qué harías sin mí? En mi opinión sé que terminaría sufriendo por mi ausencia de la peor manera. ¿Qué cosas estaba pensando? SI todavía no era momento para tener esos pensamientos.

En ofrecerte mi ayuda en la búsqueda de Claire no lo hacía para ganarme el puesto como teniente de la unidad de Chris sino porque quería demostrar un poco de que ha servido todo mi entrenamiento que he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida. Lo importante de esto era recuperar a Claire de aquel trágico suceso inesperado que apareció, nadie puede hacerle daño porque en mi opinión se trataba de una trampa para Chris.

Lo bueno es que teníamos el apoyo del cuartel general de la BSAA y nos dio la autorización de realizar la misión, aunque la desventaja era que solamente iríamos dos personas, si Chris y yo seriamos los únicos en ese lugar desconocido, todavía no sabíamos exactamente en qué lugar se encontraba Claire; y León en eso estaba trabajando aún en descifrarlo, bueno técnicamente no teníamos exactamente la ubicación de Claire, eso era lo que más frustraba a Chris en la oficina se le escuchaba como un vil loco quejándose con León dado que siri… digo Hunnigan no encontraba más información referente a Claire.

Quisiera ayudar un poco más a Chris en esta situación, pero no sabía como, lo único que podía hacer era acompañado en la búsqueda peligrosa porque la información hasta el momento era que Claire había sido secuestrada, mientras salía del trabajo por un hombre cuyo nombre es desconocido hasta el momento y era un bioterrorista, al escuchar eso Chris se alarmo tanto que tenía a la BSAA investigando más acerca de esto.

Lo único que podíamos hacer hasta ahorita era esperar la llamada de León para proceder con la misión. Solo fuera en este día porque no sabía como lidiar con el comportamiento de Chris tan arrogante y sobretodo tan enfadoso ya no lo soportaba más sé que lo amo, sin embargo me daban ganas de darle una bofetada para ponerlo en su lugar y hacerlo entrar en razón por las locas teorías sobre el estado actual de Claire, me daban hasta miedo todo lo que pasaba por la mente del Capitán Redfield nunca pensé que fuera tan morbosa. Cada vez que lo escuchaba decir una teoría me limitaba a mover la cabeza como de afirmación que podía ser posible, lo siento mucho por James cuando Chris le hable de la sexualidad porque le dirá cada detalle en específico en cada tema hasta me da escalofrió con solo pensarlo.

Di un sorbo a mi taza de café, ya no soportaba más el no dormir lo suficiente puesto que Chris me ha pedido llegar temprano en esta semana y quedarme hasta la noche, me parecía injusto que estuviera haciendo esto porque no recibía ningún pago extra por mi tiempo, aunque eso no era todo sino lo hacía por apoyar a Chris porque era una forma en demostrarle que lo amo tanto haciendo sacrificios a su lado.

Deje la taza sobre mi escritorio y me dedique a jugar un rato con los lápices, en eso escuche unos ronquidos de un oso di un sobresalto de susto y me percate que Chris estaba profundamente dormido en parte me daba gusto verlo dormir ya que no ha dormido bien en estos días desde que recibió la noticia de Claire ha estado tan alterado que ya nadie aquí lo soporta incluyendo a Beth, la recepcionista.

Le dedique una sonrisa.

Continué jugando con los lápices hasta que en la pantalla de mi ordenador apareció un correo de León con más información sobre el caso de Claire Redfield, miré hacia el escritorio y seguía profundamente dormido. Suspiro. Decidí abrir el _e-mail_ para ver la información obtenida del caso.

 _De: León- Kennedy_

 _Asunto: Información de Claire Redfield_

 _He encontrado el paradero exacto de Claire, tuvimos que rastrear su teléfono celular lo cual fue muy difícil al encontrar en un lugar tan lejano porque para la suerte de Claire está en otra isla nuevamente, cuando se enteré se va cabrear bastante, les pido que la controlen._

 _Al parecer está Islote de los lobos, está por el océano atlántico, te envió un mapa con la ubicación exacta._

 _Espero que la encuentren a tiempo porque estamos tratando con un bioterrorista de alta categoría con eso me refiero a que trabaja para el mercado negro y es líder de la zona._

Suspiro.

Sabía que esta búsqueda ser difícil por quien se trataba, tenía que despertar al oso de Redfield a pesar de que no le gustaba que molestaran mientras dormía, era un gran sacrificio el que haría en despertarlo.

—C-capitán — dije en voz en baja, al moverlo—. Capitán, tenemos la ubicación exacta de Claire.

En eso Chris despertó de una manera rápida que término asustándome por completo por la forma en que se levantó de aquella silla.

—Buen trabajo, soldado — dijo Chris—. Prepárate porque en diez minutos saldremos de aquí para ir por Claire.

Asentí.

Mis manos sudaban sin cesar desde que el momento de prepararme para la misión, me acomode mi bufanda color verde sobre mi cuello de una manera que no fuera a sofocarme. No paraba de pensar una y otra vez lo que podía pasar dado que solamente iremos dos personas de la BSAA, no me incomodaba, pero si me preocupaba bastante la situación porque no tendríamos apoyo en caso de necesitarlo.

Cerré la puerta de mi casillero y le envió un mensaje a Paige para decirle que saldré de la ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo. Al enviar dicho mensaje, guardo mi móvil en uno de los bolsillos de mi traje por si lo requería usar, aún seguía sintiéndome nervioso por la misión nunca antes me había pasado algo similar o tal vez es el hecho que solamente seremos dos sí eso debía ser.

Salí de los vestidores en eso veo pasar a la rubia… digo a Jill con Barry charlando hace tiempo que no la veía por este entorno ¿Dónde habrá estado? Posiblemente sea por el divorcio que enfrenta con Chris no ha de ser tan fácil para ella porque anhelaba recuperarlo después del todo, lo bueno es que sería Chris un hombre libre para mí como ha dicho Paige.

A lo lejos vi a Chris salir de su oficina y se tuvo que encontrar con la rubia, rayos mi enemiga esta cercas de mi novio solo espero que no pase nada grave aquí, pude ver que solo se saludaron y cada quien siguió con su camino era un gran alivio para mí.

Suspiro.

— ¿Preparado para irnos? —preguntó Chris.

—Por supuesto que si — contesté.

Antes de irme fui por mi armamento que utilizaría en la misión con solo pensarlo me ponía nervioso, podía ser porque en algunas misiones he tenido lesiones leves y me preocupaba mucho no lograr salir con vida en algún momento. Sabía que debía de estar preparado mentalmente para morir porque mi trabajo implicaba ese riesgo y cada día debía aprender a manejar eso.

Chris y yo fuimos al área de helicópteros podía escuchar indicaciones de los superiores al respecto me sorprendía que en caso de dificultad abortáramos la misión para no arriesgar más nuestras vidas, nunca había escuchado decir eso a Cliver tal vez en eso estaban cambiando al ver que cada día el número de muertes de soldados de la BSAA incrementaba eso me daba miedo formar parte de ese número.

—Les deseo suerte en la búsqueda — afirmó Cliver.

Chris y yo asentimos.

Subimos al helicóptero que nos fue asignado y Chris como siempre me daba sus palabras motivadoras para seguir adelante con la misión, eso me agradaba de él me hacía sentir fortaleza y así lograr el objetivo espero por eso Chris merecía tener el puesto que tiene o inclusive uno superior por su trato a los demás soldados que forman su unidad ya que nos considera parte de su familia. De repente, la puerta del área se abrió de un golpe pude ver a León corriendo hacia nosotros ¿Qué hacía aquí? Chris se volverá un loco con solo verlo aquí, en lo personal no me molestaba además nos podía ayudar con su experiencia en esto.

— ¿Creían que no iba a venir? — dijo León subiéndose al helicóptero con nosotros.

Chris apretó los dientes con solo verlo y escuchar aquella frase.

—Sabía que vendrías en cualquier momento o te iba a encontrar en la isla buscando a Claire — afirmó Chris.

León sonrió.

Las puertas del helicóptero se cerraron y comenzó a volar para ir a la isla donde se encontraba Claire.

Había escuchado que Claire ha estado en una isla hace tiempo cuando estuvo buscando a Chris desde que desapareció por lo que escuche fue una mala experiencia para los hermanos Redfield porque tuvieron que pelear contra los gemelos Ashford y un poco con Wesker (ese fue Chris) por eso Chris se sometió a un estricto entrenamiento para poder pelear contra Albert Wesker en el pasado, ese fue el motivo de sus músculos según él, aunque entre los soldados de la BSAA se decía que usaba esteroides para aumentar su masa muscular yo estaba de acuerdo con esa teoría a pesar de que el capitán se molestaba bastante cuando decían eso de él.

—Chris, sabemos que Claire es una chica bastante fuerte pudo escapar por su cuenta en Raccoon City — comentó León.

Chris suspiró.

—Lo sé — argumentó Chris—. Me da miedo en que un día vaya a perder esa fortaleza que tiene y pueda perder la vida.

Sé que era difícil para Chris encontrarse en esa situación porque tenía razón en que en algún momento de la vida perdemos la fortaleza suficiente para seguir pelando y puede que seamos débiles por cuestiones diversas o simplemente estemos cansados de pelear por lo mismo.

El miedo de Chris es demostrado por todo lo que había pasado desde la muerte de sus padres hasta sus abuelos fue cuando se hizo el tutor de Claire. Chris se podría decir que tuvo tomar el rol como un padre y a la vez de hermano mayor para Claire y esa combinación resulto muy complicado para él dado que se convirtió muy sobreprotector.

—Estuve investigando con Hunnigan al respecto de la desaparición de Claire — comentó León—. Pude investigar un poco del bioterrorista y tuvo tratos con Wesker para conseguirle mercancía del mercado negro.

León busco en los bolsillos de su pantalón para sacar una foto sobre el bioterrorista para mostrárnosla. Al parecer el sujeto había sido identificado como Allen Monroy, un bioterrorista que solamente se dedica a experimentar con las armas biológicas en pequeñas regiones de España.

—Allen Monroy, nunca había escuchado de él — aseguró Chris.

León guardo la fotografía en su pantalón y dio un suspiró.

—El regresar a España me hace recordar a mi peor tormento que tuvo en esa misión — afirmó León.

—Ashley Graham, la hija del expresidente — dijo Chris.

Si, había escuchado un poco acerca de esa misión dado que cuando estaba en la Academia nos daban pláticas sobre cada virus que había y como se fueron descubrieron por lo que mencionaron el caso de las plagas ahí fue cuando escuche un poco más acerca de León Kennedy.

—Con solo recordarlo me da nauseas — dijo León—. La chica trato de coquetear conmigo y fue como muy extraño a mi ninguna chica me liga de esa manera, cuando tengo el interés la busco como es con Claire, además siempre he estado interesado con tu hermana.

Chris puso los ojos en blanco ante ese comentario de León. Solo espero que el helicóptero no vaya a estallar por su pelea que vayan a tener sobre lo acontecido, por las charlas que he mantenido con Claire por mensajes me hablo sobre Ada Wong, una mujer asiática de quien estuvo León enamorado en el pasado ¿Qué habrá pasado con ellos? ¿Habrán sido pareja? Pero, si León ha dicho amar a Claire o tal vez lo hace para no ser juzgado por Chris.

El viaje en helicóptero duro aproximadamente cinco horas por la distancia en que se encontraba la Isla, durante esas horas pude escuchar pequeñas discusiones de León y Chris al parecer estos dos hombres les encantan pelear por Claire.

Miré por la ventana y me encuentro con varias viviendas de ahí ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a Claire entre todas estas casas? Posiblemente haya un montón de habitantes, lo que puede suceder es que estén infectados con algún tipo de virus para controlarlos.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no soy novio de Ada! — gritó León furioso.

Chris gruño.

— ¡¿Cómo explicas el beso que se dieron?! — gritó Chris enfurecido.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Pueden dejar de pelear? —pregunté un poco enojado.

Chris y León me miraron a ver cuándo dije esa pregunta. La verdad no estaba de ningún lado, lo único que esperaba era que este par dejará de pelear y se enfocaran en la misión.

—Nivans, tiene razón — dijo Chris—. Tenemos que enfocarnos en la misión para buscar a Claire.

El helicóptero aterrizo en una pista del aeropuerto de la isla, al parecer todo lucia tan tranquilo, pero las apariencias engañaban ciegamente porque en mi experiencia un lugar tranquilo puede convertirse en una terrible pesadilla. El piloto abrió las puertas para que bajáramos y nos dijo que nos recogería dentro de tres días ¿Tres días? Se me hace mucho tiempo puesto que normalmente en una misión duramos un día completo, pero tres días era una locura verdadera.

Bajamos del helicóptero para comenzar con la misión, bueno técnicamente iríamos de turista al ver como León se comportaba al caminar en el aeropuerto.

—Estaba pensando en disfrazarnos para encontrar a Claire — susurró León.

Alzó una ceja.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir trajes? — interrogó Chris.

—Lo has olvidado, ¿verdad? — Dijo León—. Tengo mis contactos para conseguir cualquier cosa.

Chris apretó los dientes.

—Capitán, tranquilo — dije, mientras trataba de agarrarlo.

—Suéltame, soldado — gruñe Chris.

León soltó una carcajada en verlo en esta situación.

—Vamos tenemos cosas por hacer — dijo León.

Asentimos.

Unos policías de la isla pasaron a recogernos, lo cual fue un poco extraño para mi dado que nunca he colaborado con el gobierno de los Estados Unidos en una misión, por otro lado, Chris lucía un poco tensó ante la situación que estábamos viviendo el estar en el lugar donde se encontraba su hermana lo hacía sentir tanta adrenalina para comenzar la búsqueda, sin embargo no podíamos hacerlo porque León tenía un plan en mente, lo único que podíamos hacer era respetarlo por brindarnos la información necesaria ante el caso y por supuesto León tenía autorización de la búsqueda ante el gobierno eso era fundamental porque así teníamos más apoyo si era necesario.

Al llegar al hotel la recepcionista trato de coquetear con Chris al pedir las habitaciones ¿Qué estaba pasando? No puedo lidiar con esto, ya tenía suficiente con la rubia… digo con Jill Valentine sobre el romance que mantenían, agh no me quejare más de esto porque sé que Chris es mío.

Las habitaciones asignadas eran dos, una especialmente para León y la otra era compartida con Chris, pero puede ver que en la habitación del Capitán hay una cama matrimonial.

—No me molesta dormir en la misma cama — dijo Chris.

Me sonroje con solo pensarlo. Nunca antes habíamos compartido la misma cama, lo único que hemos llegado es a besos y caricias sobre la ropa porque me daba vergüenza tener un momento íntimo.

—Sé que te da vergüenza, Piers —siguió diciendo Chris.

—No me da, sino nunca he pensado en esto — dije.

Chris me jaló del brazo para darme un ligero beso en la frente haciéndome sonrojarme por completo.

—Te amo — susurró en mi oído—. Gracias por apoyarme en esto, soldado.

—C-capitán — tartamudeo—. No sé qué decir porque todos necesitamos la ayuda de los demás en algún momento.

—Descansemos un momento en lo que León sigue hablando con Siri — dijo Chris.

Solté una risa.

Chris me volvió a dar un beso en la frente y posteriormente en los labios haciéndome seguir sonrojado demasiado hasta sentir arder mi rostro por lo sucedido.

Decidimos recostarnos en la cama que había hace días que no descansado lo suficiente por estar buscando información de Claire, y en lo personal si estaría bien que Chris durmiera un poco más porque se le veía agotada para que recuperara las fuerzas necesarias, mientras León estaba hablando con Siri… digo Hunnigan sobre la misión así como hablo con nosotros era conveniente descansar porque todos estábamos agotados.

Trataba de dormir un poco porque mañana sería el gran día en la búsqueda de Claire en donde comenzaríamos con todo para localizarla por completo, a Chris le preocupaba mucho que estuviera lastimada de alguna forma física como sexual, en la parte sexual solía decirme cosas pervertidas que posiblemente le hayan sucedido.

—No puedo dormir — murmuro Chris.

—Yo tampoco — dije.

Chris puso su brazo alrededor de mi cuerpo para abrazarme en eso aprovecho en poner mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Es raro que León este de nuestro lado — aseguró Chris—. Normalmente León está por cuenta propia investigando y jamás quiere acceder en ayudarnos. Tal vez esto tenga que ver con Ada.

— ¿Quién es Ada? — preguntó curiosamente.

—Ada Wong, una espía que trabaja para _umbrella_ principalmente — respondió Chris—. No se sabe mucho sobre ella por lo que podemos decir que tiene orígenes desconocidos.

—Es la villana siempre — dije.

Chris asintió con la cabeza.

—He escuchado decir que en el pasado León ha estado enamorada de ella por lo que no le permito a Claire a salir con él — dijo Chris.

—Ya veo — afirme.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación.

—Tengo buenas noticias sobre el divorcio — dijo Chris—. Jill me ha firmado los últimos papeles y ya soy libre.

No podía creerlo al fin había llegado ese momento en que Chris me diera esa agradable noticia, pensaba que esto iba a demorar bastante porque el divorcio era un trámite extenso.

— ¿Quiere decirte que…? — en eso fui interrumpido por Chris.

—Seré tuyo por tiempo completo — dijo Chris con una gran sonrisa.

Seguía anonadado por la gran noticia que me había dado Chris, era increíble que en tiempos malos escuche esto, al fin está tiempo completo a mi lado. No podía imaginarme nuestra relación de esa manera ¿Será posible? Parpadeo un par de veces debía ser un sueño porque era increíble y asombroso que sucediera esto.

—No sé qué decir no me lo esperaba — dije.

Chris en eso aprovecho en robarme un beso en los labios.

—Después de esta misión iremos a celebrarlo ¿Qué te parece? — dijo Chris.

—Claro que sí, pero nada de ser soldados sin recuerdos por estar ebrios — contesté.

Chris hizo una mueca de disgusto ante esa respuesta, pero luego cambio su expresión como aceptando mi decisión que he tomado. No me gustaba mucho el ir a beber porque siempre terminamos ebrios y con una resaca terrible que termina durándome todo un día completo. Podíamos disfrutar sanamente esto sin tener que beber alcohol posiblemente sea porque Chris estaba pasando por muchos problemas.

—Vale, lo haré por ti — argumento Chris.

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro ante esa respuesta positiva.

—Gracias, Chris — le dije.

En eso nuevamente volvió a besarme en los labios de una manera apasionada que tanto deseaba y extrañaba.

De pronto, se escuchó el sonido de una explosión afuera, nos separamos de una forma brusca y cada quien cogió sus armas para salir afuera en el pasillo nos encontramos a León sosteniendo su pistola.

No sabía que había sido, sin embargo escuchaba latir mi corazón sin parar por el gran impacto, el hotel donde nos estábamos hospedando se quedó sin luz por lo acontecido, bajamos con cautela al ver algunos descombros en el piso no quería imaginarme a las personas con lesiones y necesitando ayuda para ser rescatadas.

Cuando salimos de aquel edificio me encontré con una escena tan triste era increíble ver dicha parte de la isla hecha un caos total, ¿Qué había pasado aquí? ¿Cómo pudo ser posible? Lentamente nos fuimos acercando hacia el lugar de la explosión, pude ver un pequeño grupo de personas heridas por lo contrario observe algo extraño en el sitio no tenía claras las palabras para poderlo describirlo.

— ¡Piers! ¡Cuidado! — gritó Chris.

Giré mi derecha y vi a un Chris bastante preocupado por la expresión facial que tenía en su rostro ¿Qué le ocurre? En eso, sentí un gran impactado hacia mi cuerpo haciendo que cayera por completo al pavimento caliente y quemado. Traté de moverme, pero no podía hacerlo era como si tuviera un auto encima porque sentía bastante peso sobre mí. Pude comprobar que se trataba de Chris, quien decidió salvarme de un coche volador por otra pequeña explosión que hubo.

—Tenía que hacerlo, soldado — susurró Chris en mi oído.

Me sonroje un poco.

Escuche un aplauso a mis espaldas.

—No quiero interrumpir su momento romántico, pero tenemos que encontrar a Claire, ya después podrán coquetear entre ustedes dos — dijo León.

Suspiró.

Chris solo se limitó apretar los dientes por las palabras de León ya que ahí no podía hacer nada al respecto de la situación.

—Gracias por salvarme la vida, Capitán — dije.

Siempre Chris salvaba mí vida de este tipo de incidentes, últimamente estaba en una línea entre la vida y la muerte eso era preocupante porque he estado distraído tal vez sea por mi noviazgo con el Capitán que afecta mi desempeño en el campo de batalla por eso me pasaban este tipo de cosas, debía de separar ambas para poder tener un equilibrio sino todo terminaría siendo un caos total.

León nos dio la orden que lo siguiéramos sé que a Chris no le gustaba para nada esta misión de rescate puesto que tenía una gran rivalidad con León por parte de Claire, no era culpa de ella sino de Chris por ser tan sobreprotector con su hermana menor sé lo de su historia, sin embargo no era para tanto ese comportamiento.

Tuvimos que seguir a León hasta un pequeño centro comercial en donde acordó de verse con una persona, durante el recorrido escuchaba maldecir a Chris una y otra vez debió a la posibilidad de que se traté de Ada Wong, aquella mujer asiática misteriosa.

Nos detuvimos enfrente de la entrada y en eso León miró a vernos.

—No quiero que me vayas a avergonzar, Redfield — afirmó León.

— ¿Es uno de tus ligues? — le preguntó Chris.

León puso los ojos en blanco ante ese comentario de Chris.

—No, Redfield — se quejó León.

A lejos vi a una joven de cabello corto rubio, ¿Quién será ella? Es un poco menor que León ¿Qué le sucede a este tipo? Ahora todo el sermón de Chris tenía algo de sentido por así decirlo debido a que León anda ligando con mujeres universitarias.

— ¡Papá! — gritó la joven rubia.

¿Papá? ¿A qué edad tuvo León una niña? Espera, esa voz me era familiar, ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de Cereza? Ando tan enamorado de Chris que pierdo la memoria temporalmente, rayos debo de despejar un poco mi mente.

— ¿Trajiste a Sherry? — interrogó Chris.

—Sí, tiene información vital sobre Claire y debemos de darnos prisa — aseguró León.

Chris suspiró.

—De hecho, sí fui la última persona en ver a Claire aquel día y tengo varias pistas que nos llevarán a encontrarla — afirmó Sherry.

Solamente espero que sea verdad y encontremos a Claire Redfield porque si no aparece por ningún lado Chris enloquecerá no quiero imaginarme ese momento, solo espero salir de esto pronto y especialmente Claire se encuentre en un buen estado sin ningún daño.


	23. 18: La Búsqueda de Claire

_18_

 _La Búsqueda de Claire_

 _"Estaba dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida por las personas que amaba para verlas en buenas condiciones y a salvo de cualquier peligro_ _"_

 **21 de agosto del 2010**

 **S** herry comenzó a decirnos la información que había obtenido, mientras se había infiltrado dentro de dicha isla, me sorprendía un poco las habilidades que tenía la joven a pesar de su corta edad sin embargo no dejaba de sorprenderlos a todos debido a que obtuvo un dato importante en la misión, el paradero de Claire Redfield. Por otro lado, pude ver una ligera sonrisa en el rostro del Capitán al saberlo aunque todavía no podemos asegurar si todavía se encuentre ahí dado que el secuestrador sea más inteligente que nosotros.

El informe de Birkin nos hacía referencia a una mujer pelirroja que vestía una vestimenta causal y se le veía con un hombre alto, a quien no se le podía distinguir muy bien en las fotografías, leí la parte escrita para encontrar algún detalle que nos fuera de utilidad. Solo nos mencionaba los lugares que solía frecuentar el par y las horas. Lo único era saber los lugares que visitarían en estos días porque este bioterrorista no mostraba ningún patrón de rutina cada día varia, era lo que hacía complicado el encontrar a Claire, a pesar de que se rumoreaba el sitio donde solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo.

Cuando le iba a regresar el folder a Sherry fue arrebatado por Chris, quien lucía desesperado para saber más de Claire y la situación en que se encontraba. Pude ver que León y Sherry se limitaron a ver dicha escena al parecer ya lo conocían a la perfección su manera de ser por lo que mejor no dicen nada al respecto.

— ¿Es todo? — preguntó Chris.

—Sí, Chris — afirmó Sherry.

Se puede percibir la frustración que sentía Chris en este momento, sin embargo Sherry trató de animarlo un poco diciéndole frases cliché como por ejemplo "no te preocupes todo estará bien" y "la vamos a encontrar" sabía que si la encontraríamos pero no en qué condiciones.

Suspiró.

—Redfield, vamos no hay de qué preocuparse mientras estemos todos unidos y tengamos información referente a Claire — dijo León.

—Mi papá tiene razón — aseguró Sherry.

No quiero darle ninguna demostración sentimental a Chris porque si no empezará con sus cosas románticas enfrente de León y no deseaba tener problemas ya que el capitán había terminado su divorcio y era libre al fin, aún no era tiempo de dar esa noticia.

Chris suspiró.

De repente, se escuchó el sonido de otra explosión ¿Qué ocurría en esta isla? Esto probablemente causaría un tsunami por el gran impactado que provoca, todos nos miramos a ver en cuanto sucedió no tenía la menor idea de esto, tenía una teoría, la cual consistía en una trampa para Chris por su gran cargo que mantenía en la BSAA ser alguien importante en esto implicaba muchos riesgos y peligros.

—Tenemos que averiguar de dónde viven dichas explosiones para continuar con el caso Claire — dijo León.

Nuevamente cayo otra explosión cercas del lugar donde nos encontrábamos haciendo que todos cayéramos al suelo por el impacto que tuvo, en tan solo unos segundos se volvió una nube de tierra que no me permitía ver nada en lo absoluto. Observe a mi alrededor y era imposible poder distinguir algún objeto, decidí levantarme del pavimento para ayudar a Sherry o mejor dicho a Chris me preocupaba mucho ese hombre que estuviera herido.

Comencé a gatear por los suelos dado que había bastantes escombros que impedían el paso, a lo lejos escuche unos quejidos de dolor provenir de una pila de tablas de maderas, miré hacia ese sonido y pudo ver a lo lejos que se trataba de Sherry, quien estaba cubierta de polvo y de madera encima de su cuerpo. De una manera cautelosa me acerca de ella antes de que haya otra explosión, al llegar pude ver la dificultad para sacarla de ahí ¿Cómo voy a ayudarla? Tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerlo, trate de quitar varios escombros y así poder generar una pequeña salida, pero no resulto después del todo.

—Piers, por favor déjame así, enfócate en buscar a los demás — dijo Sherry—. No termine de dar mi informe y lo que descubrí de Allen Monroy, él intenta controlar a cada habitante de la isla con la plaga para apoderarse poco a poco del mundo, tienes que detenerlo lo antes posible porque Claire forma parte de su plan.

¿Claire era parte de un plan? No lo podía creer que mi teoría fuera en parte cierta y todo sea una trampa.

—Prometo, regresar — dije.

Comencé mi búsqueda de los demás espero que ninguno de los dos esté lastimado por la explosión que hubo, en mi interior me preocupaba mucho Chris no sabría que pensar al respecto él hacía sacar todas mis emociones y ahorita quería detenerme a sollozar porque recordaba parte de las misiones que realizaba cada día en el ejército, cada día era levantarse pensando que no habría un mañana por las condiciones que meditará la situación lo peor era ver morir lentamente a tus compañeros de unidad, no quería revivir ese recuerdo en este momento.

El centro comercial quedó destruido totalmente haciendo difícil mi búsqueda hasta que llegue a unos escombros que se movían una y otra vez, quedé asombrado porque quiere decir que alguien había; corrí para ayudar a la persona que estuviera atrapada ahí podía ser un civil herido. Ayudo a la persona a salir y vi que era Chris, quien estaba cubierto de polvo por todo el cuerpo hasta incluyendo el rostro, una sonrisa se dibujó sobre mi rostro al verlo vivo y sin ninguna herida.

Chris me abrazó sin dudarlo.

No pude evitar derramar un par de lágrimas de la felicidad que sentía por haberlo encontrado a salvo y sin dudarlo le di un ligero beso en los labios de la adrenalina que sentía recorrer por mis venas por lo que Chris correspondió a ese beso.

—Pensaba que estarías herido — le dije tratando de no seguir sollozando más.

Chris en esta ocasión me beso y se apartó de mí.

—Venga, Piers sabes que estaré bien y siempre me cuidaré porque debo de estar con la persona que más amo — dijo Chris—. Regresemos a la misión para poder irnos pronto.

Le mencione a Chris la situación en que se encontraba Sherry para poder ayudarla a salir de la madera, en lo que Chris sacaba a Sherry de ahí me enfoqué en buscar a León por el enorme terreno en donde nos encontrábamos lo único que encontraba eran los cuerpos de aquellos civiles que pasaban un día normal en su vida cotidiana, por ninguno lado estaba León, lo cual era preocupante también puesto que él tenía parte de información al respecto y sobretodo la búsqueda sería más complicado por el operativo que necesitaría.

Desconocía por completo cuánto tiempo tarde en hacer mi recorrido en los descombros pero cada vez me decepcionaba más debido a que estaba acostumbrado a salvar a mis compañeros de misión y sentía que fui un inútil por no emplear bien mi trabajo. No tuve otra alternativa que regresar al punto de reunión, en donde pude ver a una Sherry herida y lentamente veía como sus heridas cerraban ¿Qué clase de brujería era esta? ¿Por qué Sherry hacia eso? Pude ver la expresión facial de Chris como si nada estuviera pasando necesitaba saber una explicación lógica de esto.

—No tienes de que asustarte — afirmó Sherry, probablemente haya sido por mi expresión facial que demostré—. ¿Qué paso con León?

Cogí aire antes de hablar.

—No lo he encontrado, lo siento mucho — respondí.

Sherry se quedó boquiabierta cuando pronuncie aquella frase, conocía perfectamente que para ella iba a resultar difícil asimilar el hecho de lo acontecido porque León formaba parte importante de su vida debido a que era "su padre" creo que había escuchado la historia un día cuando apenas ingrese a la Academia de la BSAA.

—No te preocupes, Sherry. Si encontramos a Claire también lo haremos con León — dijo Chris.

Sherry sonrió y abrazó al capitán.

Descubrimos que las explosiones de la isla se debían a un ataque de bioterrorismo porque vimos que aquellas personas afectadas se levantaban como si nada hubiera pasado por lo tanto esto señalaba que fue obra de Allen Monroy. El islote de lobos fue dividido gracias a nuestra intervención que hicimos pudimos salvar casi a la mitad de la población y bloqueamos el otro lado de la isla para mayor seguridad mientras llegaban los refuerzos necesarios dado que nuestra prioridad era el caso Claire.

Lo triste de todo esto era León nadie lo había encontrado y mucho menos estaba infectado con el virus- t ¿Qué habrá pasado él? Otra teoría que formule consta de que fue secuestrado por Allen para hacernos caer en una trampa, sin embargo eso no lo permitiré, ya estaba cansado de seguir con esto sin encontrar una buena solución al problema, tenía varias noche sin dormir por estar acompañando a Chris y ahora esto.

Esto nos trajo como consecuencias un plan improvisado debido a que León tenía el plan en mente y nunca hablo de eso con nosotros pensándolo bien éramos un mal equipo por no estar preparado ante esta situación. La ventaja es que Sherry conocía un poco de lo que haríamos en la misión y en la manera en que buscaríamos a Claire porque Chris siempre tenía un plan en mente, el cual consistía en hacerlo a lo bestia esto verdaderamente preocupa porque todo nos puede suceder actualmente.

Regresamos al hotel donde nos estábamos hospedando y tuvimos una idea un poco alocada por así decirlo consistía en revisar la habitación León para encontrar información referente a Claire, por lo que Chris derribo la puerta con un solo empujón que dio.

Todo estaba intacto en dicha alcoba no había nada de que sospechar y mucho menos revisar, Chris fue hacia el armario de donde saco una enorme botarga de un conejo rosado en eso Sherry soltó una ligera risa al parecer ese traje traía una nota, Chris cogió la nota y comenzó a leerla.

—No puede ser — dijo Chris al terminarla de leer.

Al parecer León sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría por eso dejo claras las ordenes que seguiríamos.

Chris me dio la nota para que la leyera y no puede evitar soltar una carcajada ante esa petición de León, era increíble la manera en que se iba a humillar en una misión y no tenía otra alternativa que seguir dicha orden. Ya me estaba imaginando de una manera erótica a Chris con esa botarga ¿Qué cosas estaba pensando? Sacudo mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos sucios de mi mente, aunque no estaría para nada mal hacer algo al respecto cuando regresemos a casa, ya Piers debes de concentrarte en la misión.

— ¿Puedes darnos un momento a solas Sherry? — preguntó Chris.

—Por supuesto, iré por un café — dijo la joven.

Sherry salió de la habitación dejándonos completamente solos.

—Esto es una estupidez — se queja Chris.

Si supiera los pensamientos sucios que estaba teniendo en estos momentos, debo de controlarme antes de que ocurra un accidente muy personal e íntimo no quiero imaginarme que eso suceda.

— ¿Qué sucede Nivans? — preguntó Chris al verme distraído.

Me sonroje al sentir algo.

—Ya veo que te pasó — se autorespondió Chris—. ¿Qué estabas pensando? No pensabas que con el traje pasaría…

Asentí.

—Tuve que tener pensamientos eróticos — dije sonrojado.

— ¿Con una botarga? ¿Qué estabas pensando, niño Nivans? — me interrogó Chris.

—Cosas sucias tuyas.

Chris rodó los ojos.

—Te daré diez minutos para soluciones ese problema mientras yo uso la botarga para ir al parque de diversiones — comentó Chris.

— ¿Habrá gente después de eso?— le preguntó a Chris.

—Sí, todo tiene que marchar igual porque es la feria por el aniversario de la isla — aseguró Chris.

Le di privacidad a Chris para usará la botarga, mientras yo regrese a nuestra habitación para hacer algo un poco vergonzoso no podía creer que eso haya sucedido en una misión cuya naturaleza era rara. Abrí la llave de la ducha para minimizar el ruido, me sonrojo porque haré algo que tenía años sin hacerlo.

Al salir del baño me encuentro con Chris usando la botarga, no pude evitar reírme ante esto era una verdadera lástima que León no estuviera aquí para disfrutarlo, sacó mi móvil para coger una foto de dicha escena y tener evidencia de lo que se realizó en la isla.

Chris suspiró.

Salimos de la habitación para ir en busca de Sherry, ella nos había dicho que estaría en la cafetería del hotel por lo que fuimos hasta ahí obviamente la encontramos pero coqueteando con un joven alto y con una cicatriz en su rostro, mientras bebían una taza de café.

Chris se quedó escondido entre las plantas del lugar, me hice la idea de que interrumpiría la plática entre una chica con un chico que posiblemente intenten coquetear, lentamente me acercó hacia ellos y saludo como si nada. Veo que el chico se molesta un poco por haberlos interrumpidos.

—Sherry, tenemos que irnos — le dije.

Sherry terminó de beber su café.

—Me tengo que ir, pero te dejaré mi numero — dijo Sherry escribiendo en una servilleta su número de celular.

Se notaba a simple vista que Sherry Birkin no ha tenido la oportunidad de tener una verdadera cita con un chico de su misma edad, probablemente se daba a que tenía un pasado muy difícil puesto que perdió a sus padres en el incidente de Raccoon City. Es decir, Sherry ha pasado por muchas cosas que no le ha permitido seguir con su vida privada como eso de tener novio.

Salimos de la cafetería y en eso Sherry soltó una carcajada al ver a Chris con la botarga de conejo rosado.

—Vale, tenemos que ir a esa feria o parque no recuerdo bien — dijo Sherry.

Chris movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados.

—Yo tampoco no lo recuerdo — dije.

Chris puso sus manos en su rostro ante esos comentarios que dimos. Sabía que esto sería un desastre porque no estaba León, solo espero que esté bien en donde quiera que se encuentre.

—Ya recuerdo, era parque de diversiones — afirmó Sherry, al revisar su celular—. Tenemos que darnos prisa porque tenemos una hora antes de que aparezca Allen por ahí.

¿Allen estaría ahí? No puedo creerlo, León nos hubiera dicho desde un principio para estar mejor preparados, pero puedo entender más del porqué de la botarga fue una buena idea después del todo a pesar que para Chris no lo es.

—Hay plan para seguir con esto —siguió diciendo Sherry—. El camino se los cuento.

Conducía el coche de Sherry para ir al parte de diversiones, en mi opinión esta misión resultaba un poco fuera de lo común y más porque teníamos el apoyo del gobierno de los Estados Unidos rara vez contábamos con su ayuda, en fin regresando al plan de Sherry o más bien que era de León, me tenía un poco sacado de onda por así decirlo iba ser un poco increíble que Allen se crea ese cuento viejo porque los bioterroristas suelen ser bastantes inteligente a la hora de ver policías en cubierto, sin embargo esto debe de funcionar.

Cuando llegó al parque de diversiones busco un estacionamiento cercas de la entrada en caso de emergencia debido a que todo puede suceder con Allen y especialmente con Chris vestido de botarga. Puedo percatarme de la gente que no cesaba de sonreír a pesar de lo acontecido hace unas horas atrás ¿Qué le pasaba a estas personas? Posiblemente sea la plaga que los está manipulación y fingen ser humanos debemos de tener precaución porque esto se puede descontrolar de la peor manera.

Los tres bajamos del coche y nos dividimos de acuerdo al plan, en mi caso sería el novio falso de Sherry algo que verdaderamente me incomoda puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situación aunque haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Entramos al parque agarrados de la mano y me sonroje un poco, no era porque sentía atracción por Sherry sino de lo que diría mi capitán al respecto de esto, al mencionarle de esto no se le escuchaba de acuerdo del todo, Chris era un hombre celoso por lo tanto buscaría la manera de evitar este tipo de acciones.

Veo a lo lejos a Chris me hubiera gustado que él portará un arma por su protección, con esta inseguridad que siento hacía Chris me hace sentirme un sobreprotector creo que ya me está afectando mucho la relación que mantengo con Redfield. Solo espero poder estar cercas para defenderlo de cualquier peligro sin importarme perder hasta mi propia mi vida.

—Todo saldrá bien — dijo Sherry—. Sé que para ti, Chris es importante pero ¿Qué tipo de relación llevan? ¿Novios? ¿Amigos? ¿Amigos con derechos?

Aprieto los dientes ¿Qué clase de pregunta es? Oh ya veo se trata de una espía de Jill para saber más sobre las relaciones de Chris claro que no voy a permitir que ella sepa la verdad eso será hasta que Chris y yo lo hagamos oficial.

—Solo somos amigos — dije.

— ¿Seguro? Pensaba que eran novios por la manera en que se miran y se hablan — comentó Sherry.

¿Tan obvios somos? Era imposible que esto estuviera pasándome ahora mismo y todavía en una misión. Tenía que improvisar algo para no ser descubierto aún ¿Qué le podré decir a Sherry para no herir sus sentimientos o más bien que Jill sospeche de nosotros? Debía ser algo creíble para Sherry tanto como para Jill, aquella mujer me tenía hecho pedazos con sus teorías falsas (son verdaderas) no quería arruinar el momento de felicidad por el divorcio.

—Sí, solo somos amigos — dije con una sonrisa.

Sherry asintió ante mis palabras.

—Vale, sigamos con la misión y en la búsqueda de Claire — dijo Sherry.

Seguimos recorriendo el parque de diversiones en busca del sujeto, pero como no teníamos ninguna foto sería un poco complicado en saber de quién se trata por eso a León no debió de pasarle nada en lo absoluto. Me frustraba en parte lo acontecido aunque ya no se podía hacer nada solo nos quedaba esperar lo mejor.

Sherry pidió que la llevara a buscar la fuente de sodas debido a que quería comer algo, me sorprendía un poco porque fue a tomar un café con aquel chico en el hotel, no voy a quejar, y tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo, ella me invito a comer gratis si no podía rechazar la oferta ofrecida por mi buena amiga.

Cuando ordenamos un combo de una hamburguesa, nos fuimos a sentar en una mesa cercas de la montaña rusa, mientras teníamos una charla sobre el "Cleon" ambos estábamos de acuerdo con que fueran pareja y opinamos acerca de la sobreprotección de Chris Redfield al respecto, no me parecía muy bien que él se opusiera en esa relación tan hermosa que se mira desde lejos en eso al decir un comentario negativo sobre el Capitán fui golpeado por un sujeto vestido de botarga de conejo rosado ¿Quién rayos se cree para hacerme eso? Ya recuerdo era Chris disfrazado para cubrir más campo en dicho lugar.

Seguimos hablando de otro tema diferente antes de ser asesinado por la botarga con esteroides, solo quería esquivar la teoría sobre mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia Chris y que oculto un romance, a pesar de ser verdad me daba miedo en que todo se saliera de control.

De pronto, escucho el sonar de mi teléfono y escucho unos tacones provenir hacia mí. Quedó sorprendido al ver a Claire Redfield cercas de mí ¿Será alguna trampa? Sin que ella se percate me quedo observando fijamente hacia donde se encuentra y veo a un sujeto vestido de negro usando una capucha ¿Será Allen Monroy? Le hago una seña a Sherry para que mirara la escena y se quedó sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando enfrente de nosotros.

—Debemos de actuar rápido — susurró Sherry.

Asentí.

Sherry se levantó de su asiento para ir por más refresco en eso termina colapsando, quedó sorprendido por la manera en que termine cayendo al suelo esto provoco que las personas del lugar se acercaran a ver lo sucedido en especial el encapuchado, quien termino distrayéndose por completo aprovecho en sacar del bolsillo de mis jeans un pequeño localizador que León dejó en su habitación, teníamos un plan en mente, el cual fue idea de la pequeña Sherry Birkin. Me dirijo hacia Chris para entregárselo de una manera disimulada, al entregárselo lentamente me acerco a Sherry.

Comienzo a examinarla y a acariciar su delicado rostro, movía una y otra vez su cuerpo, no tuvo ninguna reacción en especial.

— ¿Barbie? — susurro en su oído.

No hubo ninguna respuesta.

— ¿Estás bien? — insistí otra vez.

Sacudí su cuerpo delgado y frágil.

— ¿Pueden llamar a un médico? — preguntó una mujer.

Seguí sacudiendo a Sherry. Por otro lado, el sujeto misterioso se fue alejando poco a poco hasta buscar a Claire, quien se encontraba cercas de la entrada de la fuente de sodas. Pude percatarme que Chris había cumplido con su parte del plan, solamente queda esperar a que todo salga de acuerdo a lo planeado.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Sherry desorientada.

—Te desmayaste — respondí.

Ayude a Sherry a levantarse por completo, mientras calmaba a las señoras que rondaban el lugar.

Caminamos hacia nuestro lugar respectivo, nuevamente sentí que algo golpeo mi cabeza y veo que se trataba de Chris todavía usaba la botarga de conejo rosado, cogió una silla para sentarse, una vez que lo hizo se quitó parte del traje. Quedé sorprendido en ver que traía toda la cabeza sudada por el calor que hacía dentro de esa botarga.

—Todo salió de acuerdo al plan de mi enemigo — afirmó Chris con seguridad.

El plan de León consistía en venir al parque de diversiones de la isla en donde aparecerían según el contacto que León había adquirido, después Sherry fingiría tener un colapso cercas de Chris, quien estaba disfrazado de conejo rosado y es donde yo le entregaría el localizador para que él se acercara a Claire. Fue una buena idea aunque León también tuvo créditos por esto.

Sonreí.

—Solo nos queda esperar — le dije.

Chris agarro mi vaso de fresco para darle un gran trago.

—Con este calor se me antojaron unas cervezas — comentó Chris—. Después de rescatar a Claire y encontrar a León iremos por unos merecidos tragos.

Rodo los ojos ante ese comentario. Sé que no es nada malo ir al bar a tomar sin embargo en la manera que Chris lo hace era trágica dado que no era una diversión sana porque siempre terminamos en un estado de ebriedad grave hasta el punto de perder la memoria.

Por lo contrario, Sherry se limitó a suspirar y asentir.

—Aunque, no creo que Jill esté de acuerdo con eso — replicó Sherry—. A ella le molesta que llegues ebrio a casa.

¿Qué quiso decir Sherry con esto? Pero, lo que no entiendo es que Chris se ha divorciado de Jill, oh ahora recuerdo todavía no lo hacen oficia cuando llegue ese momento seré feliz a lado del hombre que amo.

—Dejemos de hablar de Jill y mejor veamos hasta donde ha llegado el localizador que tiene Claire — dije.

Lo único que quería era cambiar el tema de conversación que teníamos por otro, sé que estaba celoso de Jill Valentine porque seguía teniendo contacto con Chris a pesar del divorcio, sé que debo lidiar con esto y sobretodo en los fines de semanas tendía la visita de James Redfield, el hijo de Chris.

—Tiene razón — dijo Sherry.

Chris asintió.

Sherry reviso su bolso para sacar el dispositivo pudimos ver que Claire ya se encontraba alejada de nuestra vista, se quede impactado al saber a dónde se dirigía, era imposible que Allen Monroy se haya percatado de nuestra existencia ¿Qué era todo esto? Habíamos caído en una trampa ciegamente y ahora no podíamos dar marcha a atrás.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo fue una trampa! — exclamó Chris furioso.

Honestamente si había sido una verdadera trampa de Allen Monroy debido a que Claire se encontraba arriba de un bote hacia otro lugar. Solo espero que no abortemos la misión porque para Chris Redfield sería una tragedia y sobretodo el fin del mundo literalmente.

—La encontraremos, Capitán — afirme con seguridad.

Me encargaría de rescatar a Claire Redfield de este peligro en que se encontraba no permitiría que le pasara más nada, estaba dispuesto en arriesgar mi propia vida para verla sin ninguna herida.


	24. 19: El Rescate

_20_

 _El Rescate_

 _"El miedo puede hacernos paralizarnos y no dejarnos hacer nada al respecto en una situación, es necesario vencerlo para lograr el objetivo esperado"_

 _22 de agosto 2010_

 **P** osteriormente de haber hecho parte del plan mirábamos el localizador que traía Claire en su ropa, solo espero que haya sido una buena idea por parte de León porque ya no sabía que esperar de la misión todo estaba saliéndose fuera de lo planeado desde un comienzo. De pronto, vimos que Claire se iba de la isla ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? En cuanto vimos eso, Chris, Sherry y yo corrimos hacia el muelle más cercano que contaba el islote, según el rastreador Claire y Allen se encontraban ahí.

Al llegar nos quedamos sorprendidos en ver el localizador sobre el puente, Allen se había percatado de nuestra estrategia, joder ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Ya no sabía que más nos podía suceder en este Islote de lobos que se estaba convirtiendo en un tormento espantoso. Por lo contrario, pude escuchar a Chris maldecir una y otra vez sé que para él era difícil la situación porque se trataba de su hermana y su único familiar, pero conmigo en esta misión no permitiría que Allen se saliera con su plan en mente, mi trabajo aquí era garantizar la seguridad de Claire Redfield.

No me importaba arriesgar mi propia vida en esto dado que sabía después del todo las cosas saldrían bien. En mi experiencia en el ejército cada día vivía situaciones parecidas a esta problemática, siempre tenía que rescatar algún soldado dentro en el campo de batalla y eso hacía sin importarme arriesgar mi propia vida, mi padre me había enseñado que en las misiones teníamos que dar lo mejor de nosotros para logar el objetivo establecido.

Así, que la pregunta aquí consistía en ¿A dónde podrían haber ido? Allen debía de tener un lugar en donde se escondía del resto de las personas, me quedó pensando una posible teoría de esto, mientras escuchaba a Sherry tratando de tranquilizar a Chris.

Una posible teoría puede ser que Allen sabía del plan y se llevó a Claire a un lugar cercano de aquí, pero ¿Qué habrá pasado con León? Tal vez, se encuentre en el mismo sitió que Claire junto con Allen para saberlo era difícil. No puede ser que no se pueda hacer nada en lo absoluto, debía de haber una forma de salir de este conflicto, ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? A través de Sherry podíamos contactar a siri… digo Hunnigan con la finalidad de conocer el paradero de León, conociendo la ubicación exacta, si obtenemos esa información sería un poco fácil llegar y posiblemente podríamos dar con el paradero de Claire, si ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

Cuando giró para compartir mi idea veo a un Chris arrojando su botarga por la arena del lugar de una manera salvaje por lo sucedido, Sherry trataba de detenerlo, pero era imposible debido a que Chris la empujo por completo.

Corrí para ayudar a Sherry porque no me parecía justa la actitud que demostraba el Capitán Redfield, era pésima idea trabajar con él cuando se trataba de algún familiar en peligro ya que el enojo lo cegaba totalmente.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunte, al extender mi mano.

Veo que Sherry se ruborizo cuando le hice dicha pregunta.

Sherry asintió.

—Eso creo — aseguró Sherry.

La joven tenía su mano sobre sus costillas al parecer el empujón de Chris había provocado una posible lesión. Lo único que nos faltaba un agente herido por culpa de la imprudencia de Chris.

— ¡Christopher Redfield! ¡Venid acá ahora mismo! — Grite enfado.

Chris comenzó a quejarse como un niño pequeño ante mi regaño, teníamos que actuar rápido porque estábamos perdiendo tiempo en esto puesto que en estos minutos Claire ya se encontraba probablemente lejos de nuestras posibilidades para rescatarla.

—Si es para ir por unos tragos acepto la invitación — dijo Chris.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No, capitán no es momento para beber — afirme—. Tengo una idea en mente que nos podría ayudar en rescatar a Claire y León.

— ¿Seguro que quieres seguir con la misión? Estaba pensando en abortarla — replicó Chris.

No podía creer que Chris se haya rendido tan fácilmente de la búsqueda de su hermana, pensaba que el Chris de ahora haría lo posible para salvarla de aquellos peligros como lo sucedido en la Antártida que no dudo ningún segundo en enfrentar cada peligro hasta el punto de perder su propia vida.

—Sí, Chris. Todavía no podemos rendirnos aún — comencé a decir—. Con realizar mi plan podríamos rescatarla como dije, Sherry ¿Podrías contactar a Hunnigan?

—Por supuesto — respondió Sherry.

La rubia sacó su móvil para contactar a Hunnigan, mientras esperaba una respuesta por parte de Sherry, vi a un Chris derrotado ¿Qué le pasaba? No era el momento apropiado para tener una actitud así y en eso veo que se había recostado sobre la arena.

Me sonroje al verlo en una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos.

—Sé que soy bastante deseable —susurró Chris.

Todavía me sonroje más de lo esperado. Maldito, Chris ¿Por qué me hace esto enfrente de Sherry? Sí, Jill tenía espías para conocer y hacer algo al respecto en caso de descubrir una relación romántica.

—Sherry, ¿Qué ha pasado con León? Hace aproximadamente diez horas perdí contacto con él ¿Qué está pasando? — interrogó Hunnigan.

—De eso queremos hablar usted — dije, acercándome a Sherry.

— ¿Qué sucede, soldado? — me preguntó Hunnigan.

—Perdimos de vista a León con una de las explosiones que están sucediendo dentro de la isla, las cuales emiten el Virus – T. No sé, si se podría rastrear a León por el dispositivo que trae — comente.

—Veré si puedo encontrar la señal que emite al satélite — afirmó Hunnigan.

A través del teléfono de Sherry podía ver a una Hunnigan buscando y tecleando en su computadora para encontrar la ubicación de León.

—Tengo la ubicación de León, se encuentra en Gran Canaria— aseguró Hunnigan —. Les voy a enviar unas fotografías del lugar de donde trasmite la señal su celular, espero que lo encuentren a tiempo y si necesitan refuerzos no duden en llamarme.

La llamada había terminado. Nunca pensé que mi idea fuera a funcionar dado que nos ayudó a encontrar el paradero de León, la ventaja es que se estaba en una de islas del Océano Atlántico y no nos tomaría tiempo en llegar simplemente nos faltaba tener algún helicóptero o bote para ir a Gran Canaria lo antes posible.

El celular de Sherry había sonado porque llego la información que necesitaríamos, a través de las fotos pudimos ver un lugar bastante oscuro como una celda en que se encontraba León, vaya teníamos que actuar lo más rápido posible para rescatarlo de esa tortura.

—Iré por Chris para irnos de aquí — dije.

Sherry asintió.

Ok, en este momento debía de ser claro y consiente de la actitud de Chris a pesar de que se ha desmotivado porque no ha podido salvar a su hermana de las manos de Allen todavía se podía hacer algo al respecto de la situación ya teniendo la ubicación de León era más sencillo actuar.

—Capitán — dije.

— ¿Qué sucede, Nivans? ¿Vas a cubrir mi último deseo? — preguntó Chris.

¿Su último deseo? Oh, ya veo a que se refiere no estaba en plan de ir a beber como si no existiera un mañana además había cosas por hacer en esta misión jamás faltaría a ese principio que tenía.

—No, señor — dije tristemente.

Chris suspiró.

—Ni un besito de pico — replicó Chris.

¿Qué cosas estaba diciendo? ¿El calor le había afectado el cerebro? Sinceramente en una misión yo no actuaría de la misma manera que Chris porque no estaba siendo consciente de sus actos y más por pedir un besito eso es antiético en una misión.

—No — dije un poco molesto—. Enfoquémonos en la misión, conocemos el paradero de León y tenemos que conseguir un bote para ir a Gran Canaria.

Chris suspiró.

—Dame veinte minutos porque debo de ponerme el uniforme — aseguró Chris, mientras se levantaba de la arena.

Al menos había logrado algo positivo en Chris.

Perdimos al menos una hora en lo que Chris se arreglaba para la misión, durante ese lapso de tiempo Sherry y yo estuvimos consiguiendo un bote, sin embargo cada minuto que pasaba en el Islote de caída la seguridad debido a que eran más las bombas de Virus- T. Esto tenía un significado era una distracción para no capturar al causante de este daño a la población, yo mismo me encargaría en capturar a Allen Monroy, sin la necesidad de contar con el apoyo de Chris, quien en estos momentos estaba pasando por una crisis bastante extraña.

Al no conseguir un bote, no tuve otra alternativa que robar uno era increíble que yo, Piers Nivans me robará un bote con motor para salvar dos vidas. No era un prejuicio que tenía sino estaba haciéndolo por un bien.

En el muelle donde nos encontrábamos anteriormente, se encontraba un bote escondido entre unas algas por lo que, tuvimos que limpiarlo antes de usarlo. Una vez hecho esto, los tres subíamos a bordo. Bien, estaba a punto de hacer algo peligroso sin meditarlo encendí el motor para marcharnos de ahí lo antes posible, dirigió el bote hacia una dirección fija, solo esperaba llegar a tiempo.

Poco a poco iba desapareciendo la isla para encontrarnos en el océano, miraba a mis alrededores en busca de una señal de civilización y no había ninguna debía de tener paciencia en esto porque las cosas no aparecían tan repentinamente o en ciertos casos sí, pero esté no era uno de ellos.

Sherry comenzó a revisar el mapa digital que le proporciono Hunnigan al parecer estábamos cercas de Gran Canaria solamente nos faltaban dos horas para llegar, vaya no sabía que había pasado tanto tiempo en el océano. A este pasó llegaríamos pronto y así Chris cumpliría su último deseo.

De repente, el motor comenzó hacer un ruido bastante extraño y en eso se escuchó una pequeña explosión haciendo que arrojara un humo negro. Lo único que faltaba, terminar atrapados en medio del agua como en las películas de tiburones que suelen pasar en el televisor. El bote de detuvo cercas de un piedra enorme, al menos no tenía un agujero en el centro y nadie se estaba muriendo.

Sherry sacó unos binoculares para medirla distancia en que estábamos y con ver su expresión facial de decepción pude entender que nos faltaba un largo camino a pesar de contar con unos remos, sin embargo nadie querrá remar hasta llegar a un muelle o tal vez sí haya un voluntario.

Miró a Chris, quien no dejaba de observar sus brazos al parecer tenía un trauma con los músculos de sus brazos y del uso de esteroides.

—Capitán, ¿Podría tirar de los remos para llegar al otro muelle? — le preguntó—. Si hace eso estaría haciendo un ejercicio para contribuir a sus músculos.

Chris no lo dudó ni un segundo y comenzó a remar hacia el muelle cercano que se encontraba, mientras Sherry miraba su celular al parecer si seguíamos una ruta correcta a pesar del contratiempo que tuvimos.

Tardamos alrededor de siete horas para llegar a Gran Canaria debido a que manualmente el tiempo era más tardado, bajamos del bote lo más rápido posible y prendimos nuestras linternas porque ya era de noche.

Sostenía mi rifle y miraba a mi alrededor al parecer todo lucía tan tranquilo como en el islote de lobo, sin embargo no era bueno bajar la guardia en este caso. Sherry aprovecho en enseñarme las fotografías enviadas por Hunnigan, y al parecer nuestro objetivo era buscar una casa abandonada algo cliché en cada uno de los bioterroristas.

Nos dirigimos sin rumbo fijo, lo único que podíamos hacer era explorar el área y conocer nuestro entorno. Aparentaba ser seguro sin ningún problema de bioterrorismo era lo más extraño porque si era la ubicación de León no debía de ser tan sencillo rescatar a Cleon.

—Es raro que esté tan silencio — susurró Chris.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento — dije.

Justamente mi presentimiento se cumplió porque perdimos a Sherry de vista. Chris y yo nos dimos prisa para saber qué había sucedido con ella, pudimos verla que era cargada por dos hombres encapuchados mientras se quejaba, maldita sea lo único que nos faltaba perder a Sherry Birkin.

Seguí a esos dos hombres para dar por terminado todo esto, ya no soportaba más ese juego absurdo de Allen Monroy, si quería usar con nosotros lo daría por terminado por mi cuenta. Vi que entraron por una puerta oculta entre la tierra y bajaron unas escaleras, entonces no buscaré una casa abandonada sino un escondite subterráneo.

—Esperad, Piers — dijo Chris—. Tenemos que pedir refuerzos porque no sabes con que estamos peleando.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Capitán, lamento mucho en aceptar su orden, pero no puedo detenerme a esperar los refuerzos debemos de actuar lo antes posible, no me importa si soy despido por no seguir sus órdenes — dije—. Lo siento, Chris.

Sin pensarlo le di un ligero beso en los labios a Chris. Sé que me odiará después de no seguir con sus órdenes pero he cumplido con su último deseo. Me separó de Chris y me despido de corazón de él.

Aquí vamos Piers vas a arriesgar tu vida por tres vidas de personas inocentes. Abrí la puerta y fui bajando lentamente los escalones de aquel escondite. Mi corazón latí sin parar de los nervios que tenía porque no sabía que era lo que encontraría ahí abajo.

A mi pistola le pongo el silenciador y así evitar el mínimo ruido. No dejaba de apuntar a mi alrededor, todo lucía tan pacifico, pero el ambiente se sentía tenso y pesado por lo acontecido. Estaba anonadó por la actitud de Chris demostrado en la misión jamás lo había visto tan pesimista y negativo ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Será algo relacionado con Jill Valentine probablemente sea eso dado que a menudo tenía crisis matrimoniales con ella debido al divorcio que acaba de terminar.

Camino lentamente por el subterráneo podía escuchar como caían gotas de agua al suelo, lo cual era tenebroso. No era momento para entrar en pánico ante lo sucedido, ya estaba aquí y ahora debía de terminar la misión.

Di vuelta hacia mi lado derecho al escuchar unos ruidos extraños, podría ser Claire, León o inclusive Sherry. Cautelosamente me acercó y justamente di con León debido a que el lugar se parecía a la foto que nos envió Hunnigan.

—Piers, ¿Dónde está Chris? — preguntó León en voz baja.

—No quiso venir — respondí en voz baja.

—Otro ataque de negatividad ¿Verdad? — continúo diciendo León.

Solamente asentí con la cabeza.

Revise la celda donde se encontraba León encerrado, pude ver que será un poco sencillo liberarlo de aquí por el tipo de llave usada en esta puerta, simplemente debía de encontrar las llaves o el botón que abriera la celda.

—Piers, no pierdas tiempo en sacarme de aquí. Tienes que buscar a Claire y liberarla de aquí — dijo León—. Confió en ti, hazlo.

Quedó sorprendido por las palabras de León.

—Ella te necesita — siguió diciendo León.

Parpadeo varias veces y asentí.

Siguió mi camino por el subterráneo, mientras hacía mi recorrido me encontraba con celdas abandonadas y con cadáveres ¿Qué clase de lugar era este? Debía de darme prisa para irme de aquí antes de que sucediera algo grave. No sé por cuanto tiempo estuve buscando a Claire, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, necesitaba descansar ya no soportaba el dolor de mis pies al caminar no podía darme por derrotado dado que no demostraría la utilidad de mi entrenamiento militar.

Podía escuchar a una mujer sollozar sin parar ¿Claire? Sigo el ruido hasta llegar a unas escaleras, rodo los ojos al ver que este lugar parece un laberinto, continúe con la misión sin rendirme; baje las escaleras y llegó hasta una puerta de fierro oxidada, trato de abrirla y escucho que está bajo llave.

Suspiró.

No será fácil liberar a tres personas de esta tortura, ¿Dónde rayos estará Chris? Ya recuerdo se quedó afuera para pedir refuerzos que de nada servirán porque terminaran muriendo uno por uno, no era por ser una persona con cruel sino lo he visto con hechos por eso no quería traerlos.

— ¿Claire eres tú? — preguntó.

— ¿Piers? No sabes el gusto que me da saber que han venido por mí — dijo Claire.

—Sí, soy yo. No te preocupes te sacaré de aquí — asegure.

—Hay un código para abrir las puertas, solo necesitas ir a la oficina de Allen por la tarjeta — comentó Claire—. Está en el cajón derecho de su escritorio, lo he visto porque me llevo a su oficina para interrogarme sobre información clasificada.

—Vale, iré por la tarjeta e ingresaré el código — dije.

—Sé que vas a lograr y suerte — replicó Claire.

Ahora tendré que ir en busca de la oficina de Allen Monroy. Al menos sé cómo terminar la misión «Sé que puedo lograrlo a pesar del miedo que sentía, tú puedes Piers» En estos instante deseaba la compañía de Chris porque era mucho estrés y presión esto, pero no siempre tendré un compañero de unidad que me ayude, debo de lograrlo por mi cuenta propia.

Resumiendo lo sucedido hasta ahora podríamos decir que me ha ocurrido esto:

1\. León vino con nosotros de sorpresa.

2\. Hay explosiones que liberan el Virus - T.

3\. Nos encontramos a Sherry.

4\. En la explosión secuestraron a León.

5\. Chris se disfrazó de conejo.

6\. Fingí ser el novio de Sherry.

7\. Le pusimos un localizador a Claire, pero fue descubierto por Allen.

8\. Chris tenía una crisis de liderazgo por lo que, yo tuve que asumirlo.

9\. Encontré a Cleon y ahora falta liberarlos.

10\. Debía de ir a la oficina de Allen por la tarjeta.

¿Dónde estaría la oficina de Allen? Me aventuré por el enorme escondite y ya dependerá de mi suerte encontrar el objetivo, tantas puertas que eran como pequeñas celdas y/o lugares para torturar a las personas, no quiero imaginarme lo que hacía Allen aquí ese hombre tenía la mente perturbada horriblemente.

No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hallé la oficina de Allen ¿A quién se le ocurre tener una en un lugar como esté? Cuando me encontraba ahí, revise el cajón derecho como índico Claire tuvo la gran sorpresa de no hallar nada ahí ¿Qué? Rayos, había caído en una trampa.

—Buscabas esto — dijo Allen, mostrándome la tarjeta—. Sabes, esperaba encontrarme con Chris Redfield, pero veo que ha sido un cobarde en no querer enfrentarme después de tanto tiempo, dudo que me recuerde.

—No ha sido un cobarde — replicó.

—Oh, si lo es porque mando a su cachorrito a salvar a Claire— insistió Allen.

— ¡No soy ningún cachorrito! — exclamó, y le quito el seguro a mi arma para apuntarle a Allen.

Allen soltó una risa.

—Vamos dispárame — suplicaba Allen sarcásticamente.

Aprieto los dientes, maldito bastardo. Sí, pensaba dispararle en la cabeza y darle el tiro de la muerte. Tenía mi dedo sobre el gatillo para disparar en cualquier momento, y Allen seguía riéndose porque creía que no era capaz de hacerlo.

— ¡Basta! — grite.

Allen sonrió.

—Vamos, sé que eres cobarde al igual que Redfield — continuaba diciendo Allen.

Pude escuchar el sonido de varias pisadas que se acercaban a la oficina, y pude ver a Chris con dos agentes de la (Barry y Daniel) que sostenían su arma reglamentaria. Al menos me percate que Chris pidió refuerzos para apoyarme en mi locura de ser el gran líder de la misión.

—Allen Monroy, queda bajo arresto por los crímenes de que ha cometido — dijo Barry.

Daniel se acercó con unas esposas, esto me hacía recordar el cliché de los arrestos policiacos. Veo como esposan a Allen y se lo llevan por lo que, me dejan completamente solo con Chris y la famosa tarjeta que abre todas las puertas.

— ¿Te hizo daño? — me pregunto Chris, mientras me revisa si tenía alguna herida.

—No — contesté.

—Fuiste demasiado valiente por haber entrado solo sin mi ayuda, además pasaste la prueba — replicó Chris.

¿Cuál prueba? ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Chris me había dicho que después de esto, sería Teniente en su unidad por mis habilidades que tenía, y como pasé la famosa prueba tendré un nuevo puesto ya deseaba ver el rostro de mis padres cuando se enteren de la noticia estarán orgullosos de mí.

—Lo había olvidado — dije.

Después de tener una hermosa plática, fuimos a liberar a Claire, León y Sherry de aquellas celdas espantosas en donde Chris tuvo un momento hermandad con Claire ver a los hermanos Redfield me hacían entender la relación que tenían, como he dicho era difícil enfrentar cada día de sus vidas sin la presencia de sus padres desde que eran unos niños pequeños. Por otro lado, León abrazó a Sherry de la alegría que sentía por verla sana y en mi caso me limite a sonreír.

Ahora entendía porque quise unirme a la BSAA, en esta misión pude poner en práctica todas mis habilidades aprendidas en el ejército dado que esté día demostré de que había servido hasta obtuvo un nuevo cargo en mi trabajo eso era fantástico.

Miraba por la ventana del helicóptero aquellas islas consumidas por el bioterrorismo, lamentablemente no se pudieron salvar a la mayoría de los civiles a pesar de haber reportado con anticipo los sucedes, me daba tanta triste saber de la muerte de bebes, niños, jóvenes, adultos y animales nadie merecía tener esa muerte trágica y horrible que existía, de hecho habían catalogado al bioterrorismo como una de las peores muertes que pueda haber en la manera en que se ocasiona.

Únicamente íbamos dos personas en el helicóptero de la BSAA puesto que Hunnigan mando uno especial para León y Sherry, en el caso de Claire prefiero irse con su novio, no me molestaba porque así tenía un tiempo a solas con el Capitán y recuerdo que le prometí cumplir su último deseo.

Su último deseo de consumir bebidas alcohólicas con cigarrillos ¿Quién lo diría? Después de una misión tendría una borrachera en mi casa en donde terminaría siendo una cantina nuevamente, no me quejaré de esto ya que estaba conforme con esa parte de Chris.

— ¿Por qué fue el beso inesperado? —preguntó Chris en voz baja.

Me ruborizo con recordarlo. ¿Por qué lo había besado? Hice algo que ni conozco el motivo, maldita sea espero que no me esté jodiendo con esto.

—No tengo idea — respondí.

Chris sonrió.

De una manera simulada puso su mano sobre mi pierna haciéndome sonrojarme bastante.

— ¿Seguro, cachorrito? — insistió Chris.

Ahora me decía como me dijo aquel criminal.

—Capitán, por favor deje ese apodo atrás — comenté.

—Me agrado eso de cachorrito, porque nunca te separas de mí y me cuidas — aseguró Chris.

Muevo la cabeza hacia los lados por su comentario, no voy a permitir que me llame "cachorrito" era tan vergonzoso y sobretodo porque esos apodos se usaban cuando una relación era formal, y mi noviazgo con Chris lo consideraba como informal.

—Lo sé, pero no hay ninguna necesidad de llamarme así — replique un poco molesto.

Chris soltó una carcajada ante mi comentario.

—Sé que eres difícil desde el momento que te conocí lo demostraste y eso me encanta porque me gustan los retos — dijo Chris.

Si, le gustaran los retos no hubiera demostrado aquella actitud tan pesimista en la misión, aunque sé lo hizo por un buen motivo no justifica sus acciones demostradas, sé que fue una prueba paras saber si era capaz de ser Teniente en la unidad.

Maldito, Chris hubiera sido buena idea en haberme dicho con tiempo y no entrenar en pánico como lo hice en la misión a pesar de que no conocí la idea alocada de Redfield sin embargo eso me ayudo en esforzarme mejor sino existía la posibilidad de cometer un error ya que estaría bajo la presión de saberlo.

Chris puso su brazo alrededor de mi espalda, trató de evitar el sonrojarme frente a otros soldados porque no quería que esto fuera escuchado por Jill Valentine y empezará a correr un rumor de un supuesto romance con el Capitán. Debía de entender que Chris apenas se estaba divorciando aunque ya había sido firmado el último papel tenía la idea de que si Chris comenzará a salir con alguien existiría la gran de pregunta de ¿Le era infiel a Jill? Honestamente no me gustaba ser el amante de otra persona me merecía tener un buen lugar en el corazón de esa personita especial.

Me alejó un poco de él, no quería tener problemas en la BSAA y quería darme a respetar si seré teniente cumpliré con los reglamentos establecidos, además era una buena forma de separar mi trabajo del romance porque ambas cosas no podían estar unidos dado que sería tener problemas.

Regreso a enfocar mi mirada hacia la ventana, varios helicópteros de la BSAA estaban llegando a las islas tendrán mucho trabajo por hacer mis compañeros y también mucho que limpiar debido a las explosiones que hubo ocasionaron destrozos de edificios y casas, aparte de que tendrán una lucha con zombis, les deseo mucha suerte porque no era tan sencillo exterminar esas cosas.


	25. Especial: Incompleto

Nota: Este capítulo será narrado en tercera persona, y transcurre después de la muerte de Piers.

 _Capítulo Especial (4/?)_

 _Incompleto_

 _"Las lágrimas caen porque el corazón ya no soporta más por la culpa que está cargando después de aquellos errores cometidos"_

Actualmente

 **S** eguía leyendo el párrafo donde decía la opinión de Piers acerca de las infidelidades sabía que estaba jugando con un corazón inocente de un hombre, nunca considero convertirse en una persona falta de valores y de moral ¿Qué le había pasado en ese momento? Analizando bien su situación y el problema que generó cometió un error en haber enamorado a Piers Nivans desde un comienzo ¿Por qué escogió un hombre? Teniendo tantas posibilidades de ligarse a cualquier mujer de la BSAA o inclusive de Terra Save, pero no fue así escogió a un joven soldado con sentimientos puros y sinceros a quien destrozo de la peor manera que pudo existir.

Sobre esa misión de rescatar a Claire le sorprendió mucho la actitud de Piers ante la situación siempre estuvo buscando una manera de solucionar los problemas que enfrentaban y no solamente fue en este caso sino en varios en donde Piers tomaba el rol de líder entre los soldados de la BSAA por lo que, Chris había considerado en convertirlo en el nuevo Capitán y así dejar su cargo para poder darse un merecido descanso, sin embargo no fueron las cosas de una buena forma sino resultaron teniendo un dolor en su corazón por haberlo perdido en esa última misión en donde tuvo un comportamiento pésimo enfrente de su exnovio en sus últimos momentos de vida ¿Por qué se dejó dominar por el enojo? Si, tan solo hubiera demostrado su lado vengativo hacia Ada Wong por la pérdida de dos unidades, Piers no estaría muerto.

Dejo de leer el diario de su examante, lo guardo en el mismo lugar de siempre y salió de aquella habitación oscura en donde se encontraba. Cada paso que daba por el apartamento se encontraba con una lata de cerveza, de licor y colillas de cigarrillos, si Piers viera como termino su casa se enfadaría con él dado que Piers siempre se quejaba de que parecía una cantina su apartamento por las borracheras que formaba.

A pesar de haber tenido una conversación con Claire para pedirle ayuda, no funciono del todo porque su hermana le dio la sugerencia de internarse en una clínica para rehabilitarse por su adicción a las bebidas embriagantes y especialmente por su fuerte depresión que tenía, Claire temía que en cualquier momento llegará a recibir la noticia que nadie quería saber cuándo le hablo de eso quedo sorprendido, no había considerado esa posibilidad en quitarse la vida con un disparo ¿De qué le serviría? Si, continuaría su sufrimiento y no tendría un buen final, además del hecho de que probablemente se encuentre con Piers en el otro lado de la vida. Eso no le servía de nada, solamente cargaría con más culpa en su corazón por sus acciones, esto tenía que solucionarlo en vida y no con la muerte.

Fue hacía la cocina para prepararse algo de comer hace unos días que no se alimentaba adecuadamente, abrió la puerta del refrigerador y no encontró nada de comer. Debería de ir de compras al supermercado porque no podía continuar de esa manera, aunque en ocasiones no solía tener hambre por la fuerte depresión que llevaba, pero sabía con qué podría saciar su apetito.

Abrió uno de los cajones de la cocina y sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos era increíble que todavía tuviera si ha estado fumando como si no existiera un mañana, de dicha cajetilla saco un cigarro, lo puso sobre su boca y en cuanto encontró un cerrillo lo prendió. Exhaló el humo del cigarro.

El apartamento lucía como un basurero por la cantidad de botellas que había en el suelo, sin embargo no estaba de humor para limpiar ¿Cuánto tiempo lo tenía sin limpiar? No tenía en cuanto el tiempo que ha pasado desde ese día el funeral de Piers, desde ese día perdió la noción del tiempo ya no le importaba lo que sucedería afuera sino la existencia de la burbuja que vivía actualmente. Dicha burbuja la fue construyendo a partir de haber visto la muerte de su amado y de la separación que tuvo con Jill ¿Por qué le dijo a Piers que era divorciado? Tal vez para ganar su confianza debido a que Piers no quería destruir ningún hogar sabiendo la verdad, lo que podía decir sobre esto es que Piers había tan ingenuo en caer en su trampa de amor estaba ciego cuando estaba a su lado y no miraba más allá, muchas personas decían que era toxica la relación porque era basada en mentiras muy bonitas para el joven soldado, sin embargo a ninguno de los dos les importo mucho esto, se dejaron llevar por la pasión que sentía y la excitación que les provocaba ser infieles.

Suspiró.

Lo que podía decir sobre su infidelidad sentía bastante lujuria que sentía en ese momento ya que no le importó seguir una moral establecida, lo único atrayente para él era tener el contacto sexual con Piers cuando tenía un día tenso en su casa y/o trabajo, solamente buscaba tener placer sexual y especialmente correr un peligro con esta relación sexual y sentimental que mantenía con el joven soldado, aunque Piers veía diferente este noviazgo por lo que, leía en su diario, los sentimientos hacía Chris eran sinceros e inocentes realmente Piers lo amaba sin importarle mucho ese aspecto.

¿Cómo no pudo percatarse de ese hecho? Piers, siempre lo amo sin importarle muchas cosas porque estaba ciegamente perdidamente enamorado de él, ¿Cómo lo hizo? Le sorprendía mucho saber que Piers no quería ver más allá de la situación, sin embargo Chris solo busca tener sexo sin compromiso y en ciertas ocasiones es tuvo infligiendo estar enamorado aunque después de un tiempo si llegó a enamorarse de Piers o eso más bien creía porque todo este juego de lujuria que estaba llevando lo estaban llevando a ser una persona demasiado tóxica.

Termino de fumar su cigarrillo y lo apago, salió al balcón que contaba el apartamento, la luz del sol lo cegó por unos segundos afuera hacía mucho calor y lo único que pensó fue en unas cervezas bien heladas ¿Qué pensamientos tenía? Ese no era el Chris Redfield del que todo el mundo hablaba, sino un Chris todo deprimido por haber mentido a las personas que más quería. ¿Dónde estaba el legendario Chris Redfield? Claro, había muerto con su doble moral desde hace unos años dejó de existir porque solamente se enfocaba en las borracheras, el sexo y los cigarros ¿Quién lo diría? La manera en que todo acabó para él era tan bochornosa, su hijo estaría decepcionado de él, además de que no era un buen ejemplo a seguir por todas sus acciones malas que ha hecho.

Se quedó mirando por unos minutos la ciudad todas las personas que veía mantenían unas sonrisas en sus rostros ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz? Hace tiempo que ya no sentía aquella alegría en su corazón ¿A caso había muerto junto con el legendario Chris? Probablemente, si murió ya no quedaba nada de ese Chris. Sabía perfectamente que la felicidad no radica en una persona sino con sentirse bien consigo mismo, pero ¿Por qué? La verdad Chris ya no se sentía bien psicológicamente después de esas mentiras hirientes hacia los demás. De hecho, su felicidad se fue acabando con el paso de los años al ver la lucha interminable que enfrentaba cada día de su vida ¿Acaso era un mundo seguro para James? Por supuesto, que no lo era, también era una de las razones que actualmente combatía el bioterrorismo para hacer un mundo mejor para su hijo y el futuro de las generaciones aunque con el paso de los años incrementaban más los accidentes por causa del bioterrorismo ¿Valía la pena luchar por un mundo mejor? En ocasiones Chris creía que ya se volvió imposible hacer esa buena acción, todos estos años antes de conocer a Piers Nivans se limitaba a ser una buena persona seguía los principios éticos y morales que marcaban la sociedad y de nada le sirvieron porque el día en que fue en contra de esas normas todo se le vino abajo para terminar siendo un ebrio.

Regreso adentro del apartamento, ver a esas personas sonreír hacía más gris su día. Cerró la puerta junto con las cortinas repentinamnete se oscureció toda la casa, le gustaba estar en la oscuridad porque su corazón seguía manteniéndola.

Volvió a su dormitorio y se recostó nuevamente en la cama. Cogió el diario de Piers y siguió leyéndolo pudo ver que su exnovio sentía celosos hacía Jill ¿Cómo no iba a sentir celos? Si, era su amante obviamente tendría que desear el lugar que ocupa Jill, es decir Piers anhelaba tenerlo a tiempo completo sin embargo a su estado civil se lo impedía y cuando empezó alejarse de su exesposa las cosas se complicaron aún más debido a que se hacía más presente Jill en su vida y esto ocasionaba los celos de Piers a pesar de haberle dicho esa mentira aún existía esos celos hacia Jill.

Cogió aire.

Ya no siguió leyendo el dichoso diario que cada día lo hacía sentir la peor persona del universo y sobre su trabajo como Capitán de la BSAA, no había regresado después de ese día, únicamente se presentó después de la muerte de Piers un solo día a trabajar ¿Qué le ocurría? A este paso terminaría siendo un vil vagabundo sin dinero ni alimentos. Pero, cada vez que tenía la idea de regresar podía escuchar las burlas de sus compañeros en saber que se había follado a un hombre. Y sobre todo porque lo vieron en un momento íntimo.

Puso sus manos sobre su rostro y dio un gran suspiró.

Todo esto fue ocasionado por su deseo sexual que sentía hacia un joven hombre, si sus padres se enteraran de esto se decepcionarían de él o más bien ya lo estaban a pesar de que han fallecido.

No supo en qué momento se quedó profundamente dormido, al abrir los ojos se percató que era de noche, un día más había pasado deprimido. Se levantó de la cama de una manera perezosa, se froto los ojos y dio un gran bostezo, fue hacia el baño en donde se quedó sorprendido por su apariencia física, ¿A dónde habían sido sus músculos? ¿Qué les había pasado? Se tocó sus brazos y ya no tenían la misma masa muscular de antes, tanto entrenamiento para perderlos en unos meses por su estúpida depresión por su infidelidad. Ya no tenía otra alternativa más que ejercitarse estrictamente como antes.

Cogió la afeitadora y comenzó a rasurarse la barba. Sí, alguien lo veía en esas condiciones pensaría que es un vago de esos que andan pidiendo dinero para comprar alcohol, aunque para Chris se había resignado a ese destino que tenía, en terminar siendo un alcohólico para aliviar sus penas.

En menos de diez minutos término de rasurarse y se limpió el resto de vello facial, al menos tenía un poco de mejor aspecto para salir, ¿A que iba a salir? Claro, a la licorería a comprar más botellas de whisky todo su dinero se estaba yendo hacia la compra de alcohol para dejar atrás sus problemas por un rato.

Abrió la llave de la ducha, no podía ir con el olor a alcohol y cigarrillos a la calle porque lo clasificarían como ebrio, es decir lo era literalmente solamente que se quedaba dentro a su casa a tener esos viajes de escapes.

Cuando se terminó de hacer su rutina típica de arreglarse, miro la hora y apenas eran las ocho de la noche. Salió de su apartamento y pudo ver una nota cayéndose al suelo ¿Qué era eso? Cogió la nota y comenzó a leerla.

 _Chris:_

 _Sé que no vas a contestar nunca el teléfono porque lo has desconectado para no recibir mis llamadas sobre James, pero te tengo una tarea que va ser de tu gusto, vas a cuidar a nuestro hijo._

 _Sí, estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo de hacerlo y es por unos asuntos personales. James se encuentra en casa de Claire y para que pases por él, quiero que convivan después de lo acontecido._

 _Hasta luego,_

 _Jill._

Arrugo la nota. ¿Por qué Jill le da esta tarea? Si apenas pueda con sus problemas y no tenía la estabilidad psicológica para cuidar a un menor, ¿A caso era un castigo? Podía serlo. No pensaba pasar a la casa de su hermana a recoger a su hijo puesto que, no deseaba verlo decepcionado por su depresión que ha estado sufriendo desde hace varios meses ¿Qué pensará su hijo de esto? Cuando sea más grande posiblemente le reclame por haberlo abandonado por un hombre con quien solamente buscaba tener una aventura, se escuchaba horrible, sin embargo estaba siendo sincero un poco con sus sentimientos.

Bajo las escaleras del edificio, podía escuchar murmurar a los vecinos cuando él pasaba, en parte los vecinos habían visto una de sus escenas sexuales en el elevador. Se sonrojó con recordarlo, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan sínico? Se dio prisa para salir de ahí lo antes posible, una vez que se encontraba en el estacionamiento subterráneo busco su coche, lo único en qué pensaba era una botella de whisky con Coca-Cola y un buen cigarrillo.

Subió a su coche, hace tiempo que no conducía y tuvo dificultades para poner salir de aquel estacionamiento, tardo aproximadamente quince minutos en salir de ahí. Cuando se encontraba en la avenida conducía de una manera lenta hacia porque no recordaba cómo manejar. Si, un oficial de policía lo viera en estas condiciones le quitaría la licencia seguramente.

No tuvo idea de cómo le hizo para llegar a la licorería, al bajar le lastimo la luz de los coches.

Abrió la puerta del lugar, y el señor lo saludo hace tiempo que no lo veía en esta tienda. Se dirigió hacia los refrigeradores para sacar una caja de cervezas, después fue a un estante donde había whisky y cogió dos botellas ¿Cómo iba a pagar el alcohol? Fácilmente, con su tarjeta de crédito que casi no utilizaba más que en caso de emergencia.

—Buenas noches, ¿Será todo lo que va a llevar? — pregunto el señor, mientras marcaba las cosas por la caja registrador.

—No, también llevaré un paquete de cigarrillos — contestó Chris.

El señor asintió.

Agarro un paquete que contenía alrededor de veinte paquetitos de cigarrillos. Cuando el señor cobró todo, Chris le entrego la tarjeta para pagar las cosas y una vez que se efecto la transacción, cogió las cosas y salió de ahí lo antes posible. Subió a su coche, y se decidió abrir una botella de whisky, antes de darle un trago se quedó pensando ¿Hasta esto había llegado? ¿Qué le diría Piers al verlo así? Cerró la botella y se quedó meditando.

—Piers, lo siento mucho por haber terminado de esta manera — dijo Chris en voz baja.

Chris suspiró.

Prendió el coche para ir al apartamento de nuevo, en donde terminaría ebrio sin recuerdos temporalmente ¿A caso quería continuar viviendo así? Él no quería ir a una clínica en donde trataran su depresión porque eso significaría ser débil y Chris no se consideraba una persona así, lo único que estaba haciendo era borrar unos momentos su memoria para escapar de aquel sufrimiento que tenía desde ese 1 de julio.

 _«Nunca pensé que un hombre me hiciera sentir una depresión extrema ¿Qué me sucede?, Al principio de esta relación lo único que buscaba era tener placer y al final termine entregando mi corazón a un joven que tanto me amaba sin importarle mi forma de ser, ¿Por qué no lo valoré mucho? Solo porque quería escaparme de la realidad que enfrentaba con Jill»._

¿Por qué se había casado con Jill? Reflexionando las cosas hasta ahorita, su matrimonio con Jill Valentine se debió a la insistencia de sus amigos, quienes le decían "es la mujer perfecta para ti" "como ella ya no hay mujeres" "ella es única" "hacen una estupenda pareja" Chris conocía perfectamente el por qué se casó con la rubia y todo fue debido a que Jill demostraba sentimientos hacía él, por lo que, siempre evadía jamás sintió "AMOR" por ella sino solamente compañerismos y amistad pero termino casándose con ella para no terminar solo y ¿De qué le sirvió? Para porque termino siendo un borracho que sufre por la pérdida de su amante. Entonces ¿Qué hacía con Piers? Simplemente era pura lujuria, a él siempre le gustaban correr un riesgo y con Piers tenía el peligro de ser descubierto por Jill.

Continuo conduciendo sin tener un rumbo fijo, ya no quería estar encerrado en esas cuatro paredes en donde se alimentaba su depresión cada día más ¿A dónde iría? Solamente se dejaría llevar por el destino, dejaría que las cosas salieran a su suerte no podía quedarse a esperar que todo cayera del cielo.

Freno de una manera brusca al ver que se cruzaba un hombre con capucha el cual era acompañado por la mismísima Paige Nivans ¿Qué hacía la hermana menor de Piers con un sujeto así? Debe ser alguna de sus locuras para sus novelas homosexuales, ya se imaginaba que seguramente esté escribiendo una novela sobre Piers y él.

Vio que Paige lo saludo amablemente ¿Qué hace afuera a esta hora de la noche? Bajo el vidrio de su coche para ofrecerle un aventón a la hermana menor de Piers, por lo cual acepto Paige.

—Chris, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? — Dijo Paige al subirse al coche—. Si notas a mi primo extraño es porque tuvo un accidente mientras pasaba en su skateboard —. ¿Tendrás una fiesta? Y no me invitaste — bromeó Paige.

—No exactamente — afirmó Chris.

—Oh, ya entiendo — replicó Paige—. Sé que no quieres ir a esos grupos de ayuda, pero un día deberías de ir, ahí te ayudan mucho a superar la pérdida de un ser querido.

— ¿No es necesario que me internen? — preguntó Chris.

Paige alzó una ceja ante la pregunta.

—No es necesario —contestó Paige.

Chris suspiró aliviado.

—Claire, ya quiere internarme en una clínica psiquiátrica — comentó Chris—. Tiene miedo de que un día me quite la vida por mi depresión. Nunca llegue a pensarlo en quitarme mi propia vida.

El caso de Chris Redfield ya meritaba una ayuda gran porque su trastorno depresivo era grave hasta el punto que ha llegado, había dejado de comer, trabajar, disfrutar sus pasatiempos, olvido la felicidad y especialmente ha recurrido al alcohol para aliviar sus penas de aquel dolor.

—Chris, tu hermana tiene razón. Deberías de pedir ayuda — insistió Paige.

Chris ignoro las palabras de Paige, todo mundo le decía que debía de pedir ayuda, pero él no quería recibirla prefería quedarse con sus emociones así porque consideraba que era un castigo por todo el daño ocasionado a un inocente.

— ¿En dónde te dejó, Paige? — preguntó Chris.

Paige suspiró.

—En el campus de la universidad— respondió Paige.

— ¿No es tarde para clases? — volvió a preguntar Chris.

—Sí, pero tengo horario mixto. Tengo clases en la mañana, en la tarde y noche. Es un asco de horario, quisiera cambiarme de escuela — afirmó Paige.

— ¿Sigues con la literatura? — seguía preguntando Chris.

—Siempre no estudie esa carrera, mi padre estaba muy decepcionado por lo sucedido con mi hermano, y mejor decidí estudiar criminología — dijo Paige—. Sé que tenía la ficha para Literatura, pero no quede en esa carrera esa fue una, y perdí un año porque tuve que esperar para hacer el examen de nuevo.

—Es impresionante, pero deberías decirle que no quieres esa carrera — comentó Chris.

—Mi padre, ya tiene suficientes decepciones y no quiero ser una de ellas — replicó Paige.

Chris suspiró.

Veía a Paige estresada por toda la situación que estaba viviendo, nadie quería ver a sus padres decepcionados, y Paige aprecia a sus padres bastante. Todas las personas que conocían a Piers fueron cambiando drásticamente de comportamiento, Paige lucía con estrés por la carrera de criminología, a Jill no le importaba ya mucho James porque andaba saliendo con Carlos Olivera y por último Chris que no dejaba sufrir una depresión por la pérdida de su amante.

Chris miró por el retrovisor para cambiarse de carril se percató que el primo misterioso de Paige, tenía casi la mano cercas del hombro de Chris pero al final cambio de parecer ¿Qué persona tan extraña? Cambió de carril y seguía teniendo su mirada hacia aquel hombre misterioso.

— ¿Cómo se llama tu primo? — preguntó Chris.

Vio que Paige se quedó pensando por un rato. Porque no podía tratarse de Piers Nivans, él estaba muerto y los muertos no regresan más que siendo un zombi o un experimento de _Umbrella_.

—Su nombre, es John — mintió Paige.

Chris alzó una ceja. Sabía que la joven le estaba mintiendo, sin embargo no quería tener un conflicto con ella.

—Curioso nombre— dijo Chris—. ¿No lo vas a llevar a un hospital? Si, tuvo un accidente.

—No, John le tiene fobias a los hospitales — contestó Paige—. De hecho, pensaba en llevarlo a la enfermería de mi escuela porque solamente se torció el tobillo.

—Vale, en unos minutos llegamos — dijo Chris.

Paige asintió.

Durante todo el camino se estuvo preguntando ¿Por qué John no se quitaba el gorro? ¿Qué tenía que ocultar? Chris tenía la sensación de que en algún lo había visto, pero ¿En dónde? Aquel sujeto contaba con las mismas características físicas que Piers Nivans ¿Qué clase brujería era? No, podía ser su Piers, no lo podía ser ya que lo había visto morir de la peor manera que pueda haber.

De repente, se percató que llegaron a la universidad, ¿Qué clase de tortura le hacían a los estudiantes universitarios? Era un horrible horario que llevaban y además del hecho que algunos salían hasta las 11 de la noche de clases ¿Acaso creían que eran inmortales? Ahora, entendía del porqué Claire se quejaba de la escuela por el asco de horario.

Paige le dio las gracias a Chris por haberla traído a estas horas de la escuela a estas horas de la noche, vio que el primo misterioso de Paige se bajó a una rápida velocidad que provoco que John tirara una fotografía en el asiento trasero del coche, cuando Chris se dio cuenta cogió dicha foto y quedó sorprendido, ¿Qué hacía él con esta fotografía? Volvió a alzar su mirada y ya no se encontraba Paige. Entonces, era cierta la teoría de Claire y León sobre Piers, había una posibilidad de que haya sobrevivido al Virus C, pero ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Esto no podía estar pasándole, debía de obtener información a acerca de eso, arranco y se fue directamente a su apartamento para dejar las cosas.

Entró de una manera brusca al apartamento y dejó las cosas en la cocina, ¿Qué demonios paso ahí? No era John, el primo falso de Paige ni mucho menos era el novio de Jamie, tenía que ser Piers Nivans, debía de serlo porque nadie podía tener una fotografía de aquella salida en donde tuvieron un momento romántico y único.

 **[Insertar fotografía]**

Ese día en la playa, fue un día que jamás olvidará porque fue cuando organizo ese viaje con Piers diciéndole mentiras a Jill para poder fugarse con su amante. Mientras, pensaba el cómo investigaría esto, acomodaba el alcohol que compro y al terminar sin dudarlo cogió el teléfono para llamar a su hermana.

—Claire — dijo Chris—. Sí, lo sé. Debo de pasar por James, pero ¿Crees que soy capaz de cuidarlo? —. Entiendo, te vas a hacer cargo de mi hijo, te lo agradezco mucho—. ¿Tienen información referente al caso de Nivans? —. Creo que es cierta la teoría que hay sobre que está vivo—. Ok, ahorita voy para allá.

Colgó el teléfono y salió del apartamento. Estaba decidido a hacer esto.

Conducía a una velocidad máxima para llegar lo antes posible quería desmentir aquel rumor sobre Piers podría ser verdad que él se encuentre con vida y así tendría la oportunidad de solucionar los problemas que tenían en el pasado a pesar de que sabía con exactitud que Piers ya no querrá regresar a su lado, lo único que podía hacer es pedirle unas merecidas disculpas por todas sus mentiras dichas en el pasado.

Al llegar se bajó a toda prisa de dicho coche y llegó en menos de cuatro minutos al apartamento de Cleon. Toco la puerta y fue recibido de una buena forma por su hermana, le dio un cálido abrazo.

—Chris, ¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¿Dónde están tus esteroides… digo músculos? — preguntó Claire.

—Los perdí, hoy me di cuenta de eso — respondió Chris.

Claire le dedico una ligera sonrisa.

—Vamos, entra a la casa — dijo Claire.

Chris asintió.

Entró al apartamento de su hermana, pudo ver que lucía como la última vez que estuvo aquí, y vio a James sentado en el sofá viendo una película de _Disney._ Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa al niño, hace tiempo que no lo veía y había crecido un poco la última vez que lo vio.

— ¡Papá! — exclamó James de alegría.

James abrazó a Chris con una enorme sonrisa por lo que, correspondió aquel abrazo.

—Te extraño mucho, papá — dijo el menor—. Mamá, dejo de pasar tiempo contigo desde que sale con un tal Carlos. ¿Cuándo estarán juntos de nuevo?

—James, eso no pasará. Lo siento mucho — dijo Chris.

—Pero, ¿Por qué? — comenzó a cuestionar el niño.

—James, vamos deja a papá en paz. Debe solucionar unos problemas con León — comentó Claire.

James comenzó a sollozar sin parar dado que quería seguir pasando tiempo con Chris, desde la gran separación no ha estado muy cercas de su hijo que digamos, la depresión que ha tenido provoco el rompimiento de un lazo paternal.

— ¿Así que quieres saber más información sobre Piers? — Preguntó León—. Te ayudaré con eso.

Chris alzó una ceja.

¿León lo ayudaría? Era extraño eso.

—Sí, quiero saber más sobre la teoría que tienes — dijo Chris.

León asintió.

—Sé que no será fácil para ti, pero es necesario que lo sepas — comentó León.

Chris asintió.

Chris había aceptado ir a la oficina de León puesto que ahí era donde se encontraba la evidencia del caso, era increíble que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos guardará todo relacionado con la BSAA, era extraño aunque quería saber más sobre la teoría de que Piers Nivans estaba vivo, y en caso de que sea cierto lo único que haría es ofrecer una gran disculpa que se merece por el daño que ha recibido.

Ambos hombres bajaron del coche y entraron al edificio D.S.O. Chris sentía demasiado nervios por saber lo que iba a descubrir. Por otro lado, León abrió la puerta de aquel edificio y entraron en busca de un elevador para ir a la oficina del agente, mientras esperaban mantenían una plática sobre James Redfield, quien requería de mucho apoyo en el hogar por la situación que estaban viviendo desde el divorcio, por una parte se sentía culpable dado que su hijo lo necesitaba mucho.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso número cinco, en donde se encontraba la oficina de León. Caminaron sin hacer ruido debido a que posiblemente se encuentre uno de los guardias de seguridad les pregunte el motivo de su visita, lo cual León pensaba en responderle con "trabajo en un operativo con la BSAA" estaba dispuesto a mentirle a sus colegas para poder ayudar a Chris con la información de Piers Nivans.

León abrió la puerta de la oficina, y se enfocó en ir con su ordenador lo prendió para enseñarle a Chris toda la información obtenida hasta el momento de Piers.

—Seguramente te impacte esto — dijo León, al teclear el nombre de Piers en la base de datos.

—Nada me puede impactar ya — replicó Chris.

Cuando León termino de escribir el nombre del amado de Chris, salió bastante información sobre la última misión. Había fotos sobre el laboratorio subterráneo de cómo quedó el lugar después de la explosión, otras sobre lo que encontraron ahí y fue cuando salió Piers en una foto.

—En esta foto, sé que estamos viendo a Piers, pero los agentes información que su corazón seguía latiendo — comentó León—. Lo llevaron a un hospital cercano de ahí, corre un rumor de que se escapó al despertar como tú lo hiciste, Chris.

—Lo malo de mi caso es que perdí la memoria y sentía una culpa sin conocer el por qué — dijo Chris—. ¿A dónde habrá ido?

—Buscaron en las cámaras de seguridad del hospital, pero lo perdieron de vista—. Aunque, tenemos el testimonio de un guardia que fue llevado por una mujer que vestía un elegante vestido rojo, lo cual nos lleva a la conclusión que Ada, tiene algo que ver con esto — finalizo León.

¿Ada Wong? Lo último que faltaba, tendría que contactar a la mujer misteriosa de la vida de León para saber más información acerca de Piers, le frustraba bastante tener que recurrir a ella dado que tenían una pésima relación por cuestiones personales que no diría.

—Tenemos el reporte médico de Piers, por si tienes el interés de leerlo — comentó León.

Chris acepto leer el reporte médico, y quedó sorprendido al ver que el Virus C de su cuerpo ocasiono una fiebre terrible, lo cual trajo como consecuencia que Piers cayera en un estado inconsciente. Chris sabía que la fiebre era causada por las mutaciones del Virus C. Sobre las heridas que tenía, estaban desapareciendo lentamente a pesar de haberle dejado cicatrices en el rostro y en su brazo, ¿Cómo no olvidarlo? Si, Chris quería traerlo a casa para que fuera atendido por los médicos, sin embargo Piers se negó por completo.

¿Qué habrá pasado con las mutaciones que tuvo? ¿A caso era un caso como Sherry? Era imposible que su amado formara parte de eso, pero… estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo de esa manera en caso de que Piers quisiera arreglar las cosas del paso.

Su corazón sentía una felicidad de saber que Piers había sobrevivido en aquella misión. No podía creer que Piers Nivans estaba VIVO después de unos meses sufriendo una terrible depresión por su pérdida y ese diario que le dejó, pero ¿Dónde estará? Posiblemente sea de lo que Jill ha querido charlar con él.

—Te dejaré de tarea que tú mismo lo busques — replicó León.

Chris suspiró.

—Aceptó — dijo Chris sin dudarlo.

Estaba dispuesto a recuperar poco a poco su vida y regresaría a la BSAA para asumir su cargo como Capitán, además de que ya tenía su primera misión de regreso. Sabía que no era tan sencillo encontrar a Piers y le gustaba el reto que enfrentaba esta noche.


	26. 20: Teniente Nivans

_20_

 _Teniente Nivans_

 _"Tanto cosas positivas en tu vida pueden llegar como negativas"_

26 de agosto 2010

 **P** asaron los días después del rescate de Claire Redfield a partir Chris estableció el sistema de sobre proteccionismo a su hermana, dicho sistema me involucraba a mí literalmente, casi casi Chris me convierte en guardaespaldas de su querida hermana, sin embargo como Barry aprobó el método se negó rotundamente a darme tal cargo por lo que, Chris me pidió personalmente si Claire salía debía de ir yo para acompañarla, lo cual acepte porque así podría conocer un poco de la vida privada del Capitán.

En otras noticias por haber demostrado mi entrenamiento en el rescate fui ascendido como Teniente en la unidad de Chris cada vez que lo recordaba saltaba de la emoción porque nunca pensé en tener un cargo así, y más en tan poco tiempo apenas llevaba casi dos años laborando en la BSAA.

Cuando hable de este tema con mis padres, pude ver a mi padre orgulloso por haber tenido dicho cargo en cambio mi madre lucía preocupada porque eso significaba más responsabilidades en el trabajo aunque eso era lo de menos importante debido a que el Capitán nos trataba como una segunda familia y mi caso era especial puesto que formaba parte de su corazón.

En fin, me encontraba arreglándome para la ceremonia que se haría a mi favor está tarde, me sudaban las manos por los nervios pero eran comunes en este tipo de eventos para mí haber logrado este paso era lo mejor que me ha pasado hasta ahora, fue buena idea entrar después a la BSAA dado que al principio tenía mis dudas sobre entrar, pero mi madre fue la persona que me animo en realzar la prueba de admisión y en parte también le agradezco a Chris por haber despertado mis habilidades dormidas.

Acomodo mi chaquete y me miró al espejo. No podía creerlo aún, iba ser TENIENTE eso era un gran paso en poco tiempo.

Cuando terminó de arreglarme salí de mi habitación para encontrarme con mis padres, quienes estaban muy orgullosos por mi logro, a lo lejos en la cocina veo a Paige revisando que había de comer, en ocasiones extraño a mi hermana dado que a las doce de la noche solía bajar al refrigerador a robarse la comida del día siguiente y mi madre se enojaba por el hecho.

—Hijo, estoy orgullosa de ti — comentó mi madre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Piers, al principio dude en que entraras a la BSAA por diversas cuestiones, pero veo que ahí encontraste un buen ambiente laboral — dijo mi padre.

Paige soltó una ligera risa ante las palabras de mi padre. Con esa risa sabía perfectamente a que se refería ella a que encontré "un novio" esa parte la he estado omitiendo de mi padre porque no quería verlo decepcionado de mí, en cambio mi madre sabía parte de mi verdadera relación con Chris, lo bueno de esto es que ella sabe la verdad y posiblemente piense que mi cambio de puesto era fruto de ese noviazgo, sin embargo las cosas no eran así. Lo había logrado demostrando todas mis habilidades en el rescate de Claire por lo que obtuve ese nuevo cargo.

—Mamá, es hora de irnos, Piers llegará tarde con su… Capitán — dijo Paige.

—Es cierto, vámonos.

Le di un ligero golpe a Paige porque casi decía la palabra novio enfrente de nuestro padre, pero no la culpo por el incidente debido a que era la costumbre de ella dado que conocía Chris Redfield como mi novio y no como el Capitán de la unidad, era entendible el caso de mi hermanita.

Durante el trayecto hacia la Academia en donde sería la pequeña ceremonia, tuve varios recuerdos que pase aquí, desde mi primer día, los entrenamientos estrictos con Chris, mis sueños eróticos y hasta el punto de concluir mi entrenamiento aquí. ¿Qué tiempos aquellos? No, jamás volverían pero puedo seguir construyendo memorias a partir de cada momento que transcurra en mi vida.

Mi padre busco un estacionamiento cercas de la entrada él solía decir "si tienes auto, no deberías de caminar" esto nos quiere decir que mi padre tenía el lema de buscar un lugar cercano en donde dejar su coche para no caminar. Una vez que encontró el estacionamiento, toda la familia bajamos del coche, mi madre no dejaba de decir sobre mi primer día en la Academia, mientras mi padre le decía a Megan que se abstuviera de comentar dicho recuerdo.

— ¿Vas a ir con Chris? — Preguntó Paige—. Me refiero a lo que tú sabes qué.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

¿Por qué Paige piensa que tengo sexo? Ni, siquiera hemos llegado a hablar del tema, lo cual me da vergüenza con solo pensarlo a pesar de que he tenido pensamientos pervertidos y en ocasiones tenía esos sueños eróticos con Chris Redfield. Lo sé, tenía una mente pervertida.

Les dije a mis padres en donde sería la ceremonia en lo que yo iba hablar con Chris sobre la fiesta que se haría, bueno técnicamente sería solo entre Chris y yo porque queríamos tener un momento de privacidad entre los dos, no me refiero a tener sexo sino algo especial ¿Por qué siempre que estoy en la Academia pienso en eso? No era algo normal que digamos ¿o sí? Sin percatarme termino tropezándome y caigo complemente al suelo.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó una voz masculina.

Abrí mis ojos y me encuentro con Chris. Sentí un flashback del primer momento en que tuvimos nuestro encuentro, nuestras miradas se juntaron y a partir de ahí termine siendo un ciego a lado del Capitán.

—Teniente Nivans, no me di cuenta — dijo Chris, extendiendo su mano.

Me ruborice.

—C-capitán — dije nerviosamente.

Acepte la ayuda de Chris para levantarme del suelo, y en eso aproveche en robarme un ligero beso en los labios rápidamente me apartó de él no quería que mis padres me vieran, en especial mi padre aún no habló de eso, pero debería hacerlo porque en cualquier momento se puede enterar de mi relación con Chris.

—Vamos, tenemos que hablar de algo — comentó Chris.

Asentí.

Seguí a Chris hasta una de las oficinas que tenía en la Academia en ciertos momentos suele venir aquí para entrenar a los nuevos reclutas y darles unas pequeñas clases como las que yo solía llevar, recuerdo la manera ruda en que me trató cuando fue mi primer día de hacer los entrenamientos jamás lo olvidaré, le agradezco mucho haber despertado mis habilidades las cuales me han ayudado bastante en el trayecto de mi trabajo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Capitán? — preguntó, entrando a la oficina.

— ¿Tienes planes con tus padres? —me interroga Chris.

Honestamente, mis padres son una caja de sorpresas porque tal vez si haya la posibilidad de tener planes con algunos familiares.

—No lo sé, ellos son una caja de sorpresas —respondí.

—Porque, podemos cambiar nuestra reunión para otro día — comentó Chris.

Deseaba tener una noche con Chris hace tiempo que no tenemos tiempo para estar juntos, además quería celebrar que también se había divorciado de Jill y al fin podríamos tener un romance sin restricciones. ¿Cómo será un amor sin prohibiciones? Desde que comenzó este noviazgo me lo he preguntado y ahora después de un tiempo lo sabré.

—Chris, mejor hay que esperar para saber qué dirán sobre sus planes — afirmó.

Chris asintió.

En mi opinión si quería estar a solas con el Capitán para hablar sobre el nuevo comienzo de nuestra relación sabiendo lo del divorcio porque esto trae cosas positivas, también he estado pensando en entregarle un juego de llaves del apartamento para que pueda entrar cuando desee, Chris se ha ganado al 100% mi confianza y nada podrá quitármela.

Regresando al gran momento de mi vida, sabía que me estaba enfocando en otras cuestiones personales, pero aquel día viví bastantes emociones que ni yo mismo pude entenderlas.

Me encontraba en la carpa que habían puesto, mientras buscaba un asiento donde sentarme a lo lejos vi a mi madre haciéndome la nivanseñal, sentía un gran vacío aquí porque no estaba mi mejor amigo, si Jamie Park hace tiempo que no lo veo desde que supe sobre el problema que tenía John no he sabido absolutamente nada de ellos dos, un día de estos los visitaré de sorpresa junto con Paige.

— ¿Todo bien? — pregunto mi madre.

Asentí.

Cogí asiento en unos minutos me haría entrega de mi nuevo puesto junto con una medalla, sentía unos nervios espantosos por lo que acontecía debía de relajarme un poco, sin embargo eso no fue posible dado que la rubia (Jill Valentine) hizo acto de presencia en este momento especial que tendría ¿Qué hace está perra aquí? Se supone que debe de estar en su tratamiento especial, en eso veo que se acerca a Chris y le da un cálido abrazo ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? ¿A caso piensa recuperarlo? No, le dejaré el camino fácil para que se reconcilien ya era tarde por la decisión que tomaron ambos se separarse. No me había percatado que Jill traía consigo al pequeño James, vaya tenía un gran parecido a su padre, me pregunto ¿Qué pensará de esto? Obviamente ahorita no tiene la menor idea de lo que sucede a su alrededor, es decir cuando crezca ese niño hará preguntas al respecto de su padre y será complicado explicarle que su padre tenía un romance con otro hombre.

Debo de relajarme porque Jill hará que me dé un colapso aquí del enojo. Mi padre hacía comentarios sobre la rubia oxigenada y eran positivos ¿Qué le pasaba? Si, esa mujer era una vil bruja y sobretodo una gran perra por haber dejado ir a un hombre tan sensual y sexi, sabía perfectamente que la belleza era lo de menos lo importante son la personalidad y comportamiento que demuestre.

No dejó de observarla y veo que se sentó a lado de mi Chris ¿Qué pretende hacer? Ah, ya entiendo el juego de la rubia quiere provocarme para que haga una escena enfrente de todos ¿no es así? Pues, no caeré en su juego de celos. Sabía perfectamente que Jill sospechaba que había algo entre Chris y yo, pero no se lo he dado a demostrar por eso hace todo esto para tenderme una trampa.

Trato de disimular mis celos e hice una sonrisa falsa para no demostrarle esto a mis padres pude ver que Paige sabía perfectamente como me sentía al respecto por su expresión facial sé que esto terminaría siendo una escena para sus novelas homosexuales que escribe en sus ratos libres y me gustaría saber cómo va a describir a la rubia _«Te doy permiso de destrozarla en tu historia, hermanita»._

Veo al director de la BSAA, cuyo nombre no recuerdo bien porque casi no hace acto de presencia más que en ocasiones de soldados caídos o cambios de puestos como es mi caso.

El gran momento había llegado.

—Buenas tardes, lamento la demora, pero tuve un contratiempo — dijo Cliver—. Hoy, estamos para otorgar una medalla y un reconocimiento a uno de nuestros soldados por haber demostrado todas sus habilidades a lo largo de su trayectoria, y haber cumplido con su deber en un caso especial — continuaba diciendo Cliver—. En este día, se le entregaran a Piers Nivans, quien ha estado colaborando en la unidad Alpha por lo que, se le asignará un nuevo cargo por su gran esfuerzo en cada una de las misiones que realiza — Cliver me da la indicación de que suba para que se me entregará la medalla con un título—Piers Nivans, hoy se te ascenderá a Teniente por tu gran valentía, liderazgo y especialmente por tener un talento innato.

Cliver puso la medalla en mi chaquete de la BSAA, no podía creer que esté momento había llegado en mi vida, lo veía muy lejano porque me consideraba un novato en esto, sin embargo me he percatado que no es así después del todo.

Escuchó a todos aplaudir cuando Cliver me entrego mi medalla. Estaba tan orgullo en haberla obtenido cuando Chris me dio la noticia con anticipación quedé anonadó era algo que fue una sorpresa en mi vida, no sabía que decir al respecto no tenía las palabras para decirlo.

Al terminar la ceremonia, tuve que ser interceptado por la rubia ¿Qué dirá ahora? Solo espero que no vaya a decir nada sobre mi romance con Chris porque mi padre terminaría enloqueciendo, pero me extraña que quiera hablar conmigo ya que normalmente suele pasar por los pasillos y me ignora algún favor a de desear la muy perra.

—Piers, ¿Podemos hablar? — preguntó Jill.

Me tensé por completo.

—Por supuesto — respondí hipócritamente.

Mis padres se tuvieron al ver a Jill sé que estarán preguntando ¿Quién rayos es esta rubia? Solo, espero que mi padre no vaya a pensar que ando coqueteándole, en lo personal no tenía nada en contra de las mujeres solamente que no eran de mi preferencia como lo eran los hombres.

— ¿Qué sucede, hijo? — interroga mi padre.

—Perdónenme, señor. No me he presentado — dijo la rubia. — Soy Jill Valentine, compañera de Piers.

—Mucho gusto, soy el padre de Piers — dijo Daryl—. Pensé por un momento que eras la novia de mi hijo.

Deseaba golpear a mi padre por ese comentario ¿Cómo pensaba que iba a salir con Jill? Si, supiera la realidad de mi sexualidad quedaría decepcionado de mí a pesar de haber cumplido con la tradición Nivans.

Jill soltó una pequeña risa.

—No, de hecho estoy casada con Chris Redfield, quien es el jefe de Piers — afirmó Jill.

¿Casada? ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso? Ambos ya estaban divorciados y no puede andar diciendo "Soy la esposa de Chris" no podía hacerlo, Chris ya era soltero y me pertenecía completamente.

—Bueno, los dejo que hablen en privado— dijo mi padre finalmente.

Al fin, papá que te vas de aquí para saber la urgencia de la rubia con respecto a Chris.

Jill hace una sonrisa falsa y cuando mis padres se alejan enfoca su mirada hacía.

—Quiero felicitarte por tu nuevo puesto, soldado — dijo Jill—. Tengo esta pregunta desde que formaste parte de la unidad de mi Chris ¿Qué es para ti?

¿Su Chris? Diría mi Chris, se supone que están divorciados, pero aun así le voy a mentir porque no quiero tener problemas con ella sobre Chris Redfield.

—Solo tengo admiración por el trabajo que hace — dije—. Además somos amigos.

Jill se quedó dudando por un momento mi respuesta sé que ella piense que me la paso follando con Chris y no es así . Sabía que Jill comenzaría con sus celosos hacia el capitán, de hecho se supone que es mi día especial porque me he convertido en Teniente.

Jill suspiró.

—Vale, no seguiré molestando con esto de Chris y más en tu día especial — comentó Jill —. Disfruta tu momento y si vas a ir con Chris a beber cuídalo porque suele poner violento cuando está pasó de copas.

«Dirá de pervertido» porque siempre termina tocándome partes que no, diciéndome palabras bonitas y al día siguiente no recuerda nada en lo absoluto. Pero, está bien rubia te dejaré pasar esta.

—Gracias, Jill — dije.

La rubia se despidió de mí y se fue alejando poco a poco. Puede ver que Chris se quedó con su hijo, este día que me han otorgado un nuevo puesto me sucede esto con la rubia todo porque mi romance era informal con Chris, mi pregunta aquí es ¿Qué le importa a la rubia si Chris es mi novio o no? Eso era privado.

Chris se acercó a mí y me abrazo junto con James, me sentía un poco extraño dado que mucha gente consideraría mal que una pareja gay tuviera un niño, en este caso era especial.

— ¡Felicitaciones, Nivans! — exclamó Chris.

Sonrió.

—Gracias, capitán — replique.

—No podré hoy, tengo que cuidar a James — comentó Chris—. Quería pasar tiempo contigo.

—Será en otra ocasión — comente.

—Gracias por entender — dijo Chris.

Él se despidió de mí y la verdad quería pasar un momento con el capitán. No haré un drama porque sé que tenía responsabilidades con su hijo.

Termine yendo a casa de mis padres para disfrutar de una rica comida casera hecha por mi madre, tenía años literalmente que no consumía esta comida. Por otro lado, mi padre había aceptado que viniera Jamie y fue una gran sorpresa para mí en la manera que se llevaba con mi padre ¿Qué habrá pasado aquí? No, preguntaré para no hacer un desastre.

El ambiente era armonía y una tranquila, todos hacían comentarios sobre mi nuevo puesto en la BSAA, cuando llegó el turno de mi madre sobre ser el nuevo teniente en la unidad de Redfield, pidió hablar conmigo en privado, cuando sucedió entré en pánico porque no sabía de qué deseaba hablar conmigo, por lo que, fuimos a la cocina a platicar.

—Piers, ¿Cómo ascendiste tan rápido de rango? — preguntó mi madre.

—Por mis habilidades — respondí.

— ¿Seguro? ¿No fue porque es tu novio? — siguió cuestionando mi madre.

¿Qué estaba tratando de decir mi madre? Ya, entiendo cree que soy novio de Chris por pura conveniencia y no es así, porque en realidad amo a ese hombre que me hace sentir celos por su exmujer.

—No, mamá. Fue porque salve a su hermana — dije.

—Vale, sé que me dices la verdad — comentó mi madre—. Pero, aprovecha la relación que tienes con Chris porque puede traerte cosas buenas.

Suspiró.

Sería bueno que trajera cosas positivas a mí vida, pero lo único que trae son celos y más celos por esa… agh no lo diría ella no estaba aquí y es porque Chris tuvo que cuidar a su hijo por culpa de la rubia sinceramente si deseaba pasar la noche con él charlando sobre lo que sucede en nuestra relación.

Mi madre y yo regresamos al living donde todos estaban bebiendo una lata de cerveza por la ocasión especial, ya me imagino como debe de estar Paige si es que le ofrecieron un poco de alcohol, en esto tuve una visión de Paige sentada en el sofá bebiendo sin parar, mientras se reía sin ningún sentido.

Me uní a la celebración junto con el resto de la familia, dejaré atrás por un día mis celos hacía la rubia y disfrutaré de mi momento especial por haber obtenido mi nuevo puesto de Teniente en la unidad de Chris.

 _Nota de Paige Nivans 2/07/2013: Siempre supiste que pensaba eso de tu relación con Chris, pero en mi defensa puedo decirte que todo fue por ver películas de ese género en que todo se basa en el sexo en una relación, lo siento hermanito, esa idea tenía aunque sé que en un romance eso es lo menos importante._

 _Sobre Jill Valentine, nunca tuve el honor de conocerla y no puedo juzgar a alguien antes de saber cómo es su manera de ser, pero de ella puedo decir que desde el momento en que se hizo todo el drama de Chris me cayó bastante mal por la manera en que te culpo después el todo._

 _Entiendo que sentías celos de Jill y sé que Chris no hizo correctamente las cosas. Sin embargo, lo que me desesperaba de nuestra madre era sacar un beneficio de esto ¿Qué le pasaba? Debió de haberte demostrado apoyo y no haberte negado muchas cosas._


	27. 21: La llave de un corazón

_21_

 _La llave de un corazón_

 _"Desde que nuestras miradas se juntaron, me hicieron volverme ciego sin ver más allá de la realidad que había en mi vida y entregue lo más valioso que tenía, mi corazón te di la entrada a un lugar muy especial"_

 **5 septiembre del 2010**

 **C** hris… desde que te conocí tuve la idea de que eras un hombre bastante atractivo y sexy en cuanto a la personalidad me encantaba mucho cuando ayudas a los demás y demuestras de que ha servido todo tu entrenamiento especial cuando tratas a tus subordinados como una segunda familia esas cualidades hicieron que te amará más por el tracto que me dabas.

No sabía cómo describir los sentimientos hacía, Capitán cada día de mi vida incrementaba más mi amor por usted ¿Por qué será? Llegue a pensar que era por el buen trato que me daba en el trabajo y por las pocas citas que hemos tenido a pesar de que unas han sido solamente borrachera eso era lo de menos, me gustaba divertirme de esa manera dado que llegaba a decir frases sin sentido o acciones como Paige un día que llego pasada de copas a casa de mis padres y dijo "fui al cine a asustar a las personas y me salí corriendo" en el caso de Chris era diferente me decía palabras hermosas sabía que los borrachos decían la verdad.

Al principio de esta relación tenía miedo en corresponder aquel sentimiento que sentía pensaba que era solamente curiosidad o un momento pasajero de enamoramiento, sin embargo durante mi estancia en la Academia pude comprender que era AMOR del bueno. No sabía cómo sucedió eso en ese tiempo corto que estuve ahí, lo que sí tenía conocimiento de mi ceguedad que demostraba por usted Capitán.

Cada día que pasaba seguía estando ciego no veía más allá del amor que tenía, por lo que, me hacía sentir celos este amor. No toleraba a la rubia cuando estaba cercas de él, además del hecho de demostrar momentos un poco románticos enfrente de mí para provocarme y caer en su trampa, durante estos meses que llevábamos saliendo nunca caí en esas trampas hechas por Valentine ¿Por qué me tendía trampas? No lo entiendo, solamente porque usted encontró una nueva forma de amar y por el divorcio. Sé que quedo sentida por los problemas que tuvieron en el pasado, pero eso quedó atrás ya no pueden volverse a revivir una y otra vez; ese capítulo quedó terminado en sus vidas.

Yo no tenía ningún problema en hacerme en ciertas situaciones cargo del pequeño Redfield porque sabía que debía de pasar tiempo con su padre y además la ley establece esa obligación. De hecho, ya tenía la idea de convivir con James quería conocerlo un poco más y no demostrar ser una amenaza en su vida, he leído sobre casos de niños que rechazan la nueva pareja de su padre dado que creen que fue la razón de la separación, nuestro caso era diferente a los demás.

Chris me tenía ciego de amor...

Hasta en mis sueños los cuales se convierten en sueños eróticos que nunca se cumplirán, cada cierto tiempo despertaba con una erección por lo fuerte que estaban dichos sueños ¿Cómo podía dejar de tenerlos? Por más que trataba de no tenerlos se hacían cada día más aparecían y eso que no me dormía pensando en Chris sino entras cosas por lo mismo. Gracias a esto, tenía que masturbarme para dejar de tener esa molestia gran por las mañanas, además era la causa de mis llegadas tarde a la BSAA.

Nunca pensé a llegar a hacer eso en mi joven vida adulta, pensaba que era cosa de adolescentes porque estabas conociendo tu propio cuerpo hasta yo lo hice una vez en toda mi pubertad y fue tan vergonzoso ese hecho. Cuando a esta edad llegue a volvérselo hacer nuevamente sentí esa vergüenza en mi interior sobre todo al verlo me hacía recordar mi fantasía erótica sobre usted.

Como en la misión que rescatamos a su hermana y usted uso esa botarga de conejito rosado, me excite con solo verlo hasta el punto de tener una erección enfrente de usted ¿Por qué me pasaba esto? Siempre en las noches investigaba una manera de evitarlo y decía porque tenía un fuerte deseo sexual hacía usted, Capitán me daba tanta pena hablar de ese tema dado que nunca llegamos a considerar ese punto en nuestra relación debido a que no era la base sino el amor sincero que sentíamos por tenerlos.

No me imaginaba tener un momento de lujuria con el Capitán a pesar de que en mis sueños aparecían, los sueños eran diferentes a la realidad que se enfrentaba uno, y cuando llegue ese día no sabría cómo reaccionar. _(Paige, si estás leyendo ya debes de tener escenas pornografías homosexuales en tu mente al leer esto, y no lo vayas a negar)._ ¿A quién engaño? Cada vez que escribía de mis fantasías me imaginaba como sería mi primera vez, sé que esto será un verdadero cliché porque en las historias el protagonista es virgen, mi caso es un poco bochornoso ya que en el pasado intente tener sexo por primera vez con Dylan y de la vergüenza que tenía tuve unos problemas que me fue difícil tenerlo.

¿Qué cosas estaba pensando? _(Paige, no vayas a decir nada de esto porque si no desde ultratumba vendré a jalarte los pies en la noche)._

Enfoco mis pensamientos en otra cosa.

Sobre la reunión que tuve con mis padres y algunos familiares por mi nuevo puesto en la BSAA todo salió a la perfección especialmente que mi amistad de Jamie era la correcta y apropiada según mi padre, quien termino diciendo cosas sin sentido ¿Por qué todos los ebrios lo hacían? Nunca, lo entenderé. De hecho, nunca tuve un momento privado con Chris por diversas cuestiones.

Suspiró.

Las siguientes semanas en la BSAA fueron un poco ligeras la carga de trabajo debido a mí puesto como Teniente, ahora me tocaba dar órdenes en algunas misiones y esperar el resultado de los demás soldados. Esto de ser teniente ha traído cosas a mi favor como por ejemplo que Barry y Cliver quieren que de clases a los nuevos reclutas junto con Chris, además de que casi no esté en el campo de batalla más que cuando sea necesario aparentaba tener "la vida perfecta" dado que tenía todo.

Obviamente acepte dar clases a los nuevos reclutas porque me hacían recordar mi estancia ahí, de hecho otro de los motivos fue que pasaría más tiempo con Chris lo que es bueno para ambos, nuestro romance no estaría descuidado y se hará una fuerte relación.

Mi vida ha estado cambiado a cosas positivas por lo que, no deseo que aparezcan las negativas siempre que tenía una estabilidad algo tenía que suceder para arruinarme mi felicidad, claro que iba ser lo necesario para impedir eso como un ejemplo clásico era Jill, quien atormentaba en hacerme sus preguntas sobre mi situación sentimental con Chris a lo que yo siempre me negaba nunca faltaba que la rubia enviará a sus espías con la finalidad de hacerme pasar por unos tiempos difíciles.

Miró por la ventana de mi habitación, el cielo lucía bastante gris y era por la tormenta que se avecinaba, los pronósticos climatológicos mencionaban hacer de unas tormentas que no pararían en una semana ¿Será posible? Casi no creía en las noticias sobre el clima porque normalmente solían fallar, además no importaba como estaría la naturaleza puesto que mi trabajo continuaba para salvar esas vidas del bioterrorismo.

A lejos veo un coche un poco parecido al de Redfield, cambio mi observación: veo a Redfield acercándose al edificio donde habitó ¿Qué hace aquí? Él me había dicho que estaría ocupado con James porque la rubia tenía un viaje de trabajo o tal vez se haya cancelado por el clima, si eso debía ser al menos las tormentas pronosticas trajeron algo bueno a mi vida en estos momentos.

«Chris Redfield, te amo demasiado».

Decidí prender el televisor de mi habitación y busco rápidamente una película que me llame la atención en vista de no encontrar ninguna tuve que dejarle en esas comedias románticas que le gustaban a Paige bastante, si me refería a _3 metros sobre el cielo,_ arregló mi cama porque casi acaba de levantar y voy hacía el living a esperar a Chris sin embargo antes de eso fui hacia la cocina para servir dos vasos de _Jack Daniel´s,_ un whisky que me había costado un poco caro, es decir no me importaba mucho porque pasaría de un momento sano a lado de la persona que amaba ciegamente.

Mientras, esperaba decidí darle un trago a mi vaso de whisky sentí como quemo mi garganta, pero ahora entiendo el gusto de Chris por esta bebida alcohólica era tan deliciosa y su sabor que te dejaba con ganas de seguirla consumiendo.

Espere alrededor de seis minutos para escuchar el tocar de la puerta, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro porque sabía que se trataba de Chris. Abrí la puerta y justamente era él, me percate que traía consigo varias bolsas del supermercado ¿Qué habrá? Y veo que traía una pequeña maleta junto con él; se me había olvidado Chris está divorciado por lo tanto en ciertas ocasiones se queda a dormir en la Academia y en mi apartamento, el capitán no quería pasar mucho por mi apartamento para no levantar ninguna sospecha de nuestro noviazgo.

—Chris, no te esperaba — dije, un poco sonrojado.

—Quería sorprenderte — dijo Redfield.

Chris sonrió y entró al apartamento.

Fue a la cocina a dejar las bolsas que traía consigo opte por ayudarlo a acomodar las cosas, mientras lo ayudo encontré con varias cajas de pizzas congeladas, dos six de cervezas, galletas, bolsa de papas, entre otras cosas. Chris había traído comida típica de una casa de un soltero ¿Qué planeaba? Solamente espero que no vaya a querer hacer una de sus fiestas porque eso no tolerare.

—No te molesto ¿Verdad? — replicó Chris un poco preocupado.

¿Molestarme? Claro que no, lo hacía me encantaba que estuviera aquí en mi apartamento ya que podríamos de disfrutar un momento de pareja sin tener momentos eróticos, agh esos pensamientos otra vez seriamente tenía que charlar de esto con Chris porque se podía salir de control.

—No, Chris — dije con una sonrisa boba.

Chris se percató de los dos vasos con whisky e hizo una sonrisa al verlos.

—Entonces, ya sabes que vendría ¿Cómo lo supiste? — preguntó Chris curiosamente.

—Por brujería — contesté bromeando.

Chris rió.

—Nah, la verdad te vi llegar mientras miraba por la ventana el cielo porque estaba esperando la tormenta — afirme.

—Conque eres un acosador, Nivans — bromeó Chris.

—No lo soy — comencé a decir—. Solo, fue pura coincidencia.

—Vale, ¿Qué estabas viendo? ¿Una película de Paige? — interrogó Chris.

—Sí, 3 metros sobre el cielo, es basada en un libro.

—Ya me imagino una novela de Paige adapta y lo que va a contener — replicó Chris—. Va terminar siendo para adultos por su contenido.

«Chris, si supiera que ella está escribiendo sobre nosotros y con escenas eróticas», Paige le gustaba escribir sobre mi vida porque decía que "toda novela cuenta experiencias personales como las canciones" claro que todo de una manera ficticia y en ocasiones se modifican las cosas como deseamos que fueran para evitar seguir siendo ese vació en nosotros.

—Sí, terminará teniendo cosas pervertidas a pesar de su corta edad — dije—. Paige, escribe de cosas reales que después convierte en ficción, además ahorita está ocupada con una novela sobre lo que sucede en su vida, está pasando por una crisis personal y la veo muy presionada en cuanto a su universidad.

—Es por la literatura ¿Cierto? — preguntó Chris.

Una parte de mí estaba triste porque Paige no logro quedar en la universidad que quería y en la carrera que tanto amaba, no pudo probarle a mi padre que si podía ser una gran escritora a pesar de conocer el poco salario que tendría por las ventas de sus libros, eso era lo de menos porque escribía con amor cada novela que se proponía.

—Ella no quedó en la universidad — dije tristemente.

—Debe ser una broma, si Paige se la pasaba estudiando porque un día llegue a encontrarme en el centro comercial y traía unas ojeras por estudiar — comenzó a decir Chris—. Lo siento mucho.

—Lo sé, capitán — comente—. Ahora no le quedó otra opción más que estudiar criminología.

—Un año perdido, ¿no es así?

—No tan perdido, se encuentra trabajando en una librería, ella es feliz con los libros.

—Debe de tener descuentos en los libros.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Posteriormente de haber tenido aquella charla sobre Paige y su situación actual de depresión por no lograr su sueño esperado. Chris y yo fuimos a mi habitación _(Paige, sé que en ese momento pensarás cosas sobre el sexo y no es así)_ nos recostamos en la cama y nos cubrimos con una de las cobijas que había a mirar el televisor, de repente, todas las luces se apagaron por la fuerte tormenta eléctrica que llegó a la ciudad.

Pensaba en el lado positivo de esto tenía a Chris a mi lado y la tormenta se me hacía una ocasión un poco romántica, sé que me estaba poniendo con cosas cursis, este hombre me hace sacar pensamientos y emociones que nunca tuve en mi vida e inclusive Dylan nunca me provoco esto. Maldición, Chris me estaba haciendo algo para que cada lo amará más ¿Qué me sucedía? Probablemente abrí mi corazón de más y lo deje entrar complemente a mi vida sin importar mucho las consecuencias que trajera.

—Será mejor que vayamos por unas velas antes de que anochezca — dijo Chris.

Asentí.

Ambos nos levantamos de la cama para ir en busca de unas velas la última vez que las miré dentro de mi apartamento fueron en el armario que se encontraba en la entrada principal, fui directamente ahí y saque una caja llena de velas se le entregue a Chris con el fin de que las pusiera en la mesa, de hecho no era momento de prenderlas porque faltaban al menos cinco horas ¿Qué haremos en ese tiempo? Podría ser la perfecta oportunidad para charlar.

—Chris, ¿Podemos hablar? — le preguntó.

— ¿Vas a terminar? — contestó Chris.

¿Terminar? Nunca lo terminaría porque lo amo y era mi razón de vivir.

—No, Chris ¿Por qué lo haría? — afirmó con seguridad.

—Venga, ¿Entonces de que quieres hablar? — quiso saber Chris.

—Sobre nuestra relación.

— ¿Vamos lento o rápido?

—Diría que normal, de hecho me gusta cómo van las cosas porque al fin se cumplió el divorcio con Jill— hice una pausa antes de seguir hablando—. El punto aquí es que… no sé cómo decirlo… me da un poco de pena.

Chris hizo una sonrisa que conozco.

—Sobre tener sexo — dijo Chris directamente a lo que quería tratar.

— ¡Sí! Eso era — exclamó.

—Sé que para ti no es fácil hablar directamente sobre eso — afirmó Chris—. ¿Con esto a dónde quieres llegar? — preguntó.

—Deberíamos intentarlo algún día — respondí tímidamente.

Chris se quedó pensando por unos segundo mi respuesta, sé que no era fácil de hablar esto con tu pareja porque puede estar en desacuerdo por lo que, puede generar un conflicto difícil de solucionar hasta el punto de tener una ruptura.

—Nada mal, soldado — dijo Chris—. Yo también lo he pensado y no encontraba la oportunidad para decírtelo, pensaba que era el único que quería dar ese paso en nuestra relación.

Me ruborice por completo.

Chris me abrazó fuertemente.

Me encantaba cuando esté hombre me abrazaba de aquella manera, podía oler el aroma a su colonia que siempre usaba desconocía por completo el nombre de la fragancia, pero me enamoraba aquel olor tan hermoso, nos separamos por unos instantes y Chris aprovecho en acariciar mi rostro de una manera delicada esa sensación que estaba experimentando me agradaba mucho. De pronto, nuestros labios se unieron apasionadamente haciéndome sentir bastantes emociones al mismo tiempo no podía describirlo exactamente lo que sentía en aquel momento, aquel beso lo deseaba bastante cada noche me recostaba en la cama fantaseando con un simple beso de Chris, por lo que, se debe mis sueños eróticos. Puse mis brazos alrededor del cuello del Capitán correspondiendo aquel beso que cada vez se volvía más lujurioso.

Las manos de Chris recorrían toda mi espalda, poco a poco sus manos llegaban a mi trasero y apretó mis glúteos, me sonroje bastante al sentir aquella sensación extraña en mi cuerpo. Lentamente fuimos caminando sin dejarnos de besar hacia el sofá y Chris me recuesta de una manera brusca para seguir tocándome sin cesar, de pronto, siento un bulto, oh rayos aquí va de nuevo ese momento incómodo con Chris, esto provoco que me separara de él bruscamente por la gran vergüenza que sentía por aquel momento.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — me preguntó Chris un poco preocupado por la reacción que tuve.

—Siento vergüenza por esto — dije, sonrojándome completamente.

Chris rió.

—Déjame te ayudo con eso — susurro Chris en mi oído.

Poco a poco sin despegar sus labios de los míos, fue desabrochando mi pantalón dejando por descubierto mi miembro, me sonroje bastante ya que Chris estaba viendo una parte intima, de repente, sentí una presión en mi miembro esto se debió a que Chris lo cogió y lo estaba masturbando con una sola mano.

Estaba tan sonrojado de la vergüenza que sentía por el momento, no podía creer que uno de mis sueños eróticos se estaba cumpliendo ¿Qué estaba pensado en estos momentos? Me dejaré llevar por el momento dado que me gusta la sensación que recorre todo mi cuerpo, jamás había experimentado que alguien más tocara de esa forma íntima como lo hace Chris Redfield.

Chris con su otra mano acariciaba mi rostro delicadamente, nuestras respiraciones se estaban alterando con el paso de cada segundo hasta el punto que sentí el climax de la masturbación, no quería gemir no lo quería, pero me resulto demasiado difícil hacerlo.

Solté un gran gemido.

Redfield se apartó de mí en cuanto sucedió eso cubrí mi rostro que ardía de lo sonrojado que se encontraba por aquel momento, sentía mucha vergüenza esto. Rápidamente cubrí mi rostro para que no me viera Chris.

—Problema solucionado — dijo Chris.

Seguía sonrojado.

No podía creer lo que acaba de suceder en mi vida ¿Era posible? Uno de mis sueños eróticos se había hecho realidad ¿Qué estaba pasando? Debía ser simplemente un estúpido sueño, si eso debía ser. Seguía tan avergonzado del faje que tuve con Chris, nunca pensé que él me tocaría de esa manera, estaba tan asombrado por lo sucedido aún.

Acomode mi ropa y de reojo m

La tormenta no había parado desde la llegada de Chris, miraba por la ventana de mi habitación como caían las gotas de agua y los rayos al pavimento ¿Cómo era posible que lloviera de aquella manera? Jamás me había tocado ver algo así en la Ciudad, estaba tan asombrado por la cantidad de agua que caía a la calle y esto provocó inundaciones en algunas calles.

Suspiró.

Sabía que Chris se quedaría a dormir en mi apartamento, porque no puedo permitir que con las condiciones climatológicas tuviera un accidente de coche. Sé que estaba siendo un poco miedoso y sobreprotector con Chris, sin embargo no quería estar preocupado, además ¿Qué le íbamos a decir a Jill? La rubia, ya tenía sospechas sobre nosotros, por lo que, no podía cometer ningún riesgo, aunque no entiendo ¿Por qué debo de esconderme? Si, ella se había divorciado de Chris ya, tal vez todavía no acepta la idea de que ha sido abandonada con un niño pequeño.

Al ver caer un rayo, me retiró de la ventana y regreso al living donde estaba Chris, viendo una película de terror. Le dedico una sonrisa al verlo, nunca pensé que él fuera fan de las películas de ese género o solo lo hace para abrazarme porque terminaré asustándome por completo.

—Te estaba esperando, Piers — dijo Chris.

Volví a sonreír.

Me senté a un lado de Chris para ver la película de terror, no tenía ni la menor idea del nombre de dicha película, solamente espero a que no sea de posesiones o casas embrujadas porque terminare entrando en miedo profundo, era algo que no podía controlar como lo hacía con el bioterrorismo, el cual era diferente ahí estaba confiado en mis habilidades que he estado desarrollando a lo largo de mi carrera militar y me motivaba a seguir debido a que Chris solía decirme "tú eres el futuro de la BSAA".

— ¿Qué película está viendo, Capitán? — pregunte.

—Venga, Piers no me digas Capitán, solo dime Chris — insistió Redfield.

—Es difícil acostumbrarme aún — comenté.

Chris en esta ocasión sonrió.

Me senté a un lado de Chris, y él puso su brazo alrededor de mi espalda, no pude evitar sonrojarme. Nunca pensé que esté momento llegaría a mi vida, y no tenía de que preocuparme porque ahora Chris era un hombre disponible, al menos eso me ha dicho él, aún continuaba intrigado por las reacciones de la rubia, al decir que Chris "era su esposo" ¿Cómo? Si, él había dicho que firmo papeles de divorcio, algo no estaba bien aquí, debía de seguir haciendo mis investigar de nuevo.

Suspiró.

En fin, para despejar mi mente, comenzaba a ver la película. Conforme iba avanzando la trama, me daba bastante miedo cada escena cuando salía el espectro en la película ¿Por qué eligió esta película? Mi corazón latía un poco. Quería enfocar mi mirada hacia otro lado, sin embargo no quería decepcionar al Capitán, si podía sobrevivir a cada misión enfrentándome a aquellas criaturas, puedo soportar ver las películas de terror.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Chris encontró la película, cuyo nombre desconocía. Los minutos se me hicieron eternos para acabar dicha pesadilla mental que estaba viviendo, cada escena de espectros cubría mi rostro para no ver nada y Chris solamente se reía ante eso.

—Piers, hay cosas peores que está película — afirmó Chris.

—Entiendo perfectamente eso, pero no soporto el miedo — replicó.

Chris suspiró.

Cogió el control para cambiarle de canal, ya no soportaba más ver está película, en este día no tenía ánimos de ver nada de espantos, tal vez se debe al clima que había en la ciudad.

—No encuentro nada — dijo Chris—. Solo encuentro cosas pervertidas y como eres un niño debo de evitarlas.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

¿Un niño? Vamos, Chris si me masturbo de una manera tan pervertida, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? Vale, no diré más nada sobre esto, dejaré que crea que soy un niño pequeño cuya mente no debe ser pervertida, sin embargo mi mente estaba bastante sucia por mis sueños eróticos.

—Vale, Chris — dije.

En eso cayó un rayo que provocó un gran apagón en las calles de la ciudad, lo único que faltaba hasta ahora.

—Tendremos un momento de diversión — dijo Chris—. ¿Contamos historias de terror?

—No lo sé, Chris, será mejor que vaya a prender unas velas y preparé la cama — dije.

Chris asintió.

Fui por las velas para hacer un poco de luz en el apartamento porque tenía miedo de ver al espectro de la película, malditos traumas de adolecente, tanto tiempo que no pasaba por algo así.

—Amor, déjame te acompaño — dijo Chris.

Me sonroje.

—No es necesario — afirme.

— ¿Seguro? Porque, en la cocina hay alguien a tu lado — comentó Chris.

Miró hacia ambos lados, por poco había caído en la trampa de Redfield, pero no le permitiré ese gusto de su parte, no demostrare más mi miedo a los fantasmas lo cual considero bastante bochornoso.

—Deja de hacer tus bromas, Redfield — sentencié.

Chris soltó una ligera risa.

—Es divertido, ahora entiendo porque León suele hacer cada broma — comentó Chris.

Solamente me limitó a ver la cabeza hacia ambos lados. En ocasiones, pensaba que Chris no había tenido momento en donde sacará a su niño interno por todo lo que ha pasado a lo largo de su vida, sé que tenía una historia bastante triste porque perdió a sus padres de una manera terrible y era algo que terminaba marcándote para siempre, por lo tanto, Chris tuvo que dejar varias cosas de su infancia para poder cuidar a Claire, esto atraía como consecuencia la situación de sobreprotección ya que, Chris tenía miedo en perder a su hermana de la misma manera que sucedió con sus padres y abuelos.

—No quiero imaginarme las bromas que hace León — dije.

Prendí alrededor de seis velas de las cuales estaban en distintos puntos del apartamento para alumbrar, no sabía exactamente cuándo iba a regresar la luz, así que me prepare con estas velas, mientras podré aprovecharé el tiempo con Chris y le haré más preguntas sobre la rubia, quien todavía tenía sospechas de mi relación con el Capitán, además había una parte de mí sentía que esté romance existía una red de mentiras por parte de Redfield, por esa razón quería descubrir e investigar mas; ya no deseaba seguir sufriendo por amor de esta forma.

Suspiró.

Sabía que esto iba a pasar en mi relación con Chris, y como siempre me estaba arriesgando por un romance prohibido, no sé que habrá detrás de las palabras y sentimientos de Redfield hacía mí, sin embargo deben de tener alguna finalidad, no creía que fueran para hacerme daño porque Chris evitaba eso en nuestro noviazgo, ¿Qué cosas estaba pensando? Si, lo que esperaba de aquella noche, era entregarle las llaves de mi apartamento, yo creía que mis pensamientos me estaban jugando una mala broma por todo lo que me ha sucedido a lo largo de este romance.

— ¿Qué haremos? — preguntó Chris.

—Tenemos que hablar — respondí.

— Oh, vamos Nivans. ¿Qué hice ahora? — volvió a preguntar Chris.

—Nada, malo Capitán — conteste—. Solo quiero hablar sobre nuestra relación, especialmente de tu divorcio.

Chris suspiró.

—Venga, dime ¿Qué sucede con eso? — dijo Redfield.

No tenía ni la menor de donde empezar a decir sobre esto, aún no tenía preparado lo que le diré, pero era necesario hacerlo.

— ¿Tienes pensando en decirle a James de esto? — pregunte—. Sé que él todavía es un bebe, pero cuando estemos juntos ¿Convivirá conmigo?

¿Qué cosa estaba diciendo? Como si yo fuera a ser la madre sustituta de James Redfield, eso nunca pasará porque la rubia no lo permitirá a pesar de eso había muchas posibilidades que Chris deba de pasar un día con su hijo sin mi presencia. No me molestaba mucho, estaba de acuerdo con eso si llegaba a pasar.

—Vaya, Piers es buena pregunta la que hiciste — dijo Chris—. En un futuro, cuando ya crezca, y si pienso que conviva contigo, aunque eso dependería de Jill, porque ella no sabe de nuestra relación, pero sí creo. — Conque le diga que somos amigos eso será suficiente.

Quisiera que Chris me diera mi lugar como su "novio" en vez de decir que solamente somos amigos, estaba bien porque la sociedad todavía no acepta este tipo de relaciones, las cuales yo consideraba normales.

—Vale, sé que Jill ya tiene sospechas de nosotros — replicó.

—Sí, eso también sabía — afirmó Chris—. Jill, siempre me hace preguntas sobre nosotros dos y mi respuesta es que somos amigos.

Al menos Chris hace que nuestras respuestas tuvieran sentido y fueran similares. Me preocupaba el día en que la rubia supiera de nosotros porque tenía la ligera idea de que haría un drama dentro de la BSAA.

—No tenemos de que preocuparnos — comentó Chris.

Asentí.

Siendo honesto con mi corazón, tenía varios planes en un futuro con Chris a pesar de todo lo que pasaba en nuestro alrededor, sé que era algo bastante alocado, sin embargo cuando Jill no quiera cuidar de James, yo podría hacerlo no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

—Chris, durante este tiempo he pensado mucho esto, pero no estaba seguro — comenté.

— ¿Es algo malo? — interroga Chris.

—No — dije—. He estado considerando el tiempo y en la manera en que avanza nuestra relación, y decidí que era momento en que tuvieras una llave del apartamento para que puedas entrar cuando quieras.

Sacó el juego de llaves del bolsillo de mis jeans y se lo entregó a Chris. Nunca pensé que este momento llegaría, lo veía muy lejano porque Chris rápidamente se ganó mi confianza, nadie antes se la había ganado de esa forma como lo ha hecho el Capitán.

— ¿Seguro? Siento que está siendo muy rápido— afirmo Chris.

—Chris, ya llevamos casi un año saliendo, además es necesario porque te estoy entregando un juego de llaves muy valioso — dije—. Son las llaves de mi corazón porque te estoy abriendo las puertas—, con ese juego puedes entrar a mi apartamento cuando quieras, o inclusive a dormir si gustas algún día.

Chris por un momento se quedó pensando mis palabras. Sé que fue una sorpresa para él, y lo consideraba necesario. Quería que esta relación fuera la más honesta que he tenido en mi vida, es decir por el trabajo que tenía debía de vivir al máximo como si no existiera un mañana puesto que, para mí en cualquier momento puedo encontrarme en una situación muy desagradable que ningún soldado quería pasar.

—Estoy sin palabras —comentó Chris atónito—. Nunca pensé que me darías un juego de llaves, esto nunca me había pasado antes.

Deje sin palabras al Capitán, eso me agradaba bastante en aquel momento porque sabía cual iba ser su reacción con solo entregarle las llaves de mi apartamento, la idea surgió un día en que Jamie me estaba hablando de su relación con John con dar el siguiente paso, con eso me refiero a que tenía planes serios en su relación, en mi caso quería que Chris supiera que contaba con mi apoyo debido a su divorcio con la rubia.

—Lo hice de corazón, Capitán — dije.

Chris no dudo en abrazarme por haberle entregado un juego de llaves. Sabía perfectamente que conmoví su corazón por mis palabras y decisión que he cogido, todo esto fue por consejo de Jamie, que debía de ser sincero con Chris para que la relación fuera por un buen rumbo; honestamente Jamie me dio ese consejo por algún motivo, en ocasiones mi amigo no confiaba en Redfield por varias razones y esto de darle las llaves de mi apartamento hará que poco a poco se descubra las verdaderas intenciones de Chris conmigo, además de que había algo extraño con la rubia en la manera en que actuó el día en donde me asignaron un nuevo puesto a partir de ahí hable con Jamie y fue por eso que salió está idea.

Jamie acabo de hacer esto por tus consejos, solo espero que no vaya a resultar una gran equivocación con entregar la llave de mi corazón porque no sé ¿Qué haría el día en todo se pierda? Era algo que no me imaginaba por ningún motivo. _._


	28. 22: Primer amor y último

_22_

 _Primer y último amor_

 _"El destino puede hacer que tu primer amor sea el único que vayas a tener porque ese amor resulto ser el adecuado para ti"_

 **R** ealmente, me sentía orgulloso de Jamie por el gran paso que había dado en su vida, tantas cosas que le han sucedido con John que logró ser merecedor de una relación tan valiosa. No era por ser envidioso por ver el noviazgo de mi mejor amigo, sino que había muchas personas de las cuales corrían con mucha suerte para encontrar el amor y no sufrir como era mi triste caso; estaba esperanzado de un hombre que esconde muchos secretos.

¿Por qué el amor era así? Siempre escogía a hombres complicados y problemáticos, al principio creía que era pura suerte, sin embargo ahora me percato de la verdadera realidad, ¿Qué cosas estaba pensando? Esta sección de mi diario debía ser dedicada a Jamie Park, ya que, su recuerdo también vivirá en mis memorias por haber colaborado en la propuesta sorpresa ¿Cómo no olvidarlo? Si, John fue hasta mi trabajo para pedirme un gran favor, el cual accedí con mucho gusto de saber lo que sucedería.

Jamie, esta parte de mi diario es dedicada a ti.

Era una mañana calurosa de septiembre, ya faltaba poco para que acabará el calor espantoso que hacía por esa misma razón prefería el clima frio y lluvioso, ya faltaba poco para eso.

Terminó de arreglarme debía de ir al trabajo como cualquier día, lo que no me gustaba de mi nuevo puesto como Teniente consistía en que mis descansos se reducían porque requería más tiempo por el motivo de dar clases a los nuevos reclutas y especialmente en ser la mano derecha del Capitán. Suspiró. Me encantaba pasar tiempo con Chris, aunque quedaba atrás mi recreación personal y familiar ya no solía visitar a mis padres como antes, ahora vivía una rutina cansada, la cual era levantarme por las mañanas e irme a trabajar, ya no podía agregar nada más porque si no mi agenda terminaba siendo un caos, y todo por ser Teniente.

No me estaba quejando de la BSAA, lo único que hacía era dar mi opinión al respecto en mi ámbito laboral, en cuanto a mi ámbito personal se podrían decir que las cosas marchaban bien no tenía ningún problema o mas bien eso creía yo.

Di otro suspiró.

Al terminar de arreglarme fui rápidamente a lavarme los dientes y en eso vi una fotografía mía con Redfield. Ahora que lo pensaba, desde que le entregue un juego de llaves y todo fue por un consejo de Jaime, mi relación con Chris ha tenido un poco de control en lo personal no entiendo ¿Por qué Chris quería saber a dónde voy? ¿Sera por miedo? No, lo entendía. Él se había vuelto un poco frio en varias cosas. Cuando teníamos nuestras citas solía demostrar un comportamiento diferente al Chris que conocí por primera vez ¿A qué se debe eso? Era como si Chris se haya vuelto otra persona que jamás conocí en mi vida.

Una parte de mi corazón me decía que era por miedo a una mentira o simplemente no quería que nadie supiera lo nuestro lo último comprendía bastante bien sé que existían personas que no admitían directamente su sexualidad enfrente de sus seres queridos por el simple miedo de ser rechazados y juzgados por sus familias me sentía identificado con esta parte, me sentía así yo en lo personal. Mi miedo se basada en mentirle a mi padre cuando me suele preguntar lo siguiente _"¿Cuánto piensas casarte?", "' ¿Cuándo traerás a una chica para conocerla?" y "¿Cuándo habrá un heredero Nivans?_ La última pregunta me dolía mucho en mi alma, jamás tendría hijos porque era gay, sabía perfectamente que en cuanto le dijera a mi padre esto terminaría decepcionándose conmigo por no ser el "hijo perfecto" nadie era el hijo adecuado, todos cometían algún error, pero nadie como el que he hecho yo, realmente si me sentía culpable por ser diferente a los demás.

Ya no me seguiré atormentando con esto, solo me enfocaré en este día como cualquier otro. Termine mi rutina diaria y salí de mi apartamento, pero antes deje una pequeña trampa por si alguien llegará a entrar en mi ausencia.

Conducía por las calles de la ciudad a pesar de ser un poco tarde, no había la congestión de tráfico ¿Qué habrá pasado? Solamente, que no sea nada sobre el bioterrorismo, nah ya me estaba convirtiendo en un paranoico como Claire Redfield, sinceramente pobre mujer tantas cosas que ha pasado que llegó en un momento en que termino con una profunda depresión por tener una experiencia cerna con la muerte, y en el caso de León no termino como Claire sino obtuvo un deseo incontrolable de terminar con el bioterrorismo.

Hablando de _"Cleon"_ escuché por parte de Sherry, que había planes de hacer su relación oficial enfrente de todos, eso no sabía hasta que tuve la oportunidad de ir a tomar un café con la joven me agrado bastante salir con ella porque pudimos platicar de varias cosas y especialmente pude saber un poco de Chris de lo cual me sorprendía, ya que Sherry afirmó que en el pasado se creía un supuesto romance entre Albert Wesker y Chris Redfield cuando Sherry me dijo eso quedé tan sorprendido, no me lo imaginaba sinceramente ¿A caso había Weskerfield? Nah, era imposible porque la rubia ya hubiera hecho un drama o tal vez si lo hizo y nadie me lo ha platico rayos debía de planear otra salida con Sherry para saber mas de esto.

Aunque, era algo de lo que no podía hablar con el Capitán al parecer me estaba ocultando varias cosas todavía y desconozco los motivos me gustaría saberlo todo, si realmente me amaba debía de confiar en mí porque no diría nada en lo absoluto, guardaría todos sus secretos en mi corazón.

Sin percatarme al fin logré llegar al trabajo, estacione mi coche cercas del auto de Chris y en eso vi a lo lejos a Jill Valentine ¿Qué hacía aquí? Se, supone que estaba en rehabilitación por tener en su cuerpo el _Virus- T_ posiblemente haya venido a ver a Chris con un propósito, ya con eso arruinó parte de mi trabajo. Trataba de calmarme antes de cometer algún tipo de locura.

De pronto, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro derecho, di un pequeño sobresalto de susto y me encontré con John, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al menos fue el novio de Jamie, puesto que esperaba ver a la rubia dándome un sermón de Redfield.

—Siento haberte asustado — se disculpó John con algo de sonrojo en su rostro.

Cogí airé.

—Solo, no lo vuelvas a hacer — dije—. ¿Qué sucede, John? ¿Algún problema con Jamie?

Me extrañaba mucho verlo por aquí normalmente él suele buscarme cuando Jamie estaba en un grave problema y no tenía la menor idea de como solucionarlo por lo que, siempre pide de mi ayuda o solamente quería John pedirme un favor.

—No, todo va bien con Jamie — afirmó John, un poco nervioso—. Quería pedirte un favor, sé que pudo ser más fácil el llamarte, pero me era mejor en persona además no quería que Jamie supiera de esto.

John, ¿Qué habrás hecho? O más bien ¿Qué le hiciste a Jamie? Él era un buen tipo para ti, sin embargo no creo que daño el corazón de mi mejor amigo John nunca haría algo así.

—Sí, puedo — comenté.

Quería saber que favor deseaba John. Me quede pensando un poco y pude llegar a la conclusión de que se tratará de una locura por parte de ellos dos siempre era así cuando me pedían ayuda.

—Pensaba en que llevarás a Jamie de paso en la tarde para distraerlo, mientras yo organizaba el momento de la propuesta — dijo John finalmente.

¿Propuesta? ¿Qué clase de propuesta? Oh, ya entiendo de lo que habían estado mi pareja favorita, tenían planes de casarse, sin embargo Jamie ha estado triste porque John no le ha dicho nada de la boda y lo bueno que sé si habrá boda _(Esté es su momento Paige y Jennifer, en ser la madrina de esta pareja gay)_. Me alegraba bastante saber que al fin darán el siguiente paso en su noviazgo.

— ¿A dónde llevaré a Jamie? — preguntó curiosamente.

—A comer, él es feliz comiendo pollo BBQ — contestó John.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante esa contestación.

—La verdad lo pensé de último momento hasta termine pidiéndole ayuda a Paige y Jennifer — dijo John—. Es triste saber que dos chicas me ayudaran.

—John, no te desanimes. Todo saldrá bien con Jamie, además él estará encantado en ser tu esposo — dije.

John sonrió.

—Estoy nervioso, nunca pensé en que fuera proponerle matrimonio a otro hombre — afirmó John.

Sé que estaba nervioso porque se le notaba mucho y en la manera en que temblaban sus manos. Para John y Jamie dar el siguiente paso con una sociedad llena de tabús, los frustraba mucho porque solamente se escuchaban comentarios homofóbicos. Pronto llegaría el momento en que eso cambiará esperaba poder estar presente cuando eso sucedería.

—Te ayudaré en distraer a Jamie, y ¿Por cuánto tiempo? — preguntó.

—No lo sé, hasta que Paige mande la señal. Ella te llamará para no levantar sospechas — respondió John—. Antes que nada, vas a llamar a Jamie y le dirás que quieres comer con él porque quieres hablarle de Chris. Cuando te diga que sí, lo llevas a comer, de ahí lo distraes hasta que recibas la llamada de Paige para que vayan a las afuera de la ciudad, en donde organizare el momento.

—Perfecto, lo haré — dije.

John en esta ocasión sonrió.

—Gracias, Piers — dijo John—. Ya no te quitaré tiempo porque debes de ir a trabajar, y creo que tenemos problemas.

Giré mi mirada hacia enfrente en eso veo a la rubia acercándose, ¿Qué sucede ahora? Tenía la idea de lo que venía a decirme, un gran sermón de Chris. Solo, no quería que fuera enfrente de John porque si no el pobre hombre terminará teniendo un colapso de los nerviosos y la emoción que tenía.

—Teniente, Nivans — dijo Jill… digo la rubia.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le pregunté.

— ¿Podemos hablar en privado? — preguntó Jill.

John volvió a sonreír, y se despidió de nosotros dejándome completamente solo con la oxigenada rubia ¿Qué habré hecho para que ella este aquí? Solo existía un motivo y era Chris.

—No sé por dónde empezar a decírtelo — dijo Jill—. He querido hablar otra vez contigo desde su ceremonia, pero no hemos tenido la oportunidad—. Sé que para ti, no soy una buena persona y representó una amenaza ¿No es así?

¿Amenaza? Bien, que lo sabe la rubia, realmente si era una amenaza en mi relación con Chris.

—Claro que no — mentí.

Jill me miró fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Seguro? Porque a mí me dijeron otra cosa — replicó Jill.

Ya sabía que la rubia tenía espías para saber la triste realidad de Chris ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué no lo puede dejar ser feliz? Ella seguía insistiendo en recuperar su matrimonio, claro que ya no se podía hacer nada en lo absoluto todo estaba hecho ya, Chris no regresaría con la rubia puesto que, me tenía a mí, y no iba a permitir perderlo.

—Sé que estás enamorado de Chris — dijo Jill directamente—, A mí no me puedes engañar.

Lo único que faltaba en este día, la rubia jodiendome con el tema de Chris ¿Por eso vino a la BSAA? Mejor se lo hubiera ahorrado porque no vale la pena pelear por amor de esa manera.

—Pruébalo — replicó.

La rubia sonrió.

Observaba que Jill sacaba de su bolso, un sobre amarillo de tamaño mediano ¿Qué traerá ahí? ¿Evidencia? Si, era eso ya estaba muerto literalmente ya que ella hará todo lo posible para terminar mi relación con Chris. No le daré el gusto en que sea la perra de mi bella historia de amor que llevó.

— ¿Qué me dices de esto? — preguntó Jill molesta al enseñarme unas fotografías.

Cogí las fotografías y las fui revisando una por una, eran de una cita que tuve con Chris ya hace tiempo, creo que fueron de mis primeras citas con Redfield ¿Acaso nos espía? ¿Le pagará a alguien? Creía que sí.

—Solo veo una salida con amigos — dije.

—Obsérvalas bien, yo no veo eso — siguió insistiendo Jill.

—Jill, ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?

—Solo te pido que te alejes de Chris, te lo digo por un buen motivo antes de que sea tarde.

Veo que Jill se aleja de mí ¿Por qué me habrá dicho eso? ¿Qué le sucede? No le di mucha importancia a su sermón y continué con mi camino hacía la BSAA.

Cuando llegue a la oficina que compartía con el capitán, pudo verlo un poco preocupado, probablemente se haya enterado de la visita de la rubia a las instalaciones de la BSAA. Rayos, ¿Qué haré ahora? Bueno, en primer lugar no tenía por qué ocultar su visita aquí, debería decirle a Chris lo que me había dicho Jill, sé que ella aún no superaba su divorcio con Redfield.

—Soldado, ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó Chris—. Hago la pregunta porque traes una expresión de disgusto.

Si, supiera que el día de hoy es agridulce por las dos conversaciones que he tenido en esta mañana.

— ¿Es sobre Jill? — volvió a preguntarme Chris.

Justamente, era Jill.

—Sí — respondí finalmente—. Ella, sigue insistiendo en que me aleje de ti, y no entiendo el motivo, ya que ustedes dos están divorciados.

Chris alzó una ceja.

—Piers, te voy a pedir que ignores a Jill — comentó Chris—. Ella, aún no asimila el divorcio, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, hablaré con Jill para que no te vuelva a molestar.

Sonreí.

Una parte de mí, le agradaba mucho que Chris solucionara el problema con la rubia para que no hubiera más problemas en un futuro. Ya tenía tiempo que no aparecía tanto Jill en mi vida hasta ahora ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? Algo, descubrió de Chris de seguro y vino a decirme, si era así tendría que investigar por mi cuenta para saber de qué se trataba en parte me daba miedo saber lo que había detrás de Redfield, sin embargo ya estaba metido en este lió y yo mismo debía salir de ahí antes de tener espinas en mi corazón.

Conforme iba avanzando la mañana, le envié un _e-mail_ a Jamie para decirle que lo invitaba a comer ¿Cómo se le ocurrió a John todo esto? Realmente, si estaba John enamorado porque pudo salir de su casa para hablar conmigo, es decir John tenía fobia social no le gustaba salir de su apartamento, ya que, sentía las risas de los demás sobre él.

Di un sorbo a mi café.

No tarde en recibir respuesta por parte de Jamie, por lo que estuvo de acuerdo en ir a comer, ahora solamente me faltaba decirle a Chris que tenía un problema familiar claro que no le mencionaría la propuesta de matrimonio, puesto que, comenzará con sus celos también ¿Por qué me rodea gente celosa? Era lo de menos actualmente.

De repente, escuché sonar mi teléfono, lo buscaba rápido entre mis cosas hasta que lo encontré, vi en la pantalla que decía "Paige" ¿Qué habrá pasado? Salí de la oficina para atender la llamada.

— ¡Piers, Jamie se va a casar! — exclamó Paige con emoción.

Aparté mi móvil de mi oído al escuchar el gritó de Paige.

—Lo sé, John me pidió ayuda — afirme.

—También estará Jennifer en el momento de la propuesta — replicó Paige.

— ¿Ya pediste permiso?

—No he hablado con Chris.

—Dile que me caí por las escaleras y que ocupo un medico urgentemente.

Me tuve que imaginar el falso accidente de mi hermana, a la vez fue gracioso y doloso.

—Vale, le diré eso — dije.

—Voy a colgar y ahorita es tu oportunidad de decirle — dijo Paige.

Paige se despidió de mí y colgué el móvil. Miró a ver a Chris desde el lugar donde me encuentro, y comenzaba a formar las palabras que le diría para escaparme del trabajo temprano. No le podía decir la verdad sino una mentira piadosa, la cual no lo iba a lastimar.

Entré e hice una expresión facial de preocupación y angustia al mismo tiempo, con eso Chris se percatará de que me sucedía algo. Volví a mi lugar y comencé a trabajar como si no hubiera recibido la llamada; cogí las notas de la última misión para traspasarla en digital.

— ¿Algún problema? — me preguntó Chris.

Sabía que Chris se daría cuenta de mi cambio de actitud, él demostraba ser muy observador en ese sentido siempre se fijaba en la actitud de cada uno de los soldado que entrenaba y llevaba a las misiones, con frecuencia Chris solía hablar con ellos para solucionar el problema que tenían a pesar de eso también Redfield solía tranquilizar a aquellos soldados con ataques de pánico por las situaciones que teníamos en cada misión.

Tarde en responder su pregunta.

—La verdad que sí, Capitán — respondí—. Me llamó Paige diciéndome que si podía llevarla al hospital porque tuvo un accidente muy… — hice una pausa para no reír por las escenas que pasaban por mi mente del falso accidente de mi hermana—. Se cayó de las escaleras y ella cree que se rompió un hueso.

Vi la expresión de Chris, se quería reír por lo que, le sucedió a Paige ficticiamente en lo personal a mí también me dio bastante gracia saber esa mentira de mi hermana; en eso rápidamente Chris cambió su expresión a una con preocupación.

— ¿Quieres ir a verla? — volvió a preguntar Chris.

—Por supuesto, mis padres salieron de la ciudad por cuestiones familiares — respondí.

—Si necesitas algo puedes llamarme e iré a ayudarte — comentó Chris.

En aquel momento Chris me hacía dudar sobre las palabras de Jill y mi teoría sobre su lado oscuro, ya no sabía que pensar del Capitán. Dejaré que el destino y el tiempo descubran mi supuesta teoría.

—Gracias, Chris — dije con una sonrisa.

La razón de salir más temprano del trabajo fue porque Jamie se encontraba viviendo en otra ciudad, es decir, él vivía por Boston en donde se encuentra mi hogar, en parte no me molestaba mucho conducir de cuatro a cinco horas, lo que me importaba era su sonrisa.

Me hubiera gustado que John me dijera con tiempo su plan con Jaime para prepararle una salida mejor, sin embargo era entendible el caso porque John tuvo mucho valor para salir de su apartamento y decirme su plan a futuro, normalmente él no solía hacer esa clase de cosas, una parte de mí estaba alegre por John y su lento avance con su fobia, sé que para él era difícil superarla, con el tiempo su situación mejorara y mas al tener el apoyo de mi mejor amigo, aún seguía sorprendido por su siguiente paso. No puedo imaginarme la reacción de Jamie cuando le dijeran aquella frase que toda persona esperaba tener en su vida, él podía reaccionar de diferente manera o simplemente rechazar a John, el rechazo no lo creía por su parte, en verdad ese par se amaraba como si fueran los únicos en el mundo, nunca me había tocado ver a una pareja tan unida como ellos dos, era un claro ejemplo de que el amor si existía y todo dependía de la persona.

Maldición, ya me sentía Paige Nicole Nivans haciendo estas cosas y ambos estaríamos en problemas con nuestros padres, especialmente con Daryl. Sí, mi padre me viera apoyando el matrimonio homosexual le daría un paro cardiaco, además a él no le agradaba Jamie, con esto menos sería de su agrado. En el caso de Paige, a ella le quitarán su literatura LGBT, no me imaginaba a mi hermana sin esas cosas porque realmente estaría perdida.

Suspiró.

Mi mente no dejaba de pensar en tantas cosas que sucedían a mi alrededor cada una de ellas eran positivas y negativas.

En fin, regrese a mi apartamento con la finalidad de quitarme mi uniforme de la BSAA e irme vestido cómodamente para ver mi momento favorito de la vida. Al entrar observaba que varios objetos estaban cambiados de lugar ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Habrá sido Chris? No, lo creía alguien mas estuvo aquí. Por unos segundos me quedé pensando el posible sospechoso, y llegue a la conclusión de que se trataba de la rubia.

 _"Jill Valentine, ¿Por qué haces esto? Sí, hay algún problema con Chris solo dímelo directamente y no como sueles decírmelo cada vez que hablamos sobre él_ "

Dejaba de darle importancia a ese hecho, me debía enfocar en otro asunto. Contaba con al menos cinco horas para recoger a Jamie e irnos de paseo hasta recibir la señal, mi gran pregunta era ¿A dónde rayos lo llevaré a comer? John, dijo que el pollo BBQ era de su agrado, aunque siento que él tendrá la ligera sospecha de que su novio trae un plan en mente, por lo tanto, tendré que llevarlo a otro sitio.

No supe ni como me arregle en menos de diez minutos, lo que sí antes de salir de mi apartamento dejé una trampa para saber si había movimiento, no me agradaba que un desconocido entrará a revisar mis cosas personales, en caso de que se tratara de la rubia era para comprobar si Chris vivía conmigo o encontraba alguna pertenencia, si eso habrá pasado.

Mientras conducía pensaba una y otra vez las palabras de Jill, ¿Por qué querrá que me aleje? Ella, lo decía un poco preocupada ¿Qué sabrá? ¿Será sobre Wesker? Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, no podía pensar en eso en este día y todo lo hacía por Jamie para que su vida especial estuviera perfecto sin mis problemas con Redfield, ese hombre como me causaba conflicto desde el primer momento en que salimos.

Sin percatarme había llegado a casa de mi mejor amigo, pude verlo recostado en el césped y mirando las nubes. Él alzó su cabeza y al verme sonrió. Se levantó rápidamente y subió a mi coche.

—Piers, no puedo creer que vamos a ir a comer — exclamó Jamie—. Hace tanto tiempo que no salimos, ¿En que estabas pensando? No me digas, ¿Problemas con Chris?

Hice una mueca porque sabía lo que me pasaba en mi vida sin que yo se lo dijera. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y asentí.

— ¿Qué te hizo? — preguntó Jamie cabreado.

—Nada malo — conteste.

Jamie bufó.

—Él siempre hace cosas malas para herirte — replicó Jamie.

—La verdad es Jill, habló conmigo está mañana para que me alejara de Chris— afirme con seguridad.

Jamie rodó los ojos.

—En la forma en lo que dijo fue preocupada — comente—. Nunca, había hablado conmigo con ese tono de voz, siento que hay más secreto con Chris y no quiere decirme.

—Obvio, Chris es un hombre oscuro — dijo Jamie—. No sabes lo que hace ni mucho menos sabemos de su pasado. ¿Te ha hablado de eso?

—No mucho—. Jamie, hay que enfocarnos en nuestra salida y relajarnos.

Jamie asintió.

Jamie me había dicho que deseaba visitar Manhattan por lo tanto acepté llevarlo, ya que él se encontraba viviendo en otra ciudad junto con John. La situación me hacía recordar cuando Jamie llego del extranjero para estudiar en los Estados Unidos, él no conocía para nada mi ciudad natal y tuve quedarle un tour, en lo personal fue agradable pasar el tiempo con Jamie porque nos dimos la oportunidad de conocernos mejor y de ahí nació una hermosa amistad.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con John? — pregunté.

Se le dijo una gran sonrisa a Jamie con esa pregunta.

—Bastante bien — respondió Jamie—. De hecho, hemos estado hablando de casarnos. Sé que es muy pronto, pero creo que he encontrado al hombre adecuado para mí.

Me daba mucha felicidad saber que Jamie daría el gran paso en su relación con John, ya me imagino el momento en que vayan a tener hijos, pobre de John tendría un hijo extra con Jamie.

—No es pronto, Jamie— dije—. Llevan saliendo desde la secundaria, y es perfecto porque tienen mucho tiempo conociéndose.

Jamie sonrió.

—Ya hemos hablado de mí, ahora toca saber sobre tu romance con el Capitán Redfield, ¿Qué me dices? — preguntó Jamie curiosamente.

Sabía que Jamie me haría esa pregunta sobre Chris, le diré la verdad no quería ocultar la realidad de mi relación. Para comenzar las cosas con Redfield iban marchando bien, aunque estaba sintiendo un poco de control en la relación con solo darle el juego de llaves, tenía miedo en que un día Chris se volviera como aquellos hombres celosos y controlados no deseaba eso en mi noviazgo.

—Hemos tenido buenos momentos desde su divorcio con la rubia — en eso Jamie soltó una risa cuando dije la rubia—. Lo que sí, me gustaría es convivir con James para no ser una amenaza para él —, Es decir, todo va bien entre los dos hasta seguí tu consejo de entregarle las llaves de mi apartamento, pero como has dicho Chris es un hombre oscuro no sé que oculta.

— ¿En qué noviazgo te has metido? De eso, ni tengo idea de que aconsejarte — afirmó Jamie—. Nunca he salido con hombres mayores, mi único amor ha sido John—. Lo que puedo decirte, lo mismo de siempre ten cuidado con Chris, no sabemos que oculta.

Jamie, como agradezco tu consejo a pesar de que no sabías lidiar con mis problemas con Chris. Cada consejo que me has dado hasta ahora, lo he cumplido solamente me quedaba esperar resultados buenos o malos que pudiera tener. Dejaré de atormentarme con mis problemas, esté día estaba disfrutándolo con Jamie, quien en unas horas recibirá una sorpresa, no puedo creer que ese momento en su vida haya llegado de esa manera, me sentía tan orgulloso de él.

—Gracias, Jamie por darme consejos — dije.

Jamie volvió a sonreír.

El tiempo en el coche con Jamie se pasaba bastante pronto, era como si tuvieras años sin hablarnos por los diversos temas de conversación que manteníamos, uno de ellos fue Paige y Jennifer fue sorprender saber que andaban acosando a John sobre la boda, sabía que ese par iba a querer detalles del gran momento, sin embargo lo bueno fue que Jamie intervino antes de una locura de ellas dos.

Cuando llegamos a Manhattan Jamie no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, ya tenía el primer lugar a donde iríamos e iba ser uno de su agrado. El regresar a esta parte de Nueva York me hizo recordar aquel día con Chris de hecho, lo puedo considerar uno de los mejores que hemos tenido, rayos me dije a mi mismo que no haría esto aquí enfrente de Jaime, pero era difícil dejar de pensar en él y más por la gran mentira para no ir a trabajar todo era por una buena causa, y valía bastante la pena el estar aquí.

—Nunca había venido — dijo Jamie emocionado.

Sonreí.

Seguía conduciendo por las calles, y en eso quedamos atascados en el tráfico sabía perfectamente que está parte de la ciudad se convertía en un caos en determinadas horas, lo cual era verdaderamente frustrante.

—Piers, ¿Te enseñaron el acta de divorcio? — preguntó directamente Jaime.

Alzó una ceja.

Nunca me esperaba esa pregunta tan directa de Jamie, y fue buena su elección con hacerla, ahora que lo pensaba Chris jamás me enseño el papel en donde mencionará su divorció con Jill. Suspiró. Aquella pregunta hacía crecer mi desesperación otra vez por saber la verdad detrás de Chris ya había pasado por esto hace unos meses atrás por lo tanto, decidí dejar atrás ese cuestionamiento y enfocarme especialmente en lo actual ¿Por qué me pasaban estas cosas? Todo por mi lujuria y pensamientos pervertidos hacía Chris me hicieron meterme en algo que no tenía ni la menor idea de como soportarlo.

Jamie suspiró.

Me miró a verme fijamente a los ojos al darse cuenta de que no respondí nada ante su pregunta, lo siento Jamie te he fallado. He estado viviendo en una burbuja desde el primer día en que comencé a salir con Redfield, me desconecte de la realidad e ignore varias cosas como el papel del dichoso divorcio ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? Si, tan solo lo hubiera considerado tal vez ya no me preocuparía más la rubia con James.

—Con eso lo has dicho todo — dijo Jamie—. No te culpo el amor nos hace ser ciego y no vemos lo que sucede realmente.

Una parte de mi corazón estaba dañada por desconocer ese aspecto insignificante de mi Chris, o ni siquiera era mío sino de la rubia, maldición ¿En qué rayos me acabo de meter? Tendré que hablar nuevamente con Redfield de esto sin causar ningún problema más de los que ya había.

—Vivo en una mentira —dije.

Jamie puso su mano sobre mi hombro derecho con el fin de darme apoyo moral. Parecía que de una manera u otra Chris arruinaba algunos momentos de mi vida, como por ejemplo, cuando mi madre me hacía preguntas de Chris y en ocasiones no sabía que respuesta darle.

— ¿Por qué vives en una mentira? — interrogó Jamie.

 _"¿Por qué vivo en una mentira?"_ Me gusta sufrir frente de un hombre mayor que yo al cual lo amo bastante para comentar tal estupidez, si mi madre llegará a saberlo se decepcionaría conmigo por haber aceptado sabiendo los riesgos que implicaba. Ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, el daño estaba hecho de una forma y yo mismo fui quien lo causo.

—Ignoro lo que pasa a mi alrededor — comencé a decir—. Todo es porque estoy arriesgando mi corazón a un fuerte golpe, fue por amor. Chris me cegó de amor, la verdad no sé ¿Cómo lo hizo? Un día desperté y estaba babeando por él—, a pesar de saber los riesgos terminé cayendo en su juego, sé que es un mal innecesario en mi corazón y en mi vida porque pude buscar a otro hombre que en verdad si me amará—. Lo que busco en Chris es mi lugar como su novio oficial, ya me cansé de vivir escondido como si estuviera mal amar a otro hombre—. Lo siento, sé que arruinó la salida.

—No lo haces — dijo Jamie—. Hace tiempo que no hablamos y no es lo mismo hablar por correo que en persona. ¿Qué puedo decir de tus palabras? No te dejes llevar por sus pensamientos porque en ocasiones no estás viendo la realidad, ese consejo de doy.

Suspiró.

—Dejemos de hablar sobre Chris — replicó Jamie—. No quiero hacerte sufrir con ese hombre oscuro.

Asentí.

— ¿Cómo se le hiciste para escapar del trabajo? — preguntó Jamie curiosamente.

Con solo recodar la mentira que le dije a Chris sobre Paige, nunca en mi vida se había ocurrido algo así antes, además no sentía ninguna culpa, ya que, todo era por una buena causa.

—Le mentí a Chris — respondí.

Jamie rió.

— ¿Le mentiste? — volvió a preguntar Jamie atónito.

Moví la cabeza de afirmación ante su pregunta.

—No puedo creerlo — dijo Jamie.

—Sí, y todo fue porque Paige me llamó fue cuando aproveche en mentirle — dije.

—Bien hecho.

De repente el tráfico fue avanzando, y terminamos saliendo de ese lugar. Ahora conducía por las calles nuevamente, le pedí Jamie que me dijera a que sitió esperaba ir a lo que respondió "A donde sea" con esa respuesta me decía todo literalmente. John me había dicho que llevara a comer, aunque no estaba seguro porque veía a Jamie distraído mirando los lugares tal vez lo llevaré a dar un recorrido.

Deje mi auto en un estacionamiento exclusivo en donde tenía que pagar una tarifa por hora, no me importaba mucho eso. Mientras, caminaba a lado de Jamie íbamos hablando sobre la época de la secundaria en parte no me gustaba recordar esos tiempos aunado a que fue cuando descubrí mi verdadera sexualidad y la he mantenido en secreto desde mi adolescencia, también de eso hable con Jamie, en un futuro si tenía contemplado en decirle a mi padre, en el caso de mi madre ella se enteró por Paige, y mi hermana ya sabemos que ella sabía de esto desde un comienzo.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir? — le preguntó a Jamie.

Jamie se quedó pensando.

—No lo sé, solo quiero conocer — contestó Jamie.

—Vale, te daré un recorrido turístico — afirme.

Jamie asintió.

Nos encontramos recorriendo las calles de Manhattan. Jamie tenía una sonrisa dibujada por estar en un lugar como esté ¿Cómo alguien puede ser feliz? Sabía, que la felicidad no era tener el amor, dinero y otras cosas sino el estar bien contigo mismo, la gran pregunta aquí era ¿Yo era feliz? No lo sabía y era lo de menos ahorita, otra vez mis pensamientos me estaban sacando el objetivo principal de mi pequeña misión con John, solamente no quería arruinar el gran momento.

Jamie pidió que lo llevara a los lugares más visitados en Manhattan mas visitados, sentí con mucha emoción. Le di un pequeño tour en los lugares que yo conocía, de hecho ya tenía un buen tiempo viviendo en la ciudad y no tenía la menor idea de que lugares había probablemente pasaba mi tiempo en otros asuntos, un día me haré el propósito de hacer un recorrido, y yo solo sin que se enteré Chris.

Pasamos cercas del _Centra Park_ en donde vimos a bastantes niños con sus mascotas, nunca me había tocado ver algo como esto. Con ver a los niños me hacían recordar al pequeño Redfield ¿Qué será de él? ¿Pasará tiempo con Chris? No, quería ser un monstruo para ese niño.

—Piers, los niños son tan adorables ¿Crees que algún día podremos tener una familia? — dijo Jamie.

¿Una familia? ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Jamie siempre había tenido el sueño de casarse algún día y con el hombre de sus sueños tener hijos, bueno técnicamente ambos los adoptarían, aunque eso es ilegal en aquel entonces.

—Con John puede ser — dije.

Jamie sonrió y me abrazó.

Sentía un poco de compasión con John aunado a que si tenían dos hijos en un futuro no serían dos sino tres hijos ya que Jamie sería un niño pequeño en ese sentido, ya me imaginaba ese tiempo cuando salieran de paseo John tendría que conseguir tres correas para que los tres niños no se escaparan.

—Hablando de John, él ya no me ha dicho nada de la boda — dijo Jamie—. Siento que no tiene mucho el interés por la fobia padece, no lo estoy juzgando sino que su miedo es más que nuestro amor.

Era preferible tener a un novio con alguna fobia a que tener un novio mentiroso y traidor.

—Jamie, tal vez John esté ocupado con el trabajo — dije.

—Lo sé, pero… no ha hablado nada de los planes que tenemos en un futuro — se quejó Jamie—, No quiero quejarme, vayamos a caminar o a hacer algo.

Asentí.

Seguimos recorriendo la zona, y pudimos varios restaurantes Jamie pidió entrar a una pizzería a comer, eso sería una buena idea mientras esperaba la llamada de John o de Paige para que llegará el momento esperado por todos aquí.

Antes de entrar a la pizzería a lo lejos vi a la rubia con James, alzó una ceja extrañado. Normalmente cuando se trataba de James solía estar Chris ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Se habrán peleado? Recuerdo que Chris hablaría con ella sobre lo sucedido en el estacionamiento de la BSAA ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Solo, que no me vaya a odiar la rubia. Una vez, adentró de la pizzería fuimos directamente hacía el menú, por lo que optamos en pedir una pizza de _pepperoni_ y buscamos una mesa donde sentarnos.

— ¿No es la esposa de Redfield? — me preguntó Jamie en voz baja.

De una manera disimulada miré y veo que si era Jill. Suspiró. Con que no aparezca Chris porque si no sería un caos en la pizzería. No era por tener discreción ante la conversación que tenía Jill con su hijo.

— ¿Va a venir papá? — pregunto el pequeño James.

—No, James. Tiene mucho trabajo — contestó Jill.

James se quejaba y hacía berrinche.

—Nunca tiene tiempo para mí, siempre está ocupado — se quejó James.

¿Chris no pasaba tiempo con su hijo? Entonces, ¿A dónde se iba los fin de semanas? Porque rara vez atendía mis llamadas ¿A caso somos más víctimas de Redfield? Muchas teorías pasaban por mi cabeza al saber eso.

—Chris, el mentiroso — susurró Jamie.

Cerré los ojos quería escapar un momento de mi realidad, era increíble que realmente Chris era un verdadero mentiroso con todo esto. Tanto que evadía tener problemas con Redfield y ahora era necesario hablar ¿Cómo le haré para no pelear?

 _Nota mental: Debía de tener una plática con Chris sin pelear._

—Lo sé — replicó.

Ya no quería preocuparme por Redfield, las cosas ya estaban hechas y ahora me quedaba asumir las consecuencias de mis actos. Seguía escuchando la conversación de la rubia con James cada vez que escuchaba el abandono temporal que ha estado sufriendo James mi corazón se rompía en pedacitos, veré si puedo convencer a Chris en pasar un día con su hijo.

La cajera llamó a Jamie para que recogiera la pizza que habíamos pedido, una vez que regreso a la mesa solamente se limitó a decir "a comer", rápidamente cogí una rebanada de pizza porque no quería tener una pelea por quien se comerá la última, disfrutábamos de una deliciosa comida y platica entre ambos.

—Está deliciosa la pizza — dijo Jamie, mientras agarraba otra rebanada.

—Nunca había venido aquí — dije.

— ¿Por qué? oh, ya entiendo el trabajo.

—Sí.

Conté cuantas rebanadas de pizza quedaban, el motivo de esto era para evitar cualquier discusión sobre la cantidad consumida hasta el momento, Jamie al parecer traía un hambre voraz no lo culpaba el camino hacia acá estuvo pesado por el tráfico que había.

—Te quedan dos rebanadas — dije.

Jamie suspiró.

—Vale, ¿A dónde iremos después? — preguntó Jamie.

Sinceramente no sabía a donde llevarlo, la salida entre nosotros había sido improvisada por parte de John, de hecho en este momento ni tenía la menor idea de que estaría haciendo, pero de una cosa estaba seguro estaría en la oficina haciendo los reportes de las misiones atrasadas, mientras comía.

—No lo sé, dime tú — dije.

—Podríamos ver el atardecer y coger varias fotografías a John le gustarían — comentó Jamie.

—Vale, iremos a central park, dicen que ahí tiene una vista hermosa.

Le di un sorbo a la lata de soda y continué comiendo.

Cuando ambos terminamos de comer salimos a dar nuestro último paseo por la ciudad, el día se me había pasado tan pronto que no lo podía creer, además no he recibido la llamada de John, sacó mi móvil de una manera disimulada y veo la hora apenas eran las 6:30 de la tarde, John ¿Dónde estabas? Al menos que haya sufrido un ataque de su fobia, no podía imaginarme esa noticia, Jamie terminaría entristeciéndose más hasta el punto de terminar su relación John, no podía permitir una ruptura entre ellos dos merecían estar juntos.

En eso mi celular sonó, al fin ya era hora para saber la siguiente fase del plan de John. Atendí la llamada y no era la persona que esperaba.

—Capitán, ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó—. Ah, Paige ya se encuentra bien. Solamente se lastimo el tobillo por la caída, nada grave tiene—. Sí, me saco un buen susto, ¿Qué vas a ir a mi apartamento? —. No, estoy ahí. Tuve que ir a casa de mis padres para ir por unas cosas de Paige—. Vale, entonces me esperaras ahí, nos vemos Chris.

Jamie me miró a ver.

—Al menos te aviso que irá a tu apartamento — dijo Jamie.

Moví la cabeza como afirmación.

Rayos, mi mentira se terminará arruinando si John no me llamaba a mas tardar una hora más porque tendría que dejar a Jamie a su casa sin decirle nada del verdadero motivo. Y cuando llegue a mi apartamento sin Paige, Chris sabrá que le mentí ¿En que me he metido? Nuevamente sonó mi celular y en esta ocasión se trataba de mi hermana.

—Paige — dije—. Sí, estamos en centra park —. ¿Desde dónde me ves? — Solté una risa por escuchar que la mentira de mi hermana se hizo verdad—. Vale, donde vea a Jennifer con una playera de kumamon.

— ¿Qué trama ese parte? — me preguntó Jamie, cuando guarde mi móvil.

—Una locura — afirme.

Jamie asintió.

Tardamos treinta minutos en encontrarlas ya que Central Park era bastante enorme, por esa misma razón nuestra búsqueda fue tardada. A lo lejos vi a John luciendo ropa color negro, lo único que lo distinguía era la camisa blanca, menos mal que si sucederá el momento de Jamie.

Miré de reojo a Jamie, quien sonreía probablemente no esperaba verlo aquí aunado a que John se había encerrado en su casa por un tiempo debido a la fobia que padecía, las únicas veces que salía era para ver a Jamie, su fortaleza era su amor, wow esta historia entre ellos dos ya se había convertido en mi favorita.

—John, ¿En verdad has salido? — dijo Jamie sorprendido.

John se veía nervioso.

—Lo hice por ti — dijo John—. Vamos a dar un paseo.

Jamie asintió y agarró la mano de su amado.

Poco a poco se iban a alejando de nuestra vista, pude escuchar a Jennifer quejarse porque no vería el gran momento de su hermano, por otro lado, Paige lucía cansada y adolorida (su mentira se hizo realidad). Jennifer pidió que siguiéramos al par, en mi opinión no me agradaba mucho acosar el momento puesto que, esto puede aumentar las probabilidades de un rechazado por vergüenza o John termine teniendo un ataque de su fobia.

Recorrimos todo el Central Park hasta llegar a un kiosco, el cual estaba decorado, oh mi dios estaba llegando al lugar de la propuesta, sentía un hueco en el estómago al ver la escena, por otro lado, tenía a dos amigas quejándose y haciendo protesta ante no ver ningún beso hasta el momento. De pronto, vimos que John sacó una pequeña cajita color negro, quería gritar de la emoción pero resiste.

Jennifer nos llevó mas cercas de la zona para escuchar la propuesta de John, por otra parte, Jamie estaba un poco emocionada porque ya tenía la ligera idea de que se trataba todo esto.

—Jamie, antes que nada. El haberte conocido ha sido un privilegio en mi vida, amarte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, me has creado la fortaleza para ir superando mi fobia social, he tenido caídas y tú siempre has estado ahí para apoyarme cuando más te necesito — hizo una pausa—. Por esa misma razón, me gustaría tenerte como mi esposo, sería uno de mis deseos.

John se arrodillo para pedirle matrimonio a Jamie. Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de mi amigo, y en eso puso sus manos sobre su rostro cubriéndose, miró a su alrededor pensando rápidamente la respuesta que diría, la propuesta fue una gran sorpresa para él, jamás se lo espero, y Jamie terminó derramando lágrimas de felicidad, antes de responder se limpió el rostro, cogió las manos de John, en eso Jamie lo abrazo bruscamente.

—Acepto — susurró.

John se ruborizo completamente y abrazó con fuerza a Jamie. Después del abrazó que tuvieron, ambos se miraron a ver fijamente a los ojos, de pronto unieron sus labios para dar un delicado beso.

Nunca había visto una escena como esta, me parecía verdaderamente hermosa, en eso escuche el flash de una cámara, miré a mi lado izquierdo y veo a las amigas del mal cogiendo fotografías y Jennifer tenía una cámara de video. Suspiró. Jamie recordará el momento gracias a su hermana, quien grabó la escena.

Al finalizar el beso nos miraron a ver, rayos nos habían descubierto. Jamie solamente se limitó a reír en cambio John continuó ruborizado por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

Con un bello atardecer cerramos el día de hoy por Manhattan, fue un cambio de rutina y un momento que todos esperamos, desde ahora Jamie y John estarán mas ocupados de lo normal ya que debían planificar la boda, en cambio para mi esta salida me ayudó a comprender que el amor era la fortaleza de varias personas y cuando es el adecuado las cosas resultan perfectamente, de esto me ha ayudado a saber que Chris todavía me ocultaba muchos secretos de su pasado de los cuales debía de descubrir.


	29. 23: La cita perfecta

23

La Cita Perfecta

"Me gustaba cuando eras romántico conmigo y pasabas tu tiempo conmigo de una manera sana"

 **07 de octubre 2010**

 **D** esde que te di las llaves de mi apartamento veo que pasas mas tiempo conmigo, sin embargo mi deseo era que le dedicarás un día a James ¿Cuándo sucederá eso? Siempre que te veía hablaba contigo de esto de una manera indirecta, aunque solías cambiarme de tema bruscamente ¿Por qué lo hacías? Ya no me quejaré de esto, yo trataba de llevar la relación sanamente, y no podía hacerlo por mi cuenta propia, necesitaba de la ayuda de Chris por eso acepte salir con él, sabía en que me metía en una cita con Redfield, terminar ebrios hasta el amanecer.

A mi casi no me gustaban las salidas en donde íbamos a bares a beber porque demostrabas un comportamiento diferente cuando estabas en estado de ebriedad ¿A que se debía? Jamás, lo comprendí. Es decir, en ocasiones si me gustaba ir a bebe pero no pasar los limites como solías hacerlo, Chris parecía que tú último deseo antes de morir era terminar ebrio y ser enterrado con alguna botella ¿Por qué Chris? Ya dejaré de quejarme de tus hábitos porque posiblemente te ocasionaré una migraña cuando leas mi diario en un futuro.

Regresando a lo que sucedió en este día. Me encontraba en la Academia de la BSAA cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos recordaba una y otra vez cada momento que pasé en este lugar, jamás pensé que clasificaría para formar parte de la unidad de Redfield en aquel tiempo lo veía muy lejano porque mis habilidades estaban dormidas por no haber entrenado cuando lo requería. De pronto, el sonido del silbato de Redfield me sacó de mis pensamientos rápidamente miré por la ventana, y justamente lo vi maltratando a los nuevos reclutas, bueno no maltratando sino siendo bastante estricto con ellos, antes no comprendía mucho por qué esa actitud hasta cuando te encontrabas en el campo de batalla, ahí era donde necesitabas demostrar tu entrenamiento para poder sobrevivir, gracias a Chris lo he podido lograr.

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro.

Deje de mirar por la ventana, y me enfoque en terminar la revisión de los exámenes de diagnósticos para los aspirantes de la BSAA, me sorprendía ver tantos jóvenes y adultos de mediana edad queriendo ingresar, si tan solo supieran lo difícil que era encontrarse en una misión.

El día se me paso bastante pronto por la enorme cantidad de trabajo, esto no quería decir que Chris no me ayudo sino fue todo lo contrario ambos nos ayudamos mutuamente para terminar pronto, sin embargo no fue posible porque hubo un operativo sorpresa en las instalaciones en donde los directores de la BSAA solían visitar la estancia para revisar de que no haya nada ilegal y en contra del reglamento establecido por fortuna nuestros resultados fueron buenos.

Miré la hora y eran alrededor de las 9:49 de la noche quede sorprendido, jamás esperaba que fuera de noche, solamente significaba una cosa la hora, tendría que pasar la noche en las habitaciones de la Academia aunado a que si cogía la decisión de irme a mi apartamento tardaría más en llegar y dormiría menos, por lo tanto, era buena opción quedarme en una habitación.

Guardó todo el papeleo del día de hoy, en eso Chris me miró a ver por un instante pensaba que diría algo sobre ir al bar mas cercano, pero para mi sorpresa no fue así.

—Piers, estaba pensando en que podríamos aprovechar el tiempo mientras estamos aquí — dijo Chris—. Es decir, quisiera invitar a salir de una manera sana.

¿Sana? ¿Seguro Chris? ¿Qué bebiste este día? Nunca, me imaginaba que dirías esas palabras al proponerme una salida, la cual aceptaré con mucho gusto porque quería saber ¿Qué era para ti una salida sana? Por eso iré y simple curiosidad.

—Estoy encantado — dije con una sonrisa.

Chris abrió los ojos como dos platos al escuchar mi respuesta, ya quería ver una cita sana después del todo en parte si me agradaba mucho ir a beber como si no existiera un mañana aunque en ocasiones prefería tener citas diferentes.

—Vale, entonces ahorita cerramos la oficina y nos vamos de aquí — dijo Chris.

— ¿A dónde iremos? — pregunté con curiosidad.

—Es sorpresa.

Asentí.

Chris se dio prisa para guardar sus cosas e irnos de aquí, sabía que posiblemente no íbamos a irnos a un lugar lejos porque tardaríamos más en llegar. Lo que podía decir de la Academia que tenía bastante desventajas para mí, una de ellas era el tiempo para trasladarte a otro sitió tardabas aproximadamente dos horas en llegar a la ciudad, lo cual no me gustaba mucho, otra desventaja era que casi no había lugares a donde ir y por último para llegar a mi apartamento eran tres o cuatro horas de conducir.

Cuando Chris terminó de guardar todo, ambos salimos de la oficina rápidamente y caminábamos por los pasillos mientras hablábamos sobre mi tiempo de aprendiz en la Academia, aquellos tiempos marcaron parte de mi vida, sinceramente nunca espere regresar a este lugar como Teniente en tan poco tiempo, gracias a Redfield he podido avanzar poco a poco con mi carrera militar.

Salimos de las instalaciones para ir a la pista de entrenamiento, ¿A dónde iremos? Vi que Chris se siguió el camino del bosque, alzo una ceja sentía que había estado en este lugar antes, si he estado, sin embargo tenía la sensación de que este momento lo he vivido antes era como un _deja vú._

Claro, si fue parte de un sueño erótico que tuve con Chris hace un año aproximadamente a pesar que actualmente era el novio de Redfield seguía teniendo aquellos sueños desconocía el motivo hasta llegue a investigar el por qué los resultados obtenidos fueron sorprendentes, supuestamente era por mi deseo sexual que tenía, lo cual nunca esperé que fuera eso aquí iba de nuevo pensando cosas pervertidas.

De repente, sentí que alguien agarro mi mano en eso veo que se trataba de Chris ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Jamás me había cogido de la mano, ¿Qué le sucedía a Redfield? Aproveche el detalle de su parte.

No tardamos en llegar al lugar, vi que habíamos llegado a un acantilado, en eso tuve una ligera visión de Chris arrojándome ahí ¿Por qué tuve esa visión? Sí, nada de eso pasaría o eso creía yo. Me percato que Chris, se sentó en la orilla y yo hice lo mismo.

—Es una hermosa vista — me dijo Chris.

Me quedé mirando el anochecer, realmente Chris estaba en lo correcto; la noche era bastante hermosa. Nos quedamos contemplando la vista alrededor de unos minutos hasta que Chris volvió a coger mi mano esto provoco un leve sonrojo en mi rostro últimamente Redfield estaba teniendo una personalidad muy bipolar ¿A que me refiero? Por su cambio de humor un día él solía ser el Chris que conocí y otro día no ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tendrá problemas? Si era así no quería involucrarme mucho porque posiblemente Chris no quería hablar de eso conmigo.

Suspiró.

—Lo sé, es hermosa la vista — dije.

—Sé que últimamente no hemos salido mucho por el trabajo y algunos problemas que tengo — dijo Chris—. No he querido que mis problemas afecten nuestra relación.

Sabía que Chris tenía problemas ¿Será con la rubia? Posiblemente sea un sí de respuesta porque cada vez que aparece en nuestra relación terminaba siendo un caos total con su sola presencia, era como si ella quisiera que me alejara de Chris a pesar de no tener ningún vínculo.

—Cuando me hablaste de tu conversación con Jill, fui a hablar con ella — comenzó a decir Redfield—. Todo termino en una discusión y a partir de ahí, no he vuelto hablar con ella, sé que debería por James pero siempre que nos vemos terminamos peleando—. Pero, eso no es todo — hizo una pausa antes de seguir continuando—. Jill se va al extranjero por un tiempo.

No sabía alegrarme mucho por la noticia o sentir tristeza a la vez porque Chris perderá el contacto con su hijo, o tal vez me estaba tratando de decir que se va de la ciudad con Jill si era así no lo culpaba porque tenía sus motivos personales, en caso que me dé la mala noticia lo apoyaré sin importarme mucho ese hecho ya que, se trataba de James.

—Ella piensa llevarse a James — volvió a decir Chris—. Por eso, no he pasado tiempo con mi hijo, porque si ve lejos de mí, cada día lo voy a extrañar mucho. Claire me ha dicho que podemos hablar por video llamada, pero no es lo mismo a que abrazarlo y a jugar con él.

Chris derramó unas cuantas lágrimas, y rápidamente limpia los ojos.

—Lo siento — se disculpa Chris.

Abrazó a Chris para demostrarle mi apoyo en la situación que estaba viviendo en aquel momento.

—No tienes de que disculparte, Chris — comenté—. Es normal que tengas ese sentimiento por tu hijo, ¿Qué harás?

Chris suspiró.

—Me quedaré en los Estados Unidos, es mi deber — dijo Chris—. Además, Jill se va al extranjero por el trabajo, y ahí no puedo intervenir.

Asentí.

—Siento si me he comportado contigo de una manera distante, pero como he dicho no quiero que esto afecte nuestra relación — replicó Chris.

Al menos Chris se había sincerado conmigo, me gustaba saber que le ocurría realmente en su vida sabía que algo tenía que ver la rubia aunque no me molestaba en lo absoluto ya que, se trataba de su hijo también. ¿Qué hará Chris? Él se quedaría en los Estados Unidos y hablaría con James por video llamada, en lo personal no lo consideraba como algo sano en la relación padre e hijo eso haría que perdieran el contacto por completo, además yo no quería ser la causa de eso porque tenía la sensación que Chris se quedaba por mí a pesar de que era divorciado él anhelaba pasar tiempo con el pequeño Redfield.

Un hijo implicaba tener una responsabilidad muy grande, y Chris acepto tenerla en el momento en que se casó con la rubia, no juzgaba eso sino me preocupaba James Redfield, ¿Qué diría James? No quería que Chris repitiera un error, bueno técnicamente no se consideraba como un error, es decir se estaba repitiendo similar la historia de la infancia de los hermanos Redfield ya que ambos quedaron huérfanos en una edad temprano, ellos apenas eran unos niños cuando sus padres murieron en aquella tragedia; Chris podía cambiar eso porque aún seguía con vida y su trabajo hacía que la arriesgará debía de estar más tiempo con su hijo, nadie sabrá cuando será el último día que lo vea por diversas causas.

—Chris, no me gusta mucho la decisión que has cogido — dije—. Sé que quieres quedar en los Estados Unidos, por el trabajo y por mí es la verdad—. No puedes dejar solo a James con Jill porque estarías repitiendo la historia familia Redfield, en donde los hijos no tienen una figura paternal.

Chris abrió los ojos como dos platos cuando mencione ese hecho, y después puso sus manos sobre su rostro para volver a sollozar. Continué abrazándolo porque quería seguir demostrándole mi apoyo y sensibilidad ante la situación que estaba pasando Chris no me agradaba mucho verlo deprimido por algún problema que tuviera.

—Aún tienes tiempo en pensar tu decisión — afirme—. Cualquiera que sea, tienes mi apoyo—. No me importaría que cada cierto tiempo te fueras de la ciudad para visitar a James.

Chris no me dejaba de abrazar y más cuando le dije aquellas palabras. Se apartó de mí para mirarme a los ojos fijamente, y sin esperarme me robo un beso, sentía que mi rostro estaba sonrojado por la sorpresa nunca me lo esperaba, de pronto se volvió a separar de mí, y pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Gracias Piers por preocuparte por mí — dijo Chris con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Seguí sonrojado por el momento.

—Es mi opinión en tu caso — dije.

Redfield volvió a abrazarme.

Después de aquel momento Chris decidió dejar atrás sus problemas para enfocarse en nuestra cita sana de la cual ya no sabía que esperar de su parte por todo esto. ¿Cómo sería una cita sana? Tal vez, si haya alcohol conociendo perfectamente al Capitán solo espero que no termine como suele hacerlo. Pero, en mi opinión sería una cena en donde hablemos sobre nuestra relación o un tema diferente, sé que estaba siendo bastante cliché lo sé, y no lo puedo evitar porque ese tipo de citas se me hacían hermosos y románticas.

Regresamos a la Academia durante la caminaba Chris me revelo los motivos de que Jill se fuera de Estados Unidos me sorprendió mucho saber las razones por lo que, se ira la rubia, una de las razones era por su seguridad propia porque han ido aumentando los rumores sobre una nueva _umbrella_ eso me dejo boquiabierto creía que ya no quedaba nada de esa organización con fines malévolos, sin embargo seguía apareciendo en nuestras vidas ¿Cuándo se acabaría el monstruo? Aquella compañía generaba miedo entre cada habitante de un distinto país, de hecho yo me incluyo con esas personas, me daba pavor perder mi vida en alguna misión por trata de erradicar ese mal ¿Cuándo dejará de suceder eso? Me frustraba mucho veía mucho esfuerzo en terminar con el bioterrorismo, y no se lograba nada en lo absoluto ¿Qué tenía que ver la rubia? Bueno, como he enterado que Jill tenía resto del _Virus –T_ en su organismo aunado a que quedo infectada en los acontecimientos de Raccoon City, su vida estaba en riesgo ya que Wesker experimento en ella y la uso como su trabajadora, esto implicaba la seguridad del pequeño Redfield. Otra razón era que Jill ocupaba seguir en observación pero en las instalaciones de Norteamérica de la BSAA no contaba con el equipo suficiente por lo tanto, Jill se iba a Europa en donde si tenían el equipo requerido para monitorear su evolución y recuperación.

Caminamos por los pasillos como he escrito en este diario era recordar la época de aprendiz para hacer agente de la BSAA, tantas cosas que pasé aquí como mi primera visita a una antro con Daniel y el otro chico que no recuerdo su nombre, hablando de Daniel me he enterado que se ha convertido también en uno de los mejores soldados de su unidad estaba orgulloso de él porque quería decir que había personas que evitarían el bioterrorismo.

Me quede sorprendido al ver que habíamos llegado a la habitación que me habían asignado cuando ingrese a la BSAA ¿Qué estaba pasando? Solo esperaba no revivir aquellos pensamientos y sueños eróticos que tenía sobre Chris, un leve sonrojo apareció en mi rostro al recordarlo, sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos morbosos y me enfoque en lo que sucedería.

—Piers, quiero que cierres los ojos antes de entrar — dijo Chris.

Alzó una ceja.

¿Qué prendía? ¿Acaso me quería violar? ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando con mi pregunta anterior? Yo, y mis pensamientos pervertidos nuevamente se estaban haciendo presente ¿Cuándo dejaré de eso? Claro, según _google_ eso terminará al satisfacer mi gran deseo sexual que tenía hacia Chris ¿Era posible? Posiblemente las páginas web estaban mal con ese hecho tal vez solo se trataba de otra cosa.

—No te haré nada malo — volvió a decir Chris.

Asentí.

Cerré los ojos por un momento. De pronto, escuché el sonido de una llave introducirse en la puerta para poder acceder a su interior, y ahí tenía aquel rechinido que molestaba cuando hacía viento por la zona.

—Puedes abrirlos ya — dijo Chris.

Abrí los ojos de una manera rápida porque quería saber el motivo. Quede boquiabierto al ver la habitación ¿En que estaba planeando Chris? Me extrañaba mucho su detalle en esta cita ya que, normalmente nuestras salidas consistían en ir a los bares, estar en mi apartamento y solo pasear por las noches, pero cuando pensé en una cena ¿Qué le pasaba en la mente? ¿Será por la rubia? Seguramente ha de ser eso, es decir Chris se quedaría solo en los Estados Unidos, mientras Jill estará en Europa por su recuperación.

— ¿Qué te parece? — preguntó Chris al ver que no reaccionaba.

Parpadeo varios segundos y otra vez enfoco mi miraba hacia la habitación. No estaba para nada mal, la idea de Chris trató de hacer una cena especial para los dos, lo que observaba era una mesa con un mantel y encima tenía la comida, la cual sería acompañada con refresco ¿Qué raro pensaba que sería vino? ¿Cómo habrá hecho esto? ¿A quién le habrá pedido ayuda? Solo espero que no haya sido a las amigas del mal porque querrán saber si hubo sexo.

—Me has dejado sin comentarios — dije.

Honestamente no sabía que decir al respecto de esto, jamás me lo esperaba de Chris Redfield y mucho menos con las personas que he salido aunque hayan sido dos, Dylan y Chris, en cuanto a Dylan no se esforzaba mucho en nuestra relación esa fue también una razón de que lo nuestro terminará, por otro lado, a Chris le gustaba salir a beber alcohol para perder la memoria temporalmente por diversas cuestiones sin embargo él quería tener una relación estable conmigo especialmente "sana" ya que hemos ido hablando sobre nuestras citas, de lo cual me da mucho orgullo saber que me escuchaba.

—Sinceramente, me sorprendiste Redfield con esto — comente—. Nunca, esperé que fueras hacer esto por mí y lo apreció mucho. Gracias, Chris nadie había hecho algo así para mí.

Chris en está ocasión me abrazó, y me dio un beso en la frente para volverme a abrazar otra vez. Tenía mi cabeza recargada sobre su pecho, lo cual me hacía sonrojarme por los músculos de Chris ¿Será cierto que usa esteroides? Porque, ya hubiera sufrido una consecuencia en su salud.

Después de aquel momento emotivo que tuve con Chris, nos sentamos a comer la cena que había preparado o más bien comprado porque era comida comprado, eso no me importaba lo que contaba era la intensión y el detalle para mí, ambos estuvimos ocupados el día de hoy nuestro trabajo cada día se estaba volviendo algo pesado, ya no teníamos descansados mas que una vez al mes ¿Qué era eso? Por esa razón nos quedamos en la Academia. Así que entiendo que Chris haya comprado la comida.

— ¿Dónde compraste la comida? — preguntó curiosamente.

Chris se quedó boquiabierto.

—Me descubriste, Nivans — afirmó Chris—. Le pedí ayuda a Paige, especialmente porque ella conoce tus gustos.

—Entonces, Paige compro la comida— replique.

—No exactamente, Paige me dijo que le pidió ayuda a John para cocinar.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

No me imaginaba a Paige cocinando, sin embargo a John si porque él solía cocinar para Jamie, ya me imagino ese momento los tres cocinando y haciendo un desorden por todas partes hasta el punto de lanzarse la comida.

—Ya me imagino ese momento entre ellos tres — dije.

—Puedo saber ¿Quién es John? — preguntó Chris.

—John, es el prometido de Jamie — contesté—. Ellos se van a casar, y actualmente se acaban de mudar para vivir juntos.

Chris se quedó sorprendido por la noticia que le di.

—Me alegró por ellos — dijo Chris.

—Igual yo, además tuvieron mucho valor para casarse porque la sociedad no acepta este tipo de matrimonios — comente.

—Hablando de la sociedad, ¿Tu padre sabe lo nuestro? — preguntó Chris.

—No — respondí sinceramente—. Mi padre no acepta estas relaciones, la única que sabe es Paige y creo que Megan se enteró de lo nuestro aquella vez que vinieron mis padres por la universidad de mi hermana—. De hecho, si he considerado hablar con mi padre de esto porque no me gusta ocultarle nada, pero sé que terminará decepcionado de mí.

No quería imaginarme la reacción de mi padre cuando le diga que jamás tendré un hijo ni una esposa porque era gay.

—No lo hará porque sigues la tradición familiar — argumento Chris.

—Una parte solamente sigo —afirme.

—Piers, si llegas a decirle a tu padre, contaras con mi apoyo.

Sonreí.

Quisiera creer en aquella frase, sin embargo conocía perfectamente que tal vez Chris estaba mintiéndome, ya no sabía que creerle porque seguía siendo el mismo hombre oscuro aunque este se estaba iluminando por la sinceridad que demostró en estos meses.

En fin, decimos comer antes de que se enfriara la deliciosa comida que preparó John, después de esto tendré que comprarle algún obsequió por esto.

Había escuchado que la comida de John era deliciosa y al principio sentí miedo porque he visto casos en donde todo termina siendo un desastre, pero conociendo bastante al prometido de John tenía un excelente sazón esta era la segunda comida preparada por él que he degustado. Ya veo porque Jamie estaba ciegamente enamorado de John, debido a su sazón logró conquistar el corazón de Jamie.

—¿Cómo está Claire? — preguntó curiosamente.

Di un sorbo a mi refresco.

—Ella se encuentra bien, últimamente tiene mucho trabajo — contestó Chris —. Sé quieres saber de León y Claire ¿Qué nombre le dieron? Porque eso no sabía, y de ¿Quién fue la idea?

Suspiró.

Si, supiera que fue Sherry, quien propuso esa idea, mientras ambos habíamos ido a beber un café, de hecho no volveré a salir con la segunda rubia que había a mi alrededor ya que todo termino siendo una locura, y ahora ella cree que estaba enamorado de ella, si supiera la triste realidad que la rodea aún no le he dicho que era gay ese asunto implicaba muchas cosas al respecto y podía perder mi trabajo si llegara a saber de mi sexualidad y mi romance con Redfield.

—Lo denominamos _Cleon_ —replique—. Y la idea fue mía Capitán, lo siento.

Chris suspiró.

—Vale, conque hayas sido tú soldado está bien — dijo Chris —. No me voy a enojar por el sobrenombre.

Hice una mueca.

—Sigamos con el tema de hermanas, ¿Cómo sigue Paige de su tobillo? — preguntó Chris en esta ocasión.

—Mejor, aún sigue con dolor — respondí.

Cuando terminamos de comer el platillo preparado por John, decimos continuar con el postre el cual consistía en un pastel de chocolate con licor sabía que todo no iba a pintar sanamente en nuestra cita "sana". Conque no terminemos ebrios dentro de la Academia porque eso estaba prohibido, ahora entiendo el motivo de que termine en casa de Redfield aquella vez que fui de antro con Daniel y otros chicos de la BSAA.

—Piers, siempre he sentido la curiosidad de saber ¿Cuál fue tu primera impresión de mí? — preguntó Chris.

Fue una buena pregunta, de hecho nunca me he puesto a pensar eso solamente termine teniendo un flechazo de amor y a partir de ahí me volví un ciego ya no veía que sucedía en mi alrededor sinceramente no tuve ninguna primera impresión de Chris Redfield al momento de conocerlo además no me gustaba juzgar a las personas antes de conocerla porque podemos estar equivocados al respecto de nuestra opinión hacia esa persona.

—Nunca juzgo a las personas antes de conocerlas — afirme—. Pero, si te puedo decir como entrenador cual fue mi impresión sobre ti. Al principio cuando me regañabas por tener mis habilidades dormidas, te llegue a considerar como inhumano, egoísta y cruel ¿Por qué? Por el trato que nos dabas ya que veía a varios reclutas quejarse de como nos dabas el entrenamiento—. Sé que quieres que sobrevivamos en las misiones, pero no seas tan duro y cruel con los ellos, tú sabes perfectamente que vimos bajo presión y si en nuestro ambiente laboral vemos eso no tenemos una vida, no se trata de eso—. Además cuando era recluta solían apodarte "el gorila Redfield". Yo no se donde sacaron ese apodo.

Chris se quedó un poco serio cuando le dije mi primera impresión como entrenador, estaba siendo honesto con mis palabras en ocasiones la verdad duele mucho, pero vale la pena escucharla. Sobre el apodo "el gorila Redfield" si conocía el por qué no más que no quise decirlo para no hacer rabiar a Chris o hacerlo sentir mal con el significado, es decir los reclutas de la generación 2009 lo llamaban así por su tamaño y masa muscular, además se corría el rumor que Chris usaba esteroides por eso se debió sus músculos.

—Al menos no suena tan mal — dijo Chris.

No sabía si reírme por la frase de Redfield. Ambos al mismo tiempo soltamos carcajada por ese hecho, el estar aquí me hacía recordar cada vez mas los momentos que pasé en este lugar ¿Cómo no olvidarlos? Si, fue cuando comencé a experimentar el amor por segunda vez.

—Te toca a ti hablar sobre tu primera impresión hacía mí, y solo quiero saber al momento en invitarme a salir — dije.

—Difícil — replicó Chris—. Al comienzo pensaba que tenías la personalidad de un niño pequeño, por tu edad. Pero, me hice el ánimo de invitarte a salir, aparte de eso creía que eras un sangrón*.

No era la primera vez que me decían algo así en mi vida para algunas personas era considerado hacía por mi personalidad solía ser un poco infantil y si me han dicho en mi cara que era creído ¿de dónde han sacado eso? Ya estaba acostumbrado a esa percepción de mí antes de conocerme hasta en mi época de estudiante no solía tener muchos amigos por la misma situación decían que era creído porque mi familia ha formado parte del ejercito al igual cuando me enliste al servicio militar algunos soldados solían decírmelo en mi rostro para hacerme pasar un rato agridulce.

—Vale, ya me lo habían dicho antes — dije—. ¿Por qué lo creías? Siempre me he preguntado eso y he querido saberlo.

Chris se quedó un poco sorprendido por lo que he dicho sabía que esa reacción tendría por mi simple curiosidad.

—Porque vienes de una familia militar y pensaba que ibas a presumirle a los demás reclutas sobre eso para hacerlos sentir mal — afirmó Chris.

— ¿Llegue hacerlo? — interrogó.

—Claro que no.

Volví a agarrar otro trozo de pastel.

—Eres mejor persona que yo — afirmó Chris.

—Mentira, Redfield quieres hacerme sentir bien — repliqué.

—Estoy siendo honesto, tú eres mejor que yo —. ¿A que me refiero? Eres un ejemplo a seguir sigues todo al pie de la letra hasta el reglamento de aquí, y ningún soldado no lo suele hacer al menos eso me he enterado como por ejemplo con la regla número doscientos treinta en donde dice que no está permitido tener demostraciones afectivas siempre que intento coquetearte o besarte me evitas en el trabajo—. Cuando era esposo de Jill solía coquetearle en el trabajo y ella no se quejaba en cambio tú lo haces— Eres perfecto, Nivans en varios aspectos como laboral y personal. Siempre sigue así.

—Chris, por favor no soy perfecto, nadie lo es.

—Para mí lo eres.

Me encojó de hombros ¿Qué estaba pensando Chris al respecto? Ya entiendo lo que pasaba aquí el pastel de licor le hizo daño a Chris por eso anda diciendo esas cosas sin sentido eso debía ser no había de que preocuparme hasta ahorita, tal vez sí debería de hacerlo por su comportamiento ¿será bipolar? Probablemente. Se me estaba olvidando está otra teoría, seguramente Chris consumió alguna droga antes de invitarme a salir para relajarse.

—Capitán, ¿Te estas escuchando? — pregunté preocupado.

—Sí, y estoy diciendo que eres perfecto — contestó Chris.

Suspiró.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — volví a preguntarle.

—Por supuesto — afirmó Chris—. Piers, el hablar contigo me hizo relajarme por todos los problemas que he estado pasando, no se lo había contado a nadie antes—. Gracias por escucharme cuando necesito hablar con alguien.

—Chris, es parte de ser novios — replique—. Debemos de apoyarnos mutuamente porque realmente me importas Chris por eso lo hago—. El amor no se basa en regalos y detalles como muchas personas creen sino en la importancia que le des a la relación, es decir el amar a alguien es aceptarlo tal y como es, además en que te preocupes por su bienestar también estando en los momentos mas difíciles que pueda encontrase—. Christopher Redfield, realmente estoy enamorado de ti por eso hago todo esto.

Por primera vez observe sonrojado a Chris e hice una ligera sonrisa al verlo me parecía lindo con ese sonrojo en su bello rostro, por otro lado, Chris lucía aún mas sonrojado después de que miró mi sonrisa ¿Qué habrá sido lo que me enamoro de Chris? Nunca me había puesto a pensar eso en estos meses. Regresando al momento tierno de Chris parecía que nadie le ha dicho algo así ¿Por qué? Sí, Chris se merecía eso por ser una buena persona, claro conmigo lo era jamás me había faltado al respeto o dicho algo malo.

—Me has dejado sin palabras — afirmó Chris .

Le dediqué una sonrisa a Chris por sus palabras y comprensión ante todo.

— ¿A caso Jill nunca te dijo algo parecido? — interrogó.

Chris se quedó pensando por unos segundos y me miró a los ojos. Si, la rubia nunca le había dicho algo así por lo que, veía ¿Cómo pudo ser Jill así? Sé que cada persona expresa sus sentimientos de diferente manera, sin embargo el lazo que tenían Jill y Chris era muy fuerte porque ambos estaban casados y debía de haber demostraciones afectivas y bastantes como el tiempo de charlar como pareja. Al parecer Chris tuvo una relación extraña con la rubia.

—No — dijo Chris.

Cogí aire.

—Vale, cambiemos de tema — dije—. ¿Qué opinaría Claire de nuestra relación? Y ¿Qué reacción tendría?

—Te gustan las preguntas difíciles, soldado — comentó Chris—. Pero, te las responderé—. Puede que no esté muy de acuerdo con nuestra relación porque somos hombres y... la verdad no sé qué reacción tendrá, para todos será una sorpresa cuando decidamos decirles—. He pensado en decírselo a Claire y es difícil hacerlo, ¿sabes? Tengo miedo de hablar con Claire sobre esto, no quiero perderla porque es mi única familia.

Comprendía perfectamente la situación a mí me pasaba lo mismo con mi padre tenía la posibilidad de perderlo para siempre por mi preferencia sexual era un miedo que no podías evitar ¿a qué se debe ese miedo? Seguramente a ser rechazado por tu propia familia y perder todo en un instante, mi mayor miedo era ver el rostro de mi padre decepcionado ante la noticia hasta el punto de excluirme de la familia Nivans. Ese hecho lo podía deducir fácilmente al ver la reacción de mi padre al saber que Jamie era gay hizo un escándalo aquella noche y Jamie terminó alejándose de la casa de mis padres.

—Es un miedo que compartimos mutuamente — afirme.

Posteriormente de tener aquella charla con Redfield, recogimos la habitación para no dejar ningún residuo de comida por aquí aunado a que no quería ver una cucaracha volando por la noche además debemos de mantener limpio el lugar y aquí se hacía realidad de las palabras de Chris siempre solía seguir las reglas ¿Por qué? Nunca podía estar en contra de ellas ¿será por la educación que he recibido? Suspiró. Ya no me haré mas cuestiones sobre esto.

Una vez hecho eso, nos recostamos en la misma cama para mí era un poco incómodo compartir la cama con otro hombre puesto que, he estado acostumbrado a dormir yo solo. De repente, siento un brazo rodear parte de mi abdomen, un leve sonrojo aparece en mi rostro, debía de hacerme la idea que en un futuro compartiré habitación con Redfield.

— ¿Estás incomodo? — preguntó Chris.

—Por supuesto que no — contesté.

Chris junto su cuerpo contra el mío. Solo esperaba no tener de esos momentos eróticos que suelen pasar en mis sueños y me daba mas vergüenza recordarlo porque estaba justamente en la cama en donde los tenía, parpadeo varias veces para olvidar eso.

—Vale, trataré de no incomodarte en la noche — dijo Chris—. Buenas noches, Piers — en eso me dio un beso en la cabeza y se acomoda para dormir.

—Buenas noches, Capitán — dije.

Me acomodo para dormir puesto que, mañana sería un día agotador como el de hoy aunado a la cantidad de trabajo que había aunque no debería de quejarme mucho porque no hemos tenido ninguna misión durante el papeleo.

 _Carta de Piers Nivans 3/Enero/2013:_

 _Aquel momento, llegue a considerarlo como "especial" porque me daba cuenta que querías demostrar sinceridad en nuestra relación aunque en ocasiones me confundías por tu comportamiento jamás cambiaste eso ¿Por qué Chris? Pensaba que en algún momento de mi vida te iba a comprender mejor eso se debía a que te amaba como he dicho siempre realmente me importabas y preocupabas bastante, pero solo espero que estés bien en donde te encuentres porque tienes a todos preocupados, capitán._

 _Mi corazón me decía que te encontraré y mi mente dice que nunca sucederá, mi amor hacia me atormentaba por las noches pensando una y otra vez su comportamiento extraño hacia mí._

 _Por último, la situación de la despedida de Jill cambio parte de mi vida, y todo fue gracias a ti Chris lograste hacerme feliz en base a tus planes sin importarte mucho mis sentimientos hacía mí hasta al final termine viendo la cruel realidad que me rodeaba algún día me daría cuenta._

 _Solo era el comienzo para una vida agridulce_ _..._


	30. 24: Hasta luego, rubia

_24_

 _Hasta luego, rubia_

 _"Las despedidas pueden ser dolorosas porque no sabes cuándo volverás a ver a aquella persona, pero a veces es todo lo contrario"_

 _30 de octubre 2010_

 **L** a vida puede quitarte a las personas por un tiempo o para siempre, en ocasiones despedirte de esa persona era tan doloroso que no podías soportar el dolor de perderla, pero en mi caso era todo lo contrario ¿Por qué lo decía? Sé que era cruel con la rubia (Jill) y tenía mis razones para hacerlo me las reservaré por un rato más, quería parecer triste en aquel momento con la finalidad de no demostrar mi romance con Chris ¿a qué me refiero? Vale, la rubia aún seguía sospechando de Chris por eso tenía que fingir tristeza por su partida, si supiera que me daba mucha alegraría que se fuera de la ciudad hasta pensaba en irme a festejar en un antro con unos amigos, creo que le diré a Chris sobre ir a beber unos tragos posiblemente esté de acuerdo conmigo.

En fin, regresando al momento del adiós de Jill ¿Cuál era la razón de su partida? Fácil de responder aquella pregunta. Todo comenzó con un operativo que hicimos Chris y yo en un pueblo de Latinoamérica, fue devastador ver aquellas personas infectadas con un extraño virus, la causa de ese desastre biológico fue causado por una organización desconocida todavía no teníamos esa información solamente sabíamos parte de sus planes y era hacer pruebas en algunas partes del mundo con el virus que estaban desarrollando; el cuartel general había establecido una teoría, la cual consistía que se trataba de una nueva _Umbrella_ todos nos preocupamos al saberlo puesto que aumentaría el trabajo para salvar vidas y habrá una mayor cantidad de muertos queríamos evitarlo por completo. En mi caso no era un problema lidiar con esto situación porque la razón de que me encontraba en la BSAA era para salvar vidas con mi entrenamiento y habilidades adquiridas.

El cuartel general nos ordenó en proteger y salvaguardar la vida de Jill Valentine ya que, en su cuerpo se encontraba restos del _Virus- T_ , el cual adquirió gracias a una B.O.W. (Arma Bío Orgánica) denominada Némesis y se desarrolló mas por los experimentos realizados por Albert Wesker (el supuesto primer amante de Chris).

 _Nota mental: Aún no he investigado ese hecho, lo debo de hacer lo antes posible._

El motivo de proteger a la rubia era para evitar una nueva cepa de aquel virus desconocido, tenían miedo de que Jill fuera a terminar siendo un B.O.W. No estaría para nada mal si llegará a transformarse en una mutación extraña, ¿Cómo sería? En eso tuve una leve visión de Jill mutando con tentáculos y lanzando ácido.

Otro factor que influía en la situación en que se encontraba la rubia era su enfermedad si, Jill estaba enferma ¿De qué? Esa información era clasificada y pocas personas sabían, en ese grupo no estaba incluido de hecho, no me importaba saberlo. La BSAA de Norteamérica quería hacerse cargo de aquel padecimiento de Jill sin embargo, no se tenían las herramientas suficientes para tratarla por eso Jill y James se iban a Europa.

Hablando del pequeño Redfield nuestro superior hizo un acuerdo con Chris sobre la seguridad de su hijo, sé que a él le preocupaba mucho el bienestar de su propio hijo o eso nos hacía creer a todos. Desconocía por completo que habían acordado ambos pero de una cosa si estaba seguro era algo positivo para Chris.

En vista de la situación que nos rodeaba Claire decidió hacer una cena de despedida para Jill ¿Qué finalidad tenía? La verdad no quise asistir a esa reunión no tenía humor para ver a las personas despidiéndose de la rubia diciéndole aquellas palabras que esperaba ella de los demás, y en mi opinión no quería ser un hipócrita asistiendo por eso no asistí. Cuando hable de eso con Chris pude ver que no le sorprendió mucho mi decisión porque ya sabía que me llevaba mal con su exmujer por diversas cosas.

Creo que jamás me llevaré bien con Jill porque tenemos una rivalidad muy fuerte y todo era por Chris, a ambos nos interesaba el mismo hombre, por lo tanto ambos estaríamos dispuestos a arriesgarnos sin importarnos las consecuencias de nuestros actos y todo por el estúpido amor que se hace presente en nosotros ¿Por qué el amor era así? Si no peleabas y luchabas por aquella persona la puedes perder en cambio si lo haces terminas con enemigos por sus batallas ganadas. Jill y yo siempre estábamos en constantes batallas para ganarnos el corazón de Chris Redfield, el cual me pertenecía absolutamente ya que, siempre he ganado.

Lo que me tenía asombrado era el haber ganado una batalla muy importante, la cual era quedarme por completo con Chris al fin mi deseo se estaba haciendo realidad podre de disfrutar mi noviazgo sin preocuparme por Jill y sus acosos sobre que el alejarme de Chris. Ya veía los avances de mi romance con Chris, y cosas buenas se venían a nuestras vidas.

Había llegado el día en que Jill se iba de los Estados Unidos viendo el momento no sabía si llorar o sonreír de la felicidad que sentía, era increíble como el destino me ayudaba con mi relación de hecho, me sorprendía ver como las cosas se iban dando por cuenta propia sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo. Por otro lado, Chris estaba confundido con sus emociones en ese momento no se decidía por una, es decir Chris al parecer estaba como triste y a la vez feliz ¿Por qué? Yo en su caso, me sentiría contento hasta organizaría una fiesta, pero cada quien tenía reacciones diferente para Redfield sería complicado este asunto debido a que tenían tantos años de convivencia para después separarse y por supuesto estaba su divorcio en un mismo año se dieron muchas cosas entre ellos dos.

—Teniente, ¿Podrá ayudarme con mi equipaje? — preguntó Jill.

Parpadeo un par de veces.

— ¿Piers? — pregunto Chris preocupado.

—Lo siento, estaba distraído — contesté—. Claro, Jill te ayudo con tus maletas.

Rayos, me había distraído pensando mi felicidad por su visita que olvide que estaba en su territorio debía de tener cuidado con esta perra. Agarro el equipaje de Jill al cargarlo siento lo pesado que estaba ¿Qué cargaba en las maletas? ¿Acaso armas para matarme? Lo que me molestaba era ayudar a la persona que odiaba sin embargo solamente lo haré por Chris, quien estaba abrazando a su hijo, sabía que iba ser difícil para él dejarlo ir a Europa.

Suspiró.

Subí el equipaje a la parte trasera del coche de Chris, al parecer escuche que haremos un recorrido hasta la capital para llevar a Jill, según Barry no quería que usáramos el aeropuerto de Nueva York porque había la posibilidad de que nuestro enemigo pareciera de la nada.

—Pa-pá — pronunció el pequeño James.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, James — respondió Chris—. No puedo ir con ustedes por el momento tengo cosas que hacer todavía.

James comenzó a hacer berrinche. Al parecer con solo tener casi un año de haber nacido James comprendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor en esa etapa de un bebe era muy importante tener a ambos padres juntos.

—Chris, ya no hagas llorar a nuestro hijo — se queja Jill.

Chris se disculpó.

Ya no soporto estar aquí, quiero irme de este lugar lo antes posible porque en menor tiempo terminaré enloqueciéndome por todo este drama familiar, ahora deberé de comprender que era mejor ser gay aunado a que no tendría que pasar por situaciones parecidas y tenía sus ventajas serlo entre las mas importante en mi opinión son: 1)no habría riesgo de embarazo y podría tener sexo sin preocuparme de eso, 2) no tendría melodramas familiares y 3) era libre de hacer lo que yo quisiera.

De pronto, escuche el sonido del reloj de Chris eso solo significaba una cosa tenemos que irnos de aquí lo antes posible sino la rubia perdería su vuelo y me urge que se vaya de mi zona.

—Es hora de partir — dijo Chris.

Miraba por la ventana del coche de Chris, en el momento de elegir nuestros asientos me parecía un poco extraño que la rubia me haya dejado irme en el asiento del copiloto ¿será para ver mi comportamiento con Chris? Sí es así no daré ninguna demostración afectiva hacia Chris actuaré como si fuera mi amigo, claro aún difícil mi caso no tenía ni la menor idea de ¿Cómo hacerlo? Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Piers, quisiera pedirte otro favor — dijo Jill.

Hice un gesto de desagrado, ¿Qué favor esperaba la perra? Agh, lo siento si me quejó tanto de Jill... es que me da tanto celos saber que esa mujer formo parte de la vida de Chris y mas porque anda acosándome para que me alejara del Capitán.

—Por supuesto — dije.

Jill suspiró.

—Piers, cuidas a Chris no vayas a dejar que haga alguna fiesta de borrachos o asista a bares — comentó Jill—. No lo dejes y dale apoyo en las misiones sé que ambos pueden sobrevivir pero ya saben que hay un miedo.

Asentí.

Claro que sí, voy a cuidarlo no voy a permitir que le suceda algo a mi Chris y mucho menos que termine en otra dimensión nadie quería pasar por esa situación doloroso, no me imaginaba trabajar sin el Capitán, él era mi motivación cada día en mi ámbito laboral.

—Chris, también te voy a pedir un favor — replicó Jill.

Chris asintió.

—Quiero que cuides de James — comentó Jill—. No lo puedo llevar conmigo, Barry me dijo que estaría en cuarentena y en un tratamiento intensivo. Durante ese tiempo no habrá quien pueda hacerse cargo de nuestro hijo, así que te pido este favor—. No vayas a abandonarlo o simplemente dejarlo con Claire por semanas para irte de borracho.

 _«O puto e infiel», pensé._ A eso le teme Jill que Chris pasé tiempo conmigo, eso dio a entender, además su plan era dejar a James para que no saliera con Chris y me alejará, sin embargo no le daré el gusto propio a la rubia. A pesar de todo esto ya tenía la idea de cuidar a James desde el divorcio entre ellos dos, no me molestaba mucho el pasar tiempo con el pequeño porque podía ser divertido.

— ¿Solo de borracho? ¿Segura? — interrogó Chris.

Jill cogió aire antes de hablar.

—No quiero decirte lo otro enfrente de nuestro hijo — replicó Jill.

— ¿De prostituto? — volvió a insistir Chris.

Jill apretó los dientes ante la pregunta de Chris. Creo que me voy a divertir un rato viendo pelear a esta expareja.

—O mejor dicho de borracho y teniendo sexo con cualquier mujer — comentó Chris.

Por el retrovisor miré a la rubia toda roja por el coraje que Chris le estaba provocando quería reírme por su pequeña discusión ¿de dónde saco aquella palabra? Conque a Chris no diga que con "un hombre" porque ahí Jill tendrá mas sospechas de nosotros.

—En vez de "mujer" lo cambiaria con cualquier "hombre" —afirmó Jill.

Tragó saliva. ¿Un hombre? Lo sabía, Jill sigue sospechando de que mantengo un romance con Chris en realidad la rubia estaba en lo correcto, y nadie se lo podía negar así que debía de mantener la calma para no ser obvió con la discusión. Por lo contrario, Chris se limitó a reír por la afirmación de Jill, claro Chris haría lo posible para esconder nuestro noviazgo.

—Ya me estoy imaginando ese momento — dijo Chris—. Bebiendo un buen whisky con música, mientras buscó a un hombre para convertirlo en el sumiso y yo tenga el rol del dominante—. Estupenda idea me diste Jill, jamás lo había pensado así que lo haré.

Suspiró.

Ya no quería estar en el auto con ninguno de los dos esta conversación se estaba volviendo tensa y amarga sobre todo por James, quien no dejaba de mirar a sus padres pelear por una estupidez, vamos Jill si están divorciados ¿Por qué formar una pelea? No debería de preocuparse.

— ¡Capitán! — exclamó—. No diga esas cosas enfrente de los niños. Y es una vergüenza que usted diga esas cosas, ¿Dónde queda el legendario Chris? ¿Acaso es una faceta creada para tener una doble vida?

Jill rió.

—Somos dos contra uno — replicó Jill.

—Estoy siendo neutral — dije.

Jill suspiró.

—Es decir, no apoyo a ninguno de los dos — afirme—. No me parece adecuado que estén discutiendo enfrente de James. Solo guárdense sus palabras hasta que no esté su hijo.

El ambiente del coche se estaba volviendo muy tensó por la pelea entre Chris y Jill a pesar de mi intervención no tuvo un buen resultado e hizo que incrementara mas la pelea entre los dos ¿Por qué pelear si estaban divorciados? No le encontraba alguna relación a ese hecho, tal vez Jill todavía no superaba el divorcio sabía perfectamente que no era fácil de hacerlo además Jill no debía de preocuparse si Chris tenía sexo con otra persona, yo debería ser el ofendido ante la situación sin embargo, no me quejaba por obvias razones que me las guardare.

Lo que puedo decir de este viaje hacia el aeropuerto sería largo por la discusión de ellos dos ya que con mi intervención no sirvió para nada, ambos seguían peleando por el favor que pidió Jill, en esta ocasión tendré consideración de la rubia por su favor, ella en parte tenía razón Chris debía hacerse cargo de su propio hijo, y no negarse por completo a cuidarlo.

De pronto, escuché a Jill gritarle a Chris por haber dicho "debería buscarme una pareja" esa frase fue la gota que derramó el agua del vaso, Jill hizo un melodrama enfrente de James era como si ambos siguieran casados y Jill sintiera celos, ¿Qué caso tenía hacerlo? Chris, ya era un hombre libre y tenía derecho a buscarse una pareja, claro eso sería sobre mi cadáver porque no lo permitiré.

— ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? — preguntó Jill alterada.

Chris solamente se limitó a levantar los hombros ante su pregunta.

— ¡Christopher Redfield!, ¿tienes el descaro de hacer eso?— exclamó Jill furiosa—. Con tu actitud no me iré de los Estados Unidos porque puedes terminar apostando a nuestro hijo para conseguir alcohol e irte con alguna zorra. O mas bien perdiéndolo en uno de los bares a los que asistas.

En eso Chris prendió el radio para buscar algo de música, de reojo miró su expresión fácil y lucía agotado con la pelea, ¿no pueden hacer las paces? Jill debería controlarse al igual que Redfield con esa actitud tan pesimista que había demostrado con su exmujer y mas enfrente de su hijo. Chris le dejó en una estación de rock, y subió un poco el volumen con la finalidad de no escuchar a Jill discutir con él.

Las siguientes cuatro horas en el coche fueron de puras desgracias y discusiones sobre el favor que pidió Jill al Capitán, esas cuatro horas me provocaron dolor de cabeza en ocasiones quería abrir la puerta del auto y bajarme sin importarme tener un accidente por culpa de estos dos tanto la inmadurez de Redfield como la desconfianza de Jill, la rubia debía de tenerle confianza a Chris porque estuvieron casados y se conocen desde hace bastantes años tiempo necesario para establecer un vínculo, pero no era así. En cambio James no dejaba de hacer berrinche ante la pelea de sus padres sabía que esto terminaría afectándole al pequeño James, lo único que se limitaba hacer Jill era tratar de calmar a su hijo, mientras seguía la pelea, que bizarro momento estaba pasando.

Sin percatarme habíamos llegado al aeropuerto Chris estaciono el coche cercas de la entrada para bajar el equipaje de la rubia, veo que Chris comenzó a aplicarle la ley del hielo a su exesposa, bueno al menos ya no estarán peleando por el tema de irse a los bares por lo contrario, Jill bajo del coche un poco triste por la pelea, sé que ella no quería irse sabiendo que a su regreso iba a tener el mismo problema con Chris.

—Jill, no te preocupes. Yo cuidaré a Chris y no voy a permitir que deje solo a James — comenté.

Ella necesitaba esa clase de apoyo moral antes de su partida además me convenía que Jill estuviera de mejor ánimo ante su partida porque dejaría de ser una molestia en mi relación con Chris, y no quería recibir sus llamadas en la noche para saber la situación de James.

Jill sonrió.

—Gracias, Piers solo espero que no cause un conflicto como este — dijo Jill.

—No lo hará — dije.

—Sí, llega hacerlo no se lo permitas le das una bofetada.

Vale, Jill si Chris llegará a insultarme de esa manera tomaría en cuenta el consejo que me has dado. Primer consejo dado por la rubia "darle una bofetada" a Chris cuando esté en su plan de malcriado, pero si lo tomaría en cuenta ya que en cualquier momento podía cambiar su actitud.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta — dije.

Jill volvió a sonreír.

Entramos a la terminal del aeropuerto en donde nos encontramos a una unidad especial de la BSAA ellos se encargarían en acompañar a Jill hasta Europa, de repente la actitud de Chris cambio ¿Qué le pasaba? Últimamente ha estado teniendo un cambio de personalidad drástica ¿Por qué será? Ahora, este Chris se presentaba triste ante la partida de Jill.

Jill cogió aire al ver a los agentes se detuvo y giró para vernos fijamente, la expresión de su rostro era fatal ella se veía molesta, triste y decepcionada por Christopher Redfield.

—Chris, habló en serio cuidas a James — dijo Jill.

Jill aprovechó en abrazar a su hijo antes de partir de los Estados Unidos, y en eso le dio un beso en la frente, pude ver que Jill derramó unas cuantas lágrimas por la separación de su hijo para una madre era muy importarte tener a su bebe cercas porque así estaba al tanto de su cuidado y en parte ella desconfiaba de Chris.

—Adiós, James prometo regresar — dijo Jill.

James al parecer entendía bastante bien la situación que estaba sucediendo en ese día, el menor abrazó a Jill y comenzó a sollozar. Huy lo que hacía una despedida difícil.

—Señorita, es tiempo de partir — dijo un agente.

Jill asintió.

—James, tengo que irme — comenzó a decir Jill—. Por favor, cuidas a James de cualquier peligro y no lo abandones porque ya no quiero seguir peleando contigo. Piers también te encargó a Chris y James, sé que Chris ya es un adulto, pero se sigue comportando como un niño—. Adiós, chicos.

Observe como Jill se iba marchando de nuestra vista aún no podía creer que ella se iba a otro conteniente por motivos de salud, era verdaderamente extraño ver este momento jamás pensé que sucedería. Lo único que me quedaba era esperar hasta su regreso, mientras aprovecharía el tiempo que estará fuera de mi vida, y realmente lo haré porque estaré a lado de Chris.

No fue el mejor día para Jill Valentine por la pelea con su exesposo, si sabía que Chris en ocasiones solía ser un dolor de cabeza hubiera preferido que el capitán guardará esas palabras en su interior y así Jill tendría un buen viaje, sin embargo no fue así durante las cinco horas que estuvimos los cuatro juntos fueron de pelear sinceramente no le encontraba ningún sentido al drama que hicieron los dos ya que, Chris hizo berrinche sé que él no quería pasar tiempo con su hijo y desconozco el motivo era algo que tenía hacer Chris.

Suspiró.

—Piers, vámonos tenemos cosas pendientes que hacer — dijo Chris.

¿Pendientes? Si ya hemos terminamos con el papeleo hace tres días atrás. Oh, ¿Cómo no puede percatarme? Quería pasar el día conmigo y con James; yo mismo me encargaré de que ese niño pase tiempo con su padre a pesar de que es un obstáculo en nuestra relación, no me importaba mucho eso.

Asentí.

Solo esperaba que este tiempo fuera aprovechado de la mejor manera posible, ya que Jill dio la oportunidad inconscientemente, pobre rubia si supiera que Chris hace todo lo que mención en la discusión y sobretodo que tiene un romance conmigo, en parte ya quería ver su reacción ante todo aunque Jill tenía una ligera idea de que Chris tenía algo conmigo, una parte de mi le preocupaba y otra parte mía era descarada ante la situación


	31. Especial: Buscando La Luz

**Nota: Este capítulo será narrado en tercera persona, y transcurre después de la muerte de Piers.**

 _Capítulo Especial (5/?)_

 _Buscando La Luz_

 _"Al estar atrapado en la oscuridad siempre buscarás una luz para poder salir de ahí"_

 _Actualmente_

 _Chris_

 **C** ada vez que leía el diario de su amante sentía un dolor terrible en su alma por cada mentira dicha, sin embargo cada mentira hizo que incrementara los celos de Piers y Jill hasta el punto que ambos se odiarían mutuamente. Una parte de él se sentía tan culpable por haber provocado todo esto y otra parte se sentía alegré por ocasionar aquel lio en que se encontraba, pero ¿Cuál es el factor que influyó en la red de mentiras? Fácilmente de recordarlo al principio quería salirse de la misma rutina que lo rodeaba en la vida por eso comenzó a ligarse al joven soldado sin importarle mucho las consecuencias que trajera aquel romance prohibido y al final termino perdiendo la cabeza por Piers, es decir termino enamorándose profundamente lo mas doloroso de haberse enamorado fue cuando se dio cuenta, en ese momento todo estaba perdido Piers ya no deseaba hablar con él por todo el daño ocasionado.

Suspiró.

Cerró el diario de Piers y lo guardo debajo de su almohada. Se quedó pensando sobre lo leído ¿Cómo pudo haber peleado de esa manera con Jill? Con solo recordarlo se sentía avergonzado porque termino teniendo una discusión con Jill enfrente de James, a quien tenía descuidado por obvias razones. Y al final esa discusión provocó una desconfianza alta por parte de Jill, fue tan estúpido el haber peleado de aquella manera infantil.

Se levantó de la cama. Miró hacia su alrededor aquella habitación lucia descuidada y oscura como su alma y corazón, si Piers viera en el agujero que terminó estaría muy decepcionado de verlo en esas pésimas condiciones. Fue directamente hacia la ventana quería recibir el aire fresco, abrió las cortina y la luz del exterior lo cegó temporalmente hace tanto tiempo que no veía el sol de una mañana ¿tan grave era su problema? Por supuesto, su depresión ocasiono su aislamiento temporal hasta incluyendo en su ámbito laboral.

La última vez que salió fue hace dos semanas atrás para visitar a Claire, además también quería saber sobre la falsa muerte de Piers. Al haber visto aquel video en donde Piers escapaba junto con la dama de rojo, lo dejó impactado nunca pensó que volvería a lidiar con esa mujer misteriosa, y ahora se debía en enfocarse en recolar información sobre la situación por lo que, debía de regresar a su puesto como Capitán en la BSAA, de hecho si lo hace estaría cumpliendo la petición de su amado.

Dejó la cortina abierta para que entrara la luz solar. Cuando se dio la media vuelta se asustó con el solo hecho de ver la habitación llena de colillas de cigarro, latas de cerveza, botellas de whisky, tequila y vodka, y por último envolturas de comida chatarra, si Piers llegará a ver todo este cochinero le gritaría como aquella vez en donde hizo una pequeña explosión en la cocina como recordaba aquel momento.

«Bien, Chris tenemos trabajo que hacer», pensó. Ya quería salir de su estado depresivo y recuperar su vida de antes, aunque la única diferencia sería que no estaría a su lado Piers Nivans como seguía extrañando a aquel soldado nunca antes nadie lo había tratado como Piers, aquel joven se veía llenó de ilusiones y amor, en el pasado nadie lo había amado tanto como Piers ¿Por qué no aprovechó su amor? Simplemente se percató de ese hecho cuando era demasiado tarde.

Salió de la habitación para encontrarse con otro horror en la sala principal estaba igual o hasta un poco peor había lo mismo que en la habitación la diferencia que se podía encontrar era que en el living no había ropa de él. Realmente se ausento mucho tiempo de su vida y terminó siendo un caos total.

Fue hacia la cocina en donde estaban las bolsas de basura; parte del día lo dedicaría a la limpieza, antes de comenzar con la búsqueda de Nivans debía de comenzar con su vida y personalmente. Por eso quería limpiar todo el desorden que había en el apartamento.

Sería una mañana bastante larga.

Mientras limpiaba puso algo de música para que el ambiente cambiara un poco, ya estaba cansado de la negatividad que lo rodeaba. ¿Qué diría Piers si lo viera hacer esto? Durante el tiempo que pasaron viviendo juntos rara vez Chris hacia los deberes del hogar, normalmente se la pasaba viendo el televisor o solamente acosando a Piers.

Al trapear debajo de un mueble de la alcoba de Piers, se encontró un sobre amarillo, alzó una ceja porque nunca esperó descubrir aquel sobre, sin embargo la curiosidad lo mato por lo que, abrió el sobre para averiguar que se encontraba en su interior. Al abrirlo pudo hallar una carta de Piers ¿otra carta? ¿Cuántas había? Suspiró. Sacó dicho papel y comenzó a leerlo.

 _Querido Chris,_

 _No sé cómo comenzar a escribir esta carta porque tengo tantos sentimientos encontrados en mi corazón pero de una cosa estaba seguro, era mi amor hacía ti ¿Cómo un hombre me hacía enloquecer? Siempre trató de responder aquella pregunta y no encontraba ninguna respuesta exacta, tal vez sea porque me volví un ciego en nuestro amor._

 _¿Por qué decidí escribir una carta? No tengo ni idea, solo recuerdo que estábamos en el living celebrando un acontecimiento importante, ¿Qué era? No lo sé, posiblemente sea porque estaba pasado de copas. Pero, trataré de ser correcto y sincero con esta carta._

 _Bueno, regresando con lo que quiero expresar en esta hoja de papel que posiblemente no llegues a encontrar o si lo haces es porque estas en mi habitación revisando mis cosas._

 _No soy muy bueno escribiendo cosas así, pero… te diré una cosa Chris Redfield, te amo con todo mi corazón no me importa tus cambios de humor porque entiendo que se debían por tus problemas con Jill y James desde que comenzaste tu divorcio tu vida se volvió llena de conflictos, entiendo perfectamente lo que estás pasando por esa misma razón tienes mi apoyo._

 _¿Qué más diré? Ya no se que escribir, creo que he tenido de esos momentos de ebriedad en donde haces cosas sin sentido como la carta ¿Por qué lo hice? Ojala te entregue esta carta cuando estés despierto porque quedaste dormido en el sofá abrazando la botella vacía de whisky._

 _HASTA LUEGO, MI AMORRRR…_

Chris no sabía que decir de aquella carta ya que Piers la escribió en un momento de ebriedad y no recordaba con exactitud que día decidieron beber de esa manera tan horrible que tanto odio su amado.

Hablando de alcohol cuando se mudó con Piers quería reducir su consumo porque le estaba haciendo un mal a su vida, y quería convertirse en una "mejor persona" la cual nunca existió por su red de mentiras dichas a ambas personas. Su consumo hacia las bebidas alcohólicas apareció al unirse a las Fuerzas Aéreas de los Estados Unidos al ver que todos sus compañeros celebran la victoria de sus misiones, además cada trago lo ayudaba a sentirse feliz y a olvidar un poco la gran preocupación hacia su hermana, quien se encontraba estudiando lejos de él, siempre solía llamarla, pero no era lo mismo escuchar su voz que a estar a su lado, sentía una soledad en su vida tan temprana, no sabía como soportarla hasta conocer a Barry Burton, un compañero de su misma unidad. Barry solía hablar con él cuando pasaba por momentos difíciles por lo tanto, en ocasiones le decían "papá" ya que en esa época Chris llegó a considerar a Barry como su padre.

Suspiró.

Guardó la carta en el lugar donde la encontró. Continúo con la limpieza de aquella habitación en lo único que pensaba era terminar e irse a buscar información relacionada a Piers y a la última misión. La última misión del Teniente Nivans, la razón que Piers ascendió como Teniente en la misma unidad, era porque Chris había hablado con los superiores sobre las habilidades y talento innato que demostraba Piers en el campo de batalla, además su idea principal consistía en abandonar la BSAA ya se había cansado de luchar sin obtener resultados buenos, cada día, meses y año incrementaban los ataques biológicos hacia una población por ese motivo Chris terminó perdiendo su motivación hacia su trabajo, la única razón que seguía siendo Capitán era por Piers Nivans, todo lo hacía por el joven soldado.

¿Cómo pudo ser un estúpido? Siempre se percataba de las buenas intenciones de los demás cuando ya era demasiado tarde, como en el caso de Jill al final se dio cuenta de lo valiosa que era su exmujer y al igual Piers, él… era tan valioso y valía muy montón por su sinceridad que demostraba.

Para no seguir pensando en su vida y el daño ocasionado siguió con la limpieza del apartamento a pesar de sentirse agotado debía de continuar porque no podía seguir viviendo de esa manera tan espantosa que escogió.

Aproximadamente tardó cinco horas en hacer la limpieza del hogar, al fin el apartamento lucía como el día que se lo entregó Paige, ¿Cómo no olvidarlo? Si, fue cuando quedó en shock por la muerte de su amado. Cogió aire, miró la hora y eran alrededor de las 2:00 de la tarde justo a tiempo para arreglarse e investigar.

Fue directamente al baño, se miró al espejo y quedó asustado por su apariencia tenía la barba bastante larga, el cabello todo despeinado y lo mas notable era la perdida de sus músculos que tanto trabajo le costó adquirirlos fueron días de entrenamiento para obtenerlos muchas personas creían que consumía esteroides pero, era un rumor falso, Chris no usaba esteroides porque conocía los daños que le podrían ocasionar a su salud.

Cogió el rastrillo y comenzó a rasurarse la barba con el mínimo cuidado para no cortarse, no tenía ni idea cuanto tiempo tardo puesto que perdió la práctica en rasurarse, si James lo viera así también estaría decepcionado. Al terminarse de rasurarse se miró al espejo y se pasó su mano, una sonrisa hizo al verse se quedó un poco sorprendido al verse sin la barba; podría decirse que poco a poco regresaba el Chris de antes.

Abrió la llave de la ducha, y esperó a que saliera el agua tibia. Se fue quitando la ropa por mientras esperaba.

Todavía en el espejo seguía manteniendo la fotografía de Piers, cogió la foto y la miró por unos segundos pronto iniciaría su búsqueda por el teniente Piers Nivans, ya no le importaba si Piers quería regresar a su lado, lo único que deseaba de su encuentro era solucionar el daño ocasionado, ya no se consideraba digno de ese amor tan puro que tenía Piers hacia él. Dejó la foto en su lugar para darse una merecida ducha después de un buen tiempo.

Una vez, duchado y arreglado salió del apartamento. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo finalmente encontró su camino hacia la luz para no volver regresar a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

De pronto, al dar la media vuelta tropezó con su hermana menor jamás esperaba tener una visita de su parte y mas a esta hora ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Usualmente Chris solía ir a su apartamento a visitarla cuando tenía ánimos de hablar con las personas que lo rodeaban en la vida.

—Claire, ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Chris.

Claire parpadeaba un par de veces al ver a su hermano un poco cambiado.

—Solo quería verte —¨respondió la pelirroja—.Me preocupas, Chris me da miedo venir un día y encontrar sin vida.

Chris cogió aire.

— ¿Puedo saber a dónde vas? — interrogó Claire.

—Iba a ir a trabajar — dijo Chris.

Claire alzó una ceja ante esa frase.

—Vale, entonces en la noche comenzaremos con la investigación de Piers — replicó Claire.

Chris abrió los ojos como dos platos ante las palabras de su hermana, le sorprendió mucho saber que ella lo apoyaría en esta nueva locura aunque una parte de él le preocupaba mucho ya que normalmente las personas que formaban equipo con él terminaban de la peor manera y Chris no quería eso. Por otro lado, Claire sonreía ante la reacción de su hermano sabía perfectamente que cambiaría de idea lo antes posible y mas sabiendo que se trataba de Piers Nivans.

—Sé que te sorprende mucho — dijo Claire.

Chris asintió.

—Vayamos a dar un paseo y te digo mi plan — comentó Claire.

Chris volvió a asentir a las palabras de su hermana.

La visita inesperada de Claire lo dejó sorprendido ¿a qué se debía? Seguramente, Jill envió a su hermana para que le diera una clase de apoyo psicológico o simplemente pensaba llevarlo en una clínica de rehabilitación como le había dicho días atrás, él no aceptaría ser internado en un lugar como ese además Chris consideraba que no era necesario llegar hasta tal extremo, de hecho nunca pensaba en suicidarse a pesar de su depresión no tuvo esos pensamientos suicidadas ni mucho menos no experimento tener episodios en donde se autolastimara.

De reojo, miró a su hermana, quien conducía con una sonrisa en su rostro ¿Qué estará tramando? Solo, no quería saber de una propuesta de matrimonio con León, aunque debería de aceptar el romance que mantiene Claire con León aunado a que ellos dos le dieron su apoyo cuando sucedió la mayor desgracia de su vida.

Suspiró.

Nada de esto le parecía creíble aún en un abrir y cerrar de ojos terminó perdiendo todo lo que tenía ¿Cómo pudo ser posible? Al principio pensaba que las cosas con Nivans iban bastante bien hasta que tuvo aquel accidente en una misión lo que ocasiono su pérdida de memoria temporal, a partir de ahí las cosas fueron cambiando lentamente hasta el punto de terminar con una depresión. La vida puede traer sorpresas y un cambio distinto cuando menos te lo esperabas, eso le sucedió a Chris Redfield, además todo esto fue causado por las consecuencias de sus mentiras, él hubiera sido honesto con Piers sobre su situación civil y posiblemente algunas cosas no hubieran ocurrido, sin embargo ya no podía hacer nada en lo absoluto solo debía de aceptar y resolver las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Me sigues sorprendiendo, Chris — dijo Claire—. Pensaba encontrarte acostado en el sofá bebiendo y fumando. Pero veo que no es así, ¿Qué estabas pensando?

Chris cogió aire antes de hablar.

—Quiero recuperar mi vida de antes — comentó Chris—. Desde que me dijeron sobre Piers, solo he pensado en ayudarlo y remediar el daño que le hice, sé que posiblemente no regresará conmigo—. No lo hará por mis mentiras, lo único que espero es pedirle una disculpa.

Claire hizo una expresión de compasión hacia su hermano mayor. Por otra parte, Chris trataba de no sollozar enfrente de Claire porque lo querrá mandar a una de esos grupos de ayuda o inclusive a la clínica de la cual le ha estado hablando, ya tenía la idea de no seguir siendo el novio de Piers Nivans, aunque le dolía en el corazón ese hecho ahora le quedaba solucionar el conflicto y dejar libre a Piers porque todavía podía encontrar el amor en otro hombre.

Se quedó pensando en el amor de Piers por otro hombre que no era él ¿Cómo sería eso? No podía imaginárselo, sin embargo debía de prepararse mentalmente ya no le quedaba de otra que ver a Piers siendo con un hombre, el cual si le dará su amor sinceramente libre de mentiras, wow una relación sin mentiras ¿Cómo sería? Siempre fue egoísta con el joven soldado en ninguna vez pensó en su amado ¿Por qué fue egoísta? Claro, quería ocultar su verdadera sexualidad enfrente de todas las personas que lo conocía por eso creo su trampa de amor y mentiras para no ser descubierto por sus amigos y familia, pero eso no le sirvió de nada termino arruinando ambas partes no le quedó nada en lo absoluto, y todo por sus estúpidas mentiras hacia Jill y Piers.

Si, tan solo hubiera sido honesto nada de esto pasará.

Sí, tan solo hubiera vencido su miedo nada de esto sucedería.

Sí, tan solo hubiera sido honesto con Claire sobre su sexualidad.

Pero, el "hubiera" no existía, ya no podía regresar al tiempo para evitar todo esto. Solo debía enfrentar la cruda realidad de su vida, y todo por un estúpido miedo, aquel "miedo" del que le hablaba Piers por las noches, ¿a qué se debía su miedo? Todo era porque en su adolescencia era mal visto ese tipo de relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, al principio negaba por completo esa parte de él esto provocó que escondiera esa faceta por un largo tiempo hasta que conoció a Piers Nivans desde un comienzo solo le intereso salir de la misma rutina y experimentar su otra faceta y al darse cuenta que realmente formaba parte de él fue cuando terminó profundamente enamorado de Piers, aunque haya sido bastante tarde para entregarle su amor porque el daño ya lo había hecho.

—Buen argumento — dijo Claire—. Chris, nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo porque has estado con depresión y encerrado en tu propio mundo, que no hemos podido hablar bien sobre tu… ya sabes preferencia.

Chris rodó los ojos.

«Justamente de lo que no quería hablar con Claire», pensó Chris. Le daba vergüenza hablar de este tema con Claire, le hacía recordar aquella vez en que Claire estaba estudiando la secundaria y pidieron que en casa se hablara sobre la sexualidad aquel día en lo hizo fue una vergüenza ya que no sabía por dónde comenzar a explicarle sobre esos temas.

—Sé que da vergüenza — afirmó Claire—. Recuerdo cuando me hablaste de la menstruación fue tan raro y extraño, al final terminaste haciendo un esfuerzo para que entendiera los cambios de mi cuerpo en mi pubertad—. Así que no evadas mi curiosidad.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? — preguntó Chris agotado.

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de tu preferencia? Y ¿en verdad te gustaba Wesker? — preguntó Claire en esta ocasión.

Dos preguntas a la misma vez. Chris no estaba de humor para hablar sobre Wesker porque solamente pensaba en el odio y rencor que le guardaba desde lo sucedido en la mansión Spencer. Aunque debía de hacerlo, Claire ha demostrado su apoyo sin importarle lo que opine el resto de las personas.

—Porque comencé a sentirme atraído por otros chicos y chicas cuando era adolescente — respondió Chris—. Al principio pensaba que era una fase y eso estuve creyendo eso hasta la llegada de Piers a mi vida. Él provocó una sensación extraña en mi corazón, no le encontraba ningún nombre y fue cuando me di cuenta que todo estaba perdido.

—Chris, esa sensación era amor por otro hombre admítelo desde un comienzo estabas enamorado de Piers — afirmó Claire—. ¿Qué paso con Jill? ¿Cómo pasó la boda?

—Solo paso, yo no quería tener esa imagen por mi puesto en mis diferentes trabajos. Cuando fui fundador de la BSAA, ahí quería mantener mi reputación y que nada la arruinaría —. Termine casándome Jill porque ella me lo pidió sino solamente en el pasado hubiéramos sido novios—. No te respondió sobre Wesker, ¿en verdad crees que sentí algo por él? En realidad no, nunca sentí atracción por Wesker.

Claire hizo un quejido de decepción.

—Jill, lo consideraba sexy — dijo Claire.

Chris puso los ojos en blanco ante ese comentario de su hermana.

—No diré nada — dijo Chris.

Claire rió.

— ¿Qué opinas de León? — preguntó Claire.

Chris rodó los ojos.

—Es apropiado para ti — contestó Chris—. Me agrada León, es un buen sujeto.

— ¿Solo eso? Pensaba que hablarías sobre su físico — dijo Claire—. Al ser rubio pensaba que te sentías algo por él. Solo lo digo por tus celos cuando me invitaba a salir.

—Claire, sé que tengo una preferencia sexual diferente y no es para que este enamorado de todos los hombres — replicó Chris—. De hecho, León no es mi tipo de hombre ideal ni mucho menos Wesker.

—Nunca pensé que tendríamos está conversación —afirmó Claire—. Desde un principio hubieras hablado de esto cuando éramos jóvenes. Y Chris tienes mi apoyo, no me importa si eres gay, sigues mi hermano y debemos de apoyarnos mutuamente.

Chris sonrió ligeramente.

—Gracias, Claire— comentó Chris.

El recibir apoyo por parte de su hermana lo dejó sin mas comentarios ¿Quién lo diría? Claire Redfield lo apoyaba a pesar del daño que causo ¿Qué loco? ¿No? Nunca pensó que sucedería este momento siempre lo evadía para no generar un conflicto con su hermana por el miedo que sentía.

Sin embargo, ¿Por qué nunca evitó su boda con Jill? El motivo que no evitó la boda con Jill fue para tener una buena imagen entre los demás soldados de la BSAA además el reglamento no permitía ese tipo de relaciones dentro de las instalaciones, en caso del incumplimiento habría un castigo al saber esto Chris entró en un pánico terrible por eso acepto casarse con Jill.

Claire condujo alrededor de media hora para llegar a un restaurante, ¿Por qué lo había traído? Se suponía que buscarían información relacionada al caso de Piers. Por otro lado, su hermana estaciono el coche cercas de la entrada principal y lo miró a ver fijamente solamente no esperaba que fuera una intervención sobre su depresión porque no tendría otra alternativa que salir huyendo del restaurante aunado a que no quería ser internado en una clínica sino su deseo era encontrar a Piers.

Su mente solamente pensaba en buscar a Piers Nivans y cómo solucionar sus problemas aún no se cerraba su ruptura sabía que su exnovio no regresaría a su lado por todo lo causado, ya no le quedaba de otra que aceptar su castigo por su mayor estupidez cometida en años.

—Necesitas comer — dijo Claire—. Has perdido bastante peso y eso me preocupa, ¿no te sientes mal?

Chris rodó los ojos.

¿Sentirse mal? Ya no sabía que significaba el sentirse mal. De hecho, no necesitaba comer hasta saber de Piers, durante su depresión se limitaba a beber alcohol, fumar y comer alguna que otro dulce, su consumo de cigarro aumento para reducir su hambre, además en solo pensar en la comida le daban nauseas un poco extraño ¿no? Y no ha sentido ningún padecimiento extraño desde que comenzó a sufrir depresión.

—No — dijo Chris directamente.

Claire suspiró.

—Vale, se no quieres exhibirte en público — dijo Claire—. Por eso pediré comida para llevar y comeremos en el auto.

Chris asintió.

—No quieres hablar ¿verdad? — Interrogó Claire—. Entonces, te dejaré una tarea en lo que regreso. Esta mañana recibí un sobre y no he visto su contenido ¿crees poder revisarlo?

Claire bajo del auto sin decir mas ¿Qué le pasaba su hermana? Nunca la había visto preocupada de esa manera como lo estaba haciendo el día de hoy. En fin, cogió el sobre que le dejó su hermana, lo curioso aquí era la petición que le hizo, si el sobre estaba destinado para Claire ¿Por qué, Chris debía abrirlo? Por la enorme curiosidad que sentía, abrió dicho sobre y sacó un bonche de papales y fotografías ¿Qué era todo esto? Comenzó a hojear cada hoja se quedó boquiabierto al ver de que se trataba ¿era posible? Parpadeo varias veces.

«En verdad está vivo, ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado?, si aquel día vi como perdió la vida enfrente de mis ojos», «Piers, solo espero que sigas siendo el mismo hombre que conocí hace años a pesar del daño que te cause, fui un egoísta debí de haber pensado en lo que querías de mí» y «Quisiera regresar el tiempo pero ya era tarde, me percate del daño bastante tarde », pensó Chris.

Observaba una y otra vez las fotos que había en dicho sobre, Piers estaba VIVO ¿Cómo pasó eso? Tantas preguntas pasaban en su mente y ahora lo perturbarían hasta encontrar una respuesta clara a la situación. Lo que mas le impactaba en el caso de su amante era saber que la dama de rojo había participado en la captura de Piers. Solamente Chris esperaba que Piers no terminara como Jill ¿a qué se refería? Piers podría ser usado para los fines malévolos de una organización que se encargue del bioterrorismo, lo cual era algo que deseaba evitar y prevenir.

Recargó su cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento, guardó las fotografías en el sobre y leyó el documento que venía adentró, en dicho informe se hablaba sobre los acontecimientos de Tatchi unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, al solo recordar el último momento de vida de Piers, sintió impotencia al no poder hacer nada cuando Piers decidió cerrar la capsula de escape, ¿Por qué lo hizo? Si, él estaba dispuesto en ayudarlo de la mejor manera, pero… termino revivido por Ada Wong, ¿Qué planes tendrá la mujer? Todo lo que venía de la mujer de rojo eran cosas negativas y posiblemente se encuentre trabajando con otra organización, si era de esperarse por parte de Ada.

Continuó leyendo el documento, seguía impactado por los descubrimientos de León en el caso de Piers la información recabada hasta el momento era de mayor utilidad para poder iniciar su búsqueda dado que venía información referente al caso mostraba datos desde la entrada del hospital de Piers como el último lugar que se le ha visto en estos días, la pregunta aquí era ¿Cómo le hizo León para obtener la información? Porque, toda esta información debía ser clasificada por parte del gobierno además se mencionaba a Ada y para León era una persona muy importante en su vida.

Guardó el documento dentro del sobre y lo dejó en el asiento trasero del coche de su hermana. Realmente todo esto lo confundía mas de lo que se encontraba aquella ocasión en donde se limitó a salir a comprar licor y tuvo su encuentro con Paige, aquel chico traía una fotografía intima ¿Qué paso ahí? Se quedó reflexionando ese hecho acontecido hace tiempo atrás, existía una posibilidad de que Piers estaba en casa de sus padres recuperándose o simplemente tratando de tener una vida nueva después de aquel incidente, no lo culpa ya que, todos quisieran hacer eso si estuvieran pasando por un momento complicado.

Cogió aire.

De pronto, la puerta del coche se abrió por Claire, quien traía consigo una charola con dos vasos de soda y dos bolsas de comida ¿Qué había comprado? No tenía el mínimo interés de comer algo aún, quería seguir con la búsqueda de Piers. Por otro lado, Claire subió al coche y le entrego las cosas a su hermano para poder conducir e ir al lugar que tenía planeado.

—Sé que no quieres comer pero tienes que tener fuerzas para buscar a Piers — dijo Claire—. A Piers no le gustaría verte en esas condiciones y creo que le hiciste una promesa antes de morir.

Aquella promesa que no pudo cumplir porque acabo con una depresión, y pudo sentir la opinión de los demás al respecto de la controversia que causo. En parte, Claire tenía razón con sus palabras hacia Chris, a Piers no le gustaría verlo en ese estado mental y había muchas cosas que el joven soldado odiaba de él como por ejemplo, el consumo de las bebidas alcohólicas las cuales ha utilizado como un escape de la realidad.

—Lo sé — dijo Chris.

Claire comenzó a conducir por las calles de la ciudad con un rumbo fijo por lo que, Chris desconocía el sitio a donde iban ya no le preocupaba nada después del todo dejaría que el destino lo llevará hacia su camino.

—Lamentablemente no tuve la oportunidad de pasar mas tiempo con Piers, por mi trabajo — dijo Claire—. Me parecía un joven encantador y sentía mucha admiración por ti, Chris.

¿Cómo pudo Piers admirarlo? Chris no se consideraba un modelo a seguir por todos sus actos que hizo en el pasado, era una vergüenza ahora ¿Dónde quedaba el Chris de antes? Parecía que su anterior yo había muerto después de haber perdido a Jill, y en estos días quería volver a ser la misma persona de antes a pesar de que era un camino largo no le importaba mucho el precio que tendría para volverse ser el mismo Chris Redfield de antes.

—Eso también lo sé, Piers me lo decía en cada oportunidad que tenía — dijo Chris.

—Siempre me quedó la curiosidad ¿le enseñaste alguna fotografía tuya? — preguntó Claire curiosamente.

—No lo hice.

Claire suspiró.

—Piers, quería saber como eras antes de usar esteroides — dijo Claire.

—Nunca use esteroides porque conozco los daños que causa en la salud — afirmó Chris—. Solo entrene bastante y con saber lo sucedido de Jill mas hice mi entrenamiento.

—Vale, ya llegamos.

Claire apagó el coche a las afueras de la ciudad Chris se quedó un poco sorprendido ya que, solía frecuentar este lugar con Piers por las noches, aquellas noches divertidas y apasionadas que tuvieron justamente aquí con lo recordarlo quería regresar a su apartamento para coger una botella de whisky y beberla con el fin de olvidar este tormento.

— ¿Por qué me traes aquí? — quiso saber Chris.

Claire sonrió.

—Solías venir a este lugar con Piers y no hay mejor manera en venir aquí para hablar sobre varias cosas ¬ — comentó Claire.

No podía ser posible, Claire estaba intentando ser su psicóloga ante la situación. Al menos no lo llevó a esa clínica de la cual tanto le hablaba en estas semanas, por otro lado, Claire abrió la bolsa de comida rápida para comenzar a comer.

—Chris, deberías comer primero — dijo Claire.

—No tengo apetito — afirmó Chris.

—El alcohol y el cigarro ya te dañaron mucho — comenzó a decir Claire—. No puedes seguir viviendo de esa forma Chris, un día de estos por estar bebiendo alcohol vas a terminar con alguna enfermedad.

—Lo sé, Claire.

—Tienes que comer algo, y no me hagas darte de comer como a los bebes.

Chris suspiró.

Cogió la bolsa de comida puesto que ya no tenía otra alternativa. Dio un mordisco a la hamburguesa y sintió un sabor tan único el cual ya extrañaba, normalmente durante los días que estaba encerrado en el apartamento lo único que consumía era alguna bolsa de papas, galletas o dulces. Aquel sabor no lo podía describir, sus papilas gustativas disfrutaban de aquel sabor.

Cuando ambos terminaron de comer, analizaban la información obtenida por parte de León, ambos hermanos sacaban conclusiones sobre la situación del Teniente Nivans, cada conclusión era alocada por su parte, y todas señalaban a la mujer de rojo ¿Qué planes tenía en mente? Nadie lo sabía hasta el momento.

— ¿Crees que sea posible? — preguntó Chris.

Claire cogió aire.

—Toda la información señala a Ada — replicó Claire—. Esto nos indica que Piers debe estar con Ada, y fue salvado por ella ¿Qué otra teoría podría ser? Ya no viven las personas que trabajaban para Umbrella por lo que, alguien más pudo seguir con el legado de esa organización y es Ada Wong, ella tenía relación con Wesker.

Chris alzó una ceja.

La teoría de Claire parecía tener un buen sentido aunado a que Ada Wong, en el pasado había trabajado con Wesker en diversas misiones ¿con que fines? En robar muestras de los virus por lo tanto, la dama de rojo pudo rescatar el cuerpo de Piers y regresarlo a la vida con una finalidad ¿Cuál era? Aún no lo tenía claro existían varias conclusiones con ese hecho, solamente deseaba de corazón que Piers se encontrara a salvo de los planes malévolos de esa mujer.

—Puede ser, Claire — comentó Chris—. Ada, pudo asociarse con alguien mas y obtuvo el cuerpo de Piers.

— ¡Exacto! — Exclamó Claire—. Solo nos falta encontrar el primer lugar donde vamos a buscar pistas.

Otra preocupación que Chris no contemplo al principio de esta salida ¿Qué mas daba? Ya estaba afuera del apartamento de Piers y dispuesto a buscarlo hasta el cansancio, de hecho ya no podía dar marcha atrás a su decisión.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron pensando el lugar posible para comenzar con su búsqueda de respuestas hacia Piers, existían bastantes posibilidades a su teoría y sitió de búsqueda uno de ellos era buscar desde la casa de los padres de Nivans ¿un poco loco? Posiblemente, sin embargo, debían de saber si han tenido un contacto con el soldado aunque Chris aseguraba que tenía un poco de sentido porque aquella vez que vio a Paige con ese hombre misterioso no pudo evitar pensar que probablemente se traté de Piers Nivans.

—Podemos regresar a Lanshiang — dijo Claire.

Chris puso los ojos en blanco.

—No lo creo, Claire — dijo Chris.

— ¿Por qué no? — Se quejó Claire—. Sí, fue en donde sucedió la tragedia, tenemos que ver las arruinas de esa base submarina sino no tendremos las respuestas que estamos buscando.

Chris no quería regresar a aquel lugar para volverá a revivir las heridas del pasado con lo pensar en el posible regreso sentía un dolor terrible en su alma y corazón por todas sus mentiras dichas en el pasado de las cuales se arrepentía en lo absoluto y ya no podía hacer para remediar ese daño causado, tenía que ser fuerte con este gran golpe. Tal vez sea la solución adecuada y de una vez podrían resolver la gran duda hacia Piers Nivans.

—Vale, vamos a hacer el viaje — afirmó Chris.

Claire hizo una sonrisa victoriosa.

No, tenía otra alternativa para esta problemática mas que hacer el viaje a los restos de aquella ciudad ¿Qué podía encontrar? Las ruinas de lo que fue una ciudad civilizado por un gran número de personas hasta ese día; era increíble la forma en que se perdía todo en un instante, lo cual estaba impactado.

Posteriormente a la decisión cogida por parte de los hermanos Redfield, Claire le pidió a Chris que regresará a trabajar a la BSAA porque no podía seguir viviendo de esa manera que lo hacía actualmente por lo que, Chris tuvo que aceptar sin quejarse puesto que él anhelaba una mejoría en su vida aunque Claire puso sus condiciones ante este favor, «mi propia hermana llevándome al trabajo, genial lo único que faltaba», pensó Chris. Todo podía pasar en la búsqueda de Piers y su regreso como Capitán de la BSAA.


	32. 25: Mudanza

_25_

 _Mudanza_

 _"La vida puede traerte tanto como buenos y malos cambios"_

23 noviembre 2010

 **A** quella mañana de un sábado lluvioso, recuerdo haber estado acomodando mi apartamento normalmente lo hacía cada tres días para evitar un desorden horrible, sin embargo este día tenía algo especial sinceramente no se ¿cómo termine accediendo a la petición de mis padres?, de hecho no me negué por completo en aceptar ese favor por su parte ya que ellos han hecho muchas cosas en el pasado por mi persona y de alguna forma debía de recompensarlo por esa misma razón Paige Nicole Nivans se mudaría conmigo a Nueva York ¿a qué me refería a esto? mi hermana pronto comenzaría con sus estudios superiores lo cual indica que estará viviendo conmigo alrededor de cuatro años aproximadamente, claro si ella no decide hacer una locura como darse de baja en su propia universidad porque no le guste su carrera, en parte vea que la situación académica de Paige era forzada por mi padre ya que, él quería que los miembros de la familia Nivans tuvieran una carrera relacionada con lo policiaco en mi caso como era el hijo varón seguí la carrera militar por lo que, Paige debía estudiar criminología o criminalista alguna de esas dos, ya me imaginaba a mi hermanita con una carrera que no era de su agrado.

Continué arreglando la habitación vacía, ya tenía un juego de sabanas y almohadas para la cama, solamente quedaba limpiarla, lo cual me daba un poco de flojera aunque sabía que si la dejaba así a Paige no le importaría mucho porque ella no suele ser dedicada a la limpieza de su habitación, era la única desventaja de Paige, ella no le gustaba ser los deberes domésticos de un hogar sino solo dejaba las cosas tiradas por todas partes incluyendo en ciertas ocasiones las envolturas de frituras.

No tarde mucho en limpiar la alcoba de Paige, usualmente hacia limpieza general incluyendo las habitaciones de poco uso. Suspiró. No podía decir que quedo del todo limpio, pero se veía presentable para ella y además tuve que hacer una búsqueda especial para ciertas cosas de aquí como por ejemplos las cortinas quise que fueran de su color favorito y así se sintiera mas cómoda con el cambio de hogar.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas después de haber limpiado el apartamento, me encontraba recostado en el sofá mirando una película de romance, si sé soy un poco cursi en ciertas ocasiones y eso debe a mi hermana me hacía ir al cine con ella a ver esas películas cuando mi madre no quería acompañarla, de hecho no podía permitir que un adolescente anduviera solo hasta las once de la noche en la calle.

De pronto, escuchó el tocar de la puerta debían ser mis padres con Paige, me levantó del sofá para atender la visita y en cuanto abro la puerta quedo boquiabierto ¿Qué hacía aquí? Se supone no debía de haber venido a visitarme, es decir le pedí que no lo hiciera hasta que mis padres se fueran de mi casa ¿Por qué no me escuchó? Agh, tendré que lidiar con esta situación inoportuna.

—Capitán — dije sorprendido por su visita.

Chris sonrió.

— ¿Llegue en mal momento? — preguntó Chris.

Rodó los ojos.

—Si — contesté.

—Lo siento, me iré antes de que… — en eso Chris fue interrumpido por Paige, quien había llegado.

Lo que quería evitar sucedió ahora debía de hallar la manera de que la visite concuerde con Chris, no lo sé pero Chris debía de inventarse una mentira piadosa a mis padres por su visita inesperada porque le dije con tiempo que no viniera hasta que yo le dijera e hizo todo lo contrario a mi petición.

—Chris, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? — dijo Paige.

Paige traía consigo una bolsa mochila color blanco y en sus manos traía una sudadera de _kumamon_ * creo que el ser amiga de Jennifer ya le había afectado un poco a mi hermana porque ambas admiraban al mismo personaje. Por otro lado, Chris abrazó a Paige como si fueran buenos amigos.

—Ha pasado mucho, ¿Cómo has estado? — preguntó Chris, en esta ocasión.

—Muy bien — respondió Paige.

En eso las puertas del elevador se abrieron y veo salir a mis padres de ahí con las maletas de Paige, hice una sonrisa torcida porque no los esperaba a esta hora sino en la tarde noche, genial ahora tendré que lidiar con mis padres y Chris, solo espero que Redfield invente una excusa para irse o si decide quedarse de un buen argumento a su visita.

—Piers, es de mala educación tener a la visita afuera — se queja mi madre.

Abrí mas la puerta para que mi familia y Chris entraran al apartamento, ya no sabía que podría suceder en aquel momento solamente espero que sean cosas positivas. Una vez, todos adentró cerré la puerta y les ofrezco un vaso de agua de lo cual se negaron, por otra parte, puede ver a Chris nervioso por la presencia de mis padres aquí, él solo se metió en este problema porque le dije sobre esto.

—No pensé que tuvieras visita — dijo mi padre.

Chris no sabía que decir por el momento, yo no lo iba a apoyar en su conflicto porque él estaba advertido de esto.

—Solo vine de visita para saber como seguía Piers — mintió Chris—. Ayer, estuvimos entrenamiento y tuvo un accidente con una de las pesas.

Mi madre dejó las cosas de Paige y me miró a verme con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro por la mentira de Chris, ahora tendré que fingir un dolor en uno de mis pies por su culpo al menos no dijo sus cosas sobre una cita o algo así. En cambio mi padre se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de decir una palabra, sé que dirá su frase cliché de siempre "un buen soldado sufre lesiones en sus entrenamientos para ser el mejor" si dice eso invitaré a Chris después de esto a un bar.

—Es parte de ser militar, y siempre lo diré un buen soldado sufre lesiones en sus entrenamientos para ser el mejor — dijo mi padre.

Christopher Redfield te has ganado unos tragos en un bar, solo dime hora y día para ir a ser ebrios sin memorias por una noche.

Chris asintió con la cabeza.

—Daryl, no digas eso — dijo mi madre—. ¿Cómo se lastimo? ¿Lo llevaron al hospital? ¿La lesión fue grave?

Mi madre hacía preguntas como si estuviera en un caso grave por haber entrenado mucho, la verdad si realizo un entrenamiento escrito por parte de mis superiores y era algo que debía hacer para poder aumentar mis probabilidades de sobrevivir en las misiones aún no deseaba pensar en la muerte para mí eso era hasta que cumpliera los setenta años de edad porque la vida era joven todavía para mí, debía de hacer muchas cosas todavía y apenas comenzaba con esa etapa.

—Claro, lo llevamos al hospital solo fue una pequeña lesión en el pie izquierdo — afirmó Chris—. El médico dijo que guardará reposo por una semana, no fue nada grave porque lo llevamos a tiempo, y se lastimo haciendo ejercicio con otro soldado.

Mi madre suspiró.

—Megan, no seas exagerada — dijo mi padre—. Nuestro hijo estará bien y es porque es un buen soldado además sabe lo que está haciendo—. Cambiando de tema, Piers ¿nos ayudarías a bajar las demás cosas de Paige?

Asentí.

*—*

Ayude a mis padres con el resto del equipaje de Paige, durante el recorrido hasta el estacionamiento mi madre me hizo preguntas personales sobre Chris, Megan creía que había pasado algo grave en mi relación con el Capitán si supiera todo lo que he pasado a su lado, sin embargo no quería preocuparla mas de lo que estaba debido a que mi trabajo le generaba un estrés porque no sabía si regresaría a casa vivo sin ninguna herida o simplemente la peor noticia para una madre. Por otro lado, mi padre no le preocupaba mucho mi trabajo en la BSAA a pesar de conocer los riesgos que corría, mi padre en ocasiones solía ser una persona bastante fría e ignoraba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sé que su personalidad de debía por su trabajo y estaba cansado de ver morir a sus compañeros que fue desarrollando poco a poco esa personalidad fría hacia sus hijos.

De repente, el móvil de mi padre comenzó a sonar y se apartó de nosotros, mi madre quedó sorprendida por la reacción de Daryl. A mí en lo personal no me importaba su reacción ya estaba acostumbrado verlo ser de esa manera que no afecta mejor para mí porque había la posibilidad de que se fueran pronto de mi apartamento, no estaba corriendo a mis padres de mi casa sino me preocupaba mas la visita inesperada de Chris ya que, no sabía que mentira podría surgir otra vez. Mi padre terminó la llamada y miró a mi madre con preocupación.

—Es mi hermano — dijo mi padre—. Se encuentra en el hospital y necesito verlo.

Mi madre asintió.

Mis padres pusieron las cajas en el elevador y se fueron del edificio sin despedirse de Paige por cuestiones familiares, en cuanto se cerraron las puertas me recargue en la pared y di un suspiró. Menos mal, nada salió con la visita de mis padres con Chris.

Cuando regrese al piso donde vivía le pedí ayuda a Chris para llevar las cajas de Paige, lo que no entendía por qué pesaban mucho hasta que leí una etiqueta "libros de Paige" ahora tenía sentido ese hecho, entramos al apartamento y llevamos las cajas a la habitación de Paige, en cuanto abrimos la puerta de la habitación quedé sorprendido por el gran avance de Paige, ya había desempacado sus cosas y acomodado algunas. Creo que la dejaremos sola hasta que termine porque se veía muy concentrado acomodando, mientras escuchaba música.

Chris y yo salimos de la habitación y cerramos la puerta. Fuimos al living para platicar un poco sobre su visita y darle las gracias por aquella mentira que por poco mi madre quería llevarme al hospital para revisar mi historial médico.

—Siento por la mentira — se disculpa Chris.

Sonreía.

—Fue de gran ayuda aunque mi madre quería ir al hospital para ver mi receta — afirme.

Chris rió.

—Lo mismo pensé — dijo Chris—. Pensaba que me iba a pedir la póliza de seguro y pensé joder ¿Cómo le voy hacer? y con la personalidad de tu padre fue de mucha ayuda.

Chris se puso serio en la conversación cuando él solía demostrar esa actitud era porque iba a decirme un asunto importante, solamente que no sea de la rubia todo estaría bien o del trabajo porque hoy era mi descanso además con la tormenta no pensaba salir.

—Sé que el día esta lluvioso — comenzó a decir Chris—. Pero, he estado pensando en estos días sobre esto y no sé como decírtelo.

Solo no quiero recibir la noticia de que ha terminado conmigo porque sería un golpe grande a mi corazón en estos momentos tantas situaciones que hemos pasado juntos y para terminar de esta manera, no podía permitirlo si Chris me decía algo así rompería en llanto no sabía como soportar una ruptura.

—Dirás que es muy pronto para pedirte esto — volvió a decir Chris—. Pero, me gustaría que tuvieras un juego de llaves de mi casa.

Alzó una ceja.

¿Llaves? Oh ya veo Chris me tenía la suficiente confianza para pedirme algo así, vale estaba de acuerdo con su decisión. De hecho, me hacía sentir confianza en nuestra relación ya que, me da a entender que no había secreto ni mentiras.

—C-Chris — dije sonrojado—. Nunca esperé esto pensaba que terminarías conmigo y no me preguntes el porqué. Solo que no me lo esperaba ¿Por qué, Chris?

Chris suspiró.

—Quiero que nuestra confianza crezca mas — dijo Chris.

Sonreía.

No dude en abrazar al Capitán por sus palabras. Cada día que pasaba en nuestro noviazgo encontraba mejorías, es decir desde la partida de la rubia ya no ha sido un dolor de cabeza con excusas de James sino el pequeño Redfield en ocasiones convivía conmigo, lo cual me agradaba esto, además la rubia ya no me jodía con su sermón sobre Chris, en cambio con Chris se le ve mas alegre y sin presiones por parte de su exmujer, las cosas van a estar mejorando a lo largo de nuestro romance, ojala puede decirle a mi padre sobre mi relación con Chris y ya no ocultarme de él, en ciertos días me enfadaba mucho el esconderme de mi familia.

Suspiró.

Todavía sigo creyendo que vivía en un sueño, ¿Cómo va ser posible? No me veía diciendo a mi padre sobre mi sexualidad por mi miedo que tenía a su rechazado, sin embargo mi último deseo antes de morir será decirle a mi padre en una carta la verdad sobre mi orientación, solo espero tener el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Posteriormente del abrazó de Chris, no dude ningún segundo mas y le robe un beso en los labios, esto lo tenía que hacer. Por otro lado, Chris estaba sonrojado por esto, sé que no lo esperaba. Me apartó de él bruscamente y finjo que nada ha pasado entre los dos, esto se debió a que se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Paige, desde ahora tendré que vivir con mini infartos pero son necesarios para saber que seguía con vida.

—Termine de acomodar mi habitación — comentó Paige—. ¿Hay helado?

Rodó los ojos.

—Paige, hace frio por lo que, no hay helado — contesté—. Pero, tengo chocolate caliente.

—Vale, iré a prepararlo. ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere?

—Haz para tres personas — dije.

— ¿Se quedará tu novio?

Hubo un silencio en la habitación ante esa pregunta, Chris me miró a ver a los ojos había una posibilidad de que si se quedaría por la lluvia, sin embargo esto no quería decir que se quedaría a dormir como en otras ocasiones. De pronto, veo que Paige se fue a la cocina como si nada, será un tiempo largo con mi hermanita.

Mientras tanto, esperamos por el chocolate caliente, Chris y yo mirábamos por la ventana de mi habitación como había dicho Paige, la tormenta continuaba en la ciudad y tal vez si será necesario que Chris pasé la noche aquí aunque todavía era temprano para sacar esa teoría. Me enfocaba en disfrutar la hermosa vista a lado de mi novio, como anhelaba tener un momento así con Redfield al principio de nuestra relación no veía esto posible ya que, las citas siempre eran en un bar y no había otro lugar hasta hace poco que he hablado de esto con Chris poco a poco fue cambiando la forma de tener citas, una de ellas fue ir al cine a ver una película (obviamente las personas nos juzgaron) y nuestra última cita fue en la Academia de la BSAA, de la cual disfrute al máximo.

Desde la partida de Jill todo ha ido mejorando y cambiando, ya no solía ver al Chris estresado por sus llamadas ni mucho su lado bipolar ¿a qué me refiero con esto? Antes Chris tenía cambios de humor por toda la presión del trabajo y Jill. Pero eso ya no había en nuestra relación se han ido eliminando pequeños obstáculos.

Realmente estaba feliz con Chris Redfield. Creo que ya termine enloqueciendo de amor por él, sinceramente no entiendo ¿Qué provoca este sentimiento? Cada día iba creación me daba miedo terminar como un loco enamorado sin razonar lo negativo como lo que hago ahorita ignoraba todo hasta las quejas por parte de Chris, no sabía en aquel momento lo que me ocurría era un ciego de amor por un hombre ¿Qué loco? Para mí, era una locura en el pasado nadie me hizo sentir esto como por ejemplo Dylan, jamás logró enamorarme de esta manera como lo hace Chris, no entiendo ¿Cómo hizo Chris para conquistarme? No, encuentro las respuestas para saber lo que me ocurría ¿necesitaba ayuda? Tal vez, si y urgentemente no me gustaba perderme en el amor de otro hombre me daba pánico porque al final yo sería quien llevaría el golpe de la ruptura por eso me daba miedo y pánico a la vez.

Debería hablar con alguien de esto para recibir un consejo sobre mi padecimiento, porque me veía ciego en este amor toxico al comienzo y al final resultó ser un amor agridulce.

Rápidamente salí de mis pensamientos debido a que Chris me abrazó y me dio un ligero beso en la cabeza. Un leve sonrojo apareció en mi rostro con esta demostración en eso sentí las manos de Chris recorrían mi abdomen sobre la camisa que traía puesta aquella sensación me encantaba, sin percatarme las manos de Chris llegaron hasta mi pantalón, siento una descarga eléctrica recorrer por todo mi cuerpo, mientras Chris besaba mi cuello y lo mordía al mismo tiempo. Mi respiración se aceleraba poco a poco sin darme cuenta Chris había desabrochado mis jeans.

—Guarda silencio — susurró Chris en mi oído.

Chris cubrió mi boca con su mano y comenzó a masturbar mi pene ¿Cómo se le ocurrió tal cosa? Me daba mucha vergüenza porque estaba mi hermana, me aparté de Chris bruscamente y sonrojado a la vez por lo sucedido. Abrocho mi pantalón y pongo mi mano sobre el pecho de Chris antes de decir una palabra.

—Lo siento — dije en voz baja—. Me da pena porque está Paige, ella no debe de enterarse de nuestros momentos así.

Chris comprendió mi situación ante ese momento que tendríamos, me gustaría que después en una ocasión privada pudiéramos continuar con esto y posiblemente llegue a tener algo mas que solamente una masturbación.

—Entiendo — dijo Chris.

Chris me dio un beso de pico en los labios y se apartó de mí.

Después de haber casi tenido un momento un poco vergonzoso con Chris, regresamos al living donde vimos a Paige sentada, mientras revisaba la programación del televisor, me percate que mi hermana le dejó en un canal en donde estaban pasando _Rupaul Drag Race*_ , ¿Qué clase de programa estaba viendo? No, podía ser a Paige le gustaba mirar un programa de _dragqueens*_ ¿Por qué? Solo con que no haya alguna escena gay todo estará bien ya que, no quería que Chris pensara mal de mi hermana después del todo.

— ¿Son hombres? — pregunto Chris curiosamente.

—Sí, están compitiendo para ganarse el título de la reina drag — contestó Paige—. No tiene nada de malo, solamente es un concurso y ya—. Se me olvida, ya está hecho el chocolate, por si gustan.

Asentí.

Fui a la cocina para servir tres tazas de chocolate caliente, mientras miraba Paige aquel programa en donde su mente terminaría marcada para siempre por ver cosas LGBT y posiblemente en un futuro pueda que tenga algún trauma con esto. De repente, las luces se apagaron complemente por la fuerte tormenta que había llegado a la ciudad.

Serví las tres tazas de chocolate. Vi que Paige se levantó para recoger su taza y por cobarde porque le teme a la oscuridad a pesar de ser por la mañana el apartamento lucía muy oscuro por la tormenta, creo que me divertiré con Paige aquí. Cuando Paige agarró su taza tuvo que caer un rayo y no pudo evitar gritar de susto, ya extrañaba a la pequeña Paige miedosa.

—No tengo miedo, solo me cogió por sorpresa — afirmó Paige.

No sabía si reírme o sentir lastima por la miedosa de Paige Nivans, sé que estar fuera de casa y mas con esta tormenta le daba un poco de pánico.

Los tres nos sentamos en el sofá a platicar mientras bebíamos una taza de chocolate caliente. La tormenta no había parado desde hace un buen rato lo que significaba que Chris posiblemente pasaría la noche en el apartamento, vaya esto sucedió con la presencia de Paige, sinceramente me daba un poco de vergüenza tener demostración afectivas con Chris. Sé que debía ser reservado porque algunas personas les molestaban ese hecho y mas en su presencia, además mi madre habló conmigo sobre ese tema, en que no tuviera demostración de ese tipo con Chris enfrente de Paige.

— ¿Cómo va su relación? — preguntó Paige directamente.

Hice una mueca. Mi relación con Chris ha tenido altas y bajas por diversas cuestiones no podía decir que era estable porque hemos tenido mentiras, celos y problemas por varias cosas pero, si puedo decir que va por un buen camino mi romance con Chris.

—Hemos tenido momentos difíciles — afirmó—. Tenemos una agenda muy apretada, y no podemos salir en ciertas ocasiones.

Paige dio un sorbo a su taza de chocolate.

— ¿Qué opinas, Chris? — volvió a preguntar Paige.

Chris dejó la taza sobre la mesita del centro y me miró a ver a los ojos por un instante se quedó pensando una posible respuesta, lo cual me hacía pensar que posiblemente le mienta a mi hermana. Sacudo mi cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos y enfoco mi mirada a Chris.

—Sí, hemos pasado por momento difíciles porque tenemos una agenda apretada y siempre estamos haciendo misiones o papeleo. Pero, siempre encontramos un espacio libre para salir y estar juntos — dijo Chris.

Paige asintió.

Por lo contario, cambie el tema de la conversación para que Paige no siguiera haciéndome preguntas sobre mi noviazgo porque consideraba que todavía no era oficial esto aunado a que Chris seguía teniendo un lazo con Jill y de hecho, Redfield no ha querido hacer oficial el romance conmigo.

Suspiró.

Aunque, era mejor dejar por el momento la relación oculta de las personas ya que, cuando terceras personas llegan a saber del noviazgo el tiempo en que dura la pareja va reduciendo poco a poco sin que te des cuenta ¿Por qué sucedía? Siempre existía la envida de otra personas y por esa misma una parte de mí estaba tranquila con esa decisión, de hecho, estaba de acuerdo con el capitán en reservarla por unos meses mas aunado a que enfrentamos el miedo del rechazo social y familiar.

La mayor parte del día duramos sin electricidad debido a la tormenta hasta que termino oscureciendo tuvo que regresar la luz, en parte era bueno para Paige así no estaría asustada con los rayos y la fuerte tormenta que no había parado por lo que, Chris pasaría la noche en el apartamento con el simple hecho de saberlo mi hermana comenzó a sacar sus teorías sobre el rol que llevaba en mi romance, la verdad no quería hablar de eso.

Hice que Paige se fuera a su habitación antes de que hubiera otro apagón mas a lo que ella acepto sin cuestionarme. Realmente la presencia de Paige me ponía nervioso y con Chris aquí aumentaba esos nervios.

Suspiró.

Solo espero no ver a Paige asustada por los rayos a lo largo de la noche porque no le permitiré la entrada a mi habitación debido a que iba a compartirla a Chris y necesitaba mi privacidad, además quería descansar la mayor parte del tiempo estaba trabajando sin dormir lo suficiente por lo tanto, me merecía un descansado tan siquiera de una noche dormir bien para no tener dolores de cabeza como solía tener.

La mudanza de Paige no me cogió por sorpresa puesto que lo veía venir en un futuro y al final sucedió, de hecho con ella aquí tendría que adaptarme nuevamente para poder convivir de la mejor manera y también para que no se enteré mucho de mi relación con Chris, esto último me lo pidió mi madre, lo cual haré.


	33. 26: Noche de descontrol

**N/A: Este capítulo contiene temas de alcohol, drogas e incluye una escena sexual así que están advertidos por lo que van a encontrar en el capítulo.**

 _26_

 _Noche de descontrol_

 _"Solo hay una vida y hay que disfrutarla al máximo porque no sabes el momento en que ya no podrás disfrutarla"_

 **15 de diciembre 2010**

 **C** ada día que pasaba en mí vida aumentaba la presión laboral ¿a qué se debía? Todo comenzó con una misión que realizamos en Rusia ya que hubo un ataque biológico usualmente se enviaba una unidad de la sede norteamericana de la BSAA a lo que siempre escogían al equipo Alpha en el cual me encontraba junto con Chris, esa unidad que se envió solamente sobrevivieron dos soldados (Chris y yo) era la primera vez que veía perderse casi toda la unidad en el campo de batalla nunca me había tocado ver eso en la BSAA, para mí era doloroso ver el sufrimiento y la manera en que morían aquellos soldados cumpliendo su labor, sentía que todo este esfuerzo y sacrificio no valía para nada la pena ya que cada día que pasaba en el mundo incrementaban mas los casos de bioterrorismo o simplemente se encontraba una residencia con mercancía biológica.

Me hice la promesa a mí mismo no dejar de luchar por un mundo mejor por honor a los soldados caídos en cada misión, su muerte debía valer la pena, y no podía rendirme tan fácilmente a pesar de que estaba a punto de perder la cordura por la fuerte presión que tenía por lo acontecido.

A mí presión laboral no le he incluido el estrés por la falta de tiempo y descanso que no he tenido desde hace dos meses atrás desde el comienzo del papeleo se acabó mi tiempo libre ya no podía disfrutar de un fin de semana porque tenía que ir a la Academia a terminar mi trabajo llegó un momento dado en que dormía en una habitación de dicho lugar porque era un largo camino para ir a mi casa por lo que aprovechaba en descansar ahí junto con Chris.

Lo que me preocupaba mucho el no pasar mucho tiempo en mi apartamento era Paige. Ella solía pasar toda una semana sin verme a lo que no visto que le afecte, sin embargo si mi madre llega a saberlo me regañaría por completo no quería imaginarme eso, aunque le pedí a Paige que me llamará si necesitaba o sucedía algo, normalmente solía comunicarme con mi hermana por mensajes de texto.

Sinceramente no entiendo ¿Cómo le hacía Chris? Es decir, cuando se enlisto en las fuerzas aéreas Chris perdió todo contacto con Claire a pesar de ser muy unidos a ambos se les veía felices eso según Barry, quien no dejaba de darme apoyo psicológico al verme en esta situación difícil que pasaba por mi vida. Sé que debía de ser sacrificios porque si no mi vida sería aburrida y estaría muerto literalmente.

Suspiró.

Regreso a la oficina y así poder terminar el reporte de la misión ¿Por qué hacia uno? Bueno, el día de ayer estuvimos apoyando a España con un ataque bioterrorista en uno de sus pueblos a lo que debíamos de entregar un registro de lo acontecido. Abro la puerta y veo a Chris bebiendo una taza de café o eso me hace creer porque días atrás lo descubrí que bebía whisky en una taza sin que nadie se percatara de ese hecho.

Le dedique una sonrisa y fui hacia mi lugar, viendo a Chris nuestra relación no ha mejorado ni ha empeorado es como si estuviera un poco estable por así decirlo aunque no hemos tenido tiempo suficiente para salir como pareja no se ha visto afectado nuestro noviazgo era lo que me preocupaba mucho en perderlo y sufrir una ruptura, pero Chris sabía como lidiar con esto al igual yo, bueno eso creía de mí sinceramente no tenía la menor idea de ¿Cómo lidiar con esto? Solo vivía con miedo cada día, además del miedo de perder mi vida en una misión.

Solo anhelaba que estos tiempos acabaran por completo, ya no soportaba mas el estrés y la presión del trabajo. En el pasado si lograba soportarlo porque en el ejército no tenía ni un solo día de descanso mas que una vez por semana nos elegían un día para hacerlo y el resto de mi tiempo era dedicado a los entrenamientos y misiones que realizaba solamente debía de hacerme la idea de que estaba todavía ahí para llevar mi presión por el buen camino sin que afectará mi salud.

No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado desde mi pequeño descanso que cogí por la mañana, sin embargo estaba seguro de una cosa logré terminar el reporte y el papeleo pendiente hasta el punto de enviárselo a los superiores ya no solía enviarle la información al Capitán debido a que yo era el teniente de la unidad debía de encargarme de eso solo.

Alzó mi mirada hacia Chris y veo que estaba relajado en su asiento ¿Qué le ocurría? No entendía como solía llevar esto Chris, debía de preguntarle para que me dé un consejo y ya no sentirme estresado en el trabajo. Miró la hora y quedó sorprendido al ver el reloj eran alrededor de las 10:00 de la noche ¿Cómo paso el tiempo tan rápido? Lo bueno, es que podré irme a casa para descansar y dormir.

De una manera rápida apague la computadora y preparé mis cosas para irme en eso veo a Chris mirándome a los ojos sé que me pedirá un favor, rayos no debí de celebrar anticipadamente.

—Piers, ¿podemos hablar ante de tu partida? — preguntó Chris.

Asentí.

Me acercó al escritorio del Capitán y lo miró puedo ver una expresión de preocupación en su rostro ¿a qué se deberá? Me daba mucha curiosidad saberlo porque nunca lo había visto así, aunque si con lo sucedido con la rubia demostraba varios estados de ánimo.

—Coge asiento porque será una conversación un poco larga — dijo Chris.

Volví a asentir.

— ¿Te encuentras bien de salud? — Me interrogó Chris—. Últimamente, te observo cansado y enfermo. Sé que hemos estado trabajando bajo presión pero, si necesitas un descanso te lo puedo dar.

Cogí aire.

—Sí, estoy bien — respondí—. Honestamente, si me siento estresado por el trabajo porque tengo miedo. Sí, tengo miedo de perder mi vida por algún motivo, sé que no debo ser cobarde y sé que lamentablemente llegará ese día, por el trabajo que tengo—. Cada vez que veo la muerte de cada uno de los soldados que van en la misma unidad que nosotros me cuestiono mucho si vale la pena toda esas muertes, es decir cada día aumentan los ataques biológicos en el mundo y no hay resultados buenos.

Chris suspiró.

Redfield extendió su mano para darme una muestra de apoyo a lo que correspondí, nuestras manos estaban unidas y sentía un poco de relajación en este momento. El haber sentido la calidez de la mano de Chris me hace tranquilizarme y sentir un poco de paz.

—No eres el único que vive bajo estrés — comentó Chris—. Todos los soldados pasan por lo mismo cada día mientras están trabajando, te entiendo lo que estás pasando y me dices. Yo también me cuestiono si merece la pena luchar por todo esto, por un mundo sin temor—. He visto la muerte de muchos soldados y no logró ver mejorías en el mundo, y terminó decepcionado porque mi trabajo no ha servido de nada.

Me sorprendía mucho escuchar eso del Capitán creía que él si veía mejorías sin embargo, era todo lo contrario a eso.

— ¿Por qué dice eso? — cuestione.

—Mi trabajo consiste en que cada uno de ustedes sobreviva en la misión y no ha servido de nada porque solamente un soldado regresa con vida — contestó Chris.

Ahora entendía porque Chris en ocasiones estaba bastante de mal humor y cansado, le afectaba mucho ver a sus compañeros morir en el campo de batalla y se frustraba al ver que su trabajo no sirve de nada al ver la situación.

—Pero, por eso no me voy a rendir — continuo diciendo Chris—. Debes de encontrar una motivación y te ayudará para no sentir la presión del trabajo, porque si estás motivado vas a hacer las cosas sin estrés y sin presiones.

¿Motivación? ¿Qué era la motivación de Chris Redfield? Ya, tenía una ligera de la motivación de Chris en el trabajo era ganar un sueldo para poderse irse de fiesta y beber como si no hubiera un mañana, de hecho dejaría de juzgarlo porque tenía sus motivos para hacerlo.

— ¿Qué le motiva, capitán? — preguntó curiosamente.

—Usted, teniente— respondí Chris con una sonrisa.

Alzó una ceja extrañado por su respuesta.

— ¿Por qué? — interrogó.

—Porque en usted puede ver que si vale la pena mi trabajo solamente que no he tenido la fortuna de trabajar con soldados como usted, ¿a qué me refiero? Nivans, tienes un talento innato que cada día me asombras en las misiones al ver como llevas a cabo tu entrenamiento y como fui tu entrenador en la academia me haces sentir orgulloso de mi trabajo, además me hace pensar que todavía puedo entrenar a reclutas con habilidades similares a las tuyas—. No quiero una copia de usted, sino a soldados que sepan llevar bien su entrenamiento adecuadamente y sean capaces de sobrevivir—. Por eso debes de encontrar tu motivación, ¿Qué te motiva estar aquí?

Me sonrojó con lo escucharlo. Y me quedó pensando por un momento, sé que debía de tener una buena motivación para estar aquí en la BSAA porque si no estaría todavía en el ejército.

—Mi motivación es demostrar todo mi entrenamiento para poder salvar el mayor número de vidas — respondí.

Chris sonrió.

—Entonces usa esa motivación para trabajar — dijo Chris—. Cada día que vengas a trabajar recuerda tu motivación para que tu estrés disminuya.

Hice una media sonrisa. Si tan fácil fuera hacerme esa motivación cada día cuando estaba sin haber dormido toda la noche, trataré de hacerlo Capitán y no se lo puedo prometer.

—Vale, capitán — comenté—. ¿Puedo retirarme?

—Todavía no, teniente — dijo Chris—. Quería invitarlo a beber unos tragos, sé que no es su ambiente, pero van a ir varios soldados y sería bueno que vinieras con nosotros y te relajarás un rato.

Me quedé pensando un momento la invitación del capitán Redfield podría asistir al antro un par de horas y después regresar a la academia a dormir o podría dormir mas tiempo en vez de ir al antro, una tentadora y difícil decisión que debía de coger en este segundo ¿Qué sería conveniente? Uf que difícil elección, la ida al antro solamente era una vez y jamás se volvería a repetir la ocasión así que no podía rechazar la invitación.

—Acepto su invitación —dije con una sonrisa.

Tras haber aceptado la invitación con Chris fui rápidamente a la habitación que tenía en la academia para cambiarme de ropa, aún no podía creer que haya cogido aquella decisión ¿Por qué lo hice? Ya que, cuando miré mi cama quise darme dormido por el gran agotamiento que traía, era terrible no dormir al menos ocho horas porque solía dormir menos. Ya no tenía marcha atrás mi decisión debía de ir para relajarme un poco a pesar de que mañana traeré resaca por haber bebido sin parar.

En fin, me encontraba en el coche de Chris junto con otros compañeros, sinceramente esta noche parecía ser diferente a lado del capitán dado que, cuando solíamos frecuentar bares los dos solos solía terminar ebrio y coqueteándome, ahora veré a otro Chris ebrio posiblemente. Me preocupaba ahora que Chris fuera a cometer una estupidez en la salida «ya, Nivans concéntrate en la salida y divierte», pensé.

De pronto, vi que llegamos al antro no podía creer que era el mismo al que asistí con Daniel por fortuna, él venía con nosotros incluyendo a Max hace tiempo que no los veía porque estábamos en diferentes unidades.

—Antes de entrar les quiero decir que invito la primera ronda —afirmó Daniel.

—Vale, dejaré que pagues con una condición — replicó Max—. Si, cantas conmigo en el karaoke.

Joder había un karaoke en el antro lo único me faltaba ahora seremos cuatro ebrios cantando como focas muriéndose enfrente de los demás, la ventaja aquí es que no traíamos el uniforme de la B.S.A.A porque si no estaríamos en problemas por lo que haremos esta noche.

La noche sería larga y entretenida a la vez.

Cuando llegamos al bar Chris buscó un estacionamiento cercas de la entrada cuya finalidad tenía a que no caminaremos tanto después de estar ebrios y evitaríamos una caída torpe por ese hecho. Una vez, que estaciono el coche tanto como Chris, Max y Daniel bajaron de una manera rápida que me dejaron sorprendido jamás tuve la oportunidad de verlos correr de esa forma. Los seguía hasta adentro y pude escuchar la música a un elevado volumen.

Busque a Chris y al resto dentro del bar hasta que los encontré en una mesa, mientras leían el menú de bebidas alcohólicas, bien a divertirme sin pensar en lo que era correcto y no, además era un viernes por la noche muchas personas tenían reuniones de trabajo, pero en mi caso no era así tenía el tiempo disponible libre para beber sin parar hasta el amanecer.

Me acercó a la mesa y cogí el menú de bebidas, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pediré seguramente los demás pedirán cerveza y Chris pedirá whisky. El capitán consumía cualquier bebida alcohólica sin importarle los efectos que tuvieran en él, en cambio conmigo como no era muy afecto a esto no podía pedir cualquier bebida.

Suspiró.

— ¿Qué van a pedir en la primera ronda? — preguntó Daniel.

—Cerveza — respondió Max.

—Un whisky — respondió Chris.

—Piers, ¿Qué vas a ordenar? — me preguntó Daniel.

—No tengo ni idea — contesté.

—Pide un silent third— dijo Chris—. Es una bebida preparada con whisky.

—Capitán, debería dejarlo pedir lo que sea de su agrado — se quejó Max.

Continué leyendo el menú y ya sabía que pediré.

—Un ruso blanco — dije.

—Vale, entonces será, una cerveza, un whisky, un ruso blanco y un tequila— afirmó Daniel.

Daniel se levantó de su asiento para ir con el bartender, ahora que lo recuerdo era su novio porque la primera vez que vine a este antro, vi la manera en que se saludaron ambos hombres que me dejó anonado, sin embargo no los juzgo porque yo mismo estaba en la misma situación. De reojo miró a Daniel y estaba coqueteando con Santiago, en eso veo que le entregaba las bebidas que los cuatro pedimos.

—Ahora entiendo porque Daniel nos invitó la primera ronda — afirmó Max—. Su novio trabaja aquí y le hace descuento.

Chris suspiro.

—En ocasiones me molesta un poco eso de Daniel — comentó Max—. Porque estamos en la misma unidad y cuando decimos salir a comer, no falta el hombre que le coquetea a Daniel y no me gusta eso porque luego piensan que yo también soy gay y no es cierto.

Con esto conoceré la opinión de Chris sobre este hecho, y podré saber si realmente en un futuro estaría dispuesto a hacer nuestra relación oficial porque era un riesgo hacerlo debido a que la sociedad no veía este tipo de relaciones como normales y era considerada como un tabú.

—Max, debes de tener una mente abierta — replicó Chris—. Hoy en día trabajaras con soldados con diferente orientación sexual—. No tiene nada de malo ser gay, además no recuerdo donde se hizo un estudio sobre que todos los seres humanos somos bisexuales, pero no todos desarrollan su atracción por una persona del mismo sexo.

Max se sonrojo cuando Chris comenzó a hablar de sexualidad. En lo personal, estaba de acuerdo con su opinión sobre "tener una mente abierta" ya no vivíamos en aquella sociedad que reservaba ese tema sobre la homosexualidad con el tiempo esto se ha ido cambiando drásticamente, en la actualidad hay mas parejas LGBT porque se están haciendo validos sus derechos y existen parejas que ya les deja de importar lo que diga la sociedad y van perdiendo el miedo.

— ¿Cómo en el caso del teniente, Nivans? — Preguntó Max —. He visto como lo mira a usted, capitán y llegó a pensar que Nivans se siente atraído por usted.

Apreté los dientes al escucharlo ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo? ¿Realmente nuestro romance se veía obvio? Joder, ahora tendré que alejarme de Chris por un tiempo para no levantar sospechas dentro de la B.S.A.A y mas con esta teoría de Max podría llegar a los oídos de la rubia, nah creo que estaba siendo dramático con la situación debía de relajarme para no hacerlo mas obvio de lo que ya era.

Chris alzó una ceja extrañado.

— ¿Qué esta insinuando, soldado? — le preguntó Chris.

Max sonrió.

—Solo digo que Piers está enamorado de usted — respondió Max.

—No lo creo — afirmó Chris—. Estás confundiendo su admiración hacía mí con ese hecho, soldado—. Y en un dado caso que estuviera enamorado de mí, no tengo problema con eso porque sería un amor imposible.

Max se encogió de hombros ante la afirmación de Chris. A mí no me molestaba lo que había dicho sobre la respuesta de Max, era lo mejor que pudo haber dicho ya que evitó levantar sospechas sobre nuestro noviazgo y en eso Max enfocó su mirada hacia mí.

— ¿Qué dices Nivans? ¿Es cierto o no? — interrogó Max.

—Solo siento admiración por el trabajo del capitán, Redfield — contesté—. En mi carrera militar nunca había visto a alguien preocuparse por cada uno de los soldados como lo hace, Redfield. He llegado considerarlo como un padre, siempre está ahí dándonos apoyos y nos trata como si fuéramos una familia.

Max se quedó pensando lo que había dicho. Por otro lado, Chris me dedico una sonrisa por lo que dicho, de hecho estaba siendo sincero con mis palabras al principio porque cuando recién buscaba información de la B.S.A.A. me mostraba resultados de los fundares de dicha organización y uno de ellos era el Capitán Redfield comencé a admirar su trabajo y la manera en que se desempaña en el campo de batalla.

El ambiente de nuestra conversación se estaba volviendo muy tensó por la supuesta teoría de Max, la cual era verdadera y no podía negarlo sin embargo, todavía no estaba preparado para salir del closet, tenía miedo de decepcionar a muchas personas y una de ellas era mi padre, él realmente terminaría decepcionado de mí por ese simple hecho. De pronto, observe que Daniel venía acompañado por Santiago, quienes traían las bebidas que habíamos ordenado.

—Hola, chicos. Disfruten la noche y cualquier otra bebida que quieren no dude en decirme — dijo Santiago con una sonrisa.

Le dimos las gracias a Santiago. Agradezco mucho su presencia porque Max dejó de hacer sus preguntas estupidez técnicamente no lo eran aunado a que estaba en lo corrector lo que sucedía sentía miedo de ser descubierto y mi carrera militar se arruinará por completo.

Cada uno de nosotros cogió su bebida y dimos un pequeño brindis por estar aquí. Aprovecho y le di un trago a mi bebida, me gusto el dulzor que sentí por mi boca, jamás había probado una bebida alcohólica dulce.

Perdí la noción del tiempo dentro del antro. Solamente me enfocaba en las luces color neón que caían al suelo, mientras bailaba y gritaba al mismo tiempo, aún no llegaba el momento del karaoke porque no he escuchado a dos focas cantar o realmente no lo recordaba aún. El ritmo de la música me hacía bailar y no podía parar, sentía bastante calor de estar en la pista de baile por lo que, fui a pedir una cerveza, no quería otro tipo de bebida para no tener una fuerte resaca.

Al llegar a la barra pude ver a Barry con Chris bebiendo unos shots de tequila esto se iba a descontrolar horriblemente, con el paso del tiempo el bar se veía lleno de soldados y otro tipo de personas que no formaban parte de la B.S.A.A. En fin, Santiago me entregó una cerveza y ante de eso recuerdo que me dijo _"debes de dejar de beber ya"_ ¿Por qué lo dirá? No lo entiendo, cogí la cerveza y regrese a la pista donde estaba con Daniel y Max haciendo un mini concurso del mejor bailarín.

Solté una carcajada.

Max estaba tratando de ganarle a Daniel, estos dos sujetos ya estaban pasados de copas ya que, comenzaban a hacer cosas sin sentido de las cuales me burlaba de ellos lo que hacía el alcohol. Me uní a su locura y comencé a volver a bailar nuevamente, mientras bebida la cerveza que pedí.

No dejaba de gritar junto con Daniel y Max. El ambiente del antro me estaba me estaba afectando, no sabía cuántos tragos llevaba hasta el momento, pero ¿a quién le importaba? Vine de antro a divertirme como nunca después de una batalla contra el estrés y la presión debía de relajarme y por eso estaba aquí justamente para beber alcohol y fumar, espera ¿Qué? Max, me había invitado a fumar porque me ofreció un cigarrillo, este sujeto estaba completamente ebrio para hacer tal cosa.

Los tres fuimos al piso de arriba para fumar ya que ahí se encontraba el área para fumadores. Mientras, subía los escalones a lo lejos pude visualizar a Redfield, quien seguía bebiendo tequila y reía junto con Barry. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en mi rostro con solo verlo. Continué mi camino hacia el piso de arriba y una vez ahí fuimos hacia una ventana.

—Vamos a compartirlo porque me fue difícil conseguir este cigarrillo — comentó Max.

Observé que Max sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans una pequeña bolsa de plástico transparente cuyo en su interior traía un cigarrillo aunque no era cualquier cigarro sino era un cigarro verde por su extraña forma que tenía.

Alzó una ceja.

Se supone que estaba prohibido el uso de ese cigarrillos en los soldados de la BSAA porque afectaba su desempaño al igual que consumir cualquier otra droga ¿en que estaba pensando Max? No iba a fumar esa cosa, además no quería ser despido por el consumo de drogas a pesar de que era legal en los Estados Unidos no estaba permitida su consumo dentro de nuestro trabajo aunado a que podíamos caer en una fuerte adicción.

Max prendió el cigarrillo y fumo un poco después de lo paso a Daniel, quien hizo lo mismo y finalmente llegó mi turno en donde obviamente me queje e hice berrinche como un niño malcriado pude escuchar comentarios de negativos por parte de Max.

—No seas marica, Nivans — se queja Max—. Solo va ser una vez y ya. Tienes que divertiré al máximo porque no sabes cuándo puedes morir.

Daniel afirmaba las palabras de Max ante esto. Okey, me haré la idea de que solamente sucederá una vez en la vida y jamás lo volveré hacer, cogí el cigarrillo verde y comencé a fumar comencé a toser porque nunca antes había fumado, ante este hecho Daniel me hacía consejos de cómo ser un fumador. Regreso el cigarrillo a su dueño, y di un trago a mi cerveza. Continuamos haciendo la misma practica hasta que se terminó el cigarrillo, realmente no sentía nada diferente en mi cuerpo, nah es mentira todo ese drama sobre los efectos que tenía.

—Hay que ir a bajo para seguir bailando — comentó Daniel.

Asentí.

Comencé a caminar y no sentía literalmente mis piernas, me agarre del barandal que había en las escaleras para poder bajar sin embargo, mi intento fue inútil termine tropezando y en eso alguien me agarro para que evitará una trágica caída. Alzó mi mirada y me encuentro a un hombre alto y fortachón, sería una buena conquista.

— ¿Piers, te encuentras bien? — me preguntó el hombre.

¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? Yo jamás se lo he dicho, y que yo recuerdo no he hablado con hombres. Me quedó pensando por unos segundos para recordar si conozco a este sujeto porque su rostro se me hace familiar, tenía la sensación de que los dos nos conocíamos por completo desde hace un buen tiempo.

— ¿Qué consumiste? — volvió a interrogar el hombre.

Parpadeo unos segundos.

— ¿Quién eres? — le preguntó.

El hombre suspiró con frustración. En su expresión facial veía preocupación y angustia al mismo tiempo ¿Qué le pasaba? Nunca vi a un hombre desconocido por preocuparse por mí de esa manera.

—No me recuerdas, lo único que faltaba — comentó el hombre.

Sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos.

—Lo siento, capitán — me disculpó.

¿Por qué no había reconocido a Chris? No estaba de humor para cuestionarme en estos momentos solamente pensaba en divertirme un rato mas en el antro puesto que, ya no sabía cuándo regresaría a este lugar.

—Piers, no vuelvas a hacerme eso — dijo Chris.

Miró bien a Chris, quien estaba todo ebrio y rojo por el alto consumo de alcohol que hemos estado consumiendo en esta noche.

—Como un regalo de disculpa, ¿le gustaría bailar conmigo? — comenté.

Chris asintió.

Él me cogió de la mano y fuimos a la pista de baile.

Cuando llegamos a la famosa pista, comencemos a bailar mientras seguíamos bebiendo una cerveza. No recuerdo la última vez que me había divertido de esta manera, era como saber que realmente estaba vivo porque tener una vida fijada en una rutina te hacía creer que estabas muerto en vida, eso llegue a creer días atrás sin embargo, con esta salida me he percatado que no era así, aún seguía con vida y tenía varias metas que realizar.

— ¡C-commmpaaaññeerross! — Exclamó Daniel—. ¿Quién… qui-quire divertirse más?

Al ver a Daniel hablar de esa manera pude llegar a la conclusión que el cigarrillo verde y el alcohol lo habían afectado drásticamente. En eso Max se acerca a nosotros y vuelve a sacar otra bolsa de plástico transparente, pero en esta ocasión eran pastillas ¿Qué era eso? No haré un drama aquí ante la locura de mis compañeros de trabajo.

—Cada uno va a tomar una y va a beber — comentó Max.

Todos cogimos una pastilla. Cada quien puso la pastilla dentro de su boca y dio un gran trago a su bebida.

Ya no sabía que sucedía en este momento, mi único recuerdo claro era el haber escuchado a Daniel y Max como una foca en sufrimiento fue mi peor experiencia con ese par. La ventaja fue que el karaoke solamente duró dos horas por lo que, el resto del tiempo continúo la música del antro.

La música del antro no me dejaba detenerme para coger un poco de oxígeno a pesar de hecho, la música tenía un buen ritmo y mas con la compañía de Chris. Tenía mis manos alrededor de cuello, mientras bailamos nuestras miradas estaban unidas hasta el punto de tener un gran vínculo entre los dos, no sabía cuántas bebidas alcohólicas había consumido en la noche, aunque de una cosa estaba seguro me encantaba la sensación que sentía recorrer por todo mi cuerpo, jamás había experimentado algo como esto.

Cada segundo que pasaba sentía las manos de Chris sobre mi cuerpo. Nuestros cuerpos estaban bastantes juntos al igual que nuestros labios se rozaban, cerré los ojos y no dudé en besar a Chris con el hecho de estarnos besando, Chris se apartó de mí y me miró a los ojos fijamente.

—Vamos a otro lugar — susurró Chris en mi oído.

Asentí.

Redfield cogió mi mano y salimos del antro dejando completamente a Daniel, Max y Barry, este último no tenía ni la menor idea en que momento llegó al antro, si se supone que es un hombre bastante mayor para venir a este tipo de lugar. Ok, dejaré de juzgar a las personas en esta noche.

Escuché el sonido de una puerta abrirse de golpe y cerrarse bruscamente. Trataba de mirar en qué lugar estaba y no lograba descifrarlo porque mi vista era un poco borrosa. Lo único de lo que era consisten era de los besos de Chris en todo mi cuello hasta llegar a mis labios tan ardiente cada beso que me daba y me hacía sentir una sensación por todo mi cuerpo tan hermosa.

Chris mordió mi cuello y provocó que diera un pequeño gemido.

—Hiciste música en mis oídos, continua, Piers — susurró en mi oído.

Las manos de Chris recorrían todo mi cuerpo, mientras seguía besándome de aquella forma salvaje.

Caminamos rápidamente hacía la cama que había en aquella habitación, Chris estaba arriba de mí, y aún seguía besándome de esa manera que cada instante me excitaba más. Se apartó de mí para quitarme la ropa que traía puesta a lo que yo también hice lo mismo con Chris.

Nuestros brazos estaban alrededor de nuestros cuerpos desnudos, y continuamos besándonos. De pronto, comencé a sentir las manos de Chris que corrían mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi pene, Chris lo acariciaba delicadamente hasta que lo cogió y comenzó a masturbarlo.

Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras que por todo mi cuerpo estaba lleno de placer y excitación. Deje de besar a Chris para dejar escapar otro gemido, me sonrojo mucho con ese hecho.

Chris continuó masturbándome, mientras besaba mi cuello. Me aferraba al cuerpo de Redfield y seguía dando pequeños gemidos. De tanta excitación que sentía mi pena estaba erecto por lo que, Chris seguía masturbándolo sin parar.

—Chris — chillé—.P-por favor para ya.

Chris cubrió mi boca.

Me ignoro por completo siguió tocándome de esa manera como lo estaba haciendo. Quería que esto acabará de una vez porque estaba tan sonrojado nunca pensé en tener un contacto así con Christopher Redfield, eso lo veía hasta que cumpliéramos mínimo un año de relación.

Nuestras respiraciones se volvieran alteradas por falta de oxígeno por el momento, Chris me pide que me acueste bocabajo como un cachorro en celoso acepto su orden.

Introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de mi tibia y estrecha entrada, esto provoco que gimiera de dolor y placer.

—N-no, para por favor — chillé.

Chris hizo caso omiso.

Volvió a introducir dos dedos mas. Mis gemidos de dolor fueron reemplazados por gemidos llenos de placer, tras haber sentido alrededor de tres dedos dentro, Chris cogió la decisión de meter algo mas grande, si su miembro erecto.

Se posiciono sobre mi entrada y empujo su miembro haciendo que entrara en mi interior.

Apreté la almohada al sentirlo dentro de mí y solté un pequeño gemido. Chris comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, embestiandome por completo con rapidez y fuerza. Al menos ya no sentía dolor.

—C-Capitán — musité.

Chris volvió a cubrir mi boca una vez mas.

En eso un celular comenzó a sonar y Chris dejó de moverse dentro de mí pude escucharlo maldecir una y otra vez porque su móvil había interrumpido el acto sexual. Chris se levantó de la cama para buscar su móvil y atender la llama, mientras tanto aprovecharé en descansar un poco hasta que regrese a la cama.

Una luz brillosa me llegaba a mis ojos, me cubrí el rostro para no seguir recibiendo aquella luz cegadora. Puse mi cabeza sobre el abdomen de Chris y lo abrace, mientras me acorrucaba para volver a dormir, comencé a acariciar el pecho de mi novio y me percato que no traía puesta una camisa, me enderezo y veo que estaba totalmente desnudo me sonrojo con solo verlo.

Miró alrededor de la habitación y veo nuestras ropas por todas partes ¿Qué paso anoche? No recordaba mucho lo sucedido solo recuerdo que Chris me tocaba de una manera placentera que tanto me gustaba. Levanté la cobija y veo que los dos estábamos desnudos, no podía ser había follado con Chris, no debía ser una farsa si eso debía ser.

Sentí que Chris se movió y fue abriendo los ojos, me miró a ver para dedicarme una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no traes ropa, Piers? — Me preguntó Chris, mientras se frotaba los ojos—. Me duele la cabeza.

Tragué saliva. No sabía como decirle a Chris lo que hicimos anoche me asombraba de mí mismo tanto que me cuidaba para evitar esto y termine haciéndolo al menos fue con Chris y no fue con un desconocido.

—C-Chris — dije nerviosamente—. Creo que tuvimos sexo anoche, no estoy seguro.

Chris abrió los ojos como dos platos cuando le dije eso.

—No, puede ser — replicó Chris anonado.

Moví la cabeza y con solo hacer un pequeño movimiento sentí un dolor agudo en mi cabeza.

Chris movió las cobijas para comprobar lo acontecido vimos que la cama era un desastre hasta inclusive encontramos un sobre de un condón, al menos nos cuidamos para evitar cualquier enfermedad de transmisión sexual era un gran alivió saber ese hecho no tendré que irme a hacer estudios de sangre para saber si contraje algo.

—Chris, si hay una envoltura. ¿Dónde está el condón? — pregunté.

Chris se quedó pensando unos segundos poco a poco vi cómo se sonrojaba con solo pensar ¿Qué le hizo? Ahora que lo pienso anoche se levantó bruscamente de la cama para atender una llamada y fue cuando quedé profundamente dormido.

—Ahora recuerdo donde quedó — respondió Chris—. Anoche mientras tenemos relaciones sonó mi móvil y me levanté bruscamente de la cama para atender para que al final fuera Jill dándome sus regaños. Y cuando regrese a la cama no vi ningún condón, lo que quiere decir que posiblemente esté— me miró a ver con preocupación — Dentro de ti, porque no recuerdo habérmelo quitado.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamé.

Me levantó de la cama para ir al baño a revisarlo y al tratar de hacerlo termine cayendo al suelo por el gran dolor que sentí. Comencé a sollozar por saber que tenía un condón dentro de mí, jamás me había pasado algo así antes ¿Qué haré? Tendría que ir al hospital para una revisión y quedaría en mi historial médico ¿Por qué a mí? Eso me pasa por ser un pervertido anoche.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Chris preocupado.

—No, estoy bien — contesté—. Me duelen las caderas y mi ano. A eso no le agregue la notica del condón dentro de mí.

Lo único que faltaba dolor y un condón dentro de mí por un estúpido descuido de Chris. Solamente espero que la rubia no vaya a venir desde Europa porque Chris terminó peleando con ella una vez, joder ¿Qué haré si la rubia llega? Debía de tranquilizarme un poco ante estos hechos, primero debía de enfocarme en sacarme el maldito y puto condón que tenía adentró.

—Me voy a cambiar para ir al hospital — dije.

— ¿No prefieres un médico de aquí? — me preguntó Chris.

Suspiró.

—Capitán, el médico va a preguntar dónde tengo el condón y le voy a tener que decir en mi ano — comencé a decir—. Pensará que tengo prácticas homosexuales y promiscuas.

—Lo mismo será en el hospital y quedará en tu historial médico — replicó Chris.

Cogí aire.

La situación me va enloquecer por completo.

—Vale, Chris tú ganas.

No tuve ni la menor idea de cómo le hice para cambiarme con el dolor insoportable que tenía. Ya no volveré a tener relaciones sexuales con Chris por un buen tiempo y mejor me quedaré con mis sueños eróticos todo esto me pasaba por pervertido y queriendo tener sexo con otro hombre.

Salimos de la habitación y Chris me ayudaba a caminar porque no podía hacerlo por el gran dolor que sentía, cada paso que daba sentía espinas encajadas dentro de mí. Los soldados que pasaban cercas de nosotros me miraban a ver esto provocaba que me sonrojara de vergüenza que sentía por todo esto, al menos ellos no sabían lo ocurrido.

Se me hizo eterna la llegada a la enfermería. Chris abrió la puerta para que entrara y al verme el médico quedó asombrado que me pidió que fuera directamente a la camilla.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó el médico.

Fulminé con la mirada a Chris y enfoque mi mirada hacia el médico.

—Tengo… — hice una pausa, era difícil decirle lo sucedido me daba mucha vergüenza, pero debía hacerlo para salir de esto lo antes posible—. Tengo, un condón dentro de mí.

El médico de la enfermería se quedó asombrado con lo que he dicho.

—Capitán Redfield, ¿Cómo paso eso? — interrogó el médico.

Chris se sonrojo.

—Y-yo tuve nada que ver — mintió Chris—. Piers, me llamó para pedirme ayuda porque se percató de ese hecho.

—Teniente, ¿Cómo ocurrió? — me pregunta el médico.

—Tuve relaciones sexuales anoche y mi pareja olvido el condón dentro de mí — respondí sonrojado.

El médico asintió.

Antes de que me hiciera el procedimiento me pidió que me pusiera una bata para un chequeó rápido. Me recuesto en la camilla bocabajo, que vergüenza todo esto quedaré marcado de por vida y todo se lo debo a Chris Redfield, quien dejó el puto condón dentro de mí por andar peleando con la rubia, otra razón para odiarla.

—Vale, Piers — dijo el médico—. Con esta revisión puedo decirte que tienes sangrado interno y pude localizar el condón.

¿Sangrado interno? ¿Qué rayos hizo Chris anoche con mi ano? Maldición, ahora sí seguiré el consejo de Jill Valentine, le daré una bofetada a Redfield por haber tenido sexo salvaje conmigo.

—Te voy a hacer unas curaciones y te daré un medicamento — comentó el médico.

El médico fue por unas gasas para comenzar a limpiarme y curarme la herida, estaba bastante sonrojado. De pronto, sentí algo dentro de mí, el médico retiró el condón todo lleno de sangre y todo gracias a Chris como he estado diciendo. Una vez hecho, eso el médico comenzó a evitar el sangrado interno.

Dentro de la enfermería perdí la noción del tiempo porque era eterno estar ahí con esta locura.

 _Nota para Paige: Debes de estar burlándote de mi desgracia, pero recuerda Paige siempre vas a conocer personas con peores desgracias que tú._

El médico finalizo la curación.

—Piers, te voy a hacer unas recomendaciones — dijo el médico—. No vuelvas a tener sexo de esa manera porque estuviste a punto de ir al quirófano, segundo no puedes tener relaciones hasta nuevo aviso. Y por último evite que esto vuelva a suceder.

Asentí.

Fui al vestidor a quitarme la bata y usar al fin mi ropa, podía escuchar desde el lugar donde estaba como escribía en la computadora el médico, mientras hacía mi receta, gracias a Chris tendré que tomar pastillas. Salí del vestidor, y el médico me entregó una orden de análisis y por supuesto mi receta médica.

—Siga las recomendaciones que le hice — dijo el médico.

Volví a asentir.

—Gracias — dije.

Salimos de la enfermería y en eso aprovechó en darle un ligero golpe a Chris por este comienzo atormentando, puede escuchar que se quejó por lo que había hecho. Lo bueno es que no fui a dar al hospital porque mi padre hubiera terminado decepcionado de mí.

Suspiró.

—Ya escuchaste, Chris — dije en voz baja.

—Compraré los medicamentos porque fue mi culpa — comentó Chris.

Le entregue la receta a Chris, antes de dársela la leí y me habían dado una incapacidad hasta nuevo aviso ¿Qué? No podré trabajar por este pequeño accidente, apreté los dientes de coraje tanto esfuerzo que hacía por mi ámbito laboral y ahora no podré trabajar; ok lo aprovecharé para descansar.

Después del todo anoche me divertí bastante y si valió la pena el haber asistido a pesar de que termine con una desgracia al día siguiente, era algo que podía evitar para la próxima vez que asista a un antro trataré de no consumir alcohol, cigarro y pastillas extraños porque fue la peor combinación que hice.

 _Nota de Paige 2/Julio/2013: Tenía que leer esta parte ¿Cómo se te pudo quedar el condón en el ano? Era sorprendente, en fin lamento mucho eso hermanito y si tienes razón a ti he pasaron peores desgracias que a mí. Gracias Piers porque a tus locuras y errores pude ver que hay personas peores que yo._

 _Te quiero, hermanito a pesar de que no estás con nosotros más._


	34. 27: Piers, el niñero

27

Piers, el niñero

"Al ver la inocencia de un niño pequeño, me hacía pensar en lo hermoso que es la vida a esa edad"

20 diciembre 2010

 **E** l haber pasado por un momento bastante vergonzoso en la BSAA por culpa de Chris, me ha hecho reflexionar una cosa y siguiendo las recomendaciones del médico que atendió el desastre de Redfield, solo esperó que no me hayan juzgado mal por ese hecho o haya llegado a los oídos de los demás soldados sería muy bizarro escuchar a todos hablar de eso en mi regreso, solamente esperaba que el capitán haya inventado una buena excusa por mi ausencia temporal.

En fin, mi reflexión ante esto fue que no volvería a ser el sumiso de la relación sexual sino el dominante, ya no pasaría por eso nuevamente ya no. Además cuando fui al hospital me tacharon de promiscuo porque el químico que me atendió me hacía preguntas como si fuera un prostituto ¿a qué me refiero? Me hacían preguntas de prácticas homosexuales por ejemplo ¿Cuántas veces ha sido penetrado?, ¿Cuántas veces ha tenido oral?, ¿Cuántas parejas ha tenido?, ¿Cuántas veces tiene…? Y ¿Cuál fue la edad que comenzó a tener…? Sí, sabían que era de rutina para saberlo y anexarlo al estudio, pero lo que mas me frustro fue la reacción del químico, ya que veía con asco con todo lo que respondí, ah y a eso no le agregue lo del condón, uf si supiera lo que pasó antes de esto, terminaría asqueado de mí porque tenía la teoría de que tenía una enfermedad de transmisión sexual y no cualquier sino se trataba de SIDA.

Me preocupaba mucho salir positivo en la prueba porque no me he hecho un chequeó antes, sé que en el pasado estuve con Dylan y no sé si ese tipo traiga alguna clase de enfermedad.

Suspiró.

Tras haber terminado con un sangrado interno y un condón dentro de mí. Me dieron una incapacidad de al menos un mes, si un mes sin ir a trabajar por lo que, estaba en mi apartamento comiendo una bolsa de papas con un refresco, mientras veía el televisor.

Solté una carcajada al ver una escena graciosa en _Drake &J_osh. Hace un tiempo que no veía dicho programa desde que terminaron las temporadas, de hecho no quería ver nada obsceno con la presencia de Paige por aquí, a pesar de que mi hermana tenía ya dieciocho años de edad cuidaba ciertos aspectos por petición de mi madre, si Megan venía un trauma en Paige terminaría culpándome por completo.

Di un sorbo a mi refresco.

Continué viendo el televisor hasta que el sonido de la puerta me interrumpió. Me quedé pensando por un instante de quien podría ser puesto que, no esperaba visitas este día al menos de que sea Redfield tratando de disculparse por haber dejado el condón dentro de mí, ya no quería recordar ese hecho porque me daba un montón de coraje con solo pensarlo, el pasado quedo atrás así que comenzaré por cuenta nueva.

Me levantó del sofá para atender la visita inesperada. Abrí la puerta y quedé sorprendido vi a Chris con el pequeño James ¿Qué hacían ellos dos aquí? ¿Acaso estaba loco? No, podía permitir que ese bebe tuviera un espectáculo pervertido, solamente era un niño tierno e inocente.

—Capitán, ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó.

—Te quiero pedir un favor — contesté.

¿Un favor? Oh, ya creo que será su favor ¿Por qué me escogió a mí? Si, tenía a Claire para que lo ayudara, en cambio yo no estaba en condiciones de hacer trabajo en estos días y todo por la culpa de Chris.

—Sí, dime — dije.

Obviamente le tenía que decir un "sí" de respuesta para no herir sus sentimientos después del todo.

— ¿Puedes cuidar a James por este día? — preguntó Chris.

Asentí a su favor, sé que si decía que no en estos momentos lo tendría haciendo berrinche enfrente de su hijo por lo que, quise evitar ese hecho tan vergonzoso técnicamente había cosas peores que ya no quería recordar.

—Vale, Chris lo haré — respondí—. ¿Puedo saber a dónde vas? Claro, si quieres decírmelo.

Chris cogió aire antes de hablar y decirme sus motivos.

—Iré a Europa — contestó Chris.

Abrí los ojos como dos platos. ¿Qué acaba de decirme? No podía creerlo, va a ver a la rubia, maldición lo único que me faltaba con todas mis desgracias primero tenía el culo roto por su culpa, segundo los médicos creían que era un promiscuo y por último está nueva locura que se le acaba de ocurrir al Capitán Redfield. ¿Por qué me hacía esto? Debía ser por cuestiones de trabajo, si eso debía ser ya no juzgaría mal a las personas antes de saber sus intenciones solo debía de relajarme porque James podría mostrar un cierto comportamiento con todo esto.

— ¿Seguro que un día? y ¿A que va Europa? — interrogó.

Con estas dos preguntas esperaba que cayera Chris en mi trampa mental para saber si va a ver a Jill Valentine. Sé que ellos tuvieron una discusión hace días atrás por varios motivos que desconocido hubiera sido buena idea quedarme despierto para saberlo, sin embargo termine dormido.

Chris me dedico una sonrisa.

—No lo sé, realmente — afirmó Chris—. Iré a Europa para ver a Jill, me han pedido los superiores que vaya a hacer un reporte de lo que ha pasado con ella. Vamos, Piers, es verdad puedes preguntarle a Barry si tienes mucha curiosidad de saberlo.

Él había notado mi desconfianza por mis preguntas. Con esa pequeña información que me dio pude descartar una posible reconciliación como pareja, si eso esperaba no quería ver el regreso de Chris con una triste noticia sinceramente no sabía como lidiar con una ruptura porque amaba intensamente a Chris Redfield y sería un fuerte dolor para mí.

—Vale, Capitán— comenté—. Cuidaré al pequeño James en su ausencia, disfrute su viaje y no haga cosas pervertidas.

Chris se sonrojó cuando le dije "cosas pervertidas" si, no quería un encuentro sexual entre Chris y la rubia, además ¿no tenía suficiente con lo que ha pasado? Al parecer Redfield no entendía muchas cosas a pesar de la edad que tenía. Ya, dejaré de pensar esas cosas ambos estaban divorciados y ya no podría darse ese tipo de relación.

Por otro lado, Chris se despide de su hijo, mientras yo trató de tranquilizarme un poco y no seguir con estos celos. Veo a Chris abrazar a James y le da un beso en la frente de despedida, me parecía tierna la relación de padre e hijo aunque Chris fuera en ocasiones un desgraciado y descuido padre, pero al final trataba de remediar la situación con James.

—Hasta luego, Piers — se despide Chris.

Cogí aire.

¿Dónde estaba mi beso? Yo quería un beso de despedida también. Suspiró. Sabía que eso pasaría porque estaba James y no era el momento adecuado para tener demostraciones afectivas homosexuales enfrente del bebe porque podíamos causarle una confusión sexual muy grave a lo que la rubia comenzaría a hacer un desecándolo por completo al saberlo.

Miró al pequeño Redfield, quien estaba recostado en mi sofá. Se veía tan adorable mirando el televisor y con una sonrisa en su rostro después del todo no sería una mala idea cuidarlo.

Había tenido que cambiarle al programa de televisión que estaba mirando, ya que no era apropiado para un bebe de al menos diez meses de edad por lo que, termine viendo _Mickey Mouse_ con ver las caricaturas me acordaba parte de mi infancia, la cual puedo decir que fue bastante bueno porque tenía todo lo que un niño pequeño quería una familia unida y con una hermana, fui bendecido por un ángel o un ser superior porque tenía una hermana que acompañaba en mi soledad y me apoyaba cuando mas lo necesitaba a pesar de que Paige Nicole Nivans fuera un desastre y en ocasiones fuera un dolor de cabeza estaba contento a su lado.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro con lo pensarlo. Vuelvo a mirar al pequeño James y veo que estaba atentó a lo que sucedía en la caricatura, una parte de mi corazón sentía compasión hacía el menor ¿Cómo puede Chris abandonar a un niño? Si, los hijos era lo más especial en una familia, además era la motivación de todo padre para seguir adelante en los obstáculos de la vida.

Me acomodo en el sofá sin causarme el mínimo dolor todavía tenía secuelas de aquella noche tan salvaje por así decirlo aún me dolía mi parte, después del todo no recuerdo bien lo acontecido en esa noche solamente recuerdo que Chris me pidió que fuera de antro para relajarme, de hecho si sirvió porque por una vez en mi vida deje de pensar en todos los problemas que tenía hasta el punto de haber tenido relaciones sexuales.

Observe que James se acomodó también sin despegar su mirada del televisor, ese niño parecía entretenido por un ratón y un pato, que ironía. Un niño entretenido por una caricatura, James Redfield debía de aprovechar su tiempo ya que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te veías siendo un adulto enfrentando al realidad de la vida.

Le dedico una sonrisa.

De repente, la puerta del apartamento se abrió bruscamente y en eso veo entrar a Paige con su sudadera de _kumamon_ y ropa deportiva ¿A dónde ha ido? Porque, Paige no era la clase de persona que iba a hacer ejercicio por las mañanas posiblemente fue por comida gratis a un restaurante o inclusive a caminar para poder tener inspiración.

—He llegado, hermanito — dijo Paige, con una sonrisa—. Guau, ¿en qué momento diste a luz?

Puse los ojos en blanco ante ese comentario de mi hermana, ella era la única persona que sabía lo desgraciado que estaba mi culo por parte de Chris, y cuando le dije me pidió que me hiciera una prueba de embarazo ¿Qué creía mi hermana? Sí, los hombres no daban a luz al menos de que fueran transgenero ahí si hubiera posibilidad, mientras no.

—No es mi hijo. Es hijo de Chris y Jill — comenté—. Chris, me pidió que lo cuidara por un día porque tiene trabajo en el extranjero.

Paige se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de pronunciar una palabra.

—Interesante, pero de todos modos estás cuidando a tu hijastro — replicó Paige—. Y te sirve de práctica para cuando tengas tus hijos con Chris.

Antes de que Paige terminara de hablar había cubierto los oídos de James, apenas era un niño en crecimiento y mi hermana diciendo esas cosas. Sabía que nunca Paige iba a cambiar esa parte de ella, es decir no la juzgaba adoraba su personalidad porque cuando menos me lo esperaba me sacaba una sonrisa y risa al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento — se disculpa Paige—. Pero, tengo razón.

—Lo sé, pero no voy a tener hijos. No quiero que mis hijos sufran si llego a morir — comenté—. Por eso, tú eres mi esperanza en que formes una familia y tengas hijos. En caso de que muera quiero que le pongas a tu hijo varón mi nombre porque viviré atrás de él.

Paige rodó los ojos.

—Pensaba ponerle un nombre asiático, pero ya que insistes — afirmó Paige—. Aunque con mi suerte, no creo tener hijos en un futuro. Si llega a pasarme algo, tendré un perro que será mi hijo al mismo tiempo.

¿Un perro de hijo? Podía ser posible con Paige, ya que ella adora los animales hasta el punto de consentirlos como el perro que teníamos hace tiempo, mi hermana solía comprarle juguetes porque decía que "nuestra mascota lo apreciaba mucho", solamente espero que lo esté diciendo de broma, si mi padre llega a ver el futuro de Paige terminará enojado y decepcionado mas porque seremos dos hijos Nivans sin hijos y sin descendencia.

Solté una risa ante ese comentario de mi hermana.

—Paige, por favor — le digo.

Paige torció los labios y fue hacia la cocina. Me daba curiosidad de saber a donde habrá ido porque no recuerdo que me haya dicho nada en lo absoluto además no recordaba que ella haya salido temprano posiblemente estaba profundamente dormido que no me percaté de eso.

Le quitó mis manos a James y continúa viendo su caricatura. Me levanto del sofá al ver la hora, debía de tomarme mis medicamentos de hecho, sentía los efectos un poco rápidos porque aliviaban mi dolor interno, nunca pensé que tener sexo fuera acusarme esta gran molestia. Cogí una botella de agua y abro el frasco de las píldoras.

—Yo estaría tratando de abrir esa capsula para sacar su contenido — afirmó Paige —. No puedo tomar esa clase de medicamentos. Siempre terminó ahogándome involuntariamente.

Comenzaba a reírme de aquella vez que Paige comenzó ahogarse con una píldora y emitió sonidos bastantes raros hasta el punto de imitar a un cuervo con su ahogo aquel día reía bastante que mis padres terminaron regañándome por completo, ya que no era lo apropiado para la ocasión y mi padre se excusó _"tu hermana pudo haber muerto"_ mientras yo trataba de contener mi risa.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro con solo recordarlo.

—No seré mas un cuervo — replicó Paige.

En eso escuchamos una flatulencia por parte de James y soltó un llanto muy fuerte. Paige me miró a ver con una pequeña risa dibujada en sus labios, por otro lado, estaba preocupado la verdad nunca he cuidado a un bebe no me considera una persona apropiada para cuidarlo ¿Qué debía de hacer en estos momentos? No estaba preparado mentalmente para esto.

—Te ayudaré — replicó Paige.

Será una pequeña misión un poco fuera de lo común y bastante asquerosa.

James no dejaba de llorar tan fuerte jamás me tocó ver a un bebe sollozando de esa manera, de lo cual me daba miedo por los fuertes gritos que daba, tenía mi mano sobre mi frente tantos gritos me provocaban dolor de cabeza pude ver a mi hermana cubriéndose los oídos. _«Por eso no quiero tener hijos son un dolor de cabeza y un estorbo en la vida. Estaba feliz con mi soltería a pesar de que me encontraba en una relación»_ Mis padres juzgaran ese hecho, pero no iba con mi preferencia sexual el tener hijos porque quería seguir conociendo y divirtiéndome de esta manera que solía hacer, bueno técnicamente llevaba una vida aburrida, pero aun así podría cambiar ese hecho.

Me enfoqué en lo que haría, recosté a James en la cama a pesar de los gritos que daba tan fuertes, Paige me ayudó a quitarle la pijama al niño y en cuanto lo hicimos fuimos atacados por una bomba olorosa contuve la respiración por unos segundos hasta que le quite el pañal a James. No podía creer lo que haría a continuación cogí varias toallitas húmedas y comencé a limpiar al bebe. Por otro lado, Paige preparada el nuevo cambio para el pequeño y yo continuaba con la limpieza.

Al terminar le puse algo de talco y en cuanto iba a abrocharle el pañal, James Christopher Redfield terminó orinándose encima de mí. Quedé asombrado por lo que, sucedió ¿Por qué a mí? He tratado de llevar una vida tranquila sin adicciones y estable, sin embargo parecía que debía de ser un chico malo para no tener desgracias en mi vida ya que, cada vez que me portaba bien me pasaban cosas malas en cambio sí me porto mal recibiré cosas buenas ¿Qué debía hacer? Tenía que ser bueno y no malo.

Maldición, debía de cambiarme antes de que sintiera el aroma a orina en mi cuerpo, fui al baño a quitarme la camisa, mientras tanto le pedí a Paige que se encargará del bebe con el mínimo cuidado para que no le pasará algo similar.

Lo único que me faltaba a mis desgracias segundo mi listado mental quedaría algo así.

1\. Tener el trasero roto por culpa de Chris.

2\. Los médicos pensaba que era un promiscuo.

3\. La vergüenza que pasé al tener un condón dentro de mí.

4\. La locura de Chris en dejarme un bebe sin preguntarme si sabía cuidar a uno.

5\. James Christopher Redfield orino encima de mí.

¿Qué más podía pasarme? Ya, me había resignado a llevar una vida tan desgraciada porque no podía hacer en lo absoluto. Lo único que me daba quedaba era sobrevivir a los tiempos difíciles que tenía.

Me quité la camisa, vi que parte de mi abdomen estaba mojado de orina ¿Por qué? Seguía preguntándome lo mismo todavía. Cogí un jabón para limpiarme, no quería ese olor asqueroso, honestamente con esto me he percatado que lo mío no son los niños así que no tendré hijos.

 _Nota: Papá, sí estás leyendo esto. Lo siento, no tendré hijos porque son unos monstruos que me recuerden a las armas biológicas, no más que hacen otro tipo de daño sin destruir ciudades completas._

Limpié mi abdomen con agua y jabón. No tenía el humor necesario para ducharme por segunda vez, además el médico pidió que evitara el agua a una alta temperatura. Todo esto era por una calentura, estando bajo el efecto del alcohol sino hubiera ido de antro estaría posiblemente en Europa con Chris y viendo como me daba celos con la rubia, pero no era así Chris tuvo que desgraciarme y estaba pagando la consecuencias de ese acto cuidando al bebe.

Dejé el jabón en la ducha y cerré la llave del lavamanos. Me miró al espejo, veía frustración en mi rostro, realmente no quería estar en esta situación lo único que quería era salir de esto de una vez.

Cogí la bata que estaba dentro del baño para usarla no quería que Paige me viera semi desnudo, de hecho me daba vergüenza que me miraba además me estaba dando a respetar con ella porque no suelo acosarla cuando no traía puesta algo de ropa.

Salí del baño. Quedé asombrado al ver una escena conmovedora Paige Nivans cargaba a James como si fuera su propio hijo y al parecer James dejó de dar esos gritos tan horribles ¿Cómo le hizo Paige? Mis respetos para mi hermana, ella alzó su mirada y al verme como estaba salió de mi habitación pude ver que James estaba dormido profundamente, al menos la pequeña bestia estará dormida por unas horas.

Espero que no sucede otra desgracia mas porque si no perderé la cordura pronto.

Debía de controlarme, y enfocarme en la tarea que me dio el capitán Redfield, permitía que mis celosos me dominaran antes de mi razonamiento ¿Por qué tuve que preguntarle a Chris? Hubiera preferido quedarme con la curiosidad y no saber su destino en estos momentos con el simple hecho de saber que se trataba de la rubia me hacía rabiar la odiaba tanto como si fuera una verdadera bruja. Cogí aire y me relajé un poco. De pronto, escuché el sonido de mi móvil que provoco que saliera de mis pensamientos oscuros de una manera rápida lo busco y al encontrarlo desbloqueo la pantalla era un mensaje de Chris.

 **De Chris a Piers**

 **Hola, ¿Cómo va todo?, lamento mucho no haberme despido de ti adecuadamente, pero estaba James.**

Sonreía.

 **De Piers a Chris**

 **Mal D: James termino orinándome encima, y lo entiendo Capitán debe de respetar a su hijo.**

Di enviar el mensaje.

 **De Chris a Piers**

 **No es la primera vez que lo hace. Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien con James, es un buen bebe no molesta mucho.**

¿Un buen bebe? Pues, si me orinó encima, vale le daré una oportunidad mas a James debía de hacerme la idea porque mis fin de semanas serán así a partir de ahora y todo gracias a Chris nuevamente.

 **De Piers a Chris**

 **Ok, lo haré por usted.**

Cuando envié el mensaje deje de recibir una respuesta probablemente se encuentre con la rubia y no quería preocuparla con James. Ok, lo haré por Chris, y trataré de enojarme por lo que haga el bebe además no sabe lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos.

El ambiente de mi apartamento cambio drásticamente de ser tenso se volvió pacifico ya no se escuchaban los gritos y lloriqueos de James dado que Paige tranquilizo al bebe, en verdad Paige era un ángel enviado a mi vida para hacerme la vida un poco fácil, claro obviamente sin abusar de su angelical poder interno, hablando realmente Paige encontró la manera de calmar al bebe, le debía mucho a Paige por eso un día de estos le voy a dar a una recompensa.

Ambos nos encontramos mirando la televisión, mientras comíamos una rebanada de pizza. Me encantaba la paz que había en todo el apartamento hace un par de horas que no la sentía y nuevamente le agradezco a Paige por haberme ayudado en esto.

Con todo esto a pesar de que han sido unas pocas horas me percaté que lo mío no son los bebes, y mas con todo lo que hizo James en unos minutos pude ver que era difícil ser padre, pero eso no justificaba muchas cosas de la vida de ese pequeño, al parecer James tenía una familia establecida, es decir a pesar de que sus padres se divorciaron seguía conviviendo juntos y por último James tenía un padre bastante egoísta en ciertos aspectos he tratado de ir cambiando poco a poco eso de Chris para que pasará mas tiempo con su hijo. No quería que James en el futuro presentara alguna clase de problema por el abandono de Chris.

Di un sorbo a mi refresco.

Continué disfrutando de la programación debía de aprovechar al máximo ese hecho porque James podría despertar en cualquier momento y hacer un escándalo como el que hizo por la mañana.

Me recosté de lado en el sofá porque no soporta el dolor sé que han pasado días desde ese incidente, pero aún continuaba con la secuelas de esa noche, los medicamentos que me habían recetado si eran de mucha ayuda porque por las noches era cuando sentía mucho el dolor y me ayudaban a disminuirlo. En estos días no notaba ningún cambio en mi salud continuaba teniendo los mismo síntomas y el mismo sangrado se hacía presente, la única alternativa era la cirugía maldición nunca pensé pasar por esto, además todo fue por haber tenido sexo con otro hombre.

Suspiró.

De reojo miré a Paige que no paraba de comer, ella era feliz comiendo y viendo el televisor ¿Cómo puede ser feliz con tan poco? Fácilmente la felicidad no era en base a otras personas sino tenía que ver contigo mismo, muchas personas confundían la felicidad con el dinero y el amor, claro que el amor era feliz, pero el amor por ti, en sentirte bien mentalmente y quererte a ti mismo.

— ¿A dónde fue tu novio? — preguntó Paige curiosamente.

Mierda, no me acordaba de ese hecho. Chris estaba con la rubia posiblemente ocupado en otros asuntos personales e íntimos, sacudí mi cabeza para despejar mi mente de esos pensamientos celosos hacia Chris, mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada, sé que todavía sentía muchos celos hacia la rubia, pero Chris tenía la culpa por su mentira en que no estaba casado, lo bueno fue que me dijo que estaba en trámites de divorcio.

—A Europa — respondí—. Fue a ver a Jill.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó Paige impactada.

—Chris, me dijo que fue por trabajo porque debía de hacer un informe de eso — hice una pausa—. Ahora que lo pienso el cuartel general de Europa pudo haber hecho ese reporte ¿Qué está pasando?

Paige suspiró.

—Aquí vamos otra vez — afirmó Paige—. Sabes, que Jamie y John no le creen a Chris sobre su divorcio. Ellos piensan que te está mintiendo todavía, debes de abrir los ojos y ver realmente lo que sucede con Chris—. En mi caso, en varias ocasiones Chris si me convence que es divorciado porque pasa mucho tiempo contigo y en otras ocasiones es lo contrario como por ejemplo cuando estaba con sus cambios de humor drásticos fue ahí que Jamie, John y yo sacamos teorías sobre eso.

Otra vez mis seres queridos sospechaban de Chris ¿Por qué? Sí, Chris ha estado demostrando sinceridad en la relación, de hecho tuvo la confianza necesario en darme las llaves de su casa para visitarlo cuando quisiera, eso ya tenerme confianza y no me estaba mintiendo porque no hubiera hecho eso.

—No lo creo, me dio llaves de su casa — dije.

Paige cogió aire.

—Vale, hermanito. Pero, luego no quiero verte con el corazón roto — comentó Paige.

Asentí.

Ya, era mi decisión si quería tener mi corazón roto por culpa de Redfield. Me frustraba que las demás personas se metieran en mi vida e hicieran esa clase de comentarios, ya era mi problema si quería a un hombre casado y lleno de mentiras, sin embargo, Chris no era así no demostraba ese hecho en el pasado puede que sí lo haya logrado engañarme de la peor manera, aunque eso dejó de suceder cuando me hablo de su divorcio con la rubia.

Puse toda mi atención en la televisión. No quería pelear con mi hermana con este tema porque sé que terminaría diciéndole palabras hirientes a su corazón y terminará odiándome por un tiempo.

Cuando terminó la película que estábamos viendo vi que Paige se levantó del sofá para ir a mi habitación, ahí era donde se encontraba el pequeño James durmiendo su siesta posiblemente era hora de darle de comer, honestamente no sabía como cuidarlo porque era un bebe delicado y berrinchudo. En eso veo que sale Paige de mi dormitorio y va a la cocina, ella no me dirige ni una sola palabra.

Seguía mirando el televisor. De reojo miro a Paige, quien preparaba un biberón de leche para James, una vez que lo sirvió regresó a mi habitación solamente no quería ver vomito de bebe por todas las paredes.

De una manera silenciosa me levantó del sofá para cuidar a Paige de la mini bestia de James, además me preocupaba que fuera a vomitar en mi cama. Poco a poco me acerque a la puerta y veía que Paige le estaba dando de comer a James. El bebe lucía tranquilo ¿Qué extraño? ¿Por qué no lloraba? No, mejor que no lloré porque ese bebe tenía fuertes pulmones para hacer ese drama.

Una sonrisa aprecio en mi rostro. Paige sabía como cuidar a un bebe, y en eso veo que Paige cargó el bebe para acostarlo en el porta bebe. Se veía que James estaba despierto totalmente y con cualquier cosa podía estallar la bomba ruidosa que tenía internamente.

Paige acostó a James de una manera delicada y cuidadosa pude ver que el pequeño sonríe sin parar me hacía recordar a Chris porque ambos tenían la misma sonrisa, tenía que ser el encanto Redfield, si eso debía ser. Aquel bebe parecía que tendría varias cosas en común sé que todavía faltaba tiempo para saberlo, pero de una sola cosa estaba seguro James posiblemente sería igual que su padre.

Este bebe me haría enloquecer por completo, primero con su ruido espantoso que hacía, segundo por haberme orinado encima y por último no he llegado todavía a esa parte. No quería imaginármelo en estos instantes, aprovecharé todavía mas de la paz que había en mi apartamento.

El resto del día me encontraba recostado sobre el sofá, mientras que Paige jugaba con el pequeño James ese bebe había cambiado su modo de bomba ahorita explotaba felicidad no lo entendía, en fin con el solo hecho de escucharlo reír me daba paz y tranquilidad.

Pude ver que Paige comenzó a preparar a James para que durmiera, miré la hora y eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche ya debía de dormir el pequeño porque los bebes de diez meses dormían aproximadamente catorce horas al día, era mucho lo que lo que dormían. En fin, Paige se llevó al bebe a mi habitación ¿Por qué todo en mi dormitorio? Oh, claro ella tenía la idea de que James era mi hijo en estos momentos ¿Qué le pasaba a mi hermana? No me quejaré con que no vaya a lanzar vomito todo está bien.

Acompaño a Paige hasta el dormitorio, veo que recuesta al bebe de una manera cuidadosa y delicada para comenzar a arrullarlo, sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para que el pequeño se durmiera por lo que, tuvimos que cantarle una canción de cuna ¿Quién lo diría? Piers Nivans cantándole a un bebe poco a poco vimos que James bostezo y fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

—Lo hicimos — susurré.

Paige sonrió.

—Lo hemos logrado — dijo Paige en voz baja—. No hay que hacer ruido para que no despierte. Vamos a prepararnos para dormir, bueno yo lo haré porque mañana tengo que ir a trabajar.

Abracé a Paige.

Los dos salimos de la habitación sin hacer el mínimo ruido después del todo no estuvo mal el haber cuidado a James por una noche, sin embargo no lo volvería hacer aunado a que no tenía la paciencia necesaria para cuidar a un bebe por esa misma razón no tendría hijos en un futuro. No toleraría todo esto así que mis respeto para Chris que se animó a ser padre en el pasado, mientras en mi caso era lo opuesto no sabía como lidiar con James y sabía en un futuro que lo cuidaría gracias a Chris.

 _Nota de Paige 29/Junio 2013/: Sabias palabras tuyas Piers. Ese día tuve que cuidarlo porque tu no lo querías hacer veía tu cara de despreció hacia el bebe porque le pertenencia a Jill y Chris sé que odiabas a Jill así que no pude hacer nada aquel día, sin embargo esa noche fue la peor que pasé ya que James despertó de un golpe por la fiesta de unos vecinos y no dormimos en un día._


	35. 28: La Curiosidad

_28_

 _La curiosidad_

 _"Para muchos el pasado forma una parte importante y en varias ocasiones queremos tenerlo reservado para nosotros mismos"_

 **29 de diciembre 2010**

 **S** iempre tenía curiosidad de saber lo que pasaba con Albert Wesker y mas porque todos decían que Chris estaba enamorado de aquel hombre ¿será posible? Puesto que, Chris lo odiaba bastante por todo el daño que causo en el pasado. Ese hecho del rumor lo veía un poco creíble, sin embargo de Chris podía esperar todo por todas sus mentiras dichas, bueno técnicamente él no me ha mentido para romper el corazón sino ocultó el hecho de su divorcio fue lo que mas dolió saber que hace meses estaba con su trámite.

A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado la muerte de Wesker todavía se mencionaba entre los soldados de la B.S.A.A y mas porque decían que el capitán Redfield tuvo sentimiento por ese hombre en el pasado. Mi curiosidad aumentó cuando uno de mis compañeros de unidad había hecho referencia sobre Chris y Wesker diciendo _"ellos dos tenían un romance por eso Chris lo odia mucho"_ de hecho, decían que el supuesto romance había comenzó cuando Chris llegó a Raccoon City aunque no fue una relación adecuado para ambos por la edad, ahora que lo pensaba en el caso de Weskerfield, en el pasado Chris era el menor y Wesker el mayor, algo similar entre nosotros dos.

Todo tenía sentido a Chris le gustaba estar con hombres mayores en el pasado y en el presente con menores para sentir vivo porque estaba envejeciendo lentamente. A mí no me importaba la edad aunado a que siempre he dicho "el amor es lo importante y no la edad" se podía amar a alguien mayor o menor, aunque no tenía que ser gran diferencia de las edades.

Suspiró.

Me concentró en lo que he venido a casa de Chris después de regresar de Europa pude ver que él traía algo en el cuello y me lo ocultaba no quería pelear con él así que ignoré ese hecho en eso recordé la conversación con mi hermana sobre mi novio. Chris parecía haber dejado de mentirme ya que, sucedió su divorcio podía ver que su comportamiento fue cambiando a pesar que meses atrás se encontraba teniendo cambios de humor, es decir Chris demostraba varios estados de animó a lo que yo atribuía el cansancio mental de ser un soldado de la B.S.A.A. Chris no era el único en padecer un agotamiento lo mismo ocurría con cada soldado padecía ese mal, cada caso era diferente como por ejemplo el mío obtuve una invitación a un antro me divertí como nunca, pero termine con algo roto a eso le deje de coger importancia porque yo mismo me lo busque por querer divertirme y olvidarme un poco de la presión del trabajo.

Suspiró.

Chris al verme suspirar puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros para abrazarme, mientras veíamos una película terror no me quejé por ese hecho puesto que tenía miedo por lo que sucedía a esto correspondí y puse mi cabeza en el hombro de Chris.

Creo que nunca me escuchó cuando decía que no me gustaban este tipo de películas por el miedo que me causaban, y al final resultaba viéndolas con Chris todo lo hacía por amor, mi deseo era ver está relación crecer con el tiempo por esa misma razón ignoraba lo que pasaba a mi alrededor mis amigos y mi hermana me decían que Chris seguía diciéndome sus mentiras para ocultarme algo, pero yo no lo veía así. Sé que no hemos hecho la relación oficial además teníamos nuestros motivos a mí en lo personal me daba miedo decirle a mi padre sobre esto terminaría siendo repudiado de la familia Nivans como fue el caso de John (el novio de Jamie Park).

Cuando terminó la película Chris apagó el televisor y me miró a ver. Nuestras miradas se entrelazaron lentamente nos íbamos acercando hasta el punto de que nuestros labios se rozaron delicadamente y se unieron para dar un tierno corto beso nos separamos de una manera rápida para que James no nos viera, se me olvidaba que el pequeño estaba aquí.

Chris me dedico una sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres salir unos minutos? — preguntó Chris, mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

Alzó una ceja.

¿Qué le sucede a Chris? El clima no estaba para salir en estos momentos dado que la nieve había obstruido varias calles de la ciudad, además no quería congelarme afuera con el frio me hacía recordar a la película de _Titanic_ al verla la escena del barco hundiéndose me daba frio porque se veía a las personas temblando de frio por ese simple hecho no quería salir de la casa de Chris. Aunque sería buena idea salir unos minutos para platicar sobre Wesker y lo sucedido con la rubia en Europa aunado a que Chris no me dio detalles de su visita con Jill.

—Por supuesto— respondí.

Me levantó del sofá. Fui en búsqueda de mi ropa de invierno afuera estaba a menos -0 centígrados y no quería sufrir una hipotermia o una enfermedad respiratoria, lo único que me faltaría con Chris, aunque pensando bien todo esto lo peor sería morir a manos de Chris Redfield como suelen pasar con los soldados que nos acompañan en las misiones sería horrible morir por culpa del capitán no puedo imaginarme ese momento sería la mayor desgracia de mi vida, aunque si era por un bien no tendría problema con eso, solo que no quería que mi muerte fuera en vano debía de valer algo para los demás.

Una vez con la ropa de invierno puesta. Salimos de la casa para dar un pequeño paseo cercas, me preocupaba mucho dejar a James solo en casa y sabiendo que es un bebe necesitaba tener a una persona a su lado por ese mismo hecho Chris se trajo el monitor que había comprado para escuchar si James lloraba o le sucedía algo eso me hacía calmarme un poco, no deseaba que le sucediera algo a la pequeña bestia sé que cuando fui el niñero de James me quejé por cuidarlo, sin embargo aquí era diferente estaba Chris con la finalidad de ayudar o mas bien cuidar al bebe.

Vale, dejaré de pensar en el pequeño y me enfocaré con mis verdaderas intenciones que vine a hacer con esta salida sacaré todas mis dudas y teorías mentales que tenía acerca de Chris Redfield así podría decirles a mis amigos que Chris no era ningún mentiroso.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra, Jill? — pregunté curiosamente.

Chris se quedó pensando unos segundos.

—Jill, se encuentra bien — contestó Chris—. Ella sigue yendo a terapia intensiva y se encuentra resguardada por una unidad asignada. Todo fue porque tienen miedo de que Jill sea utilizada como un arma biológica y si es posible que eso suceda porque en su cuerpo hay restos del virus- t—. Te voy a hacer sincero, Piers. Yo también tengo miedo a que Jill se convierta en un monstruo que después tenga que matar y me dolería mucho hacerlo porque es la madre de mi hijo.

Observe que Chris derramo unas cuantas lágrimas con decirme eso por lo que, le di un pequeño abrazo de apoyo nunca me había tocado ver al capitán sollozar rara vez lo hacía me asombraba verlo llorar sinceramente sus lágrimas para mí significaban sinceridad porque nadie puede fingirlas al menos de que seas un experto para eso y con eso me demostraba la verdad.

—Ahora entiendo porque odiaba mucho a Wesker y su deseo de venganza — repliqué.

Quería cambiar el tema de la conversación diciéndole aquella frase a Chris, además podría obtener información de dos de mis curiosidades. De lo que me ha dicho Redfield podía descartar que él siguiera teniendo sentimientos hacia la rubia ¿Por qué? Sé que pasar por un divorcio era difícil y entendía perfectamente lo que le sucedía cada día debía de ganarme cada día mas el amor de Chris para que olvidará a la rubia.

Chris abrió los ojos como dos platos.

Sé un poco sobre Wesker porque en mi año sabático que cogí estuve haciendo muchas investigación de diferentes casos de criminales y especialmente quería tener conocimientos sobre el bioterrorismo por eso sé sobre Wesker a pesar de eso mis compañeros me han dado mas datos de ese asunto.

Chris suspiró.

—Quiero aclararte que nunca me enamoré de él — comenzó a decir Chris. ¿Tan rápido se había delatado? Oh, podría ser que ya le han preguntado de esto —. Muchas personas creen todavía eso porque al principio cuando forme parte de los STARS sentía admiración por Wesker, pero nunca desarrollamos una relación así, además nunca fue de mi interés—. Antes de conocer sus verdaderas intenciones llegue a considerarlo como un amigo, pero cuando vi la realidad en lo acontecido en las Montañas Arklay quedé decepcionado porque vi como morían cada uno de mis compañeros en las mansión—. No lo considero como una venganza sino como detener algo que estaba causando daño a la sociedad. Veía como el jefe de la estación se hacía de la vista gorda e ignoraba el caso.

— ¿Por qué diría que estabas enamorado de Wesker? — pregunté.

Chris se miró a ver fijamente a los ojos.

—Jill causo el rumor sobre eso — respondió Chris—. Ella, creía que estaba enamorado de Wesker ya que, pasaba mucho tiempo con él y Jill confundió el enamoramiento con la admiración—. Eso se me hace familiar, ¿no es así?

Ladeó la cabeza.

Sinceramente, si era parecido a nosotros dos sin embargo, la diferencia que realmente si somos pareja a escondidas porque teníamos miedo en decirle a nuestros seres queridos la realidad de lo sucedido entre los dos. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba Wesker no era el hombre ideal para Redfield, ambos eran distintos en varias cosas y no tenían nada de compatibilidad.

—Sí, capitán — afirme—. Me recuerda a mí cuando entré a la BSAA, solo que nosotros si desarrollamos una relación sentimental—. No entiendo ¿Por qué Jill creo el rumor?

Chris me dedico una sonrisa.

—Porque sentía celos de Wesker y quería ver mi reacción a eso — confesó Chris—. Ella, ha sido una mujer celosa desde que la conozco y eso nunca va a cambiar. Cuando fui a Europa, Jill comenzó a cuestionarme si ya había encontrado pareja, le negué por completo eso. No quería que arruinara lo nuestro antes de tiempo.

Mmm, esto sería bastante interesante dos personas celosas de las parejas de Chris, sin embargo, yo había ganado la batalla ante la rubia debía de conformarse con no haberlo perdido al 100% puesto que, sigue conviviendo con su hijo y la continuaba viendo ¿Qué mas quería? Un día de estos voy a buscarle un novio a la rubia para que se olvide de Chris.

—Ahora entiendo mucho porque suele acosarme diciéndome si tenemos un romance — afirmó.

Chris me abrazó.

—Ya he hablado de eso con ella — replicó Chris—. Lo bueno es que se trata de una teoría por parte de ella. He tratado de impedir que comience a formar el rumor porque sería un verdadero desastre.

Le dedico una sonrisa a Chris.

Continuamos caminando por la calle hasta que de pronto, escuchamos a James sollozar y gritar al mismo tiempo. Ese bebe me va a causar una migraña un día de estos por soportarlo. Ambos regresamos a la casa para saber que le sucedía a James seguramente haya despertado por una pesadilla o tenía hambre, me quedo pensando unos segundos para reflexionar ya me imagino que serán sus bombas olorosas que lanza, eso debía hacer, además no quería estar presente ahí.

Después del todo una de mis sospechas era falsa por un rumor creado por la rubia ya que, ella creía que Chris tenía sentimientos hacia Wesker realmente no era así después del todo. Había escuchado entre los soldados que Wesker odiaba a Chris por haber frustrado sus planes en el pasado así que con esto no existía la posibilidad de un romance. Lo único era cuidarme de la rubia con sus estúpidos celos hacia Chris porque probamente en un futuro vaya a crear un rumor sobre mí.

Termine cerrando la puerta de la casa aunado a que Chris fue a ver que tenía el pequeño James desde el primer momento en que entramos se le podía escuchar sollozar tan fuerte, tuve que cubrir mis oídos para no lastimarlos por aquellos lloriqueos fuertes que hacía James. Si, todavía era un monstruo aquel bebe solamente debía de hacerme la idea de que esto no sería para siempre.

Fui hacia el sofá para recostarme en lo que regresaba Chris después de tranquilizar a la bestia que tenía de hijo. Desde el sofá pude percatarme que todavía había fotografías de la rubia con Chris ¿Qué extraño? Se supone que ambos estaban divorciados tal vez a Chris se le ha olvidado quitarlas por esa misma razón decidí ayudarlo a guárdalas sabía que no debía de entrometerme en esto, pero lo hacía por una buena causa no quería ver mi relación afectada por culpa de la rubia nuevamente.

Me levanté del sofá y fui hasta el mueble que había lado del televisor cogí las tres fotos que habían para guárdalas o mas bien deshacerme de ellas opte por tirarlas a la basura realmente esto me estaba intoxicando como dice Jamie. Él tenía mucha razón en esto, Chris cada día me intoxicaba al respecto por sus hermosas palabras que me decía ¿Cómo pude desintoxicarme? Solo había una cura para eso y era terminando la relación no podía hacerlo aunado a que lo amaba bastante.

Termine tirando las fotografías sin pensarlo varias veces y regrese al sofá a fingir que nada había ocurrido. Chris había regresado con James en sus brazos genial tendré al pequeño monstruo a mi lado, okey no me quejaré porque Paige hablo conmigo sobre el tema de James y al parecer mi hermana tenía mucha razón debía de tolerar a James porque mi consecuencia por salir con un hombre divorciado.

— ¿No te molesta que trajera a James? — preguntó Chris.

—No — respondí mintiendo.

En verdad si me molestaba la presencia de ese bebe, pero no diré mas quejas sobre el pobre niño, de hecho no tenía la culpa de lo que sucedida con Chris y mis problemas con la rubia.

Chris asintió.

Al final terminamos viendo películas de _Disney_ porque estaba James con nosotros, esto me hacía sentirme de una manera un poco extraño jamás pensé que en uno de mis noviazgo fuera a lidiar con un bebe ¿Qué será esto? ¿Acaso un siguiente paso? Ya estaba comenzando a pensar como Paige, ella solía decir que James era mi hijastro porque en un futuro me iba a casar con Redfield, aunque no lo creo por el trabajo que tenemos era casi imposible, además ninguno de los dos ha salido del closet para hacer aquella locura.

James se quedó profundamente dormido por fin habría paz en la atmosfera. Por otro lado, Chris aprovechó en poner su brazo alrededor de mi espalda a lo que correspondí adecuadamente. Puse mi cabeza en su hombre y Chris cogió mi mano, me sonroje un poco dado que nunca pensé tener un momento así con Redfield y mas con la presencia de su hijo… digo el pequeño monstruo.

¿Qué puedo decir de esto? En un futuro tendré que convivir con James por motivos legales. Sé que en parte tuve culpa haberme aventurado con un hombre divorciado, pero estaba bien al menos las cosas entre Chris y yo iban marchando bien hasta mejoraron desde la partida de la rubia solamente esperaba que todo se mantuviera así a su regreso porque me gustaba vivir una relación sin celos y conflictos, aunque posiblemente termine siendo un celoso cuando se tratará de las llamadas de la rubia debía de controlarme para tener una relación sana.

Después como ha dicho Chris sobre Jill, ella podía crear un rumor para descubrir la verdad de todo esto, de hecho no podía negar mi noviazgo con Redfield porque si estábamos en una relación maldición debó de cuidarme de la rubia para que no saque la verdad a la luz porque muchas personas terminarían decepcionados de mí y quería evitar eso.


	36. 29: La curiosidad

_29_

 _La curiosidad_

" _Para muchos el pasado forma una parte importante y en varias ocasiones queremos tenerlo reservado para nosotros mismos"_

 **29 de diciembre 2010**

 **S** iempre tenía curiosidad de saber lo que pasaba con Albert Wesker y mas porque todos decían que Chris estaba enamorado de aquel hombre ¿será posible? Puesto que, Chris lo odiaba bastante por todo el daño que causo en el pasado. Ese hecho del rumor lo veía un poco creíble, sin embargo de Chris podía esperar todo por todas sus mentiras dichas, bueno técnicamente él no me ha mentido para romper el corazón sino ocultó el hecho de su divorcio fue lo que mas dolió saber que hace meses estaba con su trámite.

A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado la muerte de Wesker todavía se mencionaba entre los soldados de la B.S.A.A y mas porque decían que el capitán Redfield tuvo sentimiento por ese hombre en el pasado. Mi curiosidad aumentó cuando uno de mis compañeros de unidad había hecho referencia sobre Chris y Wesker diciendo _"ellos dos tenían un romance por eso Chris lo odia mucho"_ de hecho, decían que el supuesto romance había comenzó cuando Chris llegó a Raccoon City aunque no fue una relación adecuado para ambos por la edad, ahora que lo pensaba en el caso de Weskerfield, en el pasado Chris era el menor y Wesker el mayor, algo similar entre nosotros dos.

Todo tenía sentido a Chris le gustaba estar con hombres mayores en el pasado y en el presente con menores para sentir vivo porque estaba envejeciendo lentamente. A mí no me importaba la edad aunado a que siempre he dicho "el amor es lo importante y no la edad" se podía amar a alguien mayor o menor, aunque no tenía que ser gran diferencia de las edades.

Suspiró.

Me concentró en lo que he venido a casa de Chris después de regresar de Europa pude ver que él traía algo en el cuello y me lo ocultaba no quería pelear con él así que ignoré ese hecho en eso recordé la conversación con mi hermana sobre mi novio. Chris parecía haber dejado de mentirme ya que, sucedió su divorcio podía ver que su comportamiento fue cambiando a pesar que meses atrás se encontraba teniendo cambios de humor, es decir Chris demostraba varios estados de animó a lo que yo atribuía el cansancio mental de ser un soldado de la B.S.A.A. Chris no era el único en padecer un agotamiento lo mismo ocurría con cada soldado padecía ese mal, cada caso era diferente como por ejemplo el mío obtuve una invitación a un antro me divertí como nunca, pero termine con algo roto a eso le deje de coger importancia porque yo mismo me lo busque por querer divertirme y olvidarme un poco de la presión del trabajo.

Suspiró.

Chris al verme suspirar puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros para abrazarme, mientras veíamos una película terror no me quejé por ese hecho puesto que tenía miedo por lo que sucedía a esto correspondí y puse mi cabeza en el hombro de Chris.

Creo que nunca me escuchó cuando decía que no me gustaban este tipo de películas por el miedo que me causaban, y al final resultaba viéndolas con Chris todo lo hacía por amor, mi deseo era ver está relación crecer con el tiempo por esa misma razón ignoraba lo que pasaba a mi alrededor mis amigos y mi hermana me decían que Chris seguía diciéndome sus mentiras para ocultarme algo, pero yo no lo veía así. Sé que no hemos hecho la relación oficial además teníamos nuestros motivos a mí en lo personal me daba miedo decirle a mi padre sobre esto terminaría siendo repudiado de la familia Nivans como fue el caso de John (el novio de Jamie Park).

Cuando terminó la película Chris apagó el televisor y me miró a ver. Nuestras miradas se entrelazaron lentamente nos íbamos acercando hasta el punto de que nuestros labios se rozaron delicadamente y se unieron para dar un tierno corto beso nos separamos de una manera rápida para que James no nos viera, se me olvidaba que el pequeño estaba aquí.

Chris me dedico una sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres salir unos minutos? — preguntó Chris, mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

Alzó una ceja.

¿Qué le sucede a Chris? El clima no estaba para salir en estos momentos dado que la nieve había obstruido varias calles de la ciudad, además no quería congelarme afuera con el frio me hacía recordar a la película de _Titanic_ al verla la escena del barco hundiéndose me daba frio porque se veía a las personas temblando de frio por ese simple hecho no quería salir de la casa de Chris. Aunque sería buena idea salir unos minutos para platicar sobre Wesker y lo sucedido con la rubia en Europa aunado a que Chris no me dio detalles de su visita con Jill.

—Por supuesto— respondí.

Me levantó del sofá. Fui en búsqueda de mi ropa de invierno afuera estaba a menos -0 centígrados y no quería sufrir una hipotermia o una enfermedad respiratoria, lo único que me faltaría con Chris, aunque pensando bien todo esto lo peor sería morir a manos de Chris Redfield como suelen pasar con los soldados que nos acompañan en las misiones sería horrible morir por culpa del capitán no puedo imaginarme ese momento sería la mayor desgracia de mi vida, aunque si era por un bien no tendría problema con eso, solo que no quería que mi muerte fuera en vano debía de valer algo para los demás.

Una vez con la ropa de invierno puesta. Salimos de la casa para dar un pequeño paseo cercas, me preocupaba mucho dejar a James solo en casa y sabiendo que es un bebe necesitaba tener a una persona a su lado por ese mismo hecho Chris se trajo el monitor que había comprado para escuchar si James lloraba o le sucedía algo eso me hacía calmarme un poco, no deseaba que le sucediera algo a la pequeña bestia sé que cuando fui el niñero de James me quejé por cuidarlo, sin embargo aquí era diferente estaba Chris con la finalidad de ayudar o mas bien cuidar al bebe.

Vale, dejaré de pensar en el pequeño y me enfocaré con mis verdaderas intenciones que vine a hacer con esta salida sacaré todas mis dudas y teorías mentales que tenía acerca de Chris Redfield así podría decirles a mis amigos que Chris no era ningún mentiroso.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra, Jill? — pregunté curiosamente.

Chris se quedó pensando unos segundos.

—Jill, se encuentra bien — contestó Chris—. Ella sigue yendo a terapia intensiva y se encuentra resguardada por una unidad asignada. Todo fue porque tienen miedo de que Jill sea utilizada como un arma biológica y si es posible que eso suceda porque en su cuerpo hay restos del virus- t—. Te voy a hacer sincero, Piers. Yo también tengo miedo a que Jill se convierta en un monstruo que después tenga que matar y me dolería mucho hacerlo porque es la madre de mi hijo.

Observe que Chris derramo unas cuantas lágrimas con decirme eso por lo que, le di un pequeño abrazo de apoyo nunca me había tocado ver al capitán sollozar rara vez lo hacía me asombraba verlo llorar sinceramente sus lágrimas para mí significaban sinceridad porque nadie puede fingirlas al menos de que seas un experto para eso y con eso me demostraba la verdad.

—Ahora entiendo porque odiaba mucho a Wesker y su deseo de venganza — repliqué.

Quería cambiar el tema de la conversación diciéndole aquella frase a Chris, además podría obtener información de dos de mis curiosidades. De lo que me ha dicho Redfield podía descartar que él siguiera teniendo sentimientos hacia la rubia ¿Por qué? Sé que pasar por un divorcio era difícil y entendía perfectamente lo que le sucedía cada día debía de ganarme cada día mas el amor de Chris para que olvidará a la rubia.

Chris abrió los ojos como dos platos.

Sé un poco sobre Wesker porque en mi año sabático que cogí estuve haciendo muchas investigación de diferentes casos de criminales y especialmente quería tener conocimientos sobre el bioterrorismo por eso sé sobre Wesker a pesar de eso mis compañeros me han dado mas datos de ese asunto.

Chris suspiró.

—Quiero aclararte que nunca me enamoré de él — comenzó a decir Chris. ¿Tan rápido se había delatado? Oh, podría ser que ya le han preguntado de esto —. Muchas personas creen todavía eso porque al principio cuando forme parte de los STARS sentía admiración por Wesker, pero nunca desarrollamos una relación así, además nunca fue de mi interés—. Antes de conocer sus verdaderas intenciones llegue a considerarlo como un amigo, pero cuando vi la realidad en lo acontecido en las Montañas Arklay quedé decepcionado porque vi como morían cada uno de mis compañeros en las mansión—. No lo considero como una venganza sino como detener algo que estaba causando daño a la sociedad. Veía como el jefe de la estación se hacía de la vista gorda e ignoraba el caso.

— ¿Por qué diría que estabas enamorado de Wesker? — pregunté.

Chris se miró a ver fijamente a los ojos.

—Jill causo el rumor sobre eso — respondió Chris—. Ella, creía que estaba enamorado de Wesker ya que, pasaba mucho tiempo con él y Jill confundió el enamoramiento con la admiración—. Eso se me hace familiar, ¿no es así?

Ladeó la cabeza.

Sinceramente, si era parecido a nosotros dos sin embargo, la diferencia que realmente si somos pareja a escondidas porque teníamos miedo en decirle a nuestros seres queridos la realidad de lo sucedido entre los dos. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba Wesker no era el hombre ideal para Redfield, ambos eran distintos en varias cosas y no tenían nada de compatibilidad.

—Sí, capitán — afirme—. Me recuerda a mí cuando entré a la BSAA, solo que nosotros si desarrollamos una relación sentimental—. No entiendo ¿Por qué Jill creo el rumor?

Chris me dedico una sonrisa.

—Porque sentía celos de Wesker y quería ver mi reacción a eso — confesó Chris—. Ella, ha sido una mujer celosa desde que la conozco y eso nunca va a cambiar. Cuando fui a Europa, Jill comenzó a cuestionarme si ya había encontrado pareja, le negué por completo eso. No quería que arruinara lo nuestro antes de tiempo.

Mmm, esto sería bastante interesante dos personas celosas de las parejas de Chris, sin embargo, yo había ganado la batalla ante la rubia debía de conformarse con no haberlo perdido al 100% puesto que, sigue conviviendo con su hijo y la continuaba viendo ¿Qué mas quería? Un día de estos voy a buscarle un novio a la rubia para que se olvide de Chris.

—Ahora entiendo mucho porque suele acosarme diciéndome si tenemos un romance — afirmó.

Chris me abrazó.

—Ya he hablado de eso con ella — replicó Chris—. Lo bueno es que se trata de una teoría por parte de ella. He tratado de impedir que comience a formar el rumor porque sería un verdadero desastre.

Le dedico una sonrisa a Chris.

Continuamos caminando por la calle hasta que de pronto, escuchamos a James sollozar y gritar al mismo tiempo. Ese bebe me va a causar una migraña un día de estos por soportarlo. Ambos regresamos a la casa para saber que le sucedía a James seguramente haya despertado por una pesadilla o tenía hambre, me quedo pensando unos segundos para reflexionar ya me imagino que serán sus bombas olorosas que lanza, eso debía hacer, además no quería estar presente ahí.

Después del todo una de mis sospechas era falsa por un rumor creado por la rubia ya que, ella creía que Chris tenía sentimientos hacia Wesker realmente no era así después del todo. Había escuchado entre los soldados que Wesker odiaba a Chris por haber frustrado sus planes en el pasado así que con esto no existía la posibilidad de un romance. Lo único era cuidarme de la rubia con sus estúpidos celos hacia Chris porque probamente en un futuro vaya a crear un rumor sobre mí.

Termine cerrando la puerta de la casa aunado a que Chris fue a ver que tenía el pequeño James desde el primer momento en que entramos se le podía escuchar sollozar tan fuerte, tuve que cubrir mis oídos para no lastimarlos por aquellos lloriqueos fuertes que hacía James. Si, todavía era un monstruo aquel bebe solamente debía de hacerme la idea de que esto no sería para siempre.

Fui hacia el sofá para recostarme en lo que regresaba Chris después de tranquilizar a la bestia que tenía de hijo. Desde el sofá pude percatarme que todavía había fotografías de la rubia con Chris ¿Qué extraño? Se supone que ambos estaban divorciados tal vez a Chris se le ha olvidado quitarlas por esa misma razón decidí ayudarlo a guárdalas sabía que no debía de entrometerme en esto, pero lo hacía por una buena causa no quería ver mi relación afectada por culpa de la rubia nuevamente.

Me levanté del sofá y fui hasta el mueble que había lado del televisor cogí las tres fotos que habían para guárdalas o mas bien deshacerme de ellas opte por tirarlas a la basura realmente esto me estaba intoxicando como dice Jamie. Él tenía mucha razón en esto, Chris cada día me intoxicaba al respecto por sus hermosas palabras que me decía ¿Cómo pude desintoxicarme? Solo había una cura para eso y era terminando la relación no podía hacerlo aunado a que lo amaba bastante.

Termine tirando las fotografías sin pensarlo varias veces y regrese al sofá a fingir que nada había ocurrido. Chris había regresado con James en sus brazos genial tendré al pequeño monstruo a mi lado, okey no me quejaré porque Paige hablo conmigo sobre el tema de James y al parecer mi hermana tenía mucha razón debía de tolerar a James porque mi consecuencia por salir con un hombre divorciado.

— ¿No te molesta que trajera a James? — preguntó Chris.

—No — respondí mintiendo.

En verdad si me molestaba la presencia de ese bebe, pero no diré mas quejas sobre el pobre niño, de hecho no tenía la culpa de lo que sucedida con Chris y mis problemas con la rubia.

Chris asintió.

Al final terminamos viendo películas de _Disney_ porque estaba James con nosotros, esto me hacía sentirme de una manera un poco extraño jamás pensé que en uno de mis noviazgo fuera a lidiar con un bebe ¿Qué será esto? ¿Acaso un siguiente paso? Ya estaba comenzando a pensar como Paige, ella solía decir que James era mi hijastro porque en un futuro me iba a casar con Redfield, aunque no lo creo por el trabajo que tenemos era casi imposible, además ninguno de los dos ha salido del closet para hacer aquella locura.

James se quedó profundamente dormido por fin habría paz en la atmosfera. Por otro lado, Chris aprovechó en poner su brazo alrededor de mi espalda a lo que correspondí adecuadamente. Puse mi cabeza en su hombre y Chris cogió mi mano, me sonroje un poco dado que nunca pensé tener un momento así con Redfield y mas con la presencia de su hijo… digo el pequeño monstruo.

¿Qué puedo decir de esto? En un futuro tendré que convivir con James por motivos legales. Sé que en parte tuve culpa haberme aventurado con un hombre divorciado, pero estaba bien al menos las cosas entre Chris y yo iban marchando bien hasta mejoraron desde la partida de la rubia solamente esperaba que todo se mantuviera así a su regreso porque me gustaba vivir una relación sin celos y conflictos, aunque posiblemente termine siendo un celoso cuando se tratará de las llamadas de la rubia debía de controlarme para tener una relación sana.

Después como ha dicho Chris sobre Jill, ella podía crear un rumor para descubrir la verdad de todo esto, de hecho no podía negar mi noviazgo con Redfield porque si estábamos en una relación maldición debó de cuidarme de la rubia para que no saque la verdad a la luz porque muchas personas terminarían decepcionados de mí y quería evitar eso.


End file.
